Premier regard, premières émotions
by Em0uille
Summary: Amy n'en croit pas ses oreilles : Quoi ? Déménager de Beaubâtons et aller étudier à Poudlard directement en 6 ème année ? Ridicule ! Mais voilà, cette année lui réserve bien des surprises. Comme deux beaux yeux verts ... tellement envoûtants !
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie

Amy somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre glaciale du Poudlard Express, qui filait à travers la campagne anglaise. Bercée par les remous du train, elle était fatiguée de son très long voyage. Elle se mit à repenser à ses derniers jours dans son ancienne maison...

Flash Back

- Amy ! Réveille-toi ! la secoua Erwan Patil, son père. C'est plus l'heure de dormir ! Habilles-toi et descend vite, je voudrais te dire quelque chose de très important.

Et il quitta la pièce. Amy émergea de son lit, les yeux encore à moitié fermés. Elle bailla, s'étira et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle descendit dans la cuisine. Son père était entrain de ranger la maison à coup de baguette magique, le tout rapetissait et se rangeaient dans des valises. Amy ne trouva pas cela de bonne augure.

- Paps, Quesque tu fais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ma puce, nous déménageons ! dit-il, en rangeant des bricoles dans une valise.

Amy n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Quoi ? Déménager ? Cela faisait à peine 6 mois qu'ils avaient changé de maison pour s'installer ici, après la mort de sa mère. Elle savait que son père avait mal supporté sa mort et avait perdu un peu la boule, mais à ce point !

- Quoi ? cria-t-elle. Pourquoi ? On n'est pas bien ici ?

Mr Patil s'arrêta un moment dans son rangement intensif.

- J'ai été promu au Ministère de la Magie, comme examinateur de Buses à Poudlard, l'autre école de sorcellerie de ce pays, déclara-t-il. Je serais un imbécile de refuser. Nous allons nous installer à Londres. Et tu poursuivras tes études là-bas, à Poudlard. J'ai contacté le directeur, et il est tout à fait d'accord pour que tu commence directement en sixième année. Et puis, je me suis toujours dit que Beaubâtons ne te convenait pas assez.

- Quesque tu en sais ? cria Amy. Moi je m'y plais à Beaubâtons ! C'est ici que j'ai des amis ...

- Vois le bon côté des choses Amy, reprit son père. Tu seras avec tes cousines Parvati et Padma, et puis je suis certaine que tu te feras des tas d'amis à Poudlard !

Amy s'assit brutalement sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci arrivait vraiment d'une manière trop brutale !

Et ce que son père ne savait pas, c'est qu'une autre raison l'empêchait d'accepter le fait de déménager.

Harvey. Son petit ami depuis 1 mois. Elle l'aimait énormément. Et elle allait devoir le laisser, s'en séparer et ne le voir que pendant les vacances ? Au dessus de ces forces !

- Papa, c'est injuste, murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

- Ecoute ma puce, dit son père en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Tu viens d'avoir seize ans, tu peux très bien comprendre que je ne peux pas refuser ce poste ! Allez essuie moi ces larmes et va préparer tes affaires. Tout ira bien tu verras...

Il se releva et continua son rangement. Amy courut jusqu'à sa chambre, et se jeta sur son lit. Son regard se posa sur une photo (n.a. : animée bien sûre ! N'oublions pas que l'ont est chez des sorciers ! ) D'elle et d' Harvey. Les larmes jaillirent sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Elle allait devoir lui annoncer la nouvelle ...

Fin Flash Back

- Hey, Amy !

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil. Sa cousine Parvati était penchée devant elle. Amy se releva en se frottant la tempe.

- Tu veux quelque chose à manger, lui demanda Parvati. Il y a le charriot de friandises.

- Heu,.. non merci, dit Amy la tête dans les vapes.

Parvati fit ses achats et revint s'assoir sur la banquette.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Oui, ça va très bien, mentit Amy, dont les pensées étaient toujours dirigées vers Harvey. Il lui manquait. Mais la dernière scène qu'elle avait eu avec lui donnait envie de vomir...

Flash Back

Amy avait envoyé un hibou à Harvey pour qu'il la rejoigne en haut de la colline. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Amy se retourna et regarda le regarda encore et encore, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait.

" Ce qui risque bien d'être le cas...", se disait-elle les larmes dans la voix.

Qu'il était beau, avec ses bouclettes blondes et ses yeux bleu outremer. Quand il l'embrassa pour lui dire bonjours, Amy eut le sentiment que ces problèmes n'existaient plus. Mais ils revinrent bien vite à la surface.

- Heu, Harvey, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

- Tu me fais peur, dit-il avec une mine inquiète.

Amy lui annonça alors avec un air d'outre tombe qu'elle allait déménager. Harvey la regarda avec des yeux ronds, puis détourna son regard. Son sourire avait disparut, et il avait un visage dur.

- Harvey, essaye de comprendre...supplia Amy en lui tenant le bras.

Celui-ci retira son bras.

- Non Amy. Je ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas. Au revoir Amy.

Et il transplana.

Amy, alors fondit en larmes.

Fin Flash Back

- Attention, chers passagers. Nous allons arriver à Poudlard dans quelques minutes. Veuillez laisser vos affaires dans le train, elle vous seront apportées dans vos dortoirs, fit une voix magiquement amplifiée. Celle du conducteur sans doute ...

- Allez Amy, vient avec moi je vais te présenter quelques copines à moi,...déclara Parvati à sa cousine.

Amy se leva et se laissa entraîner à contre cœur dans le couloir du train. Elle ne connaissait personne dans cette école et des têtes sortaient des compartiments pour la regarder. Elle était nouvelle et personne de la connaissait. Elle était assez timide et jamais elle ne serait allé saluer ces personnes. Parvati la conduisit vers un compartiment rempli de filles.

Parvati la tira par le bras et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.


	2. Griffondor !

Chapitre 2 : Griffondor !

Dans le compartiment, il y avait 3 filles. Une blonde, une petite brune qu'Amy reconnaitrait entre milles, et une rousse. La brune, c'était sa cousine Padma. Les deux autres filles lui étaient totalement inconnues. Parvati prit la parole.

- Salut les filles ! Je vous présente ma cousine Amy ! Elle vient d'arriver de Beaubâtons. Elle, dit-t-elle en se tournant vers Amy et en montrant la blonde du doigt, c'est Lavande Brown.

- Salut ! dit Lavande avec un sourire de poupée Barbie.

Amy se sentit rougir, et balbutia un salut un peu timide. Parvati continua.

- Bon, je ne te présente pas Padma, qui est aussi ta cousine. Et elle, termina-t-elle en désignant la rousse, c'est Ginny Weasley.

- Hello! dit Ginny. Bienvenue à Poudlard Amy !

Amy sourit. Parvati en fut contente, car c'était le premier sourire que faisait Amy depuis le début du trajet.

- Assieds-toi avec nous si tu veux ! lui proposa gentiment Ginny en faisant de la place à côté d'elle.

Amy la remercia, puis s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Ginny et en face de Padma. Lavande lisait " Sorcière Hebdo ", tout en enroulant ses boucles blondes autour de son doigt. Parvati discutait avec Padma, des options qu'elles avaient choisies. Ginny entama la conversation avec Amy.

- Parle-moi un peu de toi, demanda-t-elle. Tu as des frères, des sœurs ?

- Non, répondit Amy. Je suis fille unique. Et toi ?

- Oh, moi j'ai 8 frères. Je suis la petite dernière.

Amy était abasourdie.

- Eh ben ! Cela en fait du monde ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Oui,...reprit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi on n'est pas très riches ...

Amy se dit que Ginny était une personne très gentille et que l'argent ne devrait pas différencier les gens.

Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment, jusqu'au moment où le Poudlard Express ralentit. Les jeunes filles rassemblèrent leurs affaires et Amy partit rechercher ses valises dans son compartiment. Puis elles descendirent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard.

- Très bien ! Les premières années, suivez-moi ! Cria une grosse voix.

Amy qui ne l'avait pas vu, sursauta comme si elle s'était piquée à quelque chose. Padma, se retenant de rire, lui souffla à l'oreille :

- C'est Hagrid le garde-chasse. Il est chargé d'emmener les premières années par le lac. Toi, comme tu n'as pas été encore répartie, tu devrais normalement y aller, mais je ne sais pas si c'est obligé...

- C'est bon, le professeur MacGonagall m'a envoyé une lettre cet été pour me dire que je devais rester avec Parvati et toi, et qu'elle m'appellera quand je devrai être répartie, expliqua Amy. Heu, toi tu es en quelle maison ?

- Moi, je suis à Serdaigle, mais Parvati, Lavande et Ginny, elles sont à Griffondor.

Amy tenta de suivre sa cousine dans la cohue, jusqu'aux diligences sans chevaux qui devait les emmener au château. Elle sentait tous les regards portés sur elle. Elle était gênée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Arrivées tant bien que mal jusqu'aux diligences, les 4 filles s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur de l'une d'entre elles. Tandis qu'elle progressait sur le chemin du château, Amy jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et en resta bouche bée.

Le château était véritablement magnifique. Amy n'en avait jamais vu d'aussi grand.

Arrivés dans le grand hall d'entrée, le professeur MacGonagall vint chercher les premières années. Elle balaya la salle de ces yeux d'aigle.

- Pardon, je cherche Amy Patil !

Amy tressaillit et leva un doigt timide.

- C'est moi Professeur.

- Très bien, suivez-moi Miss Patil.

Amy emboita le pas de MacGonagall, qui la conduisit dans une petite salle où elle lui demanda de s'assoir. Puis elle posa un vieux chapeau miteux et tout rapiécé sur la tête d'Amy, qui n'osait plus bouger. Le chapeau se mit alors à parler.

- Hum... difficile, je vois du courage mais aussi de grandes capacités, qui cache également une grande sensibilité, hum...Voilà, j'ai trouvé ! GRIFFONDOR !


	3. Coup de foudre ?

Chapitre 3 : Rencontre, coup de foudre ?

  
Quand Amy fut retournée dans la grande salle après le passage des premières années, un concert de chuchotis et de murmures s'en suivirent. Les filles lui jetaient des regards haineux, tandis que les mecs se contentaient de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Heureusement, à la table des Griffondor, tout le monde se montra chaleureux et amical avec Amy. La jeune fille fit la connaissance d'autres Griffondor, comme Dean Thomas, qui était assis à côté de Ginny. Amy en avait déduit qu'ils sortaient ensemble, ils se tenaient la main. Et puis aussi elle fit la connaissance de Jamie Sullivan, une jeune fille châtaine pleine d'énergie, avec qui Amy sympathisa très vite.

Après le festin, Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Le groupe de filles composé de Parvati, Lavande, Jamie et d'Amy (Padma était allée rejoindre ses amis de Serdaigle pendant le dîner et Ginny s'était éclipsée avec Dean) se rendit vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, Parvati s'engouffra dans le trou, suivit par Lavande et Jamie. Amy fermait la marche. Elle sortit du trou, sans regarder où elle allait, et rentra en collision avec un jeune homme.

- Oups, je ... je suis désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu..., balbutia celle-ci. En disant cela elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle avait bousculé.

Le garçon avait des cheveux noirs en batailles, un visage assez fin. Il portait des lunettes, qui supperposaient de splendides yeux verts. Amy le trouva très beau ... Mais elle avait le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part ...

- C'est pas grave, lui dit-il avec un sourire, avant de s'éloigner.

Amy le suivit des yeux en faisant travailler sa matière grise. Où avait-elle bien put le voir ?  
Lavande, qui avait suivit la scène par delà son " Sorcière Hebdo ", s'avança vers Amy.

- Eh ben, côté rencontre pour le premier jour, t'es servie !

Amy se tourna vers elle, avec un regard interrogateur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben, continua-t-elle. Tu as rencontré tous les Griffondor, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Et juste à l'instant, tu viens de bousculer le célèbre Harry Potter !

Amy ouvrit de grands yeux et se donna une grande claque mentale. Elle était trop stupide, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu !

- Je suis stupide,... souffla-t-elle.

Elle se posa dans un fauteuil moelleux et commença à réfléchir. Elle fixait le trou, en se disant que ce Harry Potter, avait vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde ...


	4. Une lettre

Chapitre 4 : Une lettre

- Eh c'est ainsi, qu'au XIVème siècle, les révoltes des Gobelins, menés par le tout puissant Troll Findus le Hargneux, la politique de la magie ...

Monsieur Binns, de sa voix monotone et lourde, continuait de délirer sur les révoltes des gobelins et cela depuis plus de 2h. Amy était à moitié endormie, comme le reste de la classe. Il lui faisait penser à son professeur d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle avait à Beaubâtons, bien qu'en forme légèrement plus consistante que le professeur fantôme. Lui aussi était incroyablement soporifique.

Le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, s'estompa bien vite. Beaubâtons lui manquait affreusement, ainsi que Harvey. Amy n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui depuis qu'il l'avait abandonné au parc. Mais plus Amy pensait à lui, moins elle arrivait à s'en souvenir. Elle n'avait pris de photo de lui, de peur que sa seule vue lui donne une occasion de pleurer.

La sonnerie retentit enfin, et les élèves se ruèrent dehors de la salle de classe le plus vite possible. Amy en sortit avec les autres, puis descendit pour aller déjeuner. 

En passant la porte accompagnée de Jamie, elle remarqua une bande de filles qui riaient très fort, autour d'une grande fille, avec d'épais cheveux noirs, lisses et brillants et qui semblait inciter l'admiration de toutes les autres.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Amy à Jamie.

- Ah, elle, répondit cette dernière. C'est Cho Chang, la fille dont tous les mecs rêvent. Je ne lui aie jamais adressé la parole.

Elles s'assirent aux côtés de Parvati et Lavande. Amy était perdue dans ses pensées, quand un hibou fendit l'air et laissa tomber une lettre sur ses genoux. Elle la prit et la retourna longuement entre ses doigts. Elle eut un spasme en voyant le nom marqué au dos: Harvey Hington

Elle rangea sa lettre dans son sac, se promettant de la lire ce soir dans le dortoir. Elle s'apprêtait à manger, quand elle vit le jeune homme aux yeux verts entrer pour aller s'assoir à la table des Griffondor. Harry s'installa avec ses amis, un roux et une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder, jusqu'à ce que Parvati lui donne un coup de coude. Amy rougit, et détacha son regard du survivant.

Le soir, Amy rentra le plus vite qu'elle put dans le dortoir, pour pouvoir lire la lettre d'Harvey. Elle jeta son sac sur son lit et en extirpa la lettre.

_Chère Amy, ___

_Premièrement, je voulais te dire que je m'en veux un peu d'être partit comme ça. Mais je veux que tu comprennes qu'on ne peut plus sortir ensemble maintenant que tu as déménagé. Il y a aussi une autre raison.__  
__Voilà. Je sors avec Evanna Mitchell . J'étais tellement mal après ce que tu m'avais dit, et il fallait que je t'oublie. Alors voilà, j'espère que tu te plais bien à Poudlard.___

_Ne m'en veut pas, ___

_Harvey_

La jeune fille s'affala sur son lit. Curieusement, les larmes ne sont pas sorties cette fois. Même si Amy dut de mettre en tête que tout était fini entre elle et Harvey, elle avait tellement imaginé cette scène qu'elle avait déjà suffisamment pleuré pour ça ...


	5. Rapprochement

Chapitre 5 : Rapprochement

" Quand la vie ne te souris pas, souris à la vie ! " avait dit un jour Helen Patil à sa fille. Mais en ce moment, Amy ne voyait pas vraiment comment elle arriverai à sourire à la vie, vu qu'elle avait décidé de la gâter d'un certain nombre de coup du sort ... Et pourtant ...

Amy avait réussi à chasser l'épisode " Harvey " de sa tête pendant les jours qui suivirent. " Il faut savoir tourner la page " se disait-elle.

Un matin, elle descendit pour son premier cours de potion, dirigé par l'odieux professeur Rogue. Amy avait obtenu par Jamie des infos sur lui, c'est à dire que c'était un professeur épouvantable. La jeune fille n'était guère rassurée. Elle descendit avec celle dernière les escaliers menant jusqu'aux cachots.

Tout d'un coup, son sac se retourna, s'ouvrit et plume, cahiers et grimoires jonchèrent le sol. Amy soupira et lança à Jamie.

- Vas-y je te rattrape ! dit- elle commençant à ramasser tout son fourbis. C'était exactement la chose qui lui manquait pour parfaire ce début de journée. Se ridiculiser devant tous les élèves.

Elle rassemblait ses affaires, quand elle vit une paire de pieds se poser devant elle.

- Heu, salut ! Je crois que c'est à toi ...

Elle leva les yeux. Harry la fixait avec un sourire, et lui tendait une longue plume d'oie. Amy rougit et pris la plume.

- Merci ..., dit-elle en faisant un gros effort pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

- De rien ! C'est toi la nouvelle de Griffondor ? 

- Heu, oui oui c'est moi ...

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

- A..Amy, répondit-elle, la voix toujours tremblante.

- Moi, c'est Harry, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu allais en quel cours ?

- Potions, grimaça Amy. Oh joie...

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira.

- Ah ben tiens, moi aussi ! Je t'accompagne ?

- Oh, heu, oui avec plaisir, dit Amy avec un sourire.

Ils partirent tous les deux en pressant le pas, car la sonnerie d'allait pas tarder à retentir. Ils arrivèrent au cachot tout essoufflés et entrèrent dans la pièce déjà bondée. Le professeur Rogue eut un rictus.

- Potter, 10 points de moins pour Griffondor pour votre retard. Je ne pouvais pas attendre mieux de vous pour un premier jour de classe. Et vous ? dit-il de sa voix glacée en s'adressant cette fois à Amy. Vous croyez peut-être que parce que vous êtes nouvelle, cela vous permet d'arriver en retard à mon cours ? Allez-vous assoir immédiatement. Je vois que le fait d'être à Griffondor vous aura imprégné de cette manie de se croire plus important que vous ne l'êtes...

Amy rougit comme une pivoine tendit que les Serpentard ricanaient et alla s'assoir à côté de Jamie, qui lui lançait un regard style " Quesque je t'avais dit..."

- Bien, reprit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. Vous êtes désormais en sixième année, et je doute que vu votre niveau plus que désastreux en potion, la plupart des personnes de cette classe soit arrivés jusque là, susurra-t-il en fixant Harry de ces yeux sombres et froids. Harry lui répondit d'un regard chargé de venin.

- Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un filtre de Coma. C'est une potion très difficile à préparer et très longue. Je vous conseille vivement de vous bouger et d'ouvrir votre livre à la page 275,...

Ce fut le pire cours de potions qu'Amy eut jamais suivit. Rogue ne cessait de lancer des remarques désobligeantes aux élèves de Griffondor et s'acharnait principalement sur le jeune Potter.   
Quand enfin le cours se termina dans l'ambiance la plus lugubre qui soit, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Amy quitta la salle avec les autres, en jetant un regard en coin à Harry, qui sortait également avec ses amis, sans adresser un regard à la jeune fille. Légèrement déçue, Amy s'installa à la table des Griffondor dans la grande salle, où était déjà installé Lavande et Parvati, qui parlait d'un certain Dave, un garçon de Pouffsoufle.

- Mais je te jure, affirmait Lavande, que ce type est carrément sublime ! Un véritable apollon ! Ah, si j'avais la chance qu'il m'invite au Bal de Nöel ...

- Il y a un Bal à Noël ? S'informa Amy auprès de Parvati.

- Oui. Il y en a un également à la St-Valentin. C'est l'un des évènements les plus attendus en général par les élèves.

- Pourquoi ? demanda naïvement Amy.

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Soupira Parvati. Parce que c'est le jour où il est le plus facile pour les garçons d'inviter la fille qu'ils veulent et pour les filles, le fait de pouvoir se faire inviter par un garçon ...

- Et toi ? Il y a quelqu'un avec qui tu aurais envie d'y aller ? demanda Amy, en souriant.

- Ben,... j'ai toujours rêvé y aller avec ... Anthony Goldstein, répondit Parvati en rougissant un peu. Tu sais, le beau brun de Serdaigle,...

En disant cela elle désigna du regard un garçon aux boucles brunes qui dînait à la table des Serdaigle.

- Ben, c'est possible ! déclara Amy en enfournant une part de tarte à la marmelade.

- Tu sais, il y a peu de chance, répondit Parvati d'un air sombre. Marietta Edgecombe a déjà mis le grappin dessus ...

En effet, la dénommé Marietta venait de s'assoir à côté d'Anthony et commença à lui parler en battant avantageusement des cils [n.a. ok, c'est pas trop la vraie personnalité de Marietta Edgecombe, mais faut pas oublier que c'est une fiction ! et en lui caressant la main. Amy grimaça.

- Tu verras bien, conclut-elle d'un ton réconfortant. Tout peut changer, surtout que le type n'a pas l'air de trop adhéré à son jeu de drague...

Effectivement, le dénommé Anthony n'avait pas l'air emballé par le charme de Marietta, se contentant de manger son hachis Parmentier sans la regarder. Amy détourna son regard de lui, pour le poser sur le survivant, qui mangeait lui aussi. Que qu'il était beau, avec ses yeux magnifiques, ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombait sur le front...

- Bon, déclara Parvati. Et toi alors cousine ? Il y a déjà quelqu'un avec qui t'aimerai bien y aller à ce fameux Bal de Noël ?

Amy cessa immédiatement de regarder Harry, de peur de se faire remarquer et reporta son attention sur son assiette vide. Elle savait parfaitement avec qui elle aimerait y aller, mais elle ne devait en aucun cas se trahir ...

- Heu, non ... non , répondit-elle un peu trop vite. Je suis là que depuis 1 semaine, j'ai pas ...encore eut le temps de me décider... Et puis Noël, c'est dans un bout de temps ...

Parvati continuait de la regarder d'un air soupçonneux.

- Hum, oui c'est vrai. Mais Noël, tu verras, ça arrive bien plus vite que l'ont ne pense ...

Amy fut sauvée par le gong, où plutôt par Ginny qui arriva dans la salle et fondit sur elle pour lui demander si elle voulait aller se balader avec elle dans le parc, l'occasion de lui montrer le lui montrer. Amy accepta sans hésiter.

- Super ! répondit Ginny. On y va ?

- Ouais ok !

- Attends une petite seconde, dit Ginny. Je dois juste aller dire deux mots à mon frère.

La jeune rousse, suivit de Amy s'avança vers la un grand roux, qui déjeunait avec des amis.

- Ron, je venais juste te dire d'arrêter de me fixer comme pas deux quand je suis avec Dean ! C'est mes affaires, pas les tiennes !

- Je te signale que tu es ma sœur, et c'est mon devoir de te surveiller ! protesta le dénommé Ron. 

- Ton devoir ? lâcha Ginny, partagé entre le mépris et la fureur. Je veux juste que tu ne te mêles pas de ma vie ! C'est aussi simple que ça !

- Tu crois que c'est toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas ? rétorqua Ron, qui était devenu tout rouge.

- Quand il s'agit de ma vie, absolument ! Harry, aide-moi à faire comprendre à cet imbécile que je ne veux plus qu'il me surveille.

Amy qui avait suivit avec un semi amusement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, sursauta au nom d'Harry. Et elle l'aperçut. Il était là, à côté de Ron ! Ils se connaissaient donc ?

Le survivant haussa les épaules avec un sourire gêné.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel, puis se rappela de la présence d'Amy et la tira par le bras, pour l'approcher de la table.

- Bon Amy, je te présente mon crétin de frère Ron, et Harry Potter, le célèbre l'unique, annonça-t-elle au groupe de garçon. Les mecs voici Amy.

- On s'est déjà rencontré, dit Harry en souriant à Amy, qui crut fondre.

Ron quand à lui, semblait avoir oublié la dispute avec sa sœur, se contentait de regarder Amy l'air béat. 

- heu... salut, parvint-il à prononcer difficilement, sous le regard amusé d'Harry et de Ginny.

Ginny reprit.

- Ah euh Amy, et voilà Hermione Granger, dit-elle en désignant une jeune fille châtaine que Amy avait déjà aperçut dans la salle commune, en compagnie de Harry et Ron.

- Salut ! dit Hermione en lui adressant un grand sourire, et en donnant un coup de coude à Ron, qui semblait hypnotisé par la jeune brune.

- Salut, dit Amy avec un petit sourire, dont le regard se retrouva fixé sur Harry, qui lui jetait des regards furtifs à la table des Serdaigle, en adressait à quelqu'un un grand sourire.

Amy, intriguée, tourna les yeux vers cette partie de la salle, et crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement. La personne que Harry fixait et saluait, un sourire bête accroché aux lèvres. C'était la magnifique Cho Chang.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny et Amy se baladait autour du lac noir, en discutant des derniers potins. Mais la jeune fille avait l'esprit complètement ailleurs. Elle revoyait Harry faire signe à Cho, le regard béat. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi cette image lui brisait le cœur...

- Bon Amy, tu dois répondre à cette question avec franchise, dit soudain Ginny.

La brune fit un signe de la tête, et se demandait bien ce que Ginny pourrait lui demander.

- Est-ce que tu as craqué sur le célèbre Harry Potter ? termina Ginny avec un sourire.

Amy ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre.

- Ben ... heu...

- Ne ment pas, je t'ai vu, tu le regardais comme si c'était Dieu. Il te botte c'est ça ?

- ben euh non, mentit Amy.

- Amy, soupira Ginny. Je ne te connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais cela se voit quand tu mens ...

Amy rosit, mais ne répondit pas, bien qu'elle sache que Ginny avait sûrement raison ...

- Tu te dis que j'ai raison c'est ça ? reprit Ginny. Ben comme tu ne veux pas te l'avouer, je vais te dire quelque chose. C'est vrai qu'Harry est un type bien et gentil. Mais il est malheureusement sur la célèbre liste.

- Quelle liste ? demanda Amy, inquiète.

- Sur la liste de Cho Chang, déclara la rousse. Et pas à la dernière place si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ce n'est pas pour te décourager, mais ce n'est pas prudent de vouloir ce mettre en travers de sa route ... Cela fait des mois et des mois qu'elle tente de l'attirer dans sa toile ... Et personne ne refuse jamais rien à Cho Chang. Et Harry crois moi ne fera pas exception à la règle ...

Ces paroles ont fait l'effet d'un coup de couteau pour Amy. Mais elle se dit que même si Cho Chang avait des vues sur Harry, elle ne pourra pas empêcher Amy d'avoir des sentiments pour lui ...


	6. Le Match de Quidditch

Chapitre 6 : Match de Quidditch 

Le mois d'Octobre arriva, emportant avec lui des fortes rafales de vent glacial et de pluie torrentielles, obligeant les élèves à se resserrer au maximum sous les abris de la cour, comme le règlement leur interdisait de rester dans les couloirs pendant les récréations.  
Les cours devenaient de plus en plus intéressants et de plus en plus compliqués, au grand dam de Lavande Brown, qui avait toutes les peines du monde à rester éveillée pendant les cours.

Amy quand à elle n'était plus vu comme une étrangère, et cela la soulageait. Elle s'était passionnée pour les cours de métamorphose et de sortilèges, qui étaient déjà ses matières favorites à Beaubâtons. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de Jamie, de Parvati et de Ginny. Mais le temps qu'elles pouvaient passer en compagnie de la jeune Weasley était saturée par les montages de devoirs que les professeurs infligeaient et aussi parce qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, comme poursuiveuse, et devait s'entraîner presque tous les soirs, en vue de la prochaine rencontre. Amy fut agréablement surprise d'entendre de la bouche de Ginny que c'était Harry Potter le capitaine de l'équipe.

Halloween arriva bien vite, et donc la première rencontre de Quidditch de la saison également. Ce matin-là, Ginny et les autres membres de l'équipe entrèrent d'un air maussade dans la Grande Salle.

- Allez Ginny, mange quelque chose ! s'enquit Parvati. De toute façon, vous êtes les meilleurs, vous ne pouvez que gagner !

Amy tenta elle aussi de réconforter son amie comme elle le pouvait.

- Oui ! Je t'ai vu jouer par la fenêtre du dortoir, tu es exceptionnelle !

Ginny ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se contenta de lâcher d'une voix sombre.

- Peut-être, mais Ron est imprévisible comme joueur ... Il se laisse tout le temps déconcentré. Et puis, le temps n'est visiblement pas avec nous aujourd'hui ...

Elle disait vrai. Une véritable tempête de vents, de pluie glaciale se déversait sur Poudlard. Effectivement, avec un temps pareil pour jouer au Quidditch...

- Vous ferez avec ! assura Amy. Vous allez écraser les Serpentard !

Elle tentait de se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'elle disait.

- Et puis, intervint Lavande. Vous avez Harry, qui est certainement le meilleur attrapeur de tout Poudlard ! C'est la victoire assurée !

- Bon, allez les gars, on y va ! lança une voix grave.

Amy se retourna. Harry venait de se lever, et appelait l'équipe. Ginny, Demelza Robbins et Seamus Finigan se levèrent, ainsi que Ron et deux autres garçons. Ils suivirent leur capitaine. Quand Harry passa devant Amy, elle lui sourit et lui souffla " Bonne chance ", auquel il répondit d'un merci distrait, accompagné d'un bref sourire. " Ah ces mecs..., " se dit Amy. Les joueurs furent acclamés au passage par les Griffondor et hués par les Serpentard.

- Bonne chance Ginny! cria Amy avec un sourire. A toi aussi Ron.

Ron, qui était jusque-là blanc comme un linge, rosit légèrement avant de suivre Harry et les autres en dehors de la grande salle.

Plus tard, élèves et professeurs se dirigeaient vers le terrain, se couvrant la tête de leur cape, à cause de la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur le château.

Les tribunes furent bientôt remplies d'une mare vert-argent et de rouge et or.

Quand l'équipe entra sur le terrain, trempé jusqu'à l'os, une grande clameur s'éleva au dessus du terrain.

- Voilà l'équipe de Griffondor ! annonça le commentateur. Potter, le capitaine, Weasley, Robbins, Finigan, Peak, Coote eeettt Weasley !

Au nom d'Harry, le cœur d'Amy fit un bon dans sa poitrine.


	7. No resist

Chapitre 7 : No resist

Le coup de sifflet retentit, strident précis et tranchant tant bien que mal dans la tempête. Tous les joueurs décollèrent. 

- Serpentard à l'attaque ! cria le commentateur. Il se dirige vers les buts, il perd le souafle ! ... c'est Ginny Weasley qui le récupère, le passe à Robbins, qui repasse à Ginny Weasley et ... elle MARQUE !

Amy manifesta sa joie avec tous les autres, en hurlant comme une foldingue.

Le reste du match se déroula dans une certaine confusion, car les joueurs voyaient assez difficilement ce qui se passaient devant eux. Les Griffondor profitaient de cet handicap pour pièger l'adversaire et contenait une longueur d'avance. Après une demi-heure, le score était de 90 points à 30 pour les lions.

Amy suivait tant bien que mal Harry des yeux avec ses jumelles. Elle le voyait plus ou moins zizaguer entre les joueurs. Soudain, il plongea. " Il a sûrement repèrer le vif d'or ! " se dit aussitôt la jeune fille toute exitée. La pluie qui tombait dru ne la gênait plus.

A peine 7 secondes plus tard, Harry remontait en flèche, le poing en l'air.

- Potter a attrapé le vif d'or ! hurla le commentateur dans son mégaphone. Griffondor GAGNE !

Des cris de joie retentirent dans tout le stade, poussés par des supporters déchaînés.

Soudain, un cognard particulièrement agressif vint frapper le survivant en pleins dans les reins, l'éjectant de son balais. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol détrempé, et resta immobile. Amy vit Hermione crier, et descendre à toute vitesse, et courir sur le terrrain, et elle décida de le suivre.

" J'espère qu'il va bien ... " pensa Amy, boulversée.

Un petit groupe s'était rassemblé autour de Harry, qui était toujours inconcient. Hermione était penché sur lui et tentait de le réveiller en lui parlant. Ron était partit chercher Mme Pomfresh.

Amy observait le jeune homme étendu par terre. La pluie lui ruisselait sur le visage, mais Amy ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau ...

Un cri strident perça le silence.

- Harry !

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs se frayait un chemin dans la foule, bouscula Hermione et s'accroupit aux côté du jeune homme. Elle se pencha, lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Le survivant bougea et ouvrit les yeux et sourit à la jeune fille.

Tout le monde était estomacqué. Et Amy sentit que son coeur se liquidéfiait, et c'était comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à en ramasser les morceaux et les avait ensuite jeté au feu. Heureusement, la pluie masquait à ce moment une larme qui coulait sur les joues de la jeune Griffondor.

Ginny avait raison. Personne ne résistait à la belle Cho Chang ..


	8. Malaise !

Chapitre 8 : Malaise !

- Raaaahh, j'y comprends rien ! pesta Amy en repoussant rageusement son devoir de potion.

C'était dans la salle commune, une semaine après le match de quidditch, et il commençait à se faire tard, la salle se vidait peu à peu.

- Ne te décourage pas si vite ! dit Hermione d'un ton partagé entre l'agacement et l'encouragement. Attends, je vais te donner un coup de main ...

- Merci Mione ! remercia la brune.

Hermione lui sourit et prit le devoir en rajoutant des annotations pour qu'Amy comprenne mieux le sens.

Amy avait sympathisé avec Hermione depuis qu'elles devaient travailler ensemble au cours d'Arithmancie, et c'était trouvé des tas de points communs.

- Voilà c'est fini ! Tu n'a plus qu'à réécrire en mettant les phrases en plus! déclara Hermione en lui rendant sa copie.

- Merci beaucoup Mione ! T'es sympa ! dit Amy en prenant le parchemin recouvert (à présent de notes dans tous les coins) en étouffant un bâillement.

Hermione se leva et fixa Amy, dont la tête touchait presque le parchemin.

- Amy, tu as une mine épouvantable et tu as l'air crevée !

La brune acquiesça d'un signe de tête mou, les yeux dans le vague. Effectivement, elle était épuisée. Elle continua malgré tout d'écrire.

- Je dors mal ces temps ..., avoua-t-elle. Voilà, j'ai fini. Je vais me coucher ! Merci Hermy, et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Amy ! Repose-toi bien ! salua Hermione.

Elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la pièce, un livre sous le bras.

Amy n'avait pas menti en avouant qu'elle dormait mal. Ses nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars depuis le mois de Quidditch. Des horribles rêve peuplés de Cho Chang et d'Harry Potter ...

Car, oui c'était une réalité. Harry sortait avec Cho depuis le match d'Halloween. Ils étaient ensemble tout le temps ; à la récréation, au petit déjeunés, dans les couloirs, en allant aux cours. Ils s'embrassaient tout le temps, se tenaient la main ...

Le soir du match, Amy avait quitté précipitamment le terrain, en larme. Elle avait été stupide de croire qu'elle pourrait avoir une seule petite chance auprès du survivant. Mais Cho était plus belle, plus souriante, plus intelligente, moins timide ... Elle avait tout pour plaire à Harry.

Mais Amy n'y pouvait plus de les voir et descendait de moins en moins souvent manger, de peur de tomber sur le couple.

Elle se coucha et resta bien longtemps les yeux ouverts. Elle se sentait seule, abandonnée. Elle essuya une larme. Si seulement elle avait put exprimer ses sentiments à Harry... Mais elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de le faire ...

Elle réussi à sombrer peut à peut dans le sommeil, mais ses cauchemars revenaient bien vite, où elle courait dans le château devenu complètement désert, elle était poursuivit par un loup-garou monstrueux et elle apercevait Harry au bout du couloir, il lui faisait signe de la main. Amy tentait de fuir le loup-garou et de rejoindre le jeune homme. Mais quand elle l'atteignait, Cho apparaissait et passait son bras sous celui du garçon, et Harry adressait à Amy un sourire bête et ils s'enfuiraient, laissant la jeune fille aux griffes du loup-garou ...  
Et là, la brune se réveillait, couverte de larmes et de sueur.

Le lendemain, Amy n'était pas plus reposée. Mais en se voyant dans le miroir du dortoir. Elle se trouvait affreuse et se dit qu'elle n'allait pas sortir comme ça.

Elle fit un détour par la salle de bain. Elle se frisa légèrement les cheveux ondulés, qui lui faisait une tête un peu moins style croque-mort, masqua ses cernes avec un sortilège que Lavande lui avait enseignée, et se maquilla un peu. Elle était déjà plus présentable.

Au déjeuner, Amy entra dans la grande salle en compagnie de Jamie et de Parvati. Elle balaya la salle des yeux. Elle repéra immédiatement Harry, qui était assis à la table des Serdaigle, en compagnie de Cho Chang. Elle lui donnait la becqué avec du tiramisu et il l'embrassait en la prenant par les épaules. Amy avait une envie folle de vomir, ou de crier, mais elle se retint et s'assit à côté de Ginny et de Jamie. Cette dernière devait avoir été mise au courant par Ginny de la situation que vivait Amy, car elle lui lançait des regards compatissants. Quand à Ginny, elle se contentait de fixer Cho d'un air dégoutée.

- Ecoute Amy, lui souffla-t-elle. Je sais que tu es toute retournée parce que ... Harry sort avec Cho. Je sais bien que tu souffres. Mais il faut te rebooster et tenter de lui parler ! Tu ne peux pas te taire jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

- Oui, je sais, soupira la jeune fille. Mais tu vois, je lui ai parlé que quelques fois, ... et puis cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant vu qu'il sort avec Cho ...

Cela lui faisait un mal fou de l'admettre, mais c'était la vérité.

- Tu fais comme tu veux Amy, conclut Ginny en rejetant ses cheveux roux.

- Viens Amy, annonça Parvati, on a cours de potions dans 5 min !

Elles se levèrent, l'air franchement maussade vu que les potions n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir.

En arrivant dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue jeta comme d'habitude un regard chargé de méprise aux Griffondor. Amy allait s'assoir a côté de Jamie. Elle guetta malgré elle l'entrée du survivant, qui s'assit lui aussi à sa place habituelle.

- Bien, commença Rogue. Programme d'aujourd'hui : Le Polynectar ! Une matière très délicate. Je vais former des groupes de deux personnes. Sullivan, avec Finigan, Brown et Thomas, Weasley et Granger, ...

Il continua d'énumérer des groupes de sa voix doucereuse. Quelques protestations s'élevèrent et quelques gloussements de la part des filles. Mais un seul regard glacial du maître des potions suffisait à calmer toute une classe.  
Rogue termina sur cette annonce.

- et pour finir, Potter et Patil.


	9. Promenade nocturne

Chapitre 9 : Promenade nocturne

01:34. C'était ce qu'indiquait le réveil d'Amy, qui ne dormait pas du tout. La jeune fille avait la tête tellement remplie d'un tas de chose ... impossibles à exprimer par des mots. Elle entendait Lavande murmurer des choses en dormant. Amy jeta un coup d'œil aux autres filles de son dortoir ; Parvati ne bougeait pas, Jamie remuait de temps en temps.

- Le moment parfait, se dit Amy.

La jeune fille se leva, chercha a tarton sa baguette magique sur sa table de nuit.

- Lumos minimas, murmura-t-elle.

Une faible lumière s'éleva dans le dortoir, se confondant parfaitement avec un rayon de lune et donc parfaitement indécelable. Amy sortit en silence sa valise et farfouilla à l'intérieur, avant d'en avoir sortit une longue cape tellement lisse et légère qu'on aurait dit de l'eau.

La cape d'invisibilité de sa mère. Un des biens qu'Helen avait légué à sa fille, et Amy y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Et en ce moment, elle s'était décidée.

Elle s'en couvrit et sorti en silence du dortoir.

Elle passa le portrait de la grosse dame, puis descendit l'escalier de marbre, silencieuse comme un loup. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait des petites sorties en pleine nuit dans le château. Elle le faisait aussi à Beaubâtons, pour retrouver Harvey en cachette.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait envie d'être seule. De réfléchir et de se remémorer les derniers évènements.

Le parc était silencieux. La lune était claire, et se reflétait parfaitement dans le lac sombre. Amy frissonnait un petit peu, elle n'était habillé que d'un bas de pyjama bleu ciel en satin et d'un top noire à bretelle. Et ce n'était pas la tenue appropriée pour sortir du château, en une nuit de Novembre. Mais la jeune fille s'en fichait.

Elle s'assit au bord du Lac Noire, en tailleur, enleva la cape et resta là, en silence à regarder l'étendue d'eau.

_Flash Back_

Amy était paralysée. Elle se leva comme un robot, rassembla ses affaires et vint s'assoir à côté du survivant, qui lui fit un petit sourire. Elle lui répondit par un bref sourire.

- Je vous conseille de vous mettre immédiatement au travail, reprit Rogue, de sa voix lente et sombre. Vous avez la préparation de la potion à la page 725 et tous les ingrédients dans l'armoire du fond. Et je me permets de vous rappelez, que tout bavardage sera sanctionné d'une retenue.

Les élèves grimacèrent, puis se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients. 

Le cours fut très stressant pour Amy. Non seulement la potion était horriblement difficile à préparer, et elle devait travailler avec le garçon dont elle rêvait chaque soir. Chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers elle pour lui expliquer quelque chose ou pour lui demander un conseil, la jeune fille se sentait rougir et frissonnait chaque fois que leurs mains ou leurs épaules se frôlaient. Mais elle finit par se détendre petit à petit. Harry était très gentil et la faisait sourire en lui décrivant Rogue, tandis qu'ils dosaient de la poudre de chrysope.

- Bien, le cours est terminé, termina l'odieux professeur. Comme il faut un mois entier pour préparer la potion, vous reprendrez votre potion là où vous l'avez laissé aujourd'hui. Allez maintenant, hors de ma vue !

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, et sortirent en trombe de la salle. Amy s'apprêtait elle aussi à sortir.

- Eh Amy ! Attends !

Elle se retourna.  
Harry la rejoignit avec un sourire, qu'Amy lui rendit.

- Alors miss Patil, commença-t-il. Comme il se trouve que nous devrons nous côtoyer et travailler ensemble pendant un certain temps, ce serait mieux qu'on apprenne un peu à se connaître, t'en pense quoi ?

- Tout à fait d'accord ! répondit un peu trop vite Amy, qui avait nouveau viré rouge tomate.

- Ok ! Alors ... heu ... Ben, je ne suis pas trop obligé de te raconter ce que tout le monde sait déjà je pense ...

- Non, je ne pense pas, dit Amy avec un petit sourire. Je la connais déjà ton histoire, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs ... Ca doit être gênant pour toi le fait que tout le monde connaissent tout sur toi ...

Elle avait un ton posé, sans tremblement, mais son cœur battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

- C'est vrai, avoua Harry, les sourcils froncés. Ce n'est pas très marrant tous les jours... Surtout quand les gens me dévisagent et pose leur regard sur ma cicatrice ...

Amy ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle brûlait d'envie de lui avouer qu'elle n'avait pas posé les yeux sur sa cicatrice la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

- Et toi ? reprit le brun. Parle-moi un tit peu de toi ! Tu viens de quel coin de l'Angleterre ?

- Je viens de ..., commença la jeune fille, mais s'arrêta bien vite.

Cho Chang venait de débarquer accompagnés de ces amis aux portes de la Grande Salle. Amy resta un moment immobile, les yeux figés.

- Bon, je crois que je vais m'en aller, dit-elle tout bas. Heu,.. a ... a plus Harry...

Et elle s'enfuit dans la grande salle en se traitant mentalement d'idiote, tandis que Cho avançait vers Harry et lui mettait les bras autour du coup.

_Fin Flash Back_

Les yeux perdus dans l'eau, la jeune fille réfléchissait.

Harry était venu lui parler... Pas parce que il était obligé, par sa propre initiative ! C'était une chose à prendre en compte.

" Arrête de te faire des idées Amy, se dit-elle fermement. Il sort avec Cho, il en est amoureux et il est venu te parler uniquement parce qu'il devait travailler avec toi, espèce d'idiote ! "

Un bruissement la fit sursauter. Elle fit volte face. Personne. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir entendu quelqu'un ... Elle se leva et marcha vers les arbres, à l'endroit où elle avait perçut le bruit.

- ça t'arrive souvent de te balader la nuit dans le parc ?

Amy sursauta à nouveau et dirigea le faisceau de sa baguette derrière elle.

C'était Harry. Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement

- Quesque tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix, qu'elle n'avait pas voulue au départ.

- Je crois que je peux te poser la même question, dit-il en la fixant de ces merveilleux yeux verts, qu'Amy aimaient tant.

- J'avais envie de ... prendre l'air, répondit Amy d'un de défit. 

- En pleine nuit ? C'est original, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

- Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Prendre l'air aussi figure-toi ! Je le fais tout le temps ! Quand j'ai besoin ... de ... réfléchir à certaines choses...

Amy se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser. Ils s'assirent tous les deux au pied du grand chêne.

- Tu n'as pas encore répondu à la question que je t'ai posé ce matin, lui fit remarquer Harry. Alors, tu viens d'où ?

- D'un p'tit village près de Leeds, répondit Amy. J'habite avec mon père.

- Et ta mère elle n'est pas avec vous ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Elle ... Elle est morte il y a 1 an ..., dit la jeune fille, la gorge nouée.

Parler de sa mère lui était toujours difficile. Harry avait l'air sincèrement désolé pour elle.

- Quesque lui est arrivé ?

- Elle a été assassiné par un mangemort, lâcha Amy d'une voix dure, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Harry resta silencieux.

- Bon, déclara Amy. Moi je vais renter, je crève de froid... 

Elle se leva et pris sa cape d'invisibilité et se retourna vers le survivant.

- Tu ferais mieux de renter aussi, lui souffla-t-elle. Si Cho découvrait que tu t'es levé en pleine nuit pour discuter avec une autre fille, elle va piquer une crise.

- Amy, dit il soudain. Ca m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec toi.

La brunette se retourna, et lui rendit un pauvre sourire. Elle s'enveloppa de la cape et courut jusqu'au château sans se retourner.

" Quelle étrange nuit, se dit- elle.


	10. Projets et discussions

Chapitre : Projets et discussions

- Quoi ? Pas possible ! s'écria Ginny, dont la voix fit sursauter deux minuscules premières années, qui manquèrent de s'étouffer avec leurs céréales.

- Si c'est vrai, mais je t'en prie, parles moi fort ..., supplia Amy.

Elle venait de raconter à Ginny et à Jamie son expérience de la nuit dernière.

- Mais moi je suis sûr que Harry t'a suivit, conclut Jamie. Parce que son excuse n'est vraiment pas crédible ...

- C'est possible, reprit Amy, en baissant un peu la voix, pour éviter d'être entendue par les autres élèves de Griffondor qui mangeaient tranquillement. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu pas entendu de tout le temps ou je sortais du château ...

- Amy, il faut que tu saches, que tu n'es pas la seule personne qui possède une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Ginny. Il n'y a que 3 personnes : Il y a toi, certainement Dumbledore et ... Harry !

L'estomac d'Amy se serra un peu plus.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir ... Mais attendez une seconde ... qu'il ait pu se cacher de moi c'est une chose, mais ... comment as-t-il fait pour savoir que j'étais sorti du château puisque moi aussi je portais la cape ?

Le silence se fit pesant tout à coup à ce coin de la table.

- J'en sais rien, approuva Jamie. Peut-être qu'il venait vraiment prendre l'air ...

Amy fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Lavande et Hermione qui arrivaient.

- Hello les filles ! Venez voir, ils ont affichés les dates de sorties à Pré-au-Lard ! lança Lavande toute excitée.

En effet, un troupeau de personne se pressait autour du panneau d'affichage de l'entrée principale. Un grand parchemin avait été épinglé, ou figurait un certain nombre de dates.  
Amy se fraya un chemin avec Ginny et Hermione et parcourue la liste.

- Hey ! La prochaine sortie c'est le week-end prochain ! dit-elle en souriant.

- Yes ! cria Jamie qui les avait rejoints. Faut absolument que je fasse le plein d'un tas de trucs ...

- Venez on va aller discuter ailleurs, ya un monde fou ici ..., proposa Ginny.

Elles se tirèrent du " tas " tant bien que mal, et comme c'était samedi, elle montèrent dans la salle commune pour y discuter plus tranquillement. Ginny évitait le plus possible Dean, soi-disant qu'il était trop collant. Hermione les laissait un peu à l'écart, pour terminer ses devoirs.

- Bon, reprit Lavande en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil moelleux à souhaits, tandis que, Jamie, Parvati, (qui venait de descendre du dortoir) et Amy s'installait autour d'elle. Pré-au-Lard, c'est bien sympa, mais il faut penser à un sujet plus important : nous sommes le 30 novembre, donc il nous reste plus que quelques semaines avant le Bal de Noël. Et comme nous sommes des filles, il est exclu de se ramener là-bas sans cavalier. Alors Bilan des courses.

Elle se redressa, et continua son explication.

- Parvati, avec qui y vas-tu ?

- Ben heu... avec personne pour l'instant ..., répondit l'intéressée, devenue pourpre.

- Il y a-t-il quelqu'un avec qui tu aimerais y aller ? La questionna Lavande.

Parvati lui fit part de ces espérances concernant Anthony.

- Ok. Ginny, je pense que tu vas y aller avec Dean ?

- Bof, grogna la rousse. Je ne crois pas que je vais le supporter jusqu'à Noël ...

Les filles rirent ensembles en imaginant la tête de Dean quand il saura que Ginny voulait le quitter. Lavande reprit son interrogatoire.

- Ensuite, Jamie ...

Amy, quand à elle, redoutait le moment de son tour. Elle n'avait pas revu Harry depuis quelques jours, du moins pas reparlé. Et elle avait mis un certain temps pour se décider à parler à ses amies de la scène du parc. Mais la vision d'Harry, habillé de son T-shirt noir, ses yeux verts étincelants dans la nuit lui restait devant les yeux ...

- Et toi Amy ? termina Lavande.

La brune, perdue sans ses pensées, sursauta. 

- Ben ... Heu... j'en sais rien ...

Lavande poussa un soupir.

- Bon quoi qu'il en soit, on a encore environ 3 semaines et des poussières pour se trouver quelqu'un. Et on pourrait profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter nos robes !

Les filles discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure des différentes tenues possibles. Seule Amy n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Ses pensées étaient essentiellement tournées vers le survivant.

Toutes les filles se dirent bonsoir et montèrent dans leurs dortoirs. Hermione retint Amy une petite seconde en bas de l'escalier.

- Ecoute Amy, commença-t-elle. Au Bal de Noël, ne t'occupe pas trop de ce que dit Lavande, ne te force pas à te trouver un cavalier. Ce n'est pas ça qui est important. Tu es jolie comme tout, tu n'aura pas de peine à te faire inviter tu verras !

Amy lui fit un grand sourire en guise de remerciement. Hermione le lui rendit et monta dans son dortoir.

La jeune Griffondor attendit que tout le monde fut monté, et s'assit en tailleur devant la cheminée.

Elle se posait toujours autant de question. Elle voyait Harry tout le temps en rêve, son cœur battait la chamade chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, ses jambes étaient prêtes à céder chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole ...

Elle ? Amoureuse ?


	11. Virée à Pré au Lard

Chapitre 11 : Virée à Pré-au-Lard

Amy frissonnait, malgré sa grosse cape d'hiver, tandis qu'elle remontait le chemin enneigé de Pré-au-Lard avec les autres élèves. Il avait neigé toute la nuit, rendant le froid plus intense encore. Mais Amy aimait la neige. Sa légèreté, le calme qui suivait et quand le soleil la faisait briller de milles feux. Aussi fut-elle enchanté en apercevant par la fenêtre du dortoir un grand manteau blanc sur le château.

- Amy, pas si vite ! se plaignit Jamie, quelques mètres derrière elle. Je sais que tu es impatiente de découvrir Pré-au-Lard, mais tu n'es pas obligé de marcher aussi vite !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui marche vite, c'est toi qui avances lentement ! plaisanta la jeune fille en attendant son amie.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, grogna Jamie la rejoignant. Mais tu verras, un jour ma lenteur va me servir …

-Si c'est toi qui le dis, répondit Amy le sourire accroché aux lèvres. Bon on avance, on va être en retard pour retrouver les autres.

-Ok, je vais faire un effort, dit Jamie.

Les deux jeunes filles continuèrent d'avancer en riant, puis atteignirent le village. Amy repéra Ginny et Dean. La jeune Weasley et lui étaient entrain de se disputer violement devant les Trois Balais. Ils criaient si fort, que nombre de personnes se retournaient et leur lançaient un regard courroucé. Jamie et Amy retinrent leur fou rire et entrèrent dans le pub.

La pièce était bondée. Un nombre incalculable de personnes s'y était réfugiés, question de boire une bonne chope de Bièraubeurre pour se réchauffer. Jamie et Amy se frayèrent un passage dans la foule et aperçurent Lavande, Parvati et Padma attablées à une table en sapin, à côté d'une grande statue. Elles les rejoignirent le plus rapidement qu'elles purent.

- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Lavande en les voyant arriver. Vous en avez mis du temps pour arriver !

- Désolé Lav', s'excusa Amy en maintenant un fou rire. C'est Jamie qui a des petits problèmes de vitesse…

Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir, en lui tirant la langue. Toutes les filles éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon, déclara Lavande, tandis que Amy et Jamie s'installaient tant bien que mal à la minuscule table. Pour les robes, je vous propose d'aller chez DressWizard. Ils ont pas mal de choix pour les robes. Ils ont toujours les dernières nouveautés.

- Sans oublier Zonko, ajouta Parvati.

- Bien entendu.

Les filles commandèrent des chopes de Bièraubeurre. Amy n'en avait jamais goûté de sa vie, et elle trouva que c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'elle avait jamais bu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny les rejoignit, sereine.

- Eh Gin', demanda Amy à la jeune rousse. Tu as réglé ton engeulade maison avec Dean là-dehors ? Il y en avait pour tout le village.

- On a rompu, annonça la jeune Weasley d'un ton détaché. Il était devenu franchement agaçant et puis je dois vous avouer qu'il embrasse vraiment comme un Veracrasse … Quoique un Veracrasse ça serait encore pas trop mal !

Hilarité générale à la tablée.

- Oh, vous savez quoi les filles ? annonça Lavande, très excitée, en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés derrière son dos. Vous vous souvenez de Dave, le beau Pouffsoufle … Eh bien il est venu hier soir me demander si je voulais l'accompagner au Bal de Noël !

- Cool Lavande ! dirent toutes les filles en cœur.

- Bon je propose qu'on bouge d'ici, proposa Padma.

Tout le monde approuva cette idée et se leva. Amy se dirigea vers la sortie, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Harry en compagnie de Cho et de Ron qui les suivait derrière avec un air ennuyé. Amy détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, cela lui faisait trop mal au cœur …

- Salut Amy !

Elle se retourna à contrecoeur. Mais ce n'était pas Harry qui venait de la saluer. C'était Ron.

- Salut, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu vas bien ?

- Bon Amy, on t'attend là-bas, déclara Jamie, avant de sortir sous le regard noir de la jeune fille.

- Ah, heu… oui … oui ça va, bégaya-t-il, en devenant subitement un peu plus rouge. Bon ces temps c'est un peu … pénible pour moi, depuis que Harry sort avec Cho, c'est vraiment soûlant, elle est toujours collé à ses basques…

Amy lui adressa un sourire compatissant. Elle savait ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ils se tournèrent en même temps vers la table des tourtereaux, où l'ont voyait Cho jouer avec les cheveux d'Harry. Mais le jeune homme avait le regard ailleurs. Quand son regard croisa celui d'Amy, le cœur de la jeune brune fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui adressa un sourires discret, qu'elle lui rendit. Mais la connexion visuelle fut bien vite interrompue, Cho ayant pris le menton du survivant entre ses doigt, et en l'embrassant furieusement. Amy crut voir son regard perçant se poser sur elle une demi seconde. Un regard triomphant, qui signifiait clairement « Pas touche ma vielle, ce garçon est à moi, rien qu'a moi ! »

- Heu … Amy, je t'offre quelque chose… à boire ? proposa Ron.

Amy détacha son regard de Harry et de Cho, sourit à Ron et le suivit jusqu'au comptoir. Ils commandèrent une autre Bièraubeurre, en discutant.

- Tu as déjà trouvé une cavalière pour le Bal de Noël toi ? lui demanda Amy en buvant une gorgée.

- Oh, … heu… non non pas encore…, balbutia le roux, en redevenant rouge écrevisse, qui fit sourire la jeune brune. Et … et t-toi ?

- Ah, heu non pas encore non plus, répondit-elle précipitamment en s'arrachant l'image de Harry de sa tête.

Ron parut soudain presque soulagé. Amy était surprise de sa réaction …

- Oups mince ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Il faut que j'aille retrouver les copines. Merci pour la boisson Ron, c'était vraiment sympa !

Elle se leva, lui fit un signe de main et sortit du pub, ses longs cheveux bruns tourbillonnant autour de sa tête sous le mouvement. Ron, quand à lui, resta immobile sur son tabouret, en la regardant s'éloigner.

- Jamie, tu es S-P-L-E-N-D-I-DE ! s'exclama Amy en voyant sortir son amie de la cabine d'essayage.

- T'es sûre ? demanda celle dernière, en tournoiant dans sa robe rouge sang.

- Certaine ! assura la brune.

- Alors je pense que je vais la prendre dans ce cas ! décida Jamie, enchantée. Bon, maintenant à toi Amy !

- D'accord.

Amy se dirigea vers les cabines et referma le rideau. Elle en ressortit, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à dos nu, attaché derrière la nuque, légèrement décolletée et évasée en bas. Elle était fendue sur le coté depuis le bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse et se terminait pas une broche en argent.

- Alors ? Quesque vous en dites ?

- Ma puce, tu es trop trop trop belle ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Une vrai déesse ! renchérit Padma.

Amy se retourna pour se regarder dans le miroir. Cette robe moulait impeccablement ses hanches joliment dessinées et la couleur de la robe faisait ressortir son léger bronzage.

- Bon c'est décidé je l'achète !

Après que toutes les filles eurent payé leurs achats, elles ressortirent dans le blizzard et se dépêchèrent de redescendre la rue pour renter au château. Amy serrait le paquet contenant sa robe contre son cœur et avançait la tête baissée.

Soudain, au détour d'un pilier, elle entra en collision avec … Harry. Le choc les fit reculer tous les deux. Amy releva les yeux, en rougissant plus que jamais. Bizarrement Cho était aux abonnés absents.

- Eh bien, dit-il d'un voie amusé. Cela commence à devenir une habitude !

Amy sourit en rougissant encore un peu plus. Harry la regarda encore un petit moment et commença à rire.

- Quoi ?

Tu as une brindille dans les cheveux …

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle en se tâtant la tête, de la main.

- Attend …

Il leva la main et effleura la joue de la jeune fille au passage et retira une petite brindille de ses cheveux. Amy crut que sa joue était en feu et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

Harry balança la brindille au loin et continua de sourire.

- Bon à plus Amy !

Et il partit, sans ajouter quelque chose d'autre, laissant un groupe de filles sidérées et une Amy toute chamboulée.

**Mot de l'auteur** : Vraiment, _désolé_ pour ces anneries. Je me mets à plat ventre devant vous, je sais que ces derniers chapitre sont vraiment ... _clichés et énervants_, mais je ne m'en rendait pas compte à l'époque où je l'ai écrit ..' ça fait un bail ... enfin voilà. Mais vous verrez que je m'améliore un peu vers la suite... enfin, j'espère en tout cas ...


	12. Toi, fais gaffe !

Chapitre 12 : « Toi, fais gaffe ! »

Amy déjeunait en compagnie de Ginny et de Lavande, quand Parvati arriva en trombe dans la grande salle et se dirigeait vers elle.

- Amy ! Amy, s'il te plaît, vient juste une seconde, il faut absolument que je te parle !

La jeune fille acquiesça et posa sa fourchette sur son assiette, avec un petit tintillement métallique. Parvati avait l'air un peu essoufflée et avait les yeux brillants. Elle prit le bras de Amy et la tira de sa chaise et l'entraîna hors de la grande salle, en direction du parc.

Le parc, en ce début de décembre très froid, mais ensoleillé était particulièrement magnifique ; Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait tout, et s'étendait en une surface immense et inchangée, en dehors des profonds sillons que les élèves empruntaient pour s'y frayer un chemin.

- Bon, s'impatienta Amy avec un petit sourire, tu me racontes ce qui te met dans cet état ?

- Attends, ça vient !

Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent vers le gros chêne qui surplombait le lac gelé. Tandis que Amy fit apparaître un petit banc de bois massif à son pied et qu'elle et Parvati s'y installait, cette dernière commença son récit :

- Cette après-midi, j'étais à la bibliothèque avec Jamie pour son devoir de métamorphose. Et puis là, il y a un petit groupe de garçons, dont … Anthony. Il s'est assis avec les autres à une table, et moi, j'étais totalement figée, j'osais plus faire un geste qui pourrait me faire remarquer ! Tu me connais, moi et ma timidité _maladive_ …

Amy fit un signe de la tête, en souriant.

- Ensuite, je me suis levée pour aller chercher un livre, et … j'ai trébuché … sur mon sac, je me suis rattrapé à la bibliothèque, qui euh, sous le choc, s'est renversé de tous ses bouquins et qui eux se sont … déversés. .. comme par hasard, sur la tête … d'Anthony qui s'était aussi levé pour aller ranger quelque chose …, termina-t-elle en rougissant un peu, avec une grimace.

La jeune brune éclata de rire, provoquant un regard noir de Parvati, qui ne fit qu'amplifier son rire. Au final, Parvati commença à rire à son tour et ce ne fut que deux minutes plus tard, que la Griffondor continua son histoire :

- Alors tu penses, j'ai bafouillé comme une malade, en rougissant comme un phare de voiture. Heureusement, ça l'a bien faire rire, et il m'a dit de sa voix super canonesque que c'était pas grave, avec un sourire trop craquant…

Parvati s'interrompis un instant, comme pour revoir dans sa tête le bel Anthony, avant de continuer.

- Mais, ça s'est _légèrement_ gâté … Mme Pince n'a apprécié que moyennement le boxon dans son antre. Et pour preuve, elle nous a jeté de la bibliothèque pratiquement par la peau du coup, moi … et Anthony. Ben comme on s'y attendait pas trop, on a commencé à rire et on est allé se balader dans les couloirs. Il est vraiment trop sympa ce type, tu te rends pas compte ! Bon ok, on est tombé sur Peeve, qui a jugé bon de crier à tut tête « RRraaaaa les aaaaaammmoooouuurrreeEEEuuuxxx !!! » Alors lui il a rougis un peu et moi aussi. Et on s'est enfuit et on continué a discuter. Alors il a 17 ans, il a 2 frères, et il … a de trop beaux yeux ! Et il a demandé à me revoir ! termina Parvati sur un ton triomphant.

- Waaahouuu, super cousine ! s'exclama la brune aux yeux bleus. Tu lui a tapé dans l'œil on dirait !

- Tu parles ! Mais je fais face à un autre problème …

- Lequel ?

- Qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ?!

°°°°°°°

Amy fit un crochet par les toilettes après le cours de sortilèges. Elle parcourut les couloirs, puis parvint aux toilettes des filles. Elle poussa la porte et entra. Soudain, la porte se referma d'elle-même et une voix hautaine se fit entendre.

- Ah, je vois que tu finis par te montrer !

Amy se retourna vivement. Cho Chang, lui faisait face, et la toisait de ces yeux perçants. Elle restait tout de même très belle, mais elle gardait son petit sourire narquois. Elle était entourée de deux comparses, Marietta et une autre fille blonde platine. Amy tressaillis.

- Ah oui, continua Cho. Je ne me présente. Cho Chang, mais je pense que tu le sais déjà ! Après tout, qui ne me connaît pas ici ? Et voici Marrieta et Jasmine.

Amy ne bougea pas. Que lui voulait-elle ?

- Alors ? La moindre des politesses serait de nous répondre ! lança Cho d'un air méprisant.

La jeune fille serra les poings et sentit la colère monter en elle. Pour qui elle se prend celle-là !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux Cho ?demanda Amy, d'un ton glacial. C'est la première fois que tu viens me parler depuis que je suis arrivé, et ce n'est certainement pas pour me demander si je vais bien !

- Non effectivement, reprit Cho en se rapprochant d'Amy. Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est pour juste te mettre en garde …

- De quoi tu parles, explique-toi !

- Tu m'as très bien comprise, j'en suis sûre … Tu as dû remarquer que depuis 1 mois, je sors avec le célère Harry Potter. Je suis certaine que justement, mon homme ne t'est pas vraiment indifférent, susurra la noiraude, ses yeux azurs lançaient des éclairs.

Amy frissonna. D'où tenait-elle cette information ? Cho dût se rendre compte de son désarroi, car son sourire méprisant s'élargit.

- Je vois qu'on se comprend. Alors écoute-moi bien Deby, ou Betty, ou est-ce que je sais comment tu as le malheur de t'appeler… Harry, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi et je t'interdis même de poser tes sales yeux sur lui. Si tu t'étais mise dans l'idée que tu puisses me le piquer sous le nez, tu peux vite oublier ça ma vieille …

- Sinon ? lança Amy, courageusement, même si ce retrouver face à une fille qui vous fusilles du regard, comme si elle voulait percer tes entrailles de ses yeux, n'est pas une chose rassurante, loin de là.

- Sinon ? Je te ferai amèrement regretter d'être tombée sur mon chemin. Réfléchi bien …

Puis elle sortit des toilettes, en bousculant Amy au passage, suivie de près par Marietta et de Jasmine, qui adressèrent un signe d'au revoir stupide, en gloussant comme des dindes. Amy resta là, au milieu des lavabos, en rageant intérieurement contre cette peste.

« Elle ne manques pas de culot celle-là ! » pensa-t-elle furieuse. Je ne compte pas me laisser faire, sache le, Cho Chang !

Elle sortit elle aussi en trombe, en donnant un coup de pieds rageur dans le cadre de la porte. Elle ne vit pas qu'une forme un peu laiteuse s'était formée dans la canalisation qui passait par la droite de la porte. Mimi Geignarde en sortit, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.


	13. Espionnage

Chapitre 13 : Espionnage

Le garçon aux boucles brunes et la fille brune étaient installés sur le morceau de mur enneigé de la cour. Il la regardait, lui racontait apparemment quelque chose de drôle, car elle rigolait. Il se rapprochait d'elle toujours un peu plus, elle le regardait en souriant. Il posa sa main sur la sienne, mine de rien. Ils continuèrent de se parler, puis se turent. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle lui sourit, il lui caressa la joue, elle rougit. Il posa sa main contre sa joue et l'attira doucement vers lui, et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bingo ! s'exclama Lavande.

- Quoi ? demanda Amy.

- Il l'a embrassé !

- Non ? Pas possible, c'est génial !

- Eh, vous pouvez pas vous dépêcher, sa commence à devenir lourd, gémit Jamie, tout en dessous.

Car c'était un bien étrange spectacle qui s'offrait ici. Lavande, Amy, Jamie et Padma étaient toutes postés dans un petit placard à balais, toutes juchés sur des caisses pour apercevoir quelque chose à travers la minuscule fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour, et qui culminait à 2 mètres cinquante du sol. Mais comme les caisses étaient en vieux bois pourri qui menaçait de s'écrouler, elles devaient se soutenir les une aux autres. Padma et Jamie soutenait de leurs mains les pieds d'Amy et de Lavande, pour leur permettre d'observer Parvati et Anthony dans la cour.

- Oh mince ! Je crois qu'elle nous a vues ! s'exclama Lavande qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre, sans tenir compte de la remarque de Jamie.

- A couvert ! cria Amy. Padma, lâche-nous !

- Attends, je vais tomber ! prévint cette dernière, titubant sous le poids des autres.

- Attention !

2 min plus tard, le quatuor sortait incognito du placard, la mine maussade de celui qui souffre.

- Aïe, je crois que j'ai les fesses cassées, gémit Padma en se tenant le bas du dos.

- Si tu n'avais pas reculé aussi brusquement, on ne serait pas tombées toute sur toi, grommela Amy.

- Attention, prévint Lavande. Parvati arrive. Faites comme si de rien n'était et Padma, arrête de geindre, ok ?

Parvati contourna le pilier de pierre qui la séparait du petit groupe.

- Salut les filles.

- Salut Parvati, dit Amy, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Jamie, en faisant des efforts pour paraître crédible.

- Je crois que je peux vous poser la même question, répondit Parvati, d'un ton partagé entre la colère et l'agacement.

- Ben, heu on se balade…

- Juste une chose, reprit Parvati. La prochaine fois que vous voudrez m'espionner, évitez les placards à balais.

Toutes les filles s'entreregardèrent, embarrassées. Parvati les regarda encore un instant, pour le simple plaisir (évident) de les voir patauger. Soudain, elle éclata de rire.

- Pourquoi ça te fait rire ? demanda Lavande, vexée.

- C'est vos têtes, dit Parvati, en reprenant son souffle. Si vous voyez vos têtes !

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Amy commença à rire avec Parvati, puis vint Jamie, Padma – qui se tenait toujours le bas des reins avec ses mains - et enfin Lavande. Ce fut un énorme éclat de rire, si puissant et si durable, que le professeur MacGonagall, alertée, sortit en trombe de son bureau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tintamarre ? s'exclama-t-elle, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Les filles se calmèrent, en s'échangeant des clins d'œil complices.

- Rien Professeur MacGonagall, répondit Amy.

- Hum… Tout de même, Mesdemoiselles, que diable contrôlez-vous un peu ! rétorqua-t-elle.

- Bien professeur.

- Miss Brown, je vous conseille de vous recoiffer un peu, répliqua la directrice adjointe.

Lavande, en faisant la moue, arrangea sa masse de boucles blondes.

- Et vous Miss Sullivan et Miss Patil, je veux votre devoir de métamorphose demain matin sur mon bureau ou sinon je vous donnerai une retenue.

Amy et Jamie acquiescèrent et le professeur retourna dans sa classe. Les filles pouffèrent unanimement, et se dirigèrent vers la porte de la grande salle.

- Dis Parvati, reprit Jamie. Il embrasse bien ton Anthony ?

- Hum, oui c'est un dieu en la matière, répondit cette dernière, avec une voix des plus sérieuse, mais un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche rosée.

Les filles sourirent.

En arrivant dans la salle, Amy aperçut Cho. Soudain, toutes les menaces de la jeune Serdaigle lui revinrent en mémoire. « Je te ferais amèrement regretter d'avoir croisé mon chemin … »

Malgré sa détermination à ne pas se laisser faire, la jeune fille était un peu inquiète. Cho avait toutes les cartes en mains, elle pouvait mener le jeu et lui faire n'importe quoi …

Cette dernière était assise à la table des Serdaigles, à côté d'Harry. Mais le jeune homme regardait encore une fois ailleurs, bien qu'il ait la main de Cho dans la sienne. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux. Quand Amy entra dans la salle, il accrocha son regard, et lui sourit. La jeune fille croisa ses merveilleux yeux verts, mais détourna la tête sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Elle ne devait pas le regarder, il lui avait apporté trop de problèmes.

Elle était de dos et ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'était installé sur le visage d'Harry.


	14. Demande embarassante

Chapitre 14 : Une demande embarrassante

Amy s'assit à sa table, en réfléchissant profondément à ce qui venait de se passer. Elle arriva vite à la conclusion que si elle continuait à regarder Harry et à penser à lui, cela lui procurerait plus de mal que de bien. Car, elle n'avait pas voulu lui rendre son sourire, pour ne pas réveiller encore une fois les sentiments qu'elle portait au jeune homme. Car cette fois, elle en était sûre ; elle était amoureuse du survivant, comme personne.

Soudain, elle se sentit très seule, même dans cette salle immense remplie de monde, qui parlait bruyamment. Elle avait quitté tellement vite Beaubâtons, ses amis, Harvey… Tout était allé trop vite, et sa vie de là-bas lui semblait tellement moins complexe… Elle avait pris du recul, était arrivé à ne plus penser à tout ce qui touchait sa vie d'avant. Mais à cet instant précis, elle eut envie de retourner à Beaubâtons, revoir ses amis …

Les larmes lui piquetaient les yeux. C'était stupide, elle n'avait ni le droit, ni l'envie de se rappeler sa vie d'avant et encore moins de pleurer pour ça.

Un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Tout le monde leva les yeux, pour apercevoir des centaines d'hiboux et de chouettes qui évoluaient avec grâce dans la grande salle. Amy chercha des yeux sa chouette grise, qu'elle aperçut, fendant l'air sur elle. L'oiseau se posa en douceur sur son épaule, et Amy prit la lettre et donna un petit bout de lard à la chouette, qui lui mordilla le doigt amicalement, avant de s'envoler. Un autre hibou grand duc cette fois, laissa tomber une autre lettre sur ces genoux. La jeune fille décida de lire la première en premier, qui venait de son père. La gorge nouée, elle la parcourue des yeux et son cœur se serra.

_Ma chérie,_

_J'espère que tu te plait bien à Poudlard et que tu t'es fait des amis. Le travail qu'on m'a confié à Londres est parfait pour moi, et tu le sais. Si je t'envois cette lettre, c'est pour te demander de revenir à la maison la deuxième semaine des vacances. Tu sais que le 2 janvier, c'est l'anniversaire de mort de ta mère et je ne vois pas comment tu ne pourrais pas être présente. Nous irons au cimetière, toi et moi, ainsi que quelques amis de la famille, pas plus. Encore une fois, je veux que tu viennes._

_Sur ce, je te souhaite tout de même un très joyeux noël ma puce_

_Je t'aime très fort_

_Papa._

Amy fit un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer à cet instant précis. Le premier anniversaire de mort de sa mère. Une date difficile à passer, et celle qu'Amy ne voulait jamais atteindre. Mais elle se ressaisit, et se dit que sa mère n'aurait pas voulue qu'elle pleure.

Après le cours de métamorphose, Amy alla faire un tour dans le parc enneigé en compagnie de Jamie et de Ginny. Elle ne parla pas beaucoup, préférant écouter Ginny raconter son aventure avec un Pouffsoufle.

- Enfin bref, je l'ai remis à sa place ! termina la rousse en faisant la moue. Heu, Amy ça va ?

- Hein ?

- Amy ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te demande ! s'exaspéra Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as pas desserré les dents depuis qu'on est sortis de la grande salle …

-Moyen, avoua la brune, en observant les élèves qui se pressaient pour rejoindre le château. Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mon père, qui me rappelait que l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère, c'était dans 2 semaines, et il me demandait de revenir pour quelques jours …

- Oh, je suis désolé d'avoir crié, tu avais tes raisons, s'excusa Ginny en prenant Amy dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir, répondit Amy avec un petit sourire.

- Amy, intervint Jamie. Tu n'avais pas reçu une autre lettre ce matin ?

- Ah si c'est vrai ! Je l'avais complètement oubliée !

Elle sortit la deuxième lettre, qu'elle avait fourrée dans son sac, sans même penser à l'ouvrir. Elle grimaça quand elle vit que l'enveloppe était d'une curieuse couleur ; jaune verdâtre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle aux autres.

Jamie grimaça et haussa les épaules, ainsi que Ginny.

Amy prit alors l'enveloppe du bout des doigts, et l'ouvrit délicatement. Alors à ce moment là, elle poussa un cri de douleur.

L'enveloppe contenait un liquide jaune et qui empestait le fumier. La mixture avait coulé sur la main d'Amy, la faisant enfler et lui brûlait la peau.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Jamie, avec un haut-le-cœur. C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Je sais ce que c'est, dit Ginny qui examinait l'enveloppe du bout de la plume. C'est du pus de Bubobulb … non dilué ! Pas étonnant que ça fasse mal !

- Super, grogna Amy, en enveloppant sa main enflé et à présent pratiquement brûlée et couverte de furoncles dans son écharpe. Ben ça ne fait pas du bien !

- Mais qui peut t'envoyer ça ? s'étonna Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as quelqu'un dans ton entourage qui t'en veut à se point ?

L'esprit d'Amy n'eut pas à chercher bien loin pour trouver le coupable.

- Ouais, je connais quelqu'un …

Elle leur raconta les menaces de Cho, dans les toilettes.

- Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui te l'a envoyée cette enveloppe ! décréta Ginny.

- Elle est au moins assez cruelle pour ça ! renchérit Jamie.

- C'est ça, sa vengeance dont elle m'a parlé tu crois ? demanda Amy en faisant la grimace, d'une part parce que sa crainte que Cho puisse attaquer de cette manière si déloyale et surtout aussi rapidement, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas parlé à Harry durant ces deux jours s'était confirmée et parce que sa main lui faisant terriblement mal.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Ginny. Cette fille est capable de toutes les saloperies pour t'éloigner d'Harry …

Durant l'après-midi, la main d'Amy ne fit qu'enfler et de ce couvrir de toujours plus de furoncles et lui faisait si mal, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à tenir sa baguette. Pendant le cours de sortilège, le professeur Flitwick la pria de se rendre à l'infirmerie soigner sa main et la dispensa de devoirs. Il chargea Parvati de l'y conduire.

Amy resta tout le reste de l'après-midi à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh avait laissé sa main un instant tremper dans un bol remplit d'un liquide violet de sa préparation et ensuite lui avait fait un bandage. Elle avait donné à Amy une potion à boire, pour calmer la douleur et l'avait laissé partir. La jeune fille retourna dans la salle commune, où la plupart des élèves terminaient leurs devoirs, ou jouaient à la bataille explosive, ou tout simplement discutait avec animation sur leurs projets de week-end. Elle remarqua Ginny, Jamie, Lavande et Parvati toutes installés sur les fauteuils et canapé devant la cheminée. Elle les rejoingnit.

- Eh Amy, tu vas mieux ? s'informa Jamie.

- Oui ça mieux, merci, remercia Amy en leur faisant un grand sourire. Mme Pomfresh fait des miracles.

- C'est vrai ça, approuva Parvati. Ça me rappelle …

La discussion dériva sur divers sujets, plus ou moins intéressants. Amy sombrait peu à peu dans la somnolence. Elle s'assoupit et se réveilla une heure plus tard. Lavande était remonté dans son dortoir, Jamie lisait dans le même fauteuil dans lequel elle était il y a une demi-heure et Parvati – selon Ginny- était allé voir Anthony. Quand Amy bougea, Ginny releva la tête de son devoir de potions et lui adressa un petit sourire. Ses cheveux roux flamboyaient à la lueur des flammes de la cheminée.

- Eh ben dis donc, je te savais pas si marmotte ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Ben voilà, maintenant tu sais ! répondit Amy en s'étirant.

A ce moment précis, Lavande descendit l'escalier du dortoir.

- Enfin réveillée ? Remarqua-t-elle à la jeune brune.

- Ben oui, voila.

- Ok.

- Heu … Amy ?

La jeune Griffondor se retourna pour se voir son interlocuteur.

- Salut Ron ! Heu … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

… Je … je veux juste t-te p-parler … enfin … si ça t-te dérange pas t-trop , bégaya le grand roux, évidement rouge écrevisse.

- Ah heu oui bien sûr, répondit Amy avec un petit sourire, en se levant du canapé et en remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Viens on va là-bas, on sera plus tranquille …

Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin de la pièce inoccupé, à côté d'une grande fenêtre, ou l'ont voyait une grande partie du Lac et du Parc.

- Heu A-Amy … je … je …

- Oui ?

- Heu … Teuvniaubalecmoi [ n.a. : aahh ces mecs … ça vous rappelles pas qqun ? ;)

- Pardon ? dit Amy, interloquée. Tu peux répéter je n'ai … rien comprit du tout.

Ah ce moment, elle crut que Ron allait complètement s'évanouir. Mais non, il resta là, plus rouge et plus embarrassé que jamais.

- Heu … Tu veux …venir au … Bal de Noël avec ... moi ? parvint-il à articuler enfin.

Amy était saisie de surprise, comme son esprit, qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il ne fonctionnait plus. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Mais il lui fallait trouver une réponse vite … très vite …

- Ah heu … oui …c'est… c'est d'accord ! répondit-elle finalement.

Ron parut profondément soulagé, comme si on le libèrait d'un poids énorme.

- Bon … heu ben ok, a… à plus Amy, dit-il pour cacher la rougeur de son visage à la jeune fille.

- Oui, c'est ça, bye ! dit Amy en souriant au garçon.

Le jeune Weasley se dépêcha de foncer tête baissé dans son dortoir. Amy, l'esprit tourmentée revint s'asseoir avec les filles au coin du feu, le regard vague.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait mon cher frère ? s'informa Ginny.

- Il … est venu pour m'inviter au Bal de Noël, lâcha Amy, toute désorientée.

- Quoi ? c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Ben … heu oui … Pourquoi ça t'étonne tellement ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon frère n'a jamais invité une fille de sa vie entière !

- Tu oublie Fleur Delacour, intervint Jamie en pouffant de rire.

- Oui bon elle, ça ne compte pas. On va dire qu'il n'était pas … dans son état normal. Mais c'est cool Amy !

- Ouais super cool ! renchérit Jamie qui avait écouté.

- Ouais, c'est cool, dit Amy du bout des lèvres.

- Amy, dit Lavande. Tu viens de te faire inviter par un garçon au Bal de Noël, donc à priori une bonne nouvelle. Alors, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fais une tête d'enterrement ?

Amy baissa les yeux. Une boule s'était formée dans son estomac depuis plusieurs minutes et semblait avoir prit ses quartiers définitifs.

- Je sais pas …

- Ecoute Amy, dit Ginny en se rapprochant de la jeune fille. Je sais à quoi tu penses … Mais … Harry sort avec Cho, il faut essayer de l'oublier …

- On est toutes avec toi ma puce, déclara Jamie, en passant ses bras autour des épaules d'Amy.

La jeune fille les remercia d'un regard. En ce moment, elle s'imaginait une scène dans sa tête. Elle allait au Bal au bras de Harry Potter, et elle passait la meilleure soirée de toute son existence … Elle la chassa bien vite et elle se dit pour elle :

« Après tout, … Ron ou un autre … »

Mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait le contraire.


	15. Explique moi bon sang !

Chapitre 15 : Explique-moi, bon sang !

Les derniers jours avant les vacances furent passablement confus pour les élèves. Certains professeurs eurent pitié d'eux, et leur avaient fait grâce de moins de devoirs que la pile habituelle. Bien entendu, c'était sans compter sur Rogue et sur le professeur MacGonagall, qui les surchargèrent d'autant de devoirs que les autres jours.  
Le dernier jour avant les vacances, notre quatuor infernal se rendit au cours de potions, l'air maussade. Amy s'était tant torturé l'esprit au sujet de sa réponse à Ron, qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormi. En passant la porte du sombre cachot, elle se souvint qu'elle devait travailler pour la dernière fois aux côtés de Harry, ce cours étant le dernier pour la préparation du Polynectar. Elle poussa un soupir. Pourquoi lui infligeait-on une situation pareille ?

Ce matin, elle s'était rendue dans la grande salle avec sa main bandée, et avait bousculé Cho sans le vouloir. Sa nouvelle ennemie lui avait adressé un sourire de requin, son regard s'étant posé un quart de seconde sur sa main, que Amy s'était dépêchée de remettre dans sa poche. Elle ne lui a rien dit, se contentant de lui adresser un regard triomphant, avant de s'éloigner, Marietta sur ses talons. Amy en avait assez de ça ... Elle été désarmée contre Cho Chang ... Autant laisser tomber ... Mais son cœur lui disait le contraire.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté du survivant, en prenant soin de ne pas le regarder. Harry, dont le visage c'était subitement éclairé quand Amy s'était approché de la table pour s'y asseoir, fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi elle ne veut pas me regarder ? » se demanda-t-il.

- Amy ? Risqua-t-il en chuchotant. Tu vas bien ?  
- Très bien, répondit-elle, toujours sans le regarder.

Harry, pas du tout convaincu, tourna la tête. Amy jeta un coup d'œil malgré elle vers lui. Il était tellement beau quand il avait l'air soucieux. Elle baissa les yeux, et continua à couper lentement des racines particulièrement tenaces. Le brun remarqua alors le bandage qui entourait la main meurtrie d'Amy et qui était devenu jaune crasseux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? demanda-t-il en cherchant le regard de la jeune fille.  
- Rien, je me suis coupée c'est tout, répondit-elle un peu trop précipitamment.  
- Ça m'étonnerait qu'une simple coupure puisse donner cet effet là, continua-t-il, les sourcils toujours froncés.  
- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde ! cracha Amy, en le regardant cette fois dans les yeux.

Harry resta silencieux et détourna le regard. Amy s'en voulut immédiatement pour le ton qu'elle avait employé. Il ne pouvait pas savoir... que c'était à cause de lui que sa main était dans cet état, mais ça, il l'ignorait complètement.

Le cours entier se passa dans cette ambiance tendue. Rogue s'était acharnée tout le cours sur Neville Londubat, qui était devenu aussi rouge qu'un souafle et semblait au bord des larmes.

La sonnerie qui retentit arracha à tout le monde un soupir de soulagement, en particulier à Amy. Elle en avait assez, elle avait envie de pleurer, de ne plus avoir affaire à Harry. Elle sortit en trombe de la salle, arriva dans le couloir, quand une main lui attrapa le bras. Harry la tira contre un mur, où il y avait un peu moins de monde. Amy ne voulait pas le regarder et tourna la tête.

- Bon Amy, commença-t-il. Il faut que tu m'expliques, parce que là je comprends plus rien. Je croyais qu'on était amis, on s'entend bien toi et moi. Alors pourquoi tu fais comme si je n'existais pas et tu ne parles plus ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

- Amy, regarde-moi et répond-moi s'il te plaît !  
- Non, laisse-moi, répondit la jeune fille en le regardant dans les yeux puis en se sauvant dans le couloirs, tout en se traitant mentalement de pauvre nouille.

Harry resta là, la tête remplie de questions sans réponses.

Amy parcourut les couloirs, le cœur en morceaux. Elle n'aurait pas dû le repousser. Mais elle ne voulait pas courir le risque ...  
« Mais pourquoi ne lui a-tu pas dit pour Cho et avouer tes sentiments ? » lui demanda une petite voix dans sa tête.  
« Parce que c'est trop dur ... » lui répondait-elle.

Elle s'appuya la tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Tout était trop compliqué, trop complexe...

- Eh Amy !

C'était Hermione qui courait vers elle, ses cheveux bruns et ébouriffés voletant autour de sa tête. Amy fut soulagée de tomber sur elle et non sur Harry ou encore Ron. Par mesure de précaution, elle enfonça sa main bandée dans la poche de sa robe. Elle avait déjà suffisament de problèmes pour ne pas en rajouter.

- Salut Hermione ! lui dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Comment tu vas ?  
- Très bien merci ! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire. Dis donc, on ne se voit pas souvent, tu viens faire un tour ?  
- D'accord !

Elles se rendirent dans la cour enneigée et s'installèrent sur un banc.

- Ron m'a dit qu'il t'avait invité au Bal, dit Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Ah, oui c'est vrai ..., répondit la jeune Griffondor. Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?  
- Moi ? répéta Hermione, en rougissant. Heu... Ernie Macmillan.  
- Ben c'est cool !  
- Oui ! se réjouit son amie en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Et Harry, il y va avec Cho ? demanda soudain Amy.  
- Ben heu oui je suppose, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?  
- Pour savoir.  
- Mais je ne pense pas que ça va durer encore très longtemps entre eux, continua Hermione.  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Amy.

Une petite lueur d'espoir était née dans son ventre à cette phrase, mais elle s'efforçait de  
garder le même ton dans sa voix.

- Ils se disputent souvent, et puis Harry se plaint souvent qu'elle le colle trop ... Mais moi je pense qu'il est tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Et de qui ?  
- C'est pas à moi de te le dire ! C'est mon idée, mais Harry ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais je vois c'est tout !

Elle se leva, pris son sac.

- Bon Amy, moi je dois aller à la bibliothèque avant les vacances.  
- Tu changeras jamais hein ? dit Amy avec un sourire.

Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- On se verra je pense plus souvent maintenant que c'est les vacances.  
- Viens te préparer avec nous, le soir du Bal de Noël !  
- D'accord ! A bientôt Amy !  
- A bientôt Hermione !

La jeune fille se rassit sur le banc, l'esprit tout retourné.


	16. Le Bal de Nöel

Chapitre 16 : Le Bal de Noël 

Amy dormait à poings fermés, quand un grand choc sur sa tête la réveilla en sursaut. Encore étourdie, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lavande se tenait debout à côté de son lit à baldaquin, un grand traversin dans une main et une brosse à cheveux dans l'autre.

- Mais t'es complètement tarée ou bien Lav ? grogna Amy. Pourquoi tu me frappes comme ça ?

- Je te ferai remarquer ma chère Amy, dit Lavande en fronçant les sourcils, que aujourd'hui …

- Quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda la brune en enfonçant sa tête sous son coussin.

- C'est Noël, espèce de cruche ! cria Lavande dans le dortoir, en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, tout en administrant un grand coup de traversin à Jamie au passage.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de réveiller complètement Amy et les autres. Amy se rendit compte qu'il y avait une pile de paquets au bout de son lit. Les autres filles s'étaient elles aussi levées pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux de Noël, toutes sauf Jamie, qui avait rabattu ses couvertures sur sa tête, avec la ferme intention de rester au lit le plus longtemps possible. Mais avant que la jeune fille ne commence à arracher le papier, Ginny fit irruption dans leur dortoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle était déjà habillée et ses cheveux roux étaient attachés en une longue natte qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

- Joyeux Noël les filles ! claironna-t-elle. Amy, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Tu te souviens quand on parlait des projets de vacances qu'on avait ? Tu m'avais bien dit que tu ne faisais rien la deuxième semaine ?

Amy hocha de la tête, se demandant ce que son amie avait en tête.

- Tu viens passer 4 jours à la maison, au Terrier ! J'ai envoyé un hibou à ma mère pour le lui demander, et elle était d'accord !

- Quoi ? Oh Ginny, c'est trop gentil ! Mais … tu es sûre que je ne vais pas déranger ?

- Non pas du tout ! Mon frère Percy n'est jamais là, et Fred et Georges ont leur magasin à gérer. Alors tu peux venir !

- T'es trop gentille Gin', remercia Amy, en la serrant dans ses bras.

- C'est pas grand-chose, tu sais … Il y aura aussi Hermione et Harry, ils viennent chaque fois ! ajouta Ginny, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

La brune crut que tout son sang quittait son cerveau pour se loger dans ses joues.

- Mais … Ginny…, commença-t-elle. Comment je vais faire … avec Harry ?

- T'occupe pas de lui, je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer !

- Bon les filles, on descend déjeuner ? proposa Parvati qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain, suivie de Lavande.

- Attendez ! intervint Amy. Cadeaux !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, se reprit Parvati en se dirigeant vers sa pile respective.

Amy s'intéressa à sa pile. Elle y trouva de l'argent et une belle montre en or de son père, un miroir où l'ont pouvait voir qui ont voulait rien qu'en prononçant son nom de Parvati et Padma, un journal intime de Hermione (très particulier vu que si quelqu'un d'autre le lisait, il se verrai recouvert de boutons) une panoplie de bagues en perle de Ginny, un ruban pour les cheveux, qui avait la faculté d'accomplir tout seul n'importe quelle coiffure de Lavande, et enfin une très belle cape de la part de Jamie.

Amy était très contente de ce qu'elle avait reçut.

- Oh merci Amy, c'est trop mignon ! s'extasia Parvati devant le cadre photo ou on pouvait voir elle et Anthony entrain de s'embrasser.

- De rien, répondit la brune assez distraitement, car elle venait de remarquer un petit paquet qui avait glissé sous son lit. Elle l'attrapa en se tordant le bras et l'observa un moment, en le tournant lentement entre ses doigts.

Le paquet était carré et grand comme la main, une petite boîte en carton blanc, entouré d'un ruban doré. Amy l'ouvrit et ne put retenir un cri d'admiration.

Sur un coussinet bleu nuit reposait un magnifique collier en argent très fin, au quel était accroché un pendentif en pierre de lune aux reflets bleutés. La jeune fille resta bouche bée devant ce présent si délicat et si beau.

Eh ben dis donc ma vieille, tu as quelqu'un qui doit beaucoup t'aimer dans ton entourage ! s'écria Lavande, qui avait regardé par-dessus l'épaule d'Amy.

- Mais … qui ? bredouilla la brune, en effleurant avec l'index le collier, qui semblait briller dans la semi obscurité qui régnait dans le dortoir.

- Il n'y a pas de carte ? demanda Jamie, en farfouillant dans le tas de papier vide.

- Non, je ne crois pas…

- Bon, sur ce grand mystère, je propose d'aller manger ! déclara Parvati, d'un ton pressé.

- Eh oh, du calme Parvati ! dit Jamie. On sait que tu es super impatiente de rejoindre ton Anthony, mais laisse-nous le temps de nous habiller !

Parvati rougit et toutes les filles rirent, tout en s'habillant. Puis le petit groupe retrouva Hermione en bas de l'escalier en colimaçon et descendirent dans la grande salle pour déjeuner. Arrivées à la porte, Parvati les laissa pour aller s'assoire à côté d'Anthony.

- Ils vont bien ensemble, tu trouve pas ? dit Ginny à Amy.

- Si, c'est vrai, ils sont mignons, répondit la brune, dont l'esprit était dirigé vers le collier et son mystérieux expéditeur.

Qui avait bien put lui le lui envoyer ? Son père ? Mais non il lui avait acheté une montre. Ron ?

- Tu sais Amy, dit Ginny, tout en tartinant un morceau de pain d'au moins un kilo de beurre. Mon frère, il est raide dingue de toi !

La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie et rougit.

- Ah bon ? Tu crois ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre ! Il parle tout le temps de toi, il devient rouge quand il te parle, c'est clair comme de l'eau ! Et puis c'est mon frère, je le connais …

- Ah ok.

- Tu verra ce soir, il sera ébahi de te voir, plaisanta Ginny. Peut-être même qu'il va finir par s'oublier …

Amy ria un bon coup et continua a manger ses céréales. Elle se leva et se trouva nez à nez avec Ron. Elle rougit un petit peu.

- Heu … salut, bredouilla-t-il.

- Salut ! répondit Amy.

- Heu … ça te va si on se … retrouve dans la salle commune pour ce soir ?

- Ah, heu oui bien sûr, dit la brune précipitamment. Joyeux Noël en passant !

- Ok, alors … heu à ce soir, dit Ron en se sauvant, écarlate. Joyeux Noël …

Amy sourit et revint s'assoire. Ron, quand à lui, rejoignit Harry et Hermione au bout de la salle. Hermione avait un large sourire, mais Harry avait la mine fermée et son visage s'assombrit d'avantage quand il vit Cho se diriger vers lui.

La journée de Noël fut un véritable plaisir pour Amy. Le château était magnifique, et brillait de toute part. Les efles de maison se surpassait, en envoyant sur les tables des mets toujours plus succulents les uns que les autres. Hermione avait fait part à Amy de son association S.A.L.E. dont Amy fut comme tout le monde, vite désintéressée, mais fit un gros effort pour faire plaisir à Hermione, en bonne amie qu'elle était.

L'après-midi, toutes les filles allèrent se balader dans le parc enneigé, y comprit Hermione.

- Eh dis donc, intervint Amy. Jamie, tu y va avec qui toi au bal ?

-Seamus Finigan, déclara Jamie avec un petit sourire. Il est venu hier me le demander.

- Le mignon Griffondor aurait-t-il craqué pour ta jolie frimousse ? plaisanta Padma (qui les avait rejoints)

- Oh tu sais je sais pas, reprit Jamie, en prenant un air sérieux. C'est vrai que j'ai un charme irrésistible, mais quand même …

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase, une grosse boule de neige lui arriva en plein sur la figure.

- Voilà pour ton charme irrésistible ! s'écria Ginny en riant.

- Ça, Ginny Weasley, tu vas me le payer ! hurla Jamie en riant, et en se lançant à la poursuite de la jeune rousse.

Ce fut le début d'une gigantesque bataille, ou tout le monde participa. A un moment, Parvati, Anthony et un autre garçon qui se prénommait Jeremy Goldstein (le frère d'Anthony, qui était lui aussi à Serdaigle et qui était encore plus mignon que son frère) arrivèrent et se mêlèrent à la bataille. Deux heures plus tard, quand tout le monde fut trempé jusqu'aux os, ils se décidèrent à rentrer, en riant comme des fous. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Amy, Jamie, Hermione, Parvati (non sans embrasser Anthony avant de s'en aller) Lavande et Ginny se dirigèrent vers la tour des Griffondor, tandis qu'Anthony, Padma et Jeremy se rendait vers la tour des Serdaigle. Avant de partir, Jeremy cria à Ginny.

- A ce soir Ginny !

- Ok ! répondit-elle à son tour, en rougissant.

- A ce soir ? s'étonna Jamie, alors qu'elles passaient le portrait de la grosse dame.

- Oui, je vais au Bal avec lui, dit Ginny qui prenait presque la couleur de ses cheveux. Il me l'a demandé cet après-midi. Paraît-il que ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il voulait me le demander, mais il n'osait pas.

- Oh, c'est trop chou ! dit Amy avec un sourire. Miss Weasley, vous avez drôlement de chance !

- Oui, renchérit Lavande avec un sourire. Parce que si je n'avais pas mon Dave à moi, je me serrais jeté dessus !

Ginny lui envoya un coup de poing gentil dans le bras et toutes les filles se dirigèrent vers le dortoir pour se préparer pour le Bal, vu qu'il était déjà 6h et que des filles mettent toujours beaucoup de temps à se préparer, elle devait commencer dès maintenant.

Tout d'abord, ce fut la débandade pour la salle de bain. Quand toutes les filles furent douchées, chacune revêtait sa robe. Parvati avait choisi une robe vert émeraude à bretelles serrée à la taille et bouffante en bas, parsemée ici et là du bustier de petites étoiles argentées. Elle avait attachés ses cheveux bruns très foncés en une longue queue de cheval bien répartie. Lavande avait opté pour une robe rose vif à bustier en satin plissé. Jamie portait la robe légèrement décolletée rouge sang, avec de petites dentelles noires au bord, qu'elle avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Ginny s'était lâchés les cheveux, qui retombait soigneusement sur ces épaules, et qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa robe bouton d'or. Amy arborait la somptueuse robe blanche à dos nu qu'elle avait essayé chez DressWizard. Les petits reflets bleutés de la robe rehaussaient la couleur ses yeux bleus et la broche en argent scintillait sous la douce lumière. Sa masse de cheveux bruns était rassemblée dans un magnifique chignon, d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi belle. Mais elle n'avait pas l'impression que c'était pour Ron …

Quand à Hermione, une robe bleu ciel avec quelques dentelles et ses cheveux lisses et soyeux qui lui encadraient le visage complétaient ce charmant tableau.

- Les filles, nous sommes toutes irrésistibles ! Déclara Lavande, en remettant en place ses cheveux bouclés devant le grand miroir du dortoir.

- C'est sûr on va faire fureur ! plaisanta Ginny.

Amy sourit et alla chercher la boîte contenant le collier qu'elle avait reçu. Elle se posa devant le miroir, ouvrit la boîte. Le collier était toujours là, toujours aussi magnifique.

« Bon … je le mets ou pas ? » se demandait-elle.

- Je te dirais de le mettre, souffla Jamie qui venait d'arriver au miroir pour se maquiller. Si c'est quelqu'un de Poudlard qui te l'a offert, il sera content de voir que tu l'as mis.

Amy sourit et prit délicatement la parure dans ses mains et Jamie l'aida à l'attacher derrière sa nuque. Le collier lui allait à ravir, ses reflets bleutés concordait admirablement bien avec la robe et les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle enfila des escarpins blancs et vérifia les plis de sa robe.

- Allez les filles, c'est partit pour une folle soirée, lança Parvati, avec un grand sourire à ses amies.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent une dernière fois dans le miroir, pour contrôler maquillage et coiffure et descendirent les escaliers en colimaçon.

La salle commune était bondée. Jamie descendit en premier et alla rejoindre Seamus qui resta un instant la bouche ouverte, puis lui offrit son bras et ils disparurent par le portrait. Ginny, Lavande, Hermione, et Parvati devaient retrouver leur cavalier dans le hall d'entrée, alors elles restèrent un instant dans la salle commune à discuter avec les autres élèves. Amy descendit en dernier. Elle avisa Ron, qui était avec Harry et Hermione et lui tourna le dos. Elle respira un grand coup, descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier. Tout d'un coup, Hermione donna un petit coup de coude à Ron, qui regarda dans la direction d'Amy, ainsi qu'Harry. Le roux resta bouche bée quand il l'aperçut. Amy lui sourit et le rejoignit.

- Salut Ron, dit-elle. Salut Harry.

- Amy … tu … tu es très jolie, bredouilla Ron.

- Magnifique, renchérit Harry, qui regardait la jeune fille en souriant.

- Merci, répondit Amy, en rougissant, non pas à la remarque de Ron, mais à celle d'Harry.

- Bon moi je vous laisse, dit Hermione. Je dois retrouver Ernie dans le hall.

- Moi aussi, lâcha Harry. Je dois aller retrouver … Cho (apparemment, le nom passait mal…). A tout à l'heure Ron, a plus Amy ! dit-il en lui souriant, et en suivant Hermione.

- Heu… commença Ron. On descend Amy ?

- Ok.

Ron offrit maladroitement son bras à la jeune fille, qui le prit en souriant. Elle fit un signe à ses amies, qui descendirent également retrouver leurs cavaliers. Ils descendirent l'escalier de marbre et se retrouvèrent dans le hall. Amy jeta un regard autour d'elle ; Ginny avait rejoint Jeremy, qui l'avait regardé de la tête aux pieds avec un grand sourire, lui fit un baisemain, ce qui l'a fit rougir. Jamie était entrée, accompagnée de Seamus dans la grande salle magnifiquement décorée pour l'occasion. Elle ne vit pas Lavande, mais qui devait être déjà dans la salle avec son Dave. Elle remarqua Harry, Cho pendue à son bras, parée d'une somptueuse robe turquoise. Mais le survivant comme à son habitude, regardait ailleurs.

- On entre ? proposa Amy à Ron

- Oh … heu oui ok, dit Ron, toujours rouge.

Le couple entra dans la magnifique salle.

- Oh, Amy, passe-moi vite cette bouteille de Bièraubeurre là, pria Jamie. Je crève de soif !

Amy, avec un sourire, lui tendit la chope, dont son amie but une longue gorgée, en s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté d'Amy, les joues rouges.

- Merci tu me sauves, souffla-t-elle.

- Où est Seamus ? remarqua Amy.

- Aux toilettes, répondit Jamie. Après la troisième danse, il a eut tellement le tournis qu'il s'y est précipité. Pas trop résistant le petit Finigan …

Amy sourit et en profita pour terminer son propre verre, avant de se tourner vers Ron.

- Tu viens danser ?

- Ben heu …

- S'il te plaît Ron, le supplia-t-elle, avec un petit air de chien battu.

Ron eut l'air très mal à l'aise, puis éclata de rire.

- Ok, t'as gagné, on y va !

- Chouette !

Amy le tira sur la piste et ils dansèrent pendant un moment. Lavande dansait avec un grand noiraud qui devait certainement être le Dave dont elle parlait tout le temps. Ginny avait disparut avec Jeremy depuis au moins une demi-heure, et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Mais tout ce que voyait Amy pour l'instant, c'était que Harry ne dansait pas avec Cho, qui elle apparemment, c'était fait inviter par Roger Davis, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Le survivant était là, avec sa chope, en compagnie d'Hermione, qui avait certainement dû se débarrasser d'Ernie MacMillan en utilisant un sortilège extrêmement puissant, car la jeune fille avait soufflé à Amy entre deux danses qu'il n'existait rien au monde de plus collant qu'Ernie MacMillan.

La fin de la danse arriva lentement, pour la remplacer par une musique beaucoup plus douce et beaucoup plus lente. Ron se plaignit qu'il avait mal aux pieds et ils retournèrent s'asseoir. Les couples se formaient sur la piste. Amy reconnut Padma dans sa robe bleu roi, accompagnée d'un garçon châtain clair, un certain Michael Corner qu'Amy n'avait jamais entendu parler avant ce soir, ainsi que Parvati avec Anthony, qui eux ne dansait pratiquement plus, mais s'embrassait furieusement. Soudain, Amy sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna ; c'était Harry.

- Tu permets Ron ? demanda-t-il, en tendant une main à Amy et en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur pote de toujours.

- Ouais pas de problème, répondit Ron, avec un sourire forcé.

Harry sourit à Amy et lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit elle aussi en souriant, son cœur battait la chamade.

Harry l'emmena sur la piste de danse et la rapprocha de lui. La douce musique continua inlassablement. La main posé sur l'épaule du garçon, Amy, les yeux plongés dans les siens, souriait, et laissa de côtés toutes les résolutions qu'elle s'était fixé avec lui, se laissant bercer par la musique. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'à ce moment-là, dans les bras du garçon qu'elle aimait. Tout le reste n'existait plus. En un instant, elle avait oublié Cho, Ron et tout le reste. Assis sur les bancs de tables différentes, la belle mais cruelle Serdaigle et le timide Griffondor les considéraient d'un sale œil, l'un rempli de rage et l'autre rempli de jalousie.

Mais les deux jeunes gens ne voyaient plus ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Comme si une bulle remplie de sentiments les avait enveloppés soudain, les coupant du monde extérieur. Amy avait l'impression que son cœur allait faire un trou dans sa cage thoracique tellement il battait fort. Harry rompit le silence.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ? Murmura-t-il.

- T'expliquer quoi ? demanda la jeune brune.

- Pourquoi tu m'évites …

Amy tressaillis et baissa les yeux.

- Pourquoi ? reprit Harry, tout en gardant la même douceur dans la voix. Pourquoi on ne peut pas aborder le sujet ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Parce que si c'est le cas, j'aimerai bien en être informé si possible…

La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.

- … C'est juste … que, commença-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompit par la fin de la musique. Ils se séparèrent, mais Harry cherchait toujours le regard de la Griffondor.

- Que quoi ? insista-t-il.

- Amy ? Tu viens danser ? intervint Ron, qui venait d'arriver, avec un petit sourire pincé, avec un bref regard vers Harry, qui en disait très long sur son état actuel.

- Ok, dit-elle à Ron, contournant alors l'épreuve de tout révéler à Harry. Pourtant une chose si facile : il suffisait de lui dire que Cho l'avait menacé, et que c'était à cause d'elle que sa main avait été blessée et bandée, et que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'osait plus le regarder et lui parler… Mais Amy s'en sentait incapable …

Harry de son côté, maudissait les filles et leurs secrets impossibles à déceler. Il détestait être en mauvais terme avec ses amis, et c'était d'autant plus dur quand il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait. Il la regarda un instant danser avec son meilleur ami de toujours, mais une boule bizarre lui nouait l'estomac et l'empêchait de prendre ce qu'il voyait comme si de rien n'était … Elle était si belle ce soir, dans sa robe blanche et avec son collier en argent … Il était content que Ron ait une chance avec les filles, mais pas avec elle !

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? » se demanda-t-il tout à coup. Tu es entrain de ne pas apprécier le fait que Ron est heureux et tu sors en ce moment avec la fille la plus populaire de l'école !

Mais de ce côté-là, il en avait marre que Cho le suive partout et l'embrasse toutes les deux secondes, ça le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Cette dernière surgit derrière lui et lui avait pris le bras et maintenant avait accroché ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi mon chou, minauda-t-elle, en essayant de l'embrasser.

- Lâche-moi un peu Cho, dit-il en tentant de la repoussa gentiment, mais sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Allez fais pas l'idiot, gloussa Cho, en lui mettant les mains autour de la taille.

- Dégage, dit Harry, irrité en l'éloignant d'elle.

Il se détacha et partit de l'autre côté de la salle, laissant derrière lui une Cho furieuse, qui partit en trombe de la salle, en repoussant au passage Roger Davies qui l'avait prise par la taille.

Amy avait observé la scène, par-dessus l'épaule de Ron. Il y avait de l'embrouille dans l'air …

Il était maintenant plus de minuit et demi, alors Amy était fatiguée et dit à Ron qu'elle allait monter se coucher.

- Ouais moi aussi, dit-il en la suivant dans l'escalier de marbre.

Il montèrent les marches et croisèrent Ginny et Jeremy, qui s'embrassaient dans un couloir, cheveux blonds et roux entrelacés, ce qui arracha un grand sourire à Amy mais le visage de Ron prit une teinte violette. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Amy, pressentant le danger d'une nouvelle dispute qui allait certainement se terminer avec un Ron ou un Jeremy en petits morceaux, tira brutalement le bras de Ron et le poussa dans un couloir, en adressant un clin d'œil aux amoureux, qui la remercièrent d'un sourire gênés et se dépêchèrent de filer, pour trouver un coin plus tranquille.

Ron et Amy continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au tableau. Ron avait apparemment oublié sa sœur et le Serdaigle.

- Guirlande, dit Amy au portrait.

- Mais oui ma chère, répondit la grosse dame d'un voix endormie, en ouvrant le passage.

Une fois dans la salle commune déserte, où un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, répandant une douce lumière et de la chaleur dans toute la pièce, Amy se retourna vers Ron pour lui dire bonsoir. Le grand roux avait perdu son petit air ennuyé et fixait Amy d'un regard intense.

- Bon ben merci pour la soirée, c'était très sympa, remercia-t-elle en rougissant sous son regard pénétrant.

Elle se redressa un peu et l'embrassa sur la joue, mais il se passa quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu du tout ; la bouche de Ron glissa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, et il avait pris sa nuque dans ses mains. Elle fut surprise, retira sa bouche de celle de Ron et le repoussa gentiment. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi gênée de sa vie. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris.

- Heu … Ecoute Ron, tu es vraiment un type bien et je t'aime beaucoup. Mais …

Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Mais je crois que je ne t'aime pas comme toi voudrait … Tu es juste un ami pour moi, et je sais que je ne t'aimerai jamais comme toi tu l'imagine. Tu comprends ?

Le visage du Griffondor, qui jusqu'à maintenant exprimait la surprise, se referma comme une huître.

- Donc … Tu veux dire … que tu ne m'aimes pas ? souffla-t-il d'un air accablé.

- Si je t'aime Ron, mais juste en ami, rien de plus …

Ron tourna le dos à Amy et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. La jeune fille était mal à l'aise, mais elle espéra que Ron avait comprit ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers les escaliers.

- Qu'est-ce que Harry a de plus que moi ? lâcha Ron, la mine rouge et les yeux sombres.

Amy ne s'attendait pas à cette question si directe, et ne sut que répondre.

- Heu …

- Te fatigue pas j'ai compris, dit Ron, en se dirigeant vers l'escalier d'un pas vif.

- Mais non attend Ron ! tenta Amy.

Mais le jeune homme était déjà en haut des marches et était entré dans son dortoir. Amy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait voulu être franche avec lui, et elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver en somme la situation. Elle monta elle aussi dans son dortoir, envoya balader ses escarpins dans le fond de la pièce, et se coucha toute habillée sur son lit à baldaquin, la rage au cœur. Et voilà qu'elle était amoureuse du meilleur ami du garçon qui l'aimait … Elle se dit que Ron allait s'y faire, mais elle avait mal supporté le fait qu'il lui demande ce qu'il avait de mieux qu' Harry. Comment répondre à une telle question, quand n'importe quelle réponse ferai du mal à quelqu'un ?


	17. Tout ça se réglera quand même

Petit indication, ce chapitre comporte des insultes, donc désolé d'avance pour ceux que ça gênerait.

Chapitre 17 : ça se réglera quand même …

- Bon, Mesdemoiselles, commença le vieux directeur, en joignant ses longs doigts ensembles par-dessus son bureau en bois massif. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur, répondit Amy d'un air sombre.

Elle et Cho s'échangèrent un regard plein de venin et de haine.

- Alors je crois que vous me devez une explication, reprit Dumbledore, en les fixant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. J'ai du mal à comprendre. Les Serdaigle et les Griffondor se sont toujours merveilleusement entendus, et cela fait près de milles ans que c'est comme ça. Expliquez-moi …

Flash Back [ j'ad0o0ore les flash back ;)

- Ah le salaud, le salaud … Me lâcher sous prétexte que je ne suis pas assez mûre pour lui, non mais je n'y crois pas …

- Oh Lavande, tu vas pas arrêter avec ça ? soupira Ginny, la cuillère en l'air.

Mais quand elle vit les yeux humides de son amie, elle s'adoucit un peu. Voir Lavande pleurer n'était jamais très marrant.

- Mais allez Lavande, il faut te rebooster, l'encouragea Amy. C'est du passé maintenant, ce mec n'a pas assez de cervelle pour voir que tu es une fille géniale !

- En plus, renchérit Jamie, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il a presque le front creux…

Lavande esquissa un sourire, et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- Merci les filles ! Pff … pour moi cette année, ce bal de Noël n'était pas terrible …

- A qui le dis-tu, grommela Amy.

Ron ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis l'autre soir et elle ne cessait de culpabiliser.

- Ben je ne dirais pas trop mal pour ce que j'y aie fait, dit Jamie, en haussant les épaules. Seamus a passé au moins la moitié de la soirée aux toilettes. Heureusement que il y avait ce Léo qui m'a invité à danser après …

- Il est pas à Serpentard ton Léo ? demanda Ginny, d'un air soupçonneux.

- Ouais je crois. Mais de toute façon pour une soirée … Je crois qu'il ne savait pas que j'étais à Griffondor. Et il était plutôt mignon.

Amy n'écoutait plus, à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. Le lendemain, elle partait au Terrier passer le reste des vacances avec Ginny. Mais le 6 janvier, elle devrait rejoindre son père pour assister à l'enterrement de mort de sa mère …Parvati et Padma y seront aussi.

Un autre problème ne lui prévoyait pas vraiment de bonnes vacances : Ron, qui ne lui parlait plus et Harry … D'ailleurs les deux jeunes hommes étaient absents du déjeuner, mais Ginny avait confié à Amy qu'il n'était pas en très bon terme.

Elle se décida d'aller terminer de préparer ses affaires pour le départ. Ginny proposa de l'accompagner. Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

- Alors pouffiasse, contente de m'avoir volé mon mec ?

Amy se retourna malgré elle, devinant en un instant qui lui avait dédié cette si gentille phrase.

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que si tu approchais ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveux de mon petit copain, tu le regretterai amèrement, dit Cho avec un regard rempli de haine.

- Ah ouais ? Pourtant comme tu peux le voir, je vis toujours, répliqua Amy, d'un ton glacial.

- Ah je vois, la pétasse voleuse de mecs veut jouer à la plus maligne ! Tu vois le problème c'est toi dans cette histoire.

- Quoi ?

- Mais toi, les nouvelles comme toi, qui s'incrustent et qui nous volent nos mecs …

- Je ne t'ai rien volé du tout, alors fout-moi la paix …

- Espèce de menteuse ! Tu n'es qu'une petite pouffiasse qui a même pas assez de cran pour se trouver un petit copain sans le piquer aux autres ! cracha Cho.

- Tu t'es pas regardé, répliqua Amy, furieuse. Fricotter avec des autres mecs alors que tu sors avec un autre …

Cho, furibarde, poussa Amy avec un telle force, que cette dernière tomba lourdement sur le sol de marbre. Ce choc éveilla toute la colère d'Amy, toutes ces réticences … N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur Cho, la plaquant au sol, Cho lui balança un coup de poing, elle répondit avec un coup dans la lèvre. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de faire le plus mal possible à Cho …

- Impedimenta !

Le choc de l'incantation les projeta toutes les deux au loin. Il était difficile de déterminer qui avait lancé l'incantation le plus vite entre le professeur MacGonagall, Ginny et Hermione. Cho avait l'arcade légèrement ouverte et la lèvre d'Amy était en sang, ainsi qu'une grosse ecchymose à l'arcade. Elles virent le professeur MacGonagall arriver vers elles, le visage déformé par la colère.

- Miss Patil, Miss Chang, dans mon bureau immédiatement !

Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent la salle, sous les regards de toute la grande salle, impressionnée de ce combat de filles, plutôt féroce et encore jamais vu à Poudlard.

Fin Flash Back

- Le professeur MacGonagall m'a averti qu'elle vous avait attribué à chacune une retenue, ainsi que 30 points à Griffondor et à Serdaigle. Je pense que cela va vous faire réfléchir à vos actes. Il faut que vous sachiez, que rien de devrait provoquer une bagarre pareille. Je vous conseille de ne plus recommencer, sinon des autres sanctions seront prises. Encore une chose, quelles sont les raisons de ce comportement indigne ?

Cho jeta un regard haineux à Amy.

- Un problème … de garçons, Monsieur le Directeur, lâcha Amy, les dents serrées.

- Ouais c'est ça, c'est surtout toi le problème, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Cho.

- Pour un garçon en particulier ? demanda Dumbledore, en plissant le front, ignorant la remarque de Cho.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Bien je crois savoir ce dont il s'agit. Je vous prie de régler vos problèmes d'une autre façon Mesdemoiselles. Vous pouvez retourner dans vos dortoirs.

Cho et Amy acquiçèrent unanimement et sortir du bureau. Une fois dehors, la Serdaigle se tourna vers la brune.

- ça se réglera quand même, pétasse …

- Mais oui c'est ça.


	18. Bienvenue au Terrier

Chapitre 18 : Bienvenue au Terrier

Clic !

Avec un petit tintement métallique, la grosse valise noire se ferma, renfermant une petite montagne d'affaires en tout genres. La jeune fille soupira et se tourna vers Ginny, qui lui souriait.

- Alors petite Amy, on y va ?

- Oui je suis prête … Enfin on va dire que mes affaires sont prêtes en tout cas.

La jeune Weasley fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'Amy et lui tira le bras, pour qu'elles aillent s'asseoir sur le lit de Lavande, qui était partie chez elle la veille, pour des vacances en famille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Amy ? Tu me cache des choses, j'en suis certaine … Je sais que ça te rend mal à l'aise de venir au Terrier, et être constamment en présence d'Harry, mais pas à ce point !

- Oui, mais il y a effectivement des choses que tu ne sais pas Ginny, avoua la brune, la tête baissée et la respiration un peu saccadée.

La voix tremblante, elle révéla à Ginny que Ron l'avait embrassé après le Bal de Noël et

De sa réaction un peu brutale. Ginny écouta Amy parler sans l'interrompre.

- Alors, c'était vrai, dit-elle tout bas. Mon frère est amoureux de toi … C'est dingue je pensais pas que ça pouvait lui arriver.

- Justement, c'est ça le problème, souffla Amy d'un air triste. Il m'aime … Mais moi j'aime …

- Harry, termina Ginny d'un voix douce. Je reconnais ce n'est pas facile. Mais tu verra mon frère n'est pas rancunier à ce point. Il finira par comprendre que tu ne veux pas l'aimer comme lui il t'aime.

- Gin', qu'est-ce que je vais faire, gémit la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Suis ton cœur ma puce, termina Ginny. Si tu aimes Harry, c'est que tu ne peux pas te forcer à en aimer un autre que lui, même si cette personne t'aime.

Toc Toc Toc !

Les deux filles relevèrent la tête, pour apercevoir la figure joyeuse d'Hermione par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- On descends les filles ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, on faisait un brin de causette. On t'expliquera tout au Terrier, répondit Ginny.

Amy hocha de la tête, et sourit à Hermione.

- Ok. Alors Harry et Ron nous attendent dans la salle commune, dit Hermione. Et toi, reprit-elle en jetant un clin d'œil à Ginny. Il y a Jeremy qui t'attend dans le hall.

La rousse rougit, et fit un grand sourire. Les filles s'entreregardèrent en souriant. Le fait que Ginny ait craqué automatiquement pour le beau Jeremy n'était plus un secret pour personne à présent.

- Bon Amy, reprit Ginny. Tu ne peux pas te montrer devant Harry avec ses ecchymoses sur le visage. Tu as l'air d'un vrai boxeur. Tss tss tss … Tu n'as pas une idée Hermy ?

Une large marque ornait l'arcade de la jeune fille, souvenir de sa bataille avec Cho.

- Hum, oui je connais un sort qui peut la cacher partiellement et pendant 3h, c'est déjà ça … Mais faudra que je regarde dans un livre.

- Ça m'aurait étonné, plaisanta Amy, en faisant la grimace, car sa lèvre était aussi un peu enflée.

- Attends alors bouge pas.

Hermione pointa sa baguette vers les blessures d'Amy, et marmonna une formule incompréhensible. La marque rose violette s'estompa un peu.

- C'est pas nickel, mais je peux pas faire mieux pour l'instant, j'ai des livres dans ma valise, je regarderai pendant le voyage.

Amy se leva et alla vérifier le résultat dans le miroir du dortoir en en profita pour revoir sa tenue vestimentaire : Ses cheveux étaient fraîchement lavés et lissés, et étaient retenus par un bandeau noir. Elle portait un petit pull en coton blanc à capuche et un jeans bleu.

- Locomotor Barda ! fit Amy en pointant sa baguette magique sur sa valise, qui se souleva et partit devant elle dans les escaliers.

« Ne regarde aucun des deux, ne regarde aucun des deux » se répétait-elle inlassablement.

Les deux garçons ici présents la fixaient, mais pas de la même manière ; Harry la regardait d'un apaisé, et la jeune fille sentait presque ses yeux émeraude courir sur son visage. Ron quand à lui, lui lançait un regard désespéré, auquel elle répondit d'un regard d'excuse. Hermione brisa le silence en annonçant que le Poudlard Express allait arriver dans quelques minutes. Le petit groupe silencieux descendit dans le hall par l'escalier de marbre. Jeremy était là, comme l'avait prédit Hermione et son visage s'éclaira quand il vit Ginny descendre les marches. Elle lui sourit, il lui prit la main et les deux tourtereaux s'éclipsèrent un instant dans les portes de la grande salle.

- Cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, déclara Hermione à Amy.

- De quoi ?

- Que Jeremy est totalement fou de Ginny !

- Ginny n'est pas clean non plus alors, fit Amy, avec un grand sourire. Je vois bien comme elle le regarde. Ce sont des choses qui ne trompent pas. Ben regarde voir.

Jeremy et Ginny étaient appuyés contre le mur, le garçon avait sa main droite sur la joue de Ginny, les doigts de la jeune fille se perdaient dans les boucles du Serdaigle. Il l'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

- Rooooh c'est trop chou, s'extasia Hermione.

Les garçons apparemment ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de la scène ; ils se toisaient. C'était une des premières fois.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la gare de Pré-au-Lard, en restant silencieux. Ginny et Jeremy suivaient, main dans la main, Ron faisait apparemment semblant de ne pas les voir, pour s'enlever l'envie de répliquer quelque chose. Harry jetait des coups d'œil vers Amy, mais la jeune fille restait la tête bien devant soi, pour ne pas croiser son regard, se contentant de parler avec animation avec Hermione.

Le grand train rouge, dont la locomotive crachait des panaches de fumée blanche faisait penser à un gros animal de fer rouge.

Ils grimpèrent dans le train, et se cherchèrent un compartiment tous les six dans la marée d'élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances. Amy s'installa près de la fenêtre, à côté de Ginny, qui elle avait Jeremy à sa gauche. Harry se mit en face de la brune, Ron s'assit à côté de lui, et Hermione s'installa en face de Jeremy. Il commençait à neiger doucement, mais le train démarra et l'ont ne vis bientôt de Poudlard que la pointe des tours noires. Amy était si fatigué qu'elle n'entendait plus le bavardage d'Hermione et de Ginny. Jeremy engagea la conversation avec Ron, sur les équipes de Quidditch. Harry resta bizarrement silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le paysage. Amy ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Vers les 1h, Hermione et Ron prirent congés pour leurs devoirs de préfets.

- Ginny, il faut que j'aille demander quelque chose à mon frère, déclara Jeremy. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Ouais d'accord.

Ils sortirent du compartiment, laissant Harry seul avec Amy. La jeune fille dormait toujours, la tête appuyée contre la vitre, ses cheveux à présent lisses et soyeux encadrait son visage un peu pâle ses temps-ci. Le survivant se contenta de la regarder, de l'admirer. Elle était si belle quand elle dormait … La voyant frissonner, il hésita. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva, pris la couverture qui était posé sur le porte-bagages et recouvrit les épaules de la jeune Griffondor. Amy tressaillis, mais ne se réveilla pas. Harry recula doucement et se décida d'aller voir où était passé Ron et Hermione. Cela lui faisait une excuse pour ne pas se retrouver dans cette situation si délicate dans laquelle Amy se réveillerai et le trouvait entrain de la dévorer des yeux. Il se leva, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille endormie sur la banquette, puis poussa la porte du compartiment et disparut dans le couloir.

- Attention à mes pieds Ron, se plaignit Ginny, en grimaçant. Ta valise est entrain de stagner sur mes pieds !

- Désolé, grogna celui-ci en haussant les épaules, en retirant sa valise des pieds de sa petite sœur.

- Allez Amy, on passe la barrière les deux, proposa Hermione.

- Ok, répondit la jeune fille, en frissonnant.

Les deux jeunes filles empoignèrent leur chariot à bagage, se mirent à courir et traversèrent la barrière magique qui séparait le quai 9 ¾ de la gare moldue. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Jeremy arrivèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

- Regardez ils sont là-bas ! s'écria Hermione en montrant le petit groupe de personnes qui les attendait un peu plus loin.

Effectivement, un grand homme roux et une petite femme rondelette et également rousse les attendaient au bout du quai, accompagnés d'un homme aux cheveux châtains grisonnants et une vieille chemise rapiécée et une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose chewing-gum, qui lui tenait la main [n.a: Je sais Lupin n'est pas avec Tonk au début du 6ème livre, mais après tout c'est une fiction !

- Bonjour mes enfants, lança Molly Weasley, en se précipitant pour aller serrer dans ses bras les deux rouquins. Bonjour Harry chéri, bonjour Hermione !

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

- Bonjour ! dit Hermione.

- Oh mais cette ravissante jeune fille, je suppose que tu es Amy ? dit Mr Weasley à la jeune brune, en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Enchanté !

- Oui c'est moi, Mr Weasley, répondit Amy en souriant.

- Oh bonjour Amy, nous sommes très contents de faire ta connaissance, s'écria Mr Weasley, en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

Amy fut très touchée par tant de gentillesse et se dit qu'Harry et Hermione avaient dit vrai, les Weasley étaient des gens d'une extrême gentillesse.

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de m'avoir invité chez vous pour les vacances, remercia-t-elle, en souriant toujours.

- Mais de rien ma chérie, répliqua Mrs Weasley. Ginny et Ron nous ont beaucoup parlé de toi et cela nous fais plaisir que tu viennes !

- Merci.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin, lança Harry, très content de revoir celui qui avait été son professeur en troisième année, ainsi qu'un des meilleurs amis à son père, ainsi qu'à son parrain. Bonjour Tonk !

- Bonjour Harry ! répondit Lupin d'un ton chaleureux.

- Salut Harry ! dit Tonk avec un grand sourire.

Ginny présenta Amy à Lupin et à Tonk, et présenta enfin Jeremy à sa famille. Ses parents se montrèrent également chaleureux avec le jeune homme et, qui parut profondément soulagé, ainsi que Ginny, que les présentations « officielles » se soient passées aussi bien.

- Bon les jeunes, on y va ? On m'a prêté des voitures au Ministère, déclara Arthur d'un ton joyeux.

Tout le monde acquiesça et rassembla ses affaires. Seul Ginny et Jeremy ne semblaient naturellement pas très heureux de se quitter, et s'échangèrent un long au revoir et qui pour dire, se passait de mots [n.a: Petite parenthèse pour ceux qui ont suivis Pourquoi-lamour, vous avez remarqué que je case cette phrase partout où je peux la placer, je l'adore ! ;) Bon. Revenons à l'histoire …

Tout le petit monde prit place dans les deux voitures d'un vert éclatant, et qui semblait petites à l'extérieur, mais tous les jeunes purent s'y installer confortablement. Pas de bol pour Amy cependant, elle était assise entre Harry et Ron. Elle n'osait rien faire, se contentant de répondre avec animation aux questions que lui posait Mrs Weasley. Trois personnes avaient un air plutôt maussade ; Ron, Harry et Ginny. Cette dernière était triste d'avoir dû laisser Jeremy, bien que tout le monde durant le trajet se fut tué à lui répéter qu'elle pourra l'inviter pendant les vacances.

Arrivés dans le village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, les voitures bifurquèrent et s'arrêtèrent devant une grande maison un peu bizarre, qui semblait avoir été maintenue en place uniquement grâce à la magie, tellement ton architecture était complexe. Les étages s'empilaient les uns sur les autres et un grand jardin recouvert de mauvaises herbes encadrait la maison. Un chaudron remplis de bottes était placé à côté de la porte Amy resta bouche bée devant la maison de ses amis.

Ils déchargèrent leurs bagages et les introduirent à l'intérieur. Amy observa cette grande cuisine désordonnée, des montages de choses s'empilaient et un petit déjeuné se préparait tout seul par magie, dégageant un odeur exquise.

- Bienvenue au Terrier Amy, déclara Ginny.

- C'est magnifique ! s'écria la jeune fille, qui aimait beaucoup cette maison, ainsi que ses occupants.

Ginny et Ron rougirent et, pour cacher leur embarras, proposèrent de monter leurs valises dans les chambres. Les jeunes Weasley et les autres montèrent dans l'escalier tortueux. Harry et Ron allèrent s'installer dans la chambre de ce dernier, et Amy, Hermione et Ginny s'installèrent toutes les trois dans la chambre de Ginny, qui avait été agrandit magiquement pour l'occasion. Amy craqua automatiquement pour la chambre de son amie ; Le plafond était mansardé, les murs étaient d'une couleur beige clair, les montures de porte et celles de la fenêtre étaient peintes en blanc. Par la fenêtre, on voyait la belle plaine qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, avec un petit bout de lac à droite. Il y avait des étagères croulantes sous le poids des livres[n.a: Chambre totalement inventée, vu qu'il n'existe aucune description de la chambre de Ginevra Cette pièce rappelait un peu à la jeune fille son ancienne chambre dans son ancienne maison. C'était très chaleureux, comme toute la maison d'ailleurs.

- Ginny, tu as une des plus belles maisons que j'ai vu !

La jeune rousse prit automatiquement la couleur de ses cheveux.


	19. Journée sympathique

Chapitre 19 : Journée sympathique

- Debout les filles , claironna Mrs Weasley en ouvrant la porte. Le petit déjeuné est prêt et puis Fred et Georges doivent arriver dans une demi-heure, alors magnez-vous !

-Mmf, grogna Ginny, en rabattant sa couette sur sa tête rousse.

Mrs Weasley soupira et agita sa baguette magique vers les volets, qui s'ouvrirent en laissant entrer une lumière vive et légèrement bleutée dans la chambre. Amy ouvrit un œil vitreux, juste à temps pour voir la mère de son amie quitter la chambre à petits pas pressés. Hermione était déjà assise en tailleur dans son lit et s'étirait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune brune et lui sourit.

- Coucou, bien dormi ?

- Ouais, comme un bébé, répondit Amy en baillant.

- Bon, on se lève ? proposa Hermione.

- Attends, Ginny elle continue sa nuit là …

Effectivement, la rousse s'était complètement rendormie, la couette toujours rabattue sur la tête.

- Oh mais attend, ça peut s'arranger, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle se leva, sous l'œil interrogateur de son amie, et fit semblant de se poster devant la porte en l'ouvrant et cria :

- Oh ! Salut Jeremy !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; Ginny se réveilla en sursaut, envoyant voldinguer coussins et couettes.

- Quoi ? Jeremy ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se calma instantanément en voyant Hermione et Amy écroulées de rire devant son air étonné, la jeune rousse prit un air vexé.

- Pff, très drôle …

Mais le rire des deux filles ne s'atténua pas, et Ginny finit par se trouver ridicule elle-même et commença à rire également. Une fois calmées, les jeunes filles allèrent à tour de rôle occuper la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Amy fut la première à y aller. Elle sortit dans le couloir, habillée uniquement de son bas de pyjama (un short jusqu'au dessus des genoux avec des fleurs hawaïennes) et d'un petit top noir. Soudain, elle se retrouva face à Harry, qui lui aussi se dirigeait apparemment vers la salle de bain. Amy rougit comme une pivoine, car le jeune homme ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, laissant à découvrir son torse nu joliment musclé. La jeune fille dut faire un effort surhumain pour rester calme, même si son cœur était à deux doigts de perforer sa cage thoracique.

- Ah salut Harry, bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Salut, répondit-il. Bien dormi ?

- Oui oui très bien … heu et toi ?

- Heu … pas trop mal non plus …

Cette fois, c'est lui qui était un peu gêné de sa situation.

- Tu voulais aller à la salle de bain ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu.. .oui.

- Je te la laisse je reviendrais plus tard, dit-il, en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Tout à coup, Mrs Weasley surgit depuis les escaliers aussi vite que si elle avait transplané.

- Mon dieu mes enfants, dépêchez-vous un peu ! Vous allez attraper froid et le déjeuner est prêt !

Amy aquieça et se dirigea vers les toilettes, pour cacher son teint cramoisi. Elle en sortit 5 min plus tard, lavée et coiffée avec soin. Elle croisa Harry sur le chemin (qui était toujours à torse nu) et se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de Ginny. Elle devait avoir une expression ahurie, car Hermione et Ginny la fixèrent d'un air semi inquiet, et semi amusé.

- Tout va bien Amy ? questionna Hermione. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

- Non pas tout à fait, bredouilla la brune. Mais juste Harry … heu .. à torse nu …

Elle reprit sa couleur écarlate en une seconde.

Ginny émit un sifflement impressionné, suivit d'un petit sourire en coin.

Quand toutes les filles furent habillées, tout le petit monde descendit dans la cuisine. La veille, Amy avait fait la connaissance de Bill et de Fleur (que Ginny et Ron appelait Fleurk) en plus des parents et de Lupin et Tonk. Aujourd'hui, il y avait 3 nouvelles têtes à la table ; deux grand roux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et un autre roux bien barraqué.

Ginny prit rapidement les choses en main, et dirigea Amy vers eux.

- Fred, Georges, voilà Amy ! Je vous en ai déjà parlés !

- Salut Amy ! déclara joyeusement Fred, en lui serrant la main. Content de te connaître !

- Très heureux, renchérit Georges en lui serrant également la main.

- Moi aussi contente de vous connaître ! répondit Amy, avec un grand sourire, devant ses jumeaux qu'elle trouvait déjà très sympathiques. Ginny m'a souvent raconté vos farces que vous faisiez à l'école, vous êtes trop drôles !

- Hum …, souffla Mrs Weasley, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le contexte.

- Maman, ne détruit pas la vérité que cette charmante fille vient de déclarer haut et fort, protesta Georges.

Tout le monde éclata de rire sous la remarque, excepté Mrs Weasley bien entendu, qui était repartit dans un concert de « Tss Tss Tss … « tonitruants.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Amy fit connaissance de Charlie, le cadet de Bill, le dresseur de dragons en Roumanie. Il avait passé presque tout le temps du repas à lui expliquer comment il s'y prenait pour capturer des œufs de dragons, ce qui avait passionné la jeune fille. Charlie n'avait pas manqué de narrer le combat d'Harry contre le magyar à pointe, durant le Tournoi des 3 sorciers, il y a 2 ans de cela, ce qui donna une occasion pour celui-ci de donner l'impression d'être totalement intéressé par son bol de céréales et les rainures de la table en bois et pour Amy, une nouvelle occasion de rougir. A la fin du déjeuner, tout le monde se leva et rejoignit leurs chambres. Fred et Georges en profitèrent pour prendre Amy à part et lui demandèrent :

- Alors, c'est vrai que tu as accompagné notre frère au Bal de Noël ?

Amy rougit à nouveau.

- Heu … oui, ouais c'est vrai.

- Oho ! Et comment ça se fait ? continua Fred, un grand sourire.

- Ben normalement, il est venu me le demander et j'ai accepté, balbutia la jeune fille, un peu embarrassé.

- Ah ça, je l'aurais jamais crut, avoua Georges, amusé. Il a des meilleurs goûts qu'avant en tout cas !

Amy se transforma en un phare de voiture ambulant. Les jumeaux montèrent jusqu'à la chambre des garçons, pour leur proposer une partie de quidditch dans le jardin enneigé, avec Charlie et Bill. Amy et Hermione, qui ne jouaient pas, se proposèrent pour être leurs spectatrices officielles, ce qui fit rougir Ron, ainsi que Harry, sans que personne ne le remarque pourtant.

Toute l'après-midi, ils jouèrent de petits match, malgré le froid. Les jumeaux faisaient mourir de rire Hermione, Amy et Ginny en faisant des blagues à tout le monde, en ensorcelant un bonhomme de neige pour qu'il prenne lui aussi un balai volant et poursuive Ron pendant au moins ½ heure.

A la fin de l'après-midi, ils rentrèrent tous pour boire une tasse de thé brûlant et pour changer de vêtements. Amy s'amusait beaucoup avec tout le monde, malgré la distance glaciale de Ron et les regards insistants d'Harry.

Mais dans 4 jours, Amy savait qu'elle allait passer un mauvais moment : C'était l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère …


	20. Signes et façade

Chapitre 20 : « Signes et façades »

Le long ruban de soie noir s'entortilla dans la masse de cheveux bruns à nouveau ondulés à souhaits, pour y former un chignon compliqué, mais très élégant. Amy enfila un pantalon noir très élégant, passa une tunique noire par-dessus son petit haut noir en soie. Des bottines noires également, prêtés par Jamie, ainsi qu'une touche de mascara noir complétèrent l'équipement.

La jeune fille se regarda dans le miroir ; elle était pâle, des cernes violettes se devinaient sous ses yeux, malgré le sort de dissimulation d'Hermione. Cette nuit ne lui avait pas été facile, elle avait revécu la mort de sa mère en cauchemar, et le reste du temps, elle n'avait pas dormi, se torturant l'esprit.

En revanche, ses marques à l'arcade et à la lèvre avaient complètement disparus. La jeune fille était certaine qu'Harry ne les avait pas remarqués, mais des regards la déroutaient quelque fois de sa conviction ; le bref coup d'œil à son visage avec un froncement de sourcils, la mine inquiète, malgré son sourire (ô combien craquant) qu'il lui affichait tous les matins en la voyant.

Amy soupira et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers les escaliers biscornus.

Presque toute la famille Weasley était installé à la table de la cuisine, y comprit Harry et Hermione. Mrs Weasley était la seule debout, devant sa cuisinière, agitant sa baguette à tour de bras, pour faire griller tout seul une pile de toast et de saucisses.

- Bonjour Amy chérie, lança-t-elle, en voyant la jeune brune arriver dans la chaleureuse pièce. Assieds-toi, je vais te préparer quelque chose.

- Bonjour Mrs Weasley. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir avaler quelque chose ce matin…, dit Amy, les yeux un peu tristes.

Elle sentit le regard de Ron sur sa nuque. Elle le sentait, pesant, interrogateur.

- Oui, je le pense bien ma chérie, cela va être terrible pour toi…, s'excusa Molly, d'une voix douce. A quelle heure arrive le Magicobus ?

- A 9h00 pile, répondit Amy, la gorge serrée par les larmes quelle sentait venir.

Molly dut le remarquer, car elle se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras très fort. La jeune fille, un peu surprise et soulagée à la fois par cet élan affectif et maternelle, serra très fort la petite femme, les larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux. Depuis la mort d'Helen, il y a un an de cela, Amy n'avait pas eut de mère, de la présence de sa mère. Elle lui manquait affreusement, et voilà pourquoi l'étreinte de Mrs Weasley le lui avait rappelé.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, en chassant les larmes d'un revers de manche.

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient levées elles aussi pour serrer leur amie dans leurs bras.

- Allez Amy, mange au moins un toast, proposa Ginny, en lui mettant un dans une assiette que Mrs Weasley avait fait apparaître.

La brune fit oui de la tête et grignota un toast du bout des lèvres. Harry la regardait encore et toujours, ses yeux émeraude étincelants dans la cuisine.

Quand se fut 8h50, Amy enfila son manteau [n.a: je vous laisse deviner la couleur ;) et sortit dans le parc enneigé. Le blanc immaculé de la neige lui sauta aux yeux et elle mis plusieurs secondes à s'y habituer. Elle s'assit sur les escaliers en pierre devant la porte, et appuya sa tête contre le poteau à côté du chaudron rempli de vieilles bottes brunes. Elle ferma les yeux, laissa une toute petite larme couler le long de ses joues déjà brûlantes. Soudain, elle sentit une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard marron de Ron, qui la regardait d'un air apaisé.

- ça va aller, dit-il doucement.

Amy, lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, et prit le grand roux dans ses bras. Le garçon la serra très fort lui aussi.

- Merci Ron, dit simplement Amy. Tu ne me fais plus la tête ?

- Je n'en sais rien, dit-il en perdant son regard sur le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Je crois que mon orgueil en a prit un coup c'est tout …

- Ecoute Ron, je préfère qu'on soit amis, mais une vraie amitié, et non pas une histoire d'amour qui se finira toujours mal, déclara Amy.

Ron sourit et se leva, puis rentra dans la cuisine, l'air soulagé lui aussi. La jeune fille était très heureuse d'avoir reconstitué les morceaux de se puzzle compliqué de sa relation avec Ron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était 8h55. Le Magicobus allait bientôt arriver, pour l'emmener, sous la demande de son père, dans le cimetière de, où était enterré sa mère. La jeune fille se fit remarquer que c'était à deux pas de l'école de Beaubâtons… Elle devait passer un jour et demi chez son père, avant de retourner chez les Weasley pour le restant des vacances, puis de retrouver Poudlard.

Justement, une de ses amies de Beaubâtons lui avait envoyé un hibou il y a quelques jours.

Ma chère Amy,

Je sais je sais j'ai mis très longtemps à t'écrire, mais moi et l'écriture… enfin voilà, tu me connais. C'est dur de te savoir si loin, loin de nous, tu nous manques à tous. Gigi m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Harvey, et je suis désolé. Mais ce type était un salaud, il n'était pas assez bien pour toi de toute façon !

Et à Poudlard, il y du nouveau ? Il y a beaucoup de beaux garçons ? Ou plutôt un en particulier ??? Il faudra que tu viennes tous nous voir, une fois, si tu repasse dans la région. Préviens-moi si tu viens ! Je préviendrai Gigi, Sam, Rosie et Betty, et on ira faire un tour tous les 5, comme avant.

Ah oui, je sors avec Tom Kora ! Hiiiiiii il est trop beau ! Sam est plus avec Frederik, il l'a trompé avec Emeline Vance ( quelle pouffiasse celle-là ). Enfin, bref la routine quoi ! ;)

Réponds-moi au plus viiiiite !

On t'adoooore très fort toutes !

Jas ( surtout Jas ! C'est moi qui écrit ! ) Mais aussi Rosie, Sam, Betty et Gigi !

Amy avait refermé la lettre, un petit poids sur le cœur. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup pensé aux amies de son ancienne école. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Jas avait mis seulement 5 mois avant de se décider à lui écrire. Ce comportement la décevait un peu, mais l'intention principale était là …La jeune fille s'était alors décidé à lui répondre, en l'avertissant de sa venue, ne serait-ce que pour un jour, dans la région. Sa seule crainte, aurait été de tomber malencontreusement sur Harvey, ce qui lui l'aurait vraiment mise mal à l'aise.

-Accio valise, dit-elle en pointant sa baguette vers la maison.

Sa valise petite valise bleu marine avança vers elle, en se glissant par la fenêtre de la chambre de Ginny.

Pouet Pouet !

Le colossal Magicobus, d'un violet criard apparut sur la petite route de terre. Un contrôleur boutonneux en descendit et voulut commencer son petit récital, mais il leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et ne put prononcer un mot. Amy ne fit semblant de rien voir et lui tendit sa valise.

- Amy !

Harry arrivait vers elle, en T-shirt, et en pétant de froid, comme on pouvait l'imaginer en plein hiver, mais toujours très beau. Fort heureusement, Stan était occupé à charger la valise d'Amy dans le bus et ne l'avait pas vu et une mèche cachait sa cicatrice.

- Harry ! s'exclama Amy. T'es fou ou quoi ? Tu vas crever comme ça !

- Oui je sais, mais …

Amy ne sut pas vraiment si c'était à cause du froid qu'il tremblait. Son cœur battait la chamade à nouveau et elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça.

- Mais quoi ?

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, se rapprocha et la prit dans ses bras. Amy fut saisit, mais se serra un instant contre lui. Elle était bien dans ses bras rassurant ,même avec le froid. Son cœur allait exploser, elle en était certaine. Quand le jeune homme redressa sa tête et la fixa dans les yeux, elle crut un instant qu'il allait l'embrasser. Mais …

- Ho Mademoiselle, il faudrait y aller, sinon on va geler sur place ¨ ! grogna Stan, tirant la jeune fille de sa rêverie soudaine.

- Oui, oui j'arrive, bredouilla-t-elle au contrôleur. A demain soir Harry !

- Ouais c'est ça, a demain, répondit-il, les yeux trahissait une certaine tristesse. Et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller…

La jeune fille crut voir un éclair de fureur quand il avait posé les yeux une demi seconde sur Stan, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. D'ailleurs, elle n'en n'eut pas le temps ni de s'en occuper ou de lui répondre, car à peine avait-elle posé un pied sur la marche, que le bus disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée, emportant la passagère.

Harry resta, là, en t-shirt, dans le vent glacial, en se disant que s'était encore une fois où il n'avait pas saisit le temps qui lui restait. Quand enfin, il sortit de son brouillard et réalisa qu'il allait crever de froid, il se décida à rentrer. Mais quand il passa la porte, Hermione était là, les bras croisés et un petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Alors Harry, commença-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on a rien remarqué avec Ginny ?

- Remarquer quoi ? demanda le jeune homme, en faisant des efforts pour paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Décidement, tu n'es pas très réactif, soupira-t-elle. Ne renie rien, tu te noierais. Alors avoue une bonne fois pour toute : Amy, elle ne t'est pas indifférente, hein ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? se défendit Harry, mais qui venait de remarquer la rougeur de sa peau. Je … l'aime bien, elle est sympa.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Non, sans blague ! Essaye pas de me faire marcher, tu es ridicule ! Elle te plaît avoue-le !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai et tu le sais !

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Non !, dit soudain Hermione.

- SI ! hurla-t-il soudain.

Hermione eut un large sourire machiavélique, mi amusé.

Et là, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il rougit et détourna la tête aussi vite que possible, pour se retrouver devant son meilleur ami, qui le fixait d'un air surpris et furieux.


	21. Ensemble c'est tout

Chapitre 22 : Ensemble, c'est tout

Au terrier …

Ron avait regardé partir Harry, une sensation bizarre lui déchirant l'estomac. Il avait laissé la fille qu'il aimait à son meilleur ami. Que lui arrivait-il ? C'était-il rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec la belle Griffondor ? Peut-être…

La neige glacée qui tombait à présent sur sa tête et ses épaules, détrempant son pull, le ramena à la réalité. Il mourrait de froid et il se décida à rentrer. En passant la porte de la cuisine, il tomba sur Hermione et Ginny, qui buvaient un chocolat chaud, assises à la table en bavardant. Quand elles le virent, elle cessèrent de parler et le fixèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Finit-il par demander, mal à l'aise.

- Tu as trouvé Harry ? Questionna Hermione. Il te cherchait tout à l'heure.

- Ouais…

- Et, il est où maintenant ? demanda Ginny.

- Il est …

Le nom resta coincé dans sa gorge.

- Allé retrouver …. Amy, réussit-il à articuler.

- Waouh ! s'exclama Ginny. T'avais raison Hermy.

Hermione souriait, mais son regard se posa sur Ron, qui avait l'air complètement anéanti. Avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose, le roux était monté quatre à quatre dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et s'assit sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Il se rendit compte alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il l'effaça, d'un geste empressé. Lui ? Pleurer ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas… Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pleuré…

Toc Toc Toc !

Il releva la tête.

- Ron ? dit la voix d'Hermione. Je peux entrer ?

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.

Hermione entra, une mine inquiète sur le visage.

- ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

- ça peut aller, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit et le regarda avec un regard doux.

- Explique-moi s'il te plaît. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Harry ?

Ron releva la tête et regarda Hermione avec des yeux éteints. Puis il rebaissa la tête et lui raconta tout. Du début à la fin ; de la première fois qu'il avait aperçut Amy, le Bal de Noël, sa jalousie, le baiser, sa dispute avec Harry, et enfin son acceptation difficile… Hermione l'avait écouté, sans l'interrompre. Elle n'avait vu Ron être autant loquace.

- Ecoute Ron, dit-elle. Tu as beaucoup souffert c'est vrai. Mais tu as fait un acte d'une extrême générosité envers Harry et tu peux en être fier. Et même si tu n'as pas réussit avec Amy, tu as le privilège de l'avoir rendu heureuse. Et il faut être fier de ça. Tu sera toujours un ami pour elle, mais un ami précieux, qui comptera énormément dans sa vie.

Ron avait lui aussi écouté Hermione d'une oreille attentive et se reconnaissait dans ses dires. Il s'était fait une raison, et elle .lui avait ouvert les yeux.

- Merci Hermione, souffla-t-il. Merci pour tout.

Hermione lui sourit. Soudain, Ron se rendit compte qu'elle était véritablement magnifique quand elle souriait… Ses yeux marron ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi pétillants, ses cheveux ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi brillants et son sourire ne lui avait jamais parut aussi beau …

Hermione se leva, interrompant sa rêverie. Elle se retourna vers lui.

- Tu sais Ron, tu es vraiment un garçon incroyable et qui mérite de rencontrer quelqu'un de super pour ta vie. Tu le mérite.

Ron leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit à son tour. Hermione s'approcha, se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Il rougit. Il lui sembla également qu'elle avait pris des couleurs, mais elle sortit de la chambre juste après.

Ron ne bougea pas, un sourire bien ancré sur son visage.

Oui. C'était bien lui. Amy se dégagea des bras de sa cousine et s'avança vers le jeune homme.

-Q'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Amy je sais tout, murmura Harry, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Tout quoi ?

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Cho, qu'elle t'a menacé et qu'elle t'a accusé à tord… Aussi que vous vous êtes battues, expliqua Harry, toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Et que tu …

Amy baissa les yeux, honteuse, se haïssant au plus profond d'elle-même. Le visage d'Harry était resté doux, mais il gardait les mains dans ses poches pour les empêcher de trembler.

- Je … Je suis désolé Harry, souffla-t-elle, son regard sur ses chaussures. Je ne voulais pas que tu … l'apprennes. J'avais peur …

- Non Amy, coupa soudain le jeune homme. C'est à moi de m'excuser. De … ne te l'avoir jamais dit.

- De quoi tu …

Elle ne put poursuivre : Harry lui avait mis l'index sur la bouche, s'était approché et l'avait embrassé doucement sur les lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent, il lui sourit, tout en lui caressant la joue.

- Je t'aime Amy Patil. Comme un fou.

Une larme de bonheur coula sur la joue d'Amy, discrète et tout petite.

- Je ne sais pas si toi…, commença-t-il.

Sa phrase se perdit, Amy venait de l'embrasser à son tour. Les deux jeunes s'embrassèrent plus longtemps cette fois. Des mois de sentiments se réunissaient dans ce baiser, plus magnifique que le premier.

Après quelques secondes, la jeune fille se détacha, le fixa dans les yeux et lui murmura tout doucement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry Potter.

Ils restèrent la dans le froid. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils attendaient ce moment, que là même Ron, ni Cho ni même le froid ne pourrait les séparer et briser ce moment.


	22. Rencontre

Chapitre 23 : Vérité et rencontre

- Amy ?!, cria Mr Patil. Où est-tu ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle et vit son père traverser la rue, sa robe de sorcier noire voletant dans la brume, et comme on ne voyait pas ses pieds, on avait l'impression qu'il flottait.

- Ah te v...

Il s'interrompit en apercevant sa fille, toujours dans les bras d'Harry, et posa un regard interrogateur sur Amy, qui retira ses bras du cou du jeune homme en se tournant vers son père, le visage calme.

- Papa, je te présente Harry, dit-elle.

- Bonjour Monsieur Patil, s'empressa de répondre le survivant.

- Bonjour jeune homme, répondit Erwan, en serrant la main la main d'Harry. Ma fille ne m'a encore jamais parlé de vous. Votre nom de famille, quel est-il ?

- Potter monsieur.

Les yeux de Mr Patil s'arrondirent de surprise.

- Harry …Potter ? Avec … ma …_fille _?

Amy se sentit mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'Harry et s'empressa d'ajouter.

- Papa, je reviens à la maison dans une petite heure, s'il te plaît, juste une petite heure…

- Heu … oui oui ma chérie, d'autant que tu ne risque rien, répondit Mr Patil, un peu déconcerté, mais à la fois fier que sa fille fréquente celui qui avait réduit à néant le plus grand sorcier du monde alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Avec Harry Potter, je n'arrive pas à le croire...

Amy lui lança un regard très éloquent, qu'il comprit tout de suite et transplana rapidement, en disparaissant dans la brume.

- Je suis désolé Harry, s'excusa-t-elle, gênée. Je ne voulais pas te mettre si vite dans une situation embarrassante… Je ne veux pas que tu croies que je me … sers de toi…

Harry lui prit la main et lui déposa un baiser plume sur les lèvres.

- Amy, commença-t-il. Je m'en fiche que tout le monde me reconnaisse et que ce genre de situation arrive quand je suis avec toi. Je t'aime et cela me suffit. Quand je suis avec toi, mes problèmes n'existent plus Amy…

Amy lui sourit et à son tour lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres douces. Ils se prirent la main et se mirent en route vers le parc.

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes étaient assis sur un banc, serré l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger du froid. Amy était si bien, blottie contre le torse d'Harry. Lui avait passé son bras sur les épaules de la brune et la serrai contre lui. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder Amy et lui souffla.

- Je t'avais déjà dis que tu étais belle ?

Amy leva elle aussi les yeux pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui sourit.

- Même avec le nez rouge ?

- Surtout avec le nez rouge, ajouta le survivant en lui rendant son sourire.

- Dis Harry …

- Hum ?

- Comment as-tu découvert la vérité, pour … heu la bagarre et les agissements de Cho envers moi ?

- Par une lettre, répondit Harry tout bas. De Dumbledore.

Amy, surprise, se redressa.

- Dumbledore ? s'exclama-t-elle. Mais… comment il a su ? Enfin… comment il a sut que c'était de … toi dont il s'agissait ?

- Amy, tu oublie qu'il s'agit du plus grand sorcier du monde, soupira Harry. Pour les menaces, c'est Mimi Geignarde qui la prévenu.

- Mimi Geignarde ?, s'étonna la Griffondor. Comment le savait-elle ?

- Apparemment elle vous a entendu quand vous étiez dans les toilettes. Les fantômes vont partout où il leur semble et il se trouve que Mimi y était ce jour-là.

- Ah bon …

Un déclic se fit soudain dans sa tête. Elle se leva brusquement et marcha quelques pas. Harry, se leva lui aussi. Il la rejoignit, elle s'éloigna à nouveau.

- Amy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Et Cho ??, lui cria-t-elle, sans le regarder. Tu l'oublie pas ? Tu sors toujours avec elle ! On ne peut pas être ensemble Harry…

- Cho ? répéta-t-il. Mais Cho ne compte pas Amy ! C'est toi que j'aime…

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'exclama la brune. Tu sais ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer pendant tous ces mois, quand elle a découvert que je …

- Que tu quoi ?

- … que je t'aimais…, souffla Amy.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais se plaça devant elle, en lui prenant les épaules pour la voir de face.

- Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que je vais rester avec elle ?, lui répliqua-t-il. Cette folle t'a fait vivre un calvaire, à toi, la fille que j'aime plus que tout. Amy, je n'aime pas Cho, je ne l'ai _jamais_ aimé. Tu comprends ? Je ne la laisserai plus te toucher, je te le promet … Nous resterons toujours ensemble, je te le jure.

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Amy et elle lui sourit.

- Comment ai-je fais pour croire que tu pouvais faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

Harry lui sourit également et lui essuya la larme qui lui coulait sur sa joue pâle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, murmura-t-il à son tour.

Leurs lèvres s'unirent en un tendre baiser.

Pendant ce temps, Mr Patil était arrivé jusqu'à sa maison. Là, il y avait encore quelques personnes venues partager un verre en mémoire d'Helen. Parvati et Padma étaient parmi eux. Il y avait également quelques amis de la famille et de son épouse. Erwan entra et se posa dans un fauteuil, quand un grand jeune homme brun et musclé se posa devant lui.

- Mon oncle ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh Sean, bonjour, répondit Erwan en lui serrant la main chaleureusement. Eh bien cela va … pas mal. Bon, c'est un moment difficile, mais ça aurait pu être pire.

Sean hocha de la tête. Puis, avisant les verres sur la table, il en prit un entres ses grandes mains, servit un petit cognac pour son oncle, et le lui tendit. Celui-ci le prit entre ses doigts, et joua avec sans le boire pendant un instant.

- Eh bien mon cher neveu, tu es en plein dans ta formation d'auror ?

- Oui, répondit Sean, avec un brin de fierté dans la voix. J'arrive au bout. J'ai 22 ans, ça devient le moment de pouvoir exercer le métier !

- Ah bon, répliqua Mr Patil. Amy m'a parlé un jour de ses projets d'avenir… Elle souhaiterai devenir auror elle aussi comme … sa mère…

- A ce sujet, reprit Sean, le visage garni d'un petit sourire. Comment se porte mon adorable cousine ?

- Heu … Elle va très bien. Elle est entrée à Poudlard en septembre et elle s'y plaît bien je crois… Elle a même un petit ami ! expliqua Erwan, après avoir bu une gorgée de cognac. Et tu sais qui c'est ??

- Non, de qui s'agit-il ?

- D'Harry Potter !

Sean resta un instant la bouche ouverte, comme pétrifié.

- C'est … c'est une surprise ça …

- Ça tu peux le dire Sean, lança Erwan. Mais je suis contente, elle est en sécurité assurée avec lui à ses côtés…

Le visage de Sean resta impassible, comme si il réfléchissait. Tout d'un coup, il se leva.

- Mon oncle, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un… Viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

Mr Patil se leva et suivit son neveu dehors. Là, il remarqua une femme dans le jardin.

Elle était d'une beauté éblouissante ; Grande, la poitrine généreuse, une peau très pâle et d'épais cheveux blonds et lisses. Elle avait des yeux bleus acier, qu'on aurait dit en cristal, cernés de noir. Elle était habillée de velours noir soyeux et un pendentif vert émeraude pendait à son coup. Erwan ne put détacher son regard de cette somptueuse apparition. Qui est-ce ? Que faisait-elle chez lui ?

Sean s'avança vers la femme

- Je te présente Erwan, lui dit-il.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix légèrement ténébreuse, mais également fragile comme du verre. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans son attitude, ses mouvements.

- B-Bonjour…, bredouilla le père d'Amy.

- Erwan, voilà Narcissa.


	23. Les filles

Chapitre 24 : Allez, raconte !

Le moment de la séparation arriva trop vite au goût des deux adolescents. Dans le froid vif, Harry attira la jeune fille vers lui et tint son menton entre ses doigts.

- Je suis avec toi depuis même pas 1h et je dois déjà te quitter, plaisanta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. .

- C'est la vie, souffla Amy en souriant. Toujours trop rapide…

- J'ai pas envie de te dire au revoir.

- Harry, je reviens demain soir, répondit Amy, amusée.

- Hum… et alors ?, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa avec la douceur d'une plume se posant sur une étendue d'eau claire. Amy frissonna et lui rendit à la fois son baiser et son sourire. Puis, il se séparèrent et le jeune homme transplana jusqu'au Terrier. Amy resta un plan un instant, le goût de ce baiser si doux restait sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vécu l'heure la plus magique, la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un moment aussi parfait que celui-là…

- Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Griffondor se retourna, juste à temps pour apercevoir une jeune fille blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras.

- Jas ! Comment tu vas ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Mais très bien ma puce ! répondit Jas, en serrant avec vigueur la brune dans ses bras.

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme en tout cas, ajouta Amy en desserrant l'étreinte avec un sourire.

- Ouais, t'a raison, répondit la blonde avec un large sourire. Sortir avec un dieu, ça aide pas mal pour le moral je dois dire…Tu savais que Tom faisait du surf ? ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Heu non il ne me l'avait jamais dit, dit la brune en rendant son clin d'œil. Mais dis-moi…il doit aller sacrément loin pour aller faire du surf, ajouta-t-elle, avec un regard soupçonneux.

- La magie aide beaucoup dans ces cas là, conclut Jas, en entraînant Amy vers le banc où il y a quelques minutes, elle et Harry étaient assis.

- Bon, reprit-elle. Assez parlé de mon chéri et de moi. Raconte-moi tout !

- Tout, c'est vague, plaisanta la Griffondor en observant Jas.

Son amie n'avait quasiment pas changé : toujours les mêmes cheveux blonds platines, lisses et coupés aux épaules, sa frange coupée en biais, et dégradé en rose vif, ses perçings au nez, aux oreilles. Et toujours la même peau impeccable et le grain de beauté sous le menton. Comme toujours, Jas était resplendissante, dynamique et fraîche, comme si à chaque seconde elle avait l'air d'être sortie d'une clinique de beauté moldue.

- Tu sais exactement de quoi je veux parler, répliqua Jas en souriant. C'est bien Poudlard ? Tu t'es fais des nouveaux potes ? Il y a des beaux garçons ? C'est vrai qu'un centaure super sexy vous donne les cours de divination ?

- Oh là ! Une question à la fois, riposta Amy en riant. Bon ok je vais te répondre. Alors oui c'est très bien Poudlard, oui je me suis fais de nouveaux potes et oui c'est vrai qu'un centaure super sexy nous donne les cours de divination. Même si je ne les suis pas cette année.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Jas. Je croyais que tu aimais la divination ?

- Avant oui, mais cette année j'ai pris d'autres options.

- Et tu n'a répondu à ma 3ème question ma vieille, fit remarquer la blonde. Allez, pas de cachotteries entre nous ma poulette… Dis-moi tout !

- Heu…je …ben…ouais…il y a…quelques beaux garçons, souffla Amy, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait pas très envie de parler de Ron, encore moins d'Harry devant Jas.

- Allez fait pas tant de mystère, c'est pas un film là ! railla Jas.

- Un quoi ?

- Rien laisse tomber … Mais dis-moi ! T'a bien un petit copain, non ?

- Heu…Ben

- Amy !

- Oui, oui ok, y'en a bien un, avoua Amy, désarmée.

- Ah ben tu vois, c'était pas plus difficile que ça ! triompha Jas. Mais encore ?

- Que veux-tu que je te raconte de plus ? demanda la brune, un peu froissée.

- Ben tout ! si il est beau, comment il s'appelle, s'emballa son amie.

- Oui, il est beau, il s'appelle Harry. Voilà. Mais on ne sort pas ensemble… du moins pas officiellement.

- Hum ? Une liaison secrète ? tenta Jas, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Bon, écoute, j'ai été très contente de te voir Jas, mais là tu t'aventure en terrain dangereux, coupa Amy, avec un sourire, tout en se levant. Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un sort pour t'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

- Roh d'accord t'a gagné, abandonna Jas en riant. Allez il faut que je me sauve de toute façon. Ciao !

- Fais attention à toi Jas, dit Amy en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi Amy, répondit la blonde en la fixant de ses yeux verts clairs. Et ne t'inquiète pas : je découvrirai ce que tu cache un jour ou l'autre !

- Arrête le mélodrame Jas, plaisanta la brune en souriant. Tu peux toujours courir !

Jas lui tira la langue en guise de réponse, plus s'en alla, et la Griffondor fit pareil de son côté.

Arrivée devant chez elle, Amy remarqua qu'un certain nombre de personne étaient encore là. Elle soupira, n'ayant pas trop envie de voir ces gens. Elle poussa la porte en bois blanc, et passa devant le salon sans s'y arrêter. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : monter directement dans sa chambre pour parler à Ginny et Hermione.

- Amy ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'attendait !

- Ah heu salut Sean, dit-elle, légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi il faut qu'il soit là lui aussi ? » se demandait-elle.

- Comment tu vas ? demanda Sean en s'approchant de la jeune fille de sa démarche lente et bien calculée.

- Très bien merci, expédia Amy, en amorçant un pas pour se rendre vers le couloir qui menait à l'escalier en bois. Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'être seule, alors à bientôt !

Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, elle bondit jusqu'à l'escalier, sans avoir remarqué que son père discutait avec une femme blonde qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait réussi à éviter Sean et son père, ce qui était un véritable exploit. Elle verrouilla la porte, pour plus d'intimité, puis retira ses bottes et son manteau. Amy voulait revivre cette journée seule, qui avait été à la fois la plus triste et également la plus magique.

Elle aimait Harry. Il l'aimait. Rien d'autre ne comptait à présent. La jeune fille se posa en tailleurs sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Magique…. C'était bien le mot !

Amy se rappela soudain du petit miroir que ses cousines lui avaient offert pour Noël. Elle farfouilla dans sa valise et le sortit de son petit étui de cuir.

Quand elle prononça le nom de Ginny, le miroir lui refléta la chambre de son amie, qui était en train de lire, allongé sur son lit.

- Ginny ? risqua Amy. Tu m'entends ?

La jeune rousse sursauta, puis leva les yeux vers son miroir, où elle voyait à présent le visage de son amie.

- Hey Amy ! dis-donc, tu m'a fait peur ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais… dans mon miroir ?

- Je voudrais juste te parler à toi et à Hermione si ça ne te dérange pas… Où elle est d'ailleurs ?

- Elle est en bas avec les jumeaux. Ils lui montrent leurs nouvelles inventions. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? proposa Ginny.

- Oui s'il te plaît.

Ginny se leva et alla appeler Hermione, qui monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

- Amy ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Heu, … qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Mon miroir que j'ai reçu à Noël, expliqua rapidement Amy. Heu, Harry il est rentré déjà ?

- Oui, il est revenu il y a ¾ d'heure environ, répondit Ginny. Mais il avait l'air vachement heureux. Pour l'instant, il joue au Quidditch avec Bill et Charlie.

- Alors, il est venu te voir ? demanda Hermione, avec un sourire malicieux.

Amy acquiesça, avec un sourire, tout en rougissant comme une pivoine.

- Alors ? demanda Ginny, avide de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit ?

La brune leur raconter tout dans les moindres détails.

- Amy, c'est l'histoire la plus romantique que j'ai jamais entendu, soupira Hermione, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ouais c'est trop mignon ! renchérit Ginny. Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble, moi je te dis.

- Merci les filles, c'est tellement beau, dit Amy avec un large sourire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse pendant cette heure-là… Vivement demain ! Ginny, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, toujours.

- Tu t'es fais bien jolie aujourd'hui … Hum, la raison ?

Elle disait vrai. Les cheveux de la jeune Weasley étaient soigneusement coiffés, elle s'était maquillée soigneusement et elle portait son plus beau pull blanc et noir, avec sa jupe en jean serrée.

- Je me demande, si la raison en question ne commencerai pas par J, la taquina Hermione.

- Peut-être bien, souffla Ginny, devenue rouge.

- Ah je vois, reprit Amy en souriant. On aurait plutôt l'impression que quelqu'un doit arriver dans pas longtemps…

- Bon, ok j'avoue, lâcha Ginny avec une méga banane. Dans – elle regarda sa montre- exactement 3 heures, 18 minutes et 30 secondes.

- Je m'en doutait, s'exclama Amy depuis l'autre côté du miroir.

- ça va être dur d'attendre n'est-ce pas ? se moqua gentiment Hermione.

Devant l'air de chien battu de Ginny, les filles éclatèrent de rire.


	24. Retour au bercail

Chapitre 25 : Retour au Terrier

- Bon allez Papa, il faut que j'y aille, lança Amy à son père en se levant de sa chaise, alors qu'ils étaient attablé à la petite table ronde de la salle à manger. Les Weasley m'attendent. Merci pour le super petit dèj', ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

- De rien ma puce, répondit Erwan. Tu vas me manquer … Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr, lui assura la jeune fille en lui administrant un très beau sourire, tout en sortant, sa valise sur les talons.

Elle s'arrêta soudain sur le porche et se tourna vers son père.

- Dis-moi Papa, lui demanda-t-elle. C'était qui au juste la femme blonde avec qui tu discutais l'autre jour ?

Sans qu'elle puisse décerner pourquoi, Erwan eu les yeux qui se perdirent dans le vide, un sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres.

- Heu… une connaissance que Sean m'a présenté hier …

- Hum, dit Amy, soupçonneuse. Tu devrais faire gaffe, Sean a de drôles de fréquentations je trouve…

- Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Sean ne t'a jamais interressé ?, répliqua son père.

- Je ne l'aime pas c'est tout, c'est mon instinct qui me dit qu'il est louche.

- Oui, mais il est jeune, beau, une bonne situation…

- Papa, coupa Amy, agaçé. Sean est mon cousin et j'aime quelqu'un. Non merci. Bon allez, à bientôt !

Dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle sortit sa baguette et appela le Magicobus. Quelques instants plus tard, elle monta dans le bus d'un violet criard, sans faire attention à Stan qui ne la quittait pas des yeux, et qui se s'était pas encore rendu compte que la valise d'Amy – très lourde- lui stagnait sur les pieds. Le visage dans le paysage qui partait à toute vitesse, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle avait un curieux pressentiment. Son père lui avait paru bizarre ce matin-là…

« Bah, tu te fais sûrement des idées » se dit-elle pour se rassurer.

Pendant le reste du court voyage, ses pensées se tournèrent vers Harry. Elle revenait plus vite de chez son père, exprès.

Quand le bus s'arrêta brusquement devant le Terrier, Amy paya la course à Stan, puis saisit sa valise, et sauta sur le sol. Il avait fait un peu plus chaud, et la neige sur le chemin avait fondue. Elle respira un grand coup pour reprendre de l'air et regarda sa montre. Il était 10h30 et toute la famille devrait être debout. La jeune fille tira sa valise jusqu'à la porte, poussa le battant en bois et aperçut Mrs Weasley comme toujours à s'affairer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci se rendit tout d'un coup compte de la présence de la jeune fille.

- Oh Amy chérie, tu est déjà de retour ? s'exclama-t-elle en allant la serrer dans ses petits bras.

- Bonjours Mrs Weasley, dit la jeune brune. Oui je voulais revenir plus vite, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non non, pas le moins du monde, assura Molly. Les autres dorment encore. Tu veux manger quelque chose en attendant qu'ils se réveillent ?

- Non merci j'ai déjà déjeuné, mais je prendrais volontiers un verre d'eau, répondit Amy en souriant à la petite femme si gentille.

10 min plus tard, les deux femmes étaient installés à la table en discutant joyeusement, et c'est à ce moment-là que tous les jeunes descendirent des étages.

- Amy ! s'exclama Ginny, qui était la première de la file. Tu es venu plus vite !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de la brune, suivit de près par Hermione. Mais Amy cherchait la tête noire qu'elle aimait tant, mais il était absent des autres. Mais Mrs Weasley posa la question à sa place.

- Harry n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle à Ron.

- Il dort encore, répondit celui-ci en baillant. Salut Amy, t'es rentrée plus tôt que prévu alors ?

- Salut Ron, le salua Amy. Oui, je me suis arrangé avec mon père …

- Je connais un qui sera très content, souffla Ron, avec un minuscule sourire en coin.

Amy fut surprise, mais lui rendit son sourire en rougissant un peu.

- Et bien laissons-le dormir, décréta Mrs Weasley. Allez jeunes gens, à table.

Le déjeuné se passa comme toujours dans la joie et la bonne humeur, la cuisine était remplie d'une bonne odeur, s'échappant des plats que Molly avait disposé sur la table. Après, quand tout le monde eut fini de manger et eu aidé à débarrasser, tout le monde se dirigèrent vers le salon, pour y disputer une partie de bataille explosive, ou dans le cas d'Hermione pour lire.

Après un moment, Amy décida d'aller se changer et monta les escaliers. Une fois dans la chambre de Ginny, elle se débarrassa de ses fringues noires, pour enfiler un simple jeans, un top brun foncé. Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre rejoindre les autres, quand son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de Ron qui était entrouverte. Elle hésita un instant, mais l'envie fut la plus forte.

Amy s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture. Harry dormait, à moitié recouvert par sa couverture. La jeune fille rougit même dans la pénombre, le jeune homme était à torse nu à nouveau. Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Amy. Il était beau, très beau…

Elle céda à la tentation, en s'approchant doucement et posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur le front. Relevant l'échine, elle s'apprêtait à sortir, quand une main lui agrippait la sienne. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé, et la regardait de ses yeux émeraude, qui étincelaient dans la pénombre de la chambre aux volets fermés.

- Et c'est tout ? souffla-t-il.

Amy ne lui lâcha pas la main, elle se pencha et lui embrassa doucement les lèvres.

- ça te suffit ? lui demanda avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Harry se redressa, et s'assit sur son lit, tira la jeune fille pour la faire s'assoire en face de lui. Il la regardait, elle le regardait. Tout lui plaisait chez lui : ses yeux, son visage, sa bouche … Harry lui écarta les mèches brunes qui lui tombait devant ses yeux gris.

- Hum …non pas vraiment, avoua-t-il, ce qui fit sourire Amy.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

- Harry, fit Amy au bout d'un moment. Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, t'en pense quoi ?

- Ouais peut-être, dit-il en souriant, en enfilant un T-shirt et un pantalon.

- Heu… et les autres ?

- Quoi les autres ?

- Que vont-il penser ? Je veux dire … Ron, Mrs Weasley, Fred, Georges …

- Ecoute Amy, répondit Harry en lui prenant la main. Mrs Weasley ne dira rien, Fred et Georges non plus. Et Ron …

- Et Ron ?

- En fait, c'est lui qui m'a dit … d'aller te retrouver au cimetière l'autre jour, avoua le jeune homme.

- Quoi? s'exclama la jeune fille. Comment ça se fait ??

- On s'est … expliqué, répondit Harry sans regarder la jeune fille.

- Sur quel sujet ? voulut savoir Amy.

- Toi. Il a crut que … je flirtais avec toi uniquement pour le faire souffrir.

- Mais … C'était du flirt alors ? s'insurgea la jeune fille, sentant ses yeux s'embuer. Tu m'a raconté que des bobards ??

- Non Amy, s'exclama Harry en lui prenant les épaules. Je n'ai jamais flirté avec toi, tu m'entends ? Jamais. Si je restais avec toi, … c'était parce que je t'aimais. Et Ron ne le savait pas …Mais maintenant, il le sait.

Amy resta silencieuse. Harry devait se sentir mal à l'aise, car il répliqua.

- S'il te plaît, parle-moi dis moi quelque chose !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille leva les yeux vers le survivant et souffla :

- Pardon d'avoir douté de toi, Harry.

- Crois-moi Amy, je ne serais jamais capable de te faire du mal. Tu comprends que je t'aime trop ça …

- Moi non plus je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal...

7 paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur Harry et Amy, qui était descendut par l'escalier en se tenant la main. Ginny avait un grand sourire, ainsi qu'Hermione. Ron, quand à lui soupira un grand coup et leur adressa un sourire, tandis que les jumeaux s'échangèrent un regard complice. Mais personne ne parla à cet instant. La cloche de l'entrée résonna bruyament en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

En 1 seconde, Ginny se leva, remet en ordre ses cheveux et se retrouva devant la porte, le teint un peu rouge. Tous les autres s'échangèrent un regard. Personne ne se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être…

Un peu plus tard, le salon était bourré de personne. La scène qui s'offrait aux yeux de chacun faisait plaisir à voir : Harry et Amy étaient assis dans le même fauteuil, Ginny était nichée dans les bras de Jeremy, et tous regardaient en riant les jumeaux faire des démonstrations de leurs dernières inventions. Hermione était assis un autre fauteuil et Ron était debout à côté de Jeremy et de Ginny. C'est en plein dans cet esprit de convivialité que Mr et Mrs Weasley arrivèrent ensemble, un sourire monstrueusement grand sur les lèvres, observant le petit groupe d'un œil attendrit.

Plus tard dans la matinée, on resonna à la porte. Cette fois c'était Jamie qui arrivait. Les filles lui sautèrent au coup, les garçons la saluèrent.

- Ma puce ! s'exclama Amy. Tu est magnifique avec cette coupe de cheveux !

- Ah merci, remercia Jamie en faisant un magnifique sourire à tout le monde.

- Oh mais quelle somptueuse apparition que voici, s'exclama Georges en encadrant Jamie avec un sourire charmeur.

- Je dirais même plus, renchérit Fred en se déplaçant à la gauche de la chataîne, qu'elle est cette somptueuse jeune fille qui vient de franchir cette porte ?

Jamie rougit.

- Fred Weasley, pour vous servir Mademoiselle, déclara-t-il en lui faisant un baise-main garcieux.

- Ainsi que Georges Weasley, à votre service, renchérit Georges en imitant son frère.

La jeune Griffondor gloussa de contentement, en devenant aussi rouge que les cheveux de Fred. Toute la salle éclata de rire.


	25. Une plaisanterie ?

Chapitre 26 : Une plaisanterie ?

_Quelques jours plus tard …_

- ça fait bizarre de retourner à l'école, dit Ginny aux autres, tandis qu'ils passaient la barrière magique pour accéder à la voie 9 ¾. Ces vacances étaient tellement super !

- Ouais t'a raison, approuva Harry, en resserrant la main d'Amy dans la sienne. Et nous voilà repartit pour les problèmes.

- Si tu veux parler de Cho, je te crois bien volontiers, approuva Hermione. Elle va sûrement vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, ajouta-t-elle, en s'adressant à Amy et Harry, tandis que tout le monde se rassemblait pour dire au revoir à la famille Weasley.

- Il y a pas mal de chance effectivement…soupira la brune, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Harry dut le remarquer, car il la resserra contre lui en lui embrassant le front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Amy, dit-il. Je lui ai envoyé une lettre pour lui dire que tout était fini …Et elle ne te touchera plus.

Mrs Weasley s'avança vers eux, et les serra un par un dans ses petits bras robustes. Quand vint le tour d'Harry, elle lui lança un regard plein de larmes « Fais attention à toi Harry chéri… et prend bien soin d'Amy ! » Le survivant promit en se retirant des bras de Mrs Weasley, qui prit à son tour la jeune brune dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Amy chérie, je suis heureuse de t'avoir eu chez moi pendant ces vacances…Bonne chance avec Harry, et prend soin de Ron aussi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mrs Weasley, répondit Amy en souriant. Merci pour votre accueil.

Après que tout les Weasley au complet se soient fait éclater les côtes dans les bras de leur mère, les jeunes gens se cherchèrent un compartiment vide.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, entre les parties de bataille explosives, les discussions sur le Quidditch. Le temps passa très vite et Amy, blottie contre Harry, savait que les problèmes l'attendaient malgré elle dans les tours qui se profanaient à l'horizon, sortant du brouillard à la manière d'un gigantesque fantôme.

Arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les diligences, qui sentaient la paille mouillée. A leur sortie, Hermione, qui était en pleine conversation avec Ginny, glissa sur les marches en bois glissantes, et bascula en avant. Elle dût son « salut » à Ron, qui l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras in extremis. Hermione rougit comme une pivoine, en bafouillant un remerciement, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Ron, qui n'avait jamais été aussi rouge qu'à ce moment. Amy, Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard complice, mais restèrent silencieux.

Tout le monde arriva épuisé dans la salle commune des Griffondor, se séparant pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Il ne restait que Harry et Amy. Le garçon embrassa la jeune fille sur les lèvres, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

- Bonne nuit Amy. Fais de beaux rêves…

Cette nuit, la jeune fille dormit d'un sommeil agité. Elle faisait un beau rêve où elle volait sur un balai, aux côtés d'Harry. Puis le rêve changea ; Une pièce exiguë … sombre et froide et une voix qui lui soufflait « Ton père a disparut ».

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, elle avait chaud. La jeune fille se leva discrètement jusqu'à la fenêtre pour aller boire quelque chose dans la cruche posée sur le rebord. La nuit était claire, la pleine lune. C'était si clair, on l'aurait dit blanche. Les étoiles dans le ciel donnaient l'effet d'un tapis de soie noire où on se serait amusé à y jeter en vrac un sac de paillettes argentée.

Amy but une gorgé d'eau, puis appuya le verre frais contre son front pour se rafraîchir, pour remettre ses idées en place. Elle entendit quelqu'un dans le dortoir bouger dans son lit. Jamie sûrement…Ce n'était qu'un rêve et elle décida de ne plus y penser.

La jeune fille reposa le verre sur la pierre grise et se glissa dans ses couvertures, ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit que le lendemain, au son de son réveil et aux coups de traversin que lui administrait Lavande avec frénésie. Après avoir plongé la tête blonde de Lavande dans le lavabo avec l'aide de Parvati (à qui elle raconta dans la salle de bain ce qui s'était passé avec Harry), Amy descendit dans la salle commune, où l'attendait Harry et Ginny. Les trois jeunes arrivèrent dans la grande salle déjà bondée et s'installèrent à la table des Griffondors, où ils trouvèrent Ron, Hermione et Jamie. La rousse se dépêcha de rejoindre Jeremy chez les Serdaigles.

Durant la journée, de nombreux murmures suivirent Amy et Harry, naturellement. La nouvelle qui sort avec le type le plus populaire et au moins un des plus convoités de Poudlard, l'ex de Cho Chang ? Amy entendait les chuchotis dans les couloirs, mais la présence d'Harry la rendait insensible aux ragots. Et cela parvint aux oreilles de la Serdaigle.

Elle coinça les deux amoureux dans un couloir au 3ème étage, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la grande Salle. Son visage était décomposé et ses cheveux noirs semblaient se soulever : elle écumait de rage.

- Alors, j'espère pour toi que c'est une plaisanterie, dit elle sèchement à Harry en le fusillant du regard. Une feinte, rien que pour me rendre jalouse c'est ça ?

- Non Cho, répliqua le survivant d'un ton dur et sans appel. Tu n'a pas lu ma lettre ? Tu ne m'a pas comprit, peut-être ?

- Mais tu ne peux pas me larguer voyons, s'indigna Cho en bouillonnant de fureur. Personne ne m'a jamais largué, personne ne largue Cho Chang !

- Eh bien ça sera une première, coupa Harry en lui lançant un regard noir. Comment tu voulais que je reste avec toi après ce que tu lui as fait ? ajouta-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Amy.

- Cette petite peste l'avait mérité ! cracha la Serdaigle en lançant un regard dégoûtée à la jeune fille.

Voyant que Harry allait monter le ton, Amy l'arrêta d'un regard et regarda Cho dans les yeux :

- Cho Chang, tu es pitoyable. Si tu crois qu'il suffit d'être belle de sembler plus intelligente et plus populaire pour avoir tout ce que tu veux, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi et encore moins qu'on parle de toi. Tu n'as aucune fierté !

La main de Cho fendit l'air, mais elle fut arrêtée par le bras d'Harry.

- ça suffit Cho ! Maintenant enfonces-toi dans le crâne : Nous deux c'est terminé ! Tu me fais pitié et je me demande comment j'ai fais pour sortir avec toi. Amy vaut au moins 1000 fois mieux que toi, et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! Maintenant, file !

Cho le fusilla de son regard de braise, puis s'en alla d'un pas rageur, en bousculant au passage une armure, qui se fracassa sur le sol dallé dans un vacarme incroyable.

- Vite, allons-nous en, sinon on va ameuter Rusard, souffla Harry en prenant la jeune fille par la main, pour la faire passer par une porte dissimulée par une tapisserie.

La nouvelle de la rupture officielle et de la dispute de Cho et Harry fit le tour de l'école et suscita beaucoup de ragots et de rumeurs différentes. Certains prétendaient que de la vapeur sortait de la tête de Cho ou que celle dernière s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie avec un poireau à la place de la tête. La Serdaigle était furieuse de voir sa côte de popularité redescendre d'un seul coup. Mais le plus grave (pour elle bien sûr) c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle était à nouveau célibataire. Cho Chang célibataire… Ce simple groupe verbal eut un effet spectaculaire sur les garçons, qui auraient donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que parler à la cruelle jeune fille, et donc, ils multiplièrent leurs avances.

Mais Cho avait un plan. Elle décida de laisser tomber avec Harry et s'attaquer au deuxième sur sa fameuse liste… Et l'avoir n'était pas trop difficile ; il suffisait de faire bouger une peu les choses. Quand elle eut terminé de le mettre au point dans sa tête pendant un cours de sortilège, un sourire machiavélique se dessina sur ses lèvres …


	26. Souffrances

Chapitre 27 : Jamais

Tout le monde à Poudlard est bien placé pour décréter la bibliothèque l'endroit le plus calme de tout le château. Et pourtant …

La bibliothèque était calme comme à son habitude, durant cet fin d'après-midi. Un silence religieux s'était installé. Les grandes fenêtres en ogives laissaient passer des grandes surfaces de lumière dorée, qui révélait tous les grains de poussière en lévitation dans la pièce, qui venaient des vieilles étagères où reposaient les vieux grimoires. On n'entendait qu'une mouche solitaire voletant contre les fenêtres, cherchant une issue, et les grattements de plumes sur le parchemin. Assise à une table en bois qui sentait la cire, le bout de la plume lui caressant la lèvre, Amy réfléchissait.

« Les révoltes des Grands Sorcier contre l'oppression des gobelins devinrent un élément majeur des histoire magiques du XIVe siècle… La population porta main forte aux armée et bla bla bla bla …»

Le livre se referma d'un coup sec.

« Pff j'y comprends pas grand-chose à ce résumé » soupira-t-elle intérieurement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jamie et Hermione, toutes les deux plongées dans leurs devoirs, ou dans le cas d'Hermione, dans un gros volume sur la Guerre de France chez les Sorciers.

Elle baissa les yeux vers son parchemin qu'à demi complété. Puis elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose de plus intéressant. Mais rien, pas un seul oiseau ni rien du tout en vue.

Amy se dit qu'elle mourait d'envie d'aller dehors, sentir la neige s'enfoncer sous ses pieds, mais elle devait terminer ce devoir avant ce soir. Et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible, Hermione la surveillait de près. Donc, elle se remit au travail malgré elle.

Soudain, des échos de voix lui parvinrent depuis la porte ouverte de la bibliothèque. Elle leva brusquement la tête, alertant le regard d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Amy ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Amy la fit taire d'un geste et lui désigna la porte. Les filles tendirent l'oreille. C'était des voix, il avait un garçon et une fille. Et ça criait, tout en se rapprochant.

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer ! Ecoute-moi !

- Oui, mais moi je n'ai plus RIEN à te dire !

- Tu n'y est pas du tout ! Ginn' attend-moi !

- Arrête de me suivre !

En coup de vent, les deux jeunes filles virent débarquer Ginny, en tenue de Quidditch et Jeremy sur ses talons. La rousse avait l'air complètement hors d'elle et au bord des larmes.

- Ginny, écoute-moi une fois pour toute, reprit Jeremy. Je n'y suis pour rien, je te jure !

- Quoi ? Pour RIEN ? cria Ginny. Tu veux peut-être me faire croire qu'elle t'es tombée dans les bras toute seule ??

- NON ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Laisse-moi m'expliquer Ginn', je t'en supplie…

Il voulut lui prendre la main, mais la jeune fille la retira d'un geste rageur.

- Mais tu ne comprend pas ?hurla-t-elle à plein poumons, les larmes dans la voix. Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te revoir ! JAMAIS, tu entends ! Cours la retrouver, oublie-moi ! Retourne avec ELLE, qui est certainement 100 fois mieux que MOI ! CASSE-TOI !

Sur le coup, Amy crut que Jeremy allait soit fondre en larmes, soit s'évanouir. Mais il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de se retourner, d'obéir et il s'enfuit. Mais Amy eut la certitude qu'elle l'avait vu le jeune Serdaigle s'essuyer furtivement les yeux.

Ginny pleurait pour de bon cette fois. Elle avait été rejointe par Hermione et Jamie, et elle sanglotait sur leurs épaules. La brune se joignit à leur accolade, en caressant doucement les cheveux roux de son amie.

- Je … le …déteste, hoqueta-t-elle entre trois sanglots, le visage enfoui dans l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Ginn', que c'est-il passé ? demanda Amy doucement, une fois que les sanglots de son amie se furent apaisé et qu'elle fut en mesure de parler normalement.

- Raconte-nous, insista Jamie.

Ginny s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche et garda les yeux dans le vide.

Flash Back

Ginny parcourait les couloirs, pour descendre au terrain de Quidditch, pour un entraînement avec l'équipe. Le bruit de ses pas se répercutait sur les murs de pierre froide. Elle avançait d'un pas rapide et déterminé, très motivé pour le premier entraînement depuis la fin des vacances.

La jeune Weasley s'apprêtait à tourner à droite, pour accéder à l'escalier de marbre, quand elle entendait des voix familières, qui venaient du couloir 3 mètres plus loin.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux enfin?

- Mais tout ! Absolument tout …

Intriguée, Ginny s'approcha silencieusement de l'endroit où venaient les voix. Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret et son esprit se décomposa.

Cho. Les bras autour du coup de …

- Jeremy ! s'étrangla-t-elle.

Fin Flash Back

A cet instant, Ginny se prit la tête entre les mains, pour cacher ses sanglots.

Chapitre 28: La souffrance est un plat qui se mange chaud et longtemps

Janvier passa lentement, puis arriva petit à petit à sa fin, pour laisser place à un Février glacial et tempétueux. Aussi tempétueux que le ciel, la relation entre Ginny et Jeremy était à son plus bas, au même titre que celle de Parvati et Anthony, qui avaient rompu la semaine qui précédait le premier week-end de Février. Celle-ci se plaignait qu'il ne faisait pas assez attention à elle et ce dernier supportait mal qu'elle batifole à gauche et à droite. Cela c'était fait presque à l'amiable et les deux adolescents décidèrent de rester amis.

Quand à Jeremy, il tentait par tous les moyens pour que Ginny accepte de l'écouter, mais la rousse était déterminée à le chasser de sa vie, entièrement. Ce qui rendait le Serdaigle encore plus malheureux.

Un jour, Hermione avoua à Amy et à Jamie qu'elle entendait Ginny pleurer la nuit, quand elle croyait tout le monde endormis. Les Griffondors durent se rendre à l'évidence : le blond et la rousse s'aimaient encore, et leur rupture les avaient fait beaucoup souffrir. Leur histoire faisaient fit de nombreux débats dans la salle commune. Hermione et Amy pensait en « l'innoncence » de Jeremy et que le problème était Cho. Jamie, Lavande et Parvati étaient contre le jeune homme. Au cours d'une discussion mouvementée, Lavande exposa les arguments :

- Jeremy a été pris sur le fait entrain d'enlacer Cho Chang ! C'est une preuve, non ?

- Oui, mais on sait également que Cho Chang a été particulièrement énervée par sa rupture avec Harry, renchérit Hermione. On sait de quoi elle est capable pour avoir ce qu'elle désire.

- Oui, ça on le sait, coupa Parvati. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle « attaqué » à lui en particulier ?

- Vous semblez oublier un détail, fit remarquer Amy. Pour Cho, Jeremy représente un attrait peu négligeable, une nouvelle conquête à inscrire sur son tableau. Cette fille est une coureuse de première catégorie et elle est prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

- C'est fort probable qu'elle l'ait dragué volontairement, ajouta Hermione.

- Mais cela remet en cause la fidélité de ce type, dit Jamie, les sourcils froncés. Si il aimait Ginny autant qu'il le dit, pourquoi a-t-il cédé aussi facilement à ses avances ?

Un silence s'installa, pesant, lourd. Soudain, Amy brisa le silence.

- Mais qui nous dit qu'il y a vraiment cédé ? On a entendu que la version de Ginny. Et elle a put s'imaginer des choses pas forcément vraies ! Moi ce que je propose c'est qu'on entende…

-… la version exacte de Jeremy, compléta Hermione, en regardant Amy.

Le lendemain matin au déjeunés, Jeremy se retrouva entourée par Amy, Parvati, Hermione et Jamie dans la cour. Quand Amy lui demanda sa version, il parla d'une traite, sans s'arrêter.

- C'était un accident. J'allais aller à la salle des professeurs pour mon devoir de sortilèges en retard. Et là, il y a Cho qui a débarqué. Je suis passé à côté d'elle, elle m'a sourit et elle m'a poussé contre le mur. Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de réagir en fait. Je lui demandé ce qu'elle voulait, elle m'a posé les bras autour de mon coup … et c'est là que Ginny est arrivée …

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure ses yeux verts fixant ses chaussures.

Un silence s'en suivit, ou chacun réfléchissait. Hermione brisa le silence.

- Si tu dis la vérité, on veut bien te croire. Et maintenant, il faut que Ginny accepte de te parler...

- C'est là que les choses se compliquent, fit Amy.

- J'aimerai tant lui faire comprendre que je n'y suis pour rien, souffla le jeune homme. Vous savez, … Ginny je l'aime tellement … Je ne supporterai pas de la perdre …

- On va t'aider Jerem' , assura Jamie. Elle va te parler tu vas voir. On va aller lui parler. Et si elle ne veut pas, il nous faut un moyen de pression…

- De pression ?, s'étonna-t-il. Quel moyen ?

- Ah ça monsieur Goldstein, c'est notre affaire, fit Parvati avec un air malicieux.

- Fais-nous confiance, assura Hermione, en faisant un clin d'œil à Parvati.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi.

Quand le jeune Serdaigle fut loin, Amy demanda aux autres :

- Alors, dites-moi maintenant si cette histoire de moyen de pression était uniquement pour lui redonner espoir ou si c'était du bidon.

- Tatata, coupa Parvati. C'est pas du bidon, ce truc ça marche à tous les coups.

- On a le R.E.J au complet, ajouta Jamie.

- Le quoi ?

- Le R.E.J., expliqua la châtaine. Raison, Evénement …

- Et Jalousie, compléta Parvati.

Les filles discutèrent encore toute la soirée pour mettre au point la stratégie. Ils se turent ensuite avec l'arrivée de Ginny, Ron et d'Harry. La rousse avait l'air renfrognée et avait la figure tâchée de sang séché. Quand Amy lui demanda ce qu'elle s'était fait, elle répondit d'un grognement sourd et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers son dortoir. Ron répondit à sa place :

- Elle s'est pris un cognard en pleine tête, en plein sur le nez. Elle a voulu nous faire croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, mais je n'y crois pas trop …

- C'est vrai ça, intervint Harry, après avoir embrassé Amy pour lui dire bonsoir. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait vu, mais qu'elle n'avait pas voulu l'éviter …

Amy reçut le regard d'Hermione cinq sur cinq.

- Vous croyez qu'elle aurait fait exprès de se le prendre en pleine tête ? s'étonna Jamie. Mais pourquoi ?

- Ginny est très triste ses derniers temps, dit Amy d'un ton sombre. A cause de Jeremy …

- Ah, si je le tenais celui-là, grogna Ron en serrant les poings. Il a de la chance d'être à Serdaigle, et que je sois pas dans la même salle commune que lui, parce que je l'aurai réduit en bouillie.

- C'est pas sa faute, à Jeremy ! s'indigna Hermione. C'est Cho qui lui a sauté dessus.

- Oui mais on est pas là pour plaider le sort de ce type Hermione ! cria Ron, la figure rouge. C'est de ma petite sœur dont il est question !

- Oui, mais bien sûr, mais toi qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez !

Ils continuèrent à se disputer, si Harry n'avait pas brisé la conversation.

- çA suffit ! Vous commencez à me taper sur les nerfs avec vos disputes ! Moi je pense qu'il faut les laisser se débrouiller. Après tout ce n'est pas nos affaires.

Tout le monde se tut et les conversations reprirent sur un sujet plus sympathique, mais au grand dam d'Hermione : le Quidditch et les matchs à venir. A un moment, Amy sentit qu'elle s'endormait gentiment contre l'épaule d'Harry. Il le remarqua, se leva et lui prit la main pour l'aider à le relever. Elle le suivit jusqu'à la porte de son dortoir. Il se retourna vers elle, la regarda dans les yeux. Amy commença à parler.

- Tu sais, Ginny m'inquiète. Cette histoire de cognard n'est vraiment pas nette… Et si elle avait voulu … mourir à cause de Jeremy ?

- Amy, coupa Harry, l'air faussement agaçé. Est-ce qu'on pourrait arrêter de parler de Ginny et de Jeremy, ne serait-ce qu'une petite minute ?

La brune lui sourit. Harry le lui rendit et l'embrassa passionnément. Le baiser dura encore quelques secondes.

- Tu m'a manqué ces temps, souffla-t-elle. Tu as beaucoup d'entraînement et de devoirs. On ne se voit presque plus …

- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, répondit Harry. Je vais essayer de faire mon possible pour qu'on se voit plus souvent je te le promet. Et pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas une fois assister à l'entraînement ? Amène Hermione, ça va encourager Ron.

Amy éclata doucement de rire.

- Ouais tu as raison. Je vais l'emmener la prochaine fois.

- Je m'en réjouit d'avance, murmura-t-il.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi mon ange. Je t'aime.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement et chacun rejoignit sa chambre respective. Quand Amy entra dans la sienne, elle resta un instant adossé à la porte en bois sombre. Sa relation avec Harry était si parfaite, si complète, elle n'y voyait aucune faille, aucune entaille.

Elle soupira de bonheur, et se dirigea vers son lit.

Soudain, un reniflement la fit sursauter, des sanglots. Elle aperçut de la lumière depuis la salle de bain. La jeune fille y entra à toute trombe, et se retrouva devant son amie aux cheveux roux accroupis sur le sol dallé.

- Ginny ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La rousse ne répondit pas mais se retourna lentement, les yeux rougis et le visage plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Elle semblait étrangement amorphe, sans énergie. Puis, sans avertir, elle s'affaissa sur le sol.

- Ginny ! S'étrangla Amy, en se précipita vers son amie. Réponds-moi ! Réveille-toi !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, et la brune paniqua en voyant le flot de sang qui s'échappait de ses poignets ouverts.

- Au secours ! Hurla-t-elle. Aidez-moi, VITE !

Ses cris alertèrent Parvati, qui entra en trombe dans la salle de bain. Elle poussa un cri, puis appela Ron et Harry pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Ron devint plus blanc d'un linge en voyant sa petite sœur à moitié morte et la souleva avec l'aide d'Harry. Amy et Parvati tenaient la main de Ginny, tandis qu'ils couraient à l'infirmerie.

Quand Ginny fut étendue sur un des lits blancs de l'infirmerie, les jeunes gens furent forcés d'attendre dans le couloir, tandis que Mme Pomfresh s'en occupait. Amy était serrée contre Harry et tremblait de tout son corps. Le survivant la serra plus fort, pour l'empêcher de trembler. Quand à Ron, entouré d'Hermione et de Parvati, il semblait complètement chouté et il avait le regard fixe, les lèvres gercées de se faire mordiller férocement. Hermione le remarqua et posa sa main sur son bras, en signe de réconfort. Parvati semblait choquée elle aussi, et restait très silencieuse.

Puis, 1h plus tard, Mme Pomfresh sortit de la salle. Ron fut le premier à se lever pour aller vers elle, suivit de près par tous les autres.

- Comment vas-t-elle ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Weasley. Miss Weasley est hors de danger. Mais elle a eut beaucoup de chance. Si vous ne l'aviez pas amenés, elle y serait resté.

Harry vit Amy flancher, mais il l'a retint d'un bras protecteur. Tandis qu'Hermione serra le bras de Ron contre sa tempe. Ron demanda aussitôt :

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

- Non pas ce soir, elle doit se reposer, trancha Mme Pomfresh. Et pas de négociations possibles bien entendues, ajouta-t-elle, en voyant Ron et Harry ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Vous viendrez tous voir Mrs Weasley demain matin. Et maintenant retournez vous coucher, jeunes gens.

Quand elle se fut éloignée, Ron se retourna vers Amy, le regard reconnaissant.

- Merci, tu l'a sauvée… Tu as sauvé ma petite sœur…

- Il n'y a pas que moi, on l'a tous sauvés, répondit-elle, les yeux humides.

Ron releva les yeux pour essayer de ne pas pleurer, mais larmes vinrent toutes seules à ses yeux. Amy alla serrer le roux dans ses bras, et fut imitée par tous les autres.


	27. Chapter 28

Chapitre 29 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 29 : Mystère …

- Ginny ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as fait là… gémit Mrs Weasley en serrant la main de sa fille, étendue sur le lit et encore à moitié endormie.

Mr Weasley se tenait debout à côté de sa petite femme. Ron, Fred, et Georges était à droite de son lit, assis sur des chaises. Amy, Harry, Hermione et Jamie s'était regroupé au pied du lit. Personne ne parlait, tout le monde avait le regard fixé sur Ginny, qui ouvrit soudainement un œil, avec un pâle sourire.

- Et ben, souffla-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de personne passionnées de me voir dormir …

Mrs Weasley émit un petit rire, puis fondit en larme, la main de sa fille appuyée contre son front. Ginny se redressa un tout petit peu.

- Maman, je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer…

- Quand je pense, que j'ai failli te perdre ma Ginny, sanglota Molly.

- Mais non, je suis là …

Fred se rapprocha de sa mère et l'enlaça très fort pour l'empêcher de pleurer, et fut imité par Ron et Georges. Ginny serra la main de son père et de sa mère. Molly posa un baiser humide sur sa petite joue pâle tachée de tache de rousseur.

Restés un peu en retrait, Harry et Amy se tenaient par la main, et observait la famille Weasley unis pour soutenir leur benjamine. La jeune fille essuya une petite larme. Ils étaient tous allés voir Ginny le matin même, dès que le cerbère de l'infirmerie le leur eut permit. Mrs et Mr Weasley étaient arrivés plus tard dans la matinée. Molly avait remercié mille fois Amy pour avoir aidé Ginny, et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Quand Mrs Weasley eut fini de pleurer, Ginny se redressa un peu plus et dit :

- Amy … Viens s'il te plaît. Je dois te parler. A toi seule, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres personnes, qui acquiescèrent, tout en se dirigeant vers la petite pièce annexe de l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent tous sortis, Amy se rapprocha du lit de son amie.

- Approche, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, insista Ginny.

Quand la Griffondor se fut assise sur la chaise en bois, la rousse la regarda de ses yeux azurs.

- Merci Amy. Tu … tu m'a sauvé la vie ….J'y serais restée si tu n'étais pas arrivée … Tu es un ange …

La jeune fille ne put résister et alla serrer très fort dans ses bras la jeune Weasley, les larmes aux yeux.

- Je ne t'aurais pas laissé Ginny, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi.

- Merci.

Un grincement ce fit entendre et les fis sursauter. La porte s'était ouverte, laissant passer un jeune homme blond. Le visage de Ginny se crispa et elle détourna le visage. Amy se leva et s'avança vers Jeremy, en lui souriant brièvement. Il alla se poser sur la chaise qu'Amy venait de quitter et resta silencieux. Amy décida de les laisser seuls. Elle se leva et alla rejoindre les Weasley, Harry et Hermione qui attendait dans la salle annexe. Georges se leva et demanda :

- On peut retourner la voir maintenant ?

- Non pas tout de suite, répondit Amy.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fred.

- Elle est entrain de s'expliquer avec Jeremy, expliqua calmement la jeune fille.

- Ce petit ver de terre n'a pas à lui parler ! cracha Georges. Il lui a fait trop de mal !

- Attends que j'aille le trouver et lui refaire le portrait, lança Fred en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il allait passer la porte, quand Amy le retint par le bras.

- NON Fred ! Il faut qu'ils s'expliquent ! Il faut QU'IL lui explique. Ok ?

Fred jeta un regard furieux vers la porte, mais retourna s'assoire. Les minutes passèrent, au son des échos de voix provenant de la salle. Tout le monde restait silencieux.

Après un instant, Amy se leva et souleva légèrement le rideau de la fenêtre qui les séparait de la salle, pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage : Les deux jeunes gens étaient dans les bras l'uns de l'autre. Cela devait s'être arrangé. Elle fit un clin d'œil à tout le monde, pour les rassurer. La petite troupe soupira de soulagement. Même Fred et Georges paressèrent contents de voir leur petite sœur à nouveau heureuse, même si ils réprimaient à vue d'œil une folle envie de réduire leur « beau frère » en lambeau.

« Il leur faudra du temps pour lui pardonner à eux aussi » songea Amy, en serrant la main de Harry.

--

Quelques jours après cette scène, Ginny fut rétablie et autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie. A présent, Jeremy ne la quittait plus, et ils semblaient n'avoir jamais été plus heureux ensemble.

Pour Amy, les choses se passaient très bien avec Harry, même si ils se voyaient de moins en moins elle et lui. Quelques fois, cette absence lui pesait lourd, mais ils faisaient de réels efforts pour se voir le plus souvent possible. Il arrivait quand même des moments, où la jeune fille se sentait affreusement seule, dans son dortoir, à ruminer ses pensées.

Pourtant, Amy était inquiète pour autre chose, une tout autre chose.

Son père ne répondait pas à ses lettres, du moins pas tout de suite. Il y répondait après d'immenses intervalles, parfois de plusieurs semaines. Cette attitude soudain distante inquiètait sérieusement Amy.

Un jour, elle en discutât avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, tandis qu'ils dînaient dans la grande salle.

- Peut-être qu'il est très occupé par son travail, proposa Harry.

- 'ui ch'est bossib, renchérit Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

- Ronald, tu es répugnant, s'écoeura Hermione, exaspérée.

Le jeune Weasley devint tout rouge, et se dépêcha d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Oui, c'est possible, reprit-il quelques secondes plus tard.

- Bien sûr, mais il pourrait tout de même prendre 3 min pour m'écrire une ligne ou deux, soupira Amy, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Envoie-lui une autre lettre et insiste sur le fait qu'il doit te répondre, dit Hermione.

- Et si il ne te répond pas, tu n'as qu'à aller le voir pendant un week-end, ajouta le survivant, en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Oui vous avez raison, j'y vais de ce pas, décida Amy. On se retrouve ce soir au dîner, ok ? A plus tard, ajouta-t-elle en embrassant Harry tendrement, et en faisant un signe à Ron et Hermione.

Elle se leva et quitta la grande salle avec de petites enjambées. En passant la porte, elle fut bousculée par un groupe d'élèves de Serpentard.

- Eh, faites gaffe !

- 'Scuse, fit un grand blond, en lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de s'éloigner vers la table des Serpentard avec les autres.

Amy lui jeta un regard, puis monta les escaliers de marbre. Mais au fur et à mesure que les marches défilaient sous ses pieds, elle se retourna vivement. Elle avait une sensation bizarre. _Elle sentait un regard dans son dos_ …Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Arrivée devant le portrait de la grosse dame, elle s'arrêta.

- Le mot de passe ? demanda le tableau.

- Antochère, répondit Amy.

- Non.

- Comment ça non ? Vous l'avez déjà changé ? s'étonna la brune.

- Eh oui, désolé Miss Patil.

- Amy !

Cette dernière se retourna. Ginny arrivait vers elle en courant.

- Attends, Hermione m'a donné le nouveau mot de passe, c'est Mémoire de Feu.

- Exact Miss, acquiesça la grosse dame, en s'ouvrant, pour laisser passer Amy et Ginny.

- Merci Gin', remercia la Griffondor, tandis qu'elles arrivaient dans la salle commune.

- De rien. Elle change tout le temps de mot de passes ses derniers temps…

- Pourquoi à ton avis ? demanda Amy, en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- J'ai entendu qu'un Serpentard avait trouvé le mot de passe pour entrer ici. Et il s'est fait jeter dehors ensuite après par des élèves de septième année. Alors MacGonagall a demandé à la Grosse Dame de changer plus souvent.

- Oui mais là ça devient excessif, soupira Amy. C'est le troisième depuis hier …Tu sais qui c'était le Serpentard qui est rentré là ?

- Non, j'en sais rien. Le bruit qui court c'est pas toujours précis, répondit Ginny avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elles discutèrent encore un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Amy se souvienne qu'elle voulait envoyer une lettre à son père. Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir, dénicha un morceau de parchemin et un plume, se coucha sur son lit et griffonna quelques mots.

_Papa,_

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais ou le temps que tu as devant toi, mais s'il te plaît réponds au moins à mes lettres, ça me rassurera. S'il te plaît _

_Amy_

Le message terminé, Amy s'empressa de le rouler, se rapprocha de la fenêtre et siffla pour que sa chouette revienne de ses balades.

- A qui écrit ? demanda Ginny qui venait d'arriver pour voir ce que son amie faisait.

- A mon père, répondit la brune, avec un petit sourire. J'espère qu'Artémis va bientôt arriver…

- Artémis, c'est ta chouette ? questionna la rousse.

- Oui, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas où elle est passée …

- Eh ben quand on parle du loup, la voilà ! remarqua Ginny en apercevant la chouette grise d'Amy.

La dénommée Artémis arrivait à tire d'ailes et se posa en douceur sur le bord de la fenêtre, tout en poussant des hululements retentissant.

- Eh doucement, fit Amy en lui caressant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as là ?

La chouette tendait la patte, ou était accrochée une lettre. Amy la dégagea en douceur, puis s'éloigna pour dérouler la lettre, tandis que Ginny câlinait Artémis.

Telle une déesse

Tu es magnifique

Un regard de toi

Un seul regard

Me comble pour une journée

Tu es belle

Comme la rose qui s'éveille au soleil

- Qui est-ce qui peut m'envoyer ça ? demanda Amy, les sourcils froncés.

- ça quoi ? questionna Ginny en s'approchant.

Amy lui tendit la lettre.

- Tu crois que ça vient d'Harry ? proposa-t-elle.

- Non, fit Ginny. Je connais l'écriture d'Harry et ce n'est pas la sienne.

- Mais si ce n'est pas Harry…Qui ?demanda Amy, les pensées qui s'entrechoquaient dans son crâne ne l'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Ron ?

- Non impossible, dit la rousse. Parce que de un, il a arrêté de te courir après, vu qu'il est dingue d'Hermione, ça ce voit. Et l'autre raison …

- … Est ? demanda Amy.

- C'est trop bien écrit pour que ça soit Ron, gloussa Ginny avec un clin d'œil.

Amy lui sourit, tout en tentant de chercher qui cela pouvait être.


	28. Petits ennuis et bizareries

Chapitre 30

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 30 : Petits ennuis et bizarreries

Quand Amy se réveilla le lendemain matin, il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Au début, elle crut que c'était ça qui l'avait réveillée, mais il n'en était point. La vraie raison, c'est que Artémis frappait frénétiquement son bec contre la vitre, dans l'espoir d'entrer dans le dortoir. La jeune fille se leva péniblement, s'arrachant à la chaleur agréable de son lit, pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre, et laissa entrer la chouette toute mouillée. L'oiseau ne se fit pas prier, et entra dans un long hululement.

- Mais qui est-ce qui peut t'écrire à une heure pareille, un samedi matin en plus ? grogna Jamie, depuis sous ses couvertures.

Amy sursauta.

- Ah tu es déjà réveillée ? dit-elle, un peu gênée.

- Non sans blague, railla-t-elle. C'est à cause de ton crétin de pigeon …

- Mais c'est quoi ce boucan ?grogna Lavande en sortant elle aussi sa tête de son coussin, les cheveux complètement emmêlés.

- Ah toi aussi, dit Amy en s'adressant à la blonde.

- Bon alors ? Tu les prends tes lettres et tu nous laisse dormir, répliqua Lavande, avec mauvaise humeur.

- Au passage, va cacher ce piaf si tu ne veux pas que je le transforme en poulet rôti, ajouta Jamie en replongeant dans les profondeurs de son lit.

La brune ne se le fit pas demander deux fois, et détacha les deux lettres aux pattes de sa chouette. Elles étaient tellement trempées qu'elles étaient devenues complètement illisibles, ce qui fit grimacer Amy.

- Oh zut, fit-elle entre ses dents.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda Jamie.

- Elles sont trempes…

- Viens là. Je vais régler ça…

Jamie attrapa les lettres et les tapota avec sa baguette. Elles se séchèrent instantanément, et l'encre coulée remonta dans les mots.

- Voilà, maintenant bonne nuit.

-Merci Jamie ! Ouais bonne nuit, remercia Amy.

- Et incendie ton machin à plume, ajouta Lavande.

Artémis, qui apparemment avait entendue Lavande, s'ébroua violement et s'envola par la porte ouverte du dortoir, non sans asperger la blonde au passage.

Une fois confortablement installé en short et en top dans la salle commune auprès d'un bon feu dans un bon fauteuil, Amy commença à lire ses lettres. La première venait, ce qui la soulagea beaucoup, venait de son père. Il lui disait qu'il allait très bien, mais qu'il était très occupé, et qu'il avait beaucoup de travail et peu de temps pour écrire, mais il ne fallait p…

- Oh Amy, tu es là …

La jeune fille sursauta de toutes ses forces et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Oh, salut Dean, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment ce type et elle ne savait pas grand-chose de lui.

« Enfin bon, je vais pas faire ma mégère… » Se dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Lui demanda Dean.

- Rien de précis, je lis des lettres… Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répondit Amy, un peu réticente.

- J'avais envie de me balader et de penser à d'autres choses…

« Je n'y crois pas un mot décidément. Mais bon on va faire semblant de s'y interresser un peu … » se disait-elle.

- Quelles sortes de choses ?

- Ben tu vois, ( il s'assit sur la place à côté d'Amy ) Je suis vachement mal depuis que Ginny m'a largué… Mais vu qu'elle a n'est plus à l'infirmerie et que je pense qu'elle a besoin de soutiens, je pense retenter ma chance…

Amy n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Espèce d'imbécile, cracha-t-elle. Elle est nouveau avec Jeremy je te signale !

- Ah ouais ? Bah c'est pas un problème … Mais tu sais, … Il n'y a pas que Ginny…Je…

Il se rapprochait dangereusement d'Amy de plus en plus sur le canapé. Et la jeune fille avait un mauvais pressentiment.

- … toi aussi… t'es pas trop mal, siffla-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus.

- Eh ! Bas les pattes Dean ! s'écria-t-elle en s'éloignant, en colère. J'ai un petit copain, et tu ne me plais pas du tout ! Alors arrête les frais !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me raconte ? Je sais bien que je te plais …

Il attrapa la jeune fille par la taille en la forçant à se serrer contre lui. Elle essaya de le repousser.

- Arrête Dean ! Espèce de salaud ! Laisse-moi tranquille !, cria-t-elle de toute ses forces.

Mais Dean la serrait de plus en plus fort et elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

A ce moment, par bonheur, Harry et Ron descendaient les escaliers.

- Eh lâche-la ! cria Harry en se précipitant sur Dean. Espèce d'enfoiré lâche-la !

Il balança une droite à Dean, qui tomba par terre et Amy put enfin reprendre son souffle.

Dean était étendu par terre et gémissait en se tenant le nez avec ses mains. Il voulut se relever, mais Ron le prit par le col et le souleva comme un vulgaire lampadaire.

- Maintenant dégage espèce de salopard, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Et si tu la touche encore une fois, je te tue, ajouta Harry, en menaçant Dean du poids, les yeux en colère.

- Harry, calme toi, c'est bon, relâche-le, dit Amy, un peu sonnée.

Harry avait apparemment une envie folle de frapper encore une fois Dean, mais il baissa son point, Ron le lâcha et il s'enfuit de la salle commune.

- Merci les mecs, remercia Amy, tandis que Harry la serrait dans ses bras. Merci Ron…

- Pas de quoi, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à Dean, bon sang ? S'énerva le survivant.

- J'en sais rien, il s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai rien pu faire, expliqua la brune.

- S'il recommence, faudra venir nous dire et on le défonce, proposa Ron.

Amy eut un petit sourire.

- ok, merci beaucoup en tout cas…Et mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là vous deux en fait ?

- Un entraînement très tôt, expliqua Harry.

- Un samedi et à ses heures ? s'étonna la jeune fille. T'es pas un peu fou ?

- Ah ça tu l'a dit, approuva Ron en baillant. T'es complètement taré mon vieux, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Harry.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suis peut-être taré, mais je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir voir ma petite amie ce matin, dit-il à Amy, en lui prenant la main. Je suis désolé mon cœur… On se voit à midi, ok ?

- Je me demande comment je fais pour supporter de ne te voir qu'à midi, soupira Amy.

- Parce que tu es une fille géniale et que je t'aime plus que tout, acheva Harry, en lui déposant un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres.

- Bon je vous laisse tous les deux, je descends, dit Ron, avec un sourire. A plus tard Harry !

Quand il fut sortit, Amy passa les bras autour du cou du noiraud.

- Alors, tu me lâches pour toute la journée et je n'ai droit qu'à un petit bisou ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec un faux air contrarié.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry prit la tête de la jeune brune dans ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Amy approfondit le baiser et laissa ses mains se perdre dans les cheveux ébène de son petit ami. Celui-ci la fit basculer en arrière sur le canapé et ils restèrent un instant étendu sur le sofa, à s'embrasser. Au bout d'une minute, le jeune homme arrêta le baiser pour regarder la brune, avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alors, ça te suffit cette fois ?

- Hum pas mal pas mal Monsieur Potter …Vous vous améliorez de jours en jours ! répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin, avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Bon, déclara-t-elle. Cette fois, vas-y avant d'être en retard. Le capitaine qui arrive en retard, ça le fait pas trop…

- Bah, le capitaine a une excuse valable, non ?

- C'est moi l'excuse ?

- Hum … en quelque sorte.

- Bon allez-y mon capitaine, dit Amy en levant. Ton excuse va aller s'habiller pour aller manger. Et elle va laisser partir son petit ami à son entraînement de Quidditch, ô combien important !

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant de passer le tableau, il se retourna et lança à la jeune fille :

- Tu sais, tu peux rester comme tu es, ça me va aussi !

- Tu peux toujours courir, répliqua Amy en riant. Fais gaffe, ton esprit pervers te rattrape !

- ok ok, c'était juste une idée, dit Harry avec un clin d'œil agrémenté d'un sourire.

La brune, le sourire aux lèvres en regardant partir son petit ami, s'assit sur le canapé, mais il y avait déjà quelque chose. Elle jeta un œil et vit que c'était la deuxième lettre qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouverte. La jeune fille déchira le papier et parcourut le parchemin quelle contenait.

« Oh, mais qui t'es bon sang ? »

Eternelle admiration

Que je te voue

Au-delà de tout

Et qui étouffe ma raison

J'aimerai te connaître mieux

Pour voir autre chose que tes yeux

Si bleus si bleus

Lève une partie du voile

Qui me sépare de ta connaissance

Aussi belle qu'une étoile

Et que j'attends avec impatience

« Bon sang, mais qui est-ce qui s'amuse à m'écrire ça ? » se demanda-t-elle dans la tête. J'y comprends vraiment rien…

Soudain, une sensation bizarre s'imposa dans la tête de la jeune fille. Une envie irrésistible de prendre un morceau de parchemin, de tremper sa plume dans l'encre et de répondre à ce type. Elle se secoua. Elle n'avait pas à y répondre, c'était complètement stupide… Mais pourtant, cette sensation allait en s'amplifiant, s'ajoutant à sa curiosité naturelle.

Tout à coup, ses mains attrapèrent un morceau de parchemin sur un des tables et elle commença à écrire quelques phrases. Elle voulait savoir qui lui avait écrit.

« Tu devrais faire attention, tu sais pas qui c'est ce type ! » lui soufflait une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Ben si justement, je vais savoir qui c'est si je lui répond ! » lui répondait-elle.

Une fois le mot terminé, elle le relut.

Salut,

Bon écoute je ne sais pas qui t'es, mais je me demande pourquoi tu m'envoie ses poèmes. Alors soit tu me dis qui tu es et peut-être que je te répondrais, soit tu abandonne. Mais dis-moi parce que les mots anonymes, c'est bien joli, mais c'est déroutant !

A plus

Amy.

« Voilà, je pense que c'est suffisamment clair » se dit-elle en pliant le parchemin.

- Mince, où il est encore passé ce piaf ? dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle se leva et appela sa chouette. Après quelques minutes, le volatile s'abattit sur la table dans un fracas assourdissant et resta là, les pâtes en l'air.

Amy soupira et releva la boule de plume qui se remit debout en poussant un hululement maladroit.

- Regarde où tu vas, bon sang, grogna-t-elle en lui attachant la lettre à la patte. Bon tu la renvoie à … la personne qui te l'a donné, ok ?

La chouette s'ébroua en signe de réponse et voulu s'élancer par la fenêtre. Mais comme elle n'était pas ouverte, il s'aplatit contre la vitre. Amy poussa un soupir et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

- Espèce d'abrutie emplumée…

Ceci fait, elle monta dans le dortoir pour se changer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Il était plus de 10h maintenant. La jeune fille remarqua vite que ses deux colocataires n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce et surtout ne s'était pas réveillée pendant sa dispute avec Dean.

« Mais quelles marmottes ses filles…. » Se dit –elle avec un petit sourire.

Après s'être habillée et lavée, elle descendit dans la grande salle, pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné avec Hermione. En passant la porte, elle remarqua son amie attablée et se dirigea vers elle.

- Salut la bosseuse, lui lança-t-elle en s'installant à sa droite.

- Oh bonjour Amy, répondit Hermione. Désolé je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver… Quoi de neuf ?

- Pas mal de chose à vrai dire …, avoua Amy, en jetant un regard à la table des Griffondor. Bizarrement, elle ne voyait pas Dean.

Elle décida alors de lui raconter la lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille, le dérapage de Dean, et la nouvelle lettre anonyme. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand elle lui parla de Dean.

- Dean ? Eh bne je savais qu'il était dérangé, mais à ce point ! Mais …

- Mais quoi ? demanda Amy.

- Tu crois que c'est lui qui t'a écrit ses lettres mystérieuses ?

La fourchette de la jeune brune tomba sur la table dans un bruit sonore.

- C'est possible, non ? insista silencieusement Hermione.

- Ouais en effet, articula la jeune fille dans un murmure.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle dit :

- Je pense que je vais demander à Ginny. C'est la championne pour reconnaître les écritures… Et elle connaît certainement celle de Dean, vu qu'ils sont sortis ensemble.

- Ouais tu as raison.

- Hermione ? Murmura Amy.

-. Oui ?

- Je peux te demander … une faveur ?

- Heu oui laquelle ?

- Ne dis rien à Harry, au sujet de ses lettres … Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Ok ?

Hermione resta silencieuses quelques secondes.

- D'accord. Je ne dirais rien, répondit-elle enfin. Mais si ça devient plus sérieux ou inquiétant tu devras en parler à Harry, ok ?

Amy acquiesça.

A ce moment, Dean apparut dans la grande salle. Quand Amy l'aperçut, elle lui lança un regard noir et retourna son attention sur son assiette d'œufs brouillés. Quand à lui, il se contenta de s'assoire le plus loin possible de la jeune fille.

« Heureusement, se dit-elle. Il manquerait plus qu'il vienne me parler. .. Maintenant, il me fait peur… mais je pense que Harry a été assez persuasif… »

- Bon Amy, je te propose d'aller voir l'entraînement des autres, ça te dit ? Lança Hermione d'un ton jovial, les joues mystérieusement rougies.

- Pincez-moi je rêve ! Hermione Granger me propose d'aller voir du Quidditch ? Plaisanta Amy.

- Oui et tu ferais bien de profiter pleinement de ce sursaut de compréhension ! Ajouta Hermione avec un clin d'œil. Allez, on y va !

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent de la table des Lions en riant. Amy était en pleine discussion, quand elle ne vit pas la personne qui venait de lui rentrer dedans.

- Oups ! Excuse-moi je ne t'avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle remarqua avec surprise que c'était le type blond qui l'avait bousculé l'autre jour.

- ça devient une habitude, railla-t-il.

- Eh c'est toi qui m'avait bousculé, tu te souviens, répliqua un peu sèchement Amy.

- Désolé, j'avais oublié, s'excusa encore le garçon. La prochaine fois, prévient-moi quand tu me fonce dessus d'accord ?, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire légèrement goguenard.

Amy était un peu vexée par ce sourire et allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Hermione la devança.

- Laisse-la tranquille Malefoy ! Viens Amy on y va, laisse ce type …

- Toi, la Sang de Bourbe, je ne te permets pas de me donner des ordres ! Cracha le dénommé Malefoy.

- Eh ! Pour qui tu te prends pour insulter Hermione de la sorte ? s'exclama Amy, à présent furieuse. Malefoy, c'est ça ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu vas entendre parler de moi si tu recommences, espèce d'ordure !

- Amy c'est bon viens, laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine, coupa Hermione, en la tirant par le bras.

La jeune brune fusilla Malefoy du regard puis se retourna vivement, et suivit Hermione vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi ils laissent de tels types en liberté dans cette école ? Grogna-t-elle à son amie tandis qu'elles se dirigeaient vers le terrain dans la fraîcheur de ce matin de Février.

- Aucune idée, soupira Hermione, d'un ton las. C'est les Serpentard, qu'est-ce que tu veux…

Elles arrivèrent dans le stade et allèrent s'installer sur les gradins en bois. Amy repéra Harry et Ginny, qui virevoltaient sur le terrain. Ron était comme d'habitude aux buts. En observant un instant le beau Weasley entrain d'arrêter aisément le souafle qu'avait tiré une fille noiraude, elle eut une illumination.

Discrètement, elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine : Hermione n'avait les yeux que dans une seule direction. Et bizarrement, elle ne divergeait pas tant de celle des buts ! Le sourire de la jeune brune s'élargit.

- Hé hé Hermione, j'ai tout comprit ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement.

L'intéressée se tourna vers elle en sursautant, le teint un peu rosé.

- Heu… de quoi tu parles enfin ?

- Fais pas ta secrète avec moi, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. J'ai compris c'est tout…

- Mais comprit quoi enfin ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as entraînée à cet entraînement ! Et SURTOUT, pourquoi tu es si captivée par ce qu'il se passe … hum … disons… entre les deux buts ? Expliqua-t-elle, l'air de rien, mais le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hermione rougit si vite, qu'on aurait pu la confondre avec une tomate. Elle se mit à bégayer :

-M-mais … n-nooon, t-tu t-te fais de fausses…. Idées !

Amy éclata de rire, ne pouvant se retenir encore plus longtemps.

- Ah tout de même, t'es vraiment un cas Hermione ! Oh regarde ça, ça devrait te plaire…

Hermione tourna difficilement la tête et Amy crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir : Ron venait d'enlever sa veste et était en T-Shirt noir et qui moulait parfaitement ses muscles N.a : Mouahahaha je suis sadiique ! . Son regard se posa sur Hermione, dans les tribunes et bien que la distance fut assez élevée, Amy et Hermione purent le voir rougir comme une pivoine et rater le second tir.

- Hey ! Gagné ! hurla Ginny, toute contente. Enfin un but ! Eh ben Ron, je peux dire que t'avais bouffé du lion ce matin ! Avant ce coup je dirais ! Est-ce que tu…

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, car elle venait de remarque ce que son frère regardait : Amy et Hermione étaient installées sur les tribunes. Harry remarqua lui aussi sa petite amie accompagnée de sa meilleure amie et il leur fit un signe de main, puis ordonna à Ron et Ginny de continuer le match.

La jeune sorcière était restée sans voix à côté de Amy, la figure plus rouge que jamais. La brune s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Alors Miss Granger, comment vous sentez-vous dans la peau d'une fille folle amoureuse d'un beau garçon du nom de Ron Weasley ?


	29. Un cahier qui a du répondant

Chapitre 31 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 31 : Un cahier qui a du répondant 

- Alors aujourd'hui, nous allons apprendre à transformer un caméléon en un ourson, expliqua le professeur MacGonagall, en remontant ses lunettes sur son long nez, tout en balayant la classe d'un regard perçant. Prenez votre baguette, et effectuez le même mouvement que moi.

Elle exécuta une courbe, puis souleva la baguette et tapa un coup sur son caméléon et il se transforma en un petit ours brun tout mignon, qui se mit à tournebouler sur la table.

- C'est une révision bien entendu, vous devriez savoir le faire depuis longtemps. C'est exactement la même incantation que la dernière fois, sauf que le mouvement est quelque peu diff…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et aboya :

- Miss Patil, Miss Patil et Miss Patil !

Les trois jeunes filles, en pleine conversation au fond de la classe sursautèrent et se retournèrent.

- Si le cours ne vous intéresse pas, je peux toujours vous le faire faire ce soir, sous forme de devoir et agrémenté d'une retenue ! ajouta le professeur, furieuse et fusillant les cousines Patil du regard.

Amy, Padma et Parvati se turent, un sourire caché au coin des lèvres.

- Bien, je reprends…

Tandis qu'elle continuait son récital, les jeunes filles pouffèrent silencieusement.

- Alors, c'est vrai que Anthony a une nouvelle copine ? demanda silencieusement Amy à Parvati.

- Ouais c'est vrai, souffla Parvati, avec une mine pincée.

- Pitié dis-moi pas qu'il s'agit de Marietta, ajouta Amy, avec une grimace.

- Non il ne tomberait pas aussi bas, répondit Padma avec un sourire. N'est-ce pas soeurette ?

- Oui tu as tout à fait raison, approuva sa jumelle. Non je crois que c'est une fille de Serpentard …

Amy toussota pour dissimuler une petite exclamation de surprise.

- Une Serpentarde ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ce n'est pas courant…

- Et pourtant c'est vrai, soupira Parvati, en faisant toujours semblant d'écouter ce que la prof disait. Ça ferait une petite semaine. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle quelque chose comme Marina… ou bien Maria, je ne sais plus…

- Ah bon, fit Padma. Je peux me renseigner si tu veux…

- Mais non c'est bon, c'est pas mes oignons, railla Parvati.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Amy en se retournant.

Enfin, le cours se termina et les élèves sortirent de la salle. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre du couloir : le ciel était froid, mais il ne pleuvait plus depuis quelques jours.

« Cool ! On va pouvoir aller dans la cour pour attendre les autres » se dit-elle.

Elle exposa sa proposition à ses cousines. Padma devait aller à la bibliothèque, mais Parvati accepta. Ils avaient une heure de libre entre leurs cours, qui coïncidaient avec celles de Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Ron.

Les deux jeunes filles se rendirent dans la cour et s'assirent sur les bancs de pierre, pour attendre leurs amis. Amy était entrain de parler à Parvati, quand elle aperçut Malefoy qui traversait la place, accompagné de ses deux gorilles habituels. Quand il la vit, il haussa les sourcils d'un air un peu provocateur, auquel elle répondit par un regard venimeux.

« Espèce de sale vermine » se dit-elle, piquée à vif.

Un bruissement la fit sursauter. La boule de plume ambulante qui lui servait de hiboux s'élança vers elle, lui sauta sur le bras, une lettre dans son bec doré.

- Ah te voilà enfin toi, murmura-t-elle, en lui prenant la lettre, ce qui déclancha un hululement sonore de la part de son volatile. Eh fais moins de bruit…

Elle ouvrit la lettre et la lut :

_Tu as un très beau prénom Amy… C'est mélodieux._

_Désolé pour les poèmes, c'était un peu stupide._

_Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir te parler en face, je suis pas mal timide. Mais je voudrais bien pouvoir te connaître, avoir le bonheur d'en savoir plus sur toi. Rassure-toi, je suis à Poudlard et je te donnerai mon nom en temps voulu. Encore une petite précision : Je sais que tu sors avec Harry Potter et je n'ai nullement l'intention de me mettre entre vous. _

_Mais s'il te plaît, va voir sous le coussin du grand fauteuil de ta salle commune._

_Et peut-être à bientôt._

_ Un Poète raté_

Amy était en pleine cogitation, quand un bras lui enserra les épaules. Instinctivement, sa main rangea la lettre dans sa poche de robe.

- Bonjour mon ange, murmura Harry, en lui souriant.

Amy lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Bonjour, lui dit-elle. Alors, cet entraînement ?

- Parfait, répondit le survivant. Dis-moi, c'était quoi ce papier que tu viens de fourrer à la hâte dans ta poche ?

La main d'Amy chiffonna le parchemin au fond de sa poche, pour faire passer l'angoisse.

- Heu ça ? C'est rien, une note de cours…, dit-elle précipitamment.

« Inutile de lui en parler, ça le mettrai en rogne » se dit-elle.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit la main d'Amy, et ils allèrent se balader dans le parc.

« Sous le coussin du grand fauteuil … »

Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête, comme amplifiée. Que devait-elle aller chercher ? Si ce qu'elle devait trouver à cet endroit venait vraiment de l'auteur de la lettre, ça serait forcément un Griffondor, sinon il aurait le problème du mot de p…

- Amy, tu es sûr que ça va ?

La jeune fille sortit de sa cogitation et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Oui oui très bien… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, remarqua-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va très bien.

- C'est Dean qui t'ennuie de nouveau ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? Insista-t-il.

- Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! répliqua la jeune fille, le ton un peu sec, en lui tournant le dos.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit légèrement.

- Ok, dit-il, d'une voix grave.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Au bout de quelques secondes, sans un mot, ils reprirent tous les deux le chemin du château. L'esprit complètement à l'envers, Amy s'en voulut pour avoir répondu sèchement à son petit ami.

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète, ni qu'il s'en mêle… » Se disait-elle.

Ils se dirent un au revoir un peu plus froid que d'habitude, tandis qu'il allait à son cours de sortilège et Amy à son cours d'Arithmancie.

Le cœur serré, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione comme d'habitude. Son amie la salua d'un sourire. Le professeur Vector commença son cours, tandis que les élèves prenaient leurs montagnes de bouquins et de parchemin. En temps normal, un cours aussi complexe aurait intéressé Amy. Mais ce jours-là, ce cours était plus long et plus pénible que jamais pour elle. Elle avait chaud, le feu dans la cheminée dégageait une douce chaleur dans la salle, mais pour Amy, c'était un véritable fourneau. Trop d'idées dans la tête, elle avait l'impression de sombrer… Sa vue se troublait et ses oreilles bourdonnaient…

Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormis pendant 3 jours…Sa tête se posa sur ses bras, qui étaient en croix sur la table… Cette chaleur était insoutenable…

_Une pièce sombre et froide … La sensation de la pierre glacée contre les mains et les genoux …Une voix terrifiante qui lui susurrait à l'oreille « Ton père a disparut… Ton père va souffrir… » Puis la sensation de se prendre un énorme coup de bâton sur la tête. Il fallait que ça s'arrête… vite… _

- Amy ! AMY ! Réveille-toi …

Quelqu'un lui tapotait doucement la tête. La jeune fille ouvrit subitement les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une Hermione, à l'air un peu inquiète.

- Tu t'es carrément endormie ma pauvre, déclara-t-elle, en rassemblant ses affaires.

- Quoi ? Je me suis endormie ? Murmura Amy, en se prenant la tête dans les mains pour essayer de se réveiller. Oh mais… zut, le cours !

- C'est la fin Amy, répondit la brune, en remontant un sourcil. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour le cours tu pourras copier mes notes.

- Merci c'est gentil Hermione, remercia Amy, en se relevant. Oh quelle conne quand même…

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle mourrait de froid.

- T'a pas dormis cette nuit ou quoi ? Pis aussi… t'a l'air complètement gelée ! S'inquiéta Hermione.

« Gelée … Froid… » Ses mots vinrent taper dans la tête d'Amy comme un boulet de canon. Cette pièce minuscule et froide … Les phrases sur son père. Tout reviens en un instant dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, qui frissonna et vacilla. Hermione, la voyant flancher, la soutenu sous les bras.

- Amy, je crois qu'il faut que tu ailles te reposer et te réchauffer… ça vaut mieux, décida-t-elle. Viens, on va dans la salle commune.

Encore un peu dans le flou, Amy se laissa amener par Hermione.

Une fois installée avec une couverture bien au chaud, devant la cheminée de la salle commune, sur un canapé, Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- T'inquiète j'avertis les autres que tu ne viens pas manger, dit Hermione, avant de s'en aller.

- Merci…

La jeune fille se pelotonna sur le canapé. Elle avait déjà un peu plus chaud, elle se sentait bien.

« Maintenant que j'y repense… j'avais déjà fait ce rêve une fois… Quand je suis revenue de chez les Weasley. C'est étrange tout de même… » se dit-elle. « Toujours le même rêve.. »

Elle se retourna dans sa couverture, mais un crissement retint son attention. La jeune fille farfouilla dans la poche de sa robe, et sortit la lettre qu'elle avait reçu ce matin même.

« S'il te plaît, va voir sous le coussin du grand fauteuil de ta salle commune »

Son regard se posa sur le meuble en question, majestueusement posé à droite de la cheminée. Intriguée, Amy se leva de son canapé, s'en approcha, puis glissa sa main sous le coussin. Sa main atteignit un objet rectangulaire, apparemment emballé dans du papier kraft. Elle le tira d'un coup de sa cachette, puis l'examina avec minutie.

C'était donc ça que le poète Raté avait caché pour elle. Fébrile et poussée par la curiosité, ses doigts déchirèrent le papier, pour laisser apparaître …

- Un cahier ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Effectivement, c'était un petit cahier, grand comme sa main, avec une couverture en cuir noir, aux bords dorés. Tout simple quoi.

Elle l'ouvrit, et un mot tomba sur ses genoux. Avant de la ramasser, elle feuilleta le calepin, mais elle ne vit aucune inscription. Une cinquantaine de pages, de parchemin totalement uniforme. Rien.

« Bizarre, se dit-elle. »

Amy ramassa le mot et le lut :

_Ceci n'est pas un cahier ordinaire. C'est un cahier magique, et j'en possède un semblable. Pour me parler, il suffit de m'écrire quelque chose dans ton cahier et cela s'inscrira sur le mien et ainsi de suite, tu recevras également mes réponses. Les réponses s'effacent après quelques minutes. _

_Ton poète Raté_

Amy hésita. Pourquoi ce type voulait-il absolument la connaître à tout prix ? Si c'était un admirateur, il savait parfaitement quelle n'était pas seule. Alors pourquoi insister ?

Elle regarda le cahier. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Tout d'un coup, elle tourna la première page et remarqua quelque chose : des lettres apparaissaient, l'une après l'autre, à la suite, pour former une phrase :

_Bonjour Amy !_

C'était une belle écriture, en italique.

« Une écriture de poète après tout, pensa-t-elle. »

Détournant son regard de la phrase, elle vit une plume et un encrier oubliés sur la table. Ces deux objets semblaient la narguer et avoir étés posés là exprès…

Cédant à une force inexplicable, Amy alla s'assoire à la table, saisis le cahier, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et inscrivit :

_Bonjour Le poète Raté. Alors, tu m'éclaires un peu sur la raison de ton entêtement à me connaître ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas trop attendre :

_Eh bien quand on croise une personne comme toi, ça donne envie de la connaître ! Et il se trouve que je ne fais pas exception à la règle…_

Amy, méfiante, écrivit :

_Si tu es un pervers, tu peux oublier mon gars !_

Son mystérieux interlocuteur répondit après quelques secondes :

_Pas le moins du monde, je te rassure ! Mes intentions sont totalement pures… Alors, parle-moi un peu de toi…_

Les doigts de la jeune fille serrèrent un peu plus fort la plume.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?»_ écrivit Amy, rapidement.

Les phrases continuaient d'apparaître. Apparemment, le mystérieux type était inspiré.

_Ce que tu aimes dans la vie ? Tes passions ?_

Amy répondit, d'une phrase assurée :

_J'aime mon petit ami, lire et discuter. Et toi ?_

_- J'aime essayer de nouveaux sortilèges. La lecture aussi …Et faire semblant d'écrire des poèmes !_

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Amy, tandis que sa plume grattait le parchemin.

_Oui j'ai vu ça pour les poèmes. Mais tu te débrouilles pas mal ! _

Le papier se couvrit de notes.

_Oula ! Merci, je rougis. Fais gaffe avec les compliments, sinon je pourrais bien recommencer ! Bon, je te dis à un peu plus tard, c'est les cours maintenant !_

Ce à quoi Amy répondit par :

_A plus ! Mais attends ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles…_

Au bout de quelques secondes, il répondit :

_Tu le sauras bien assez vite !_

_Tu me donne un indice ?_écrivit Amy, curieuse.

La réponse souleva une foule d'interrogations chez la jeune brune.

_Tu m'as déjà parlé sans le savoir…Bonne journée !_

Le cahier se referma de lui-même, laissant Amy, l'esprit tout questionné. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Ce qui était sur, c'est que ce garçon l'intriguait et elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, tout comme il voulait en savoir plus sur elle.

Elle prit son sac, et y fourra le cahier. Puis, elle retourna se coucher sur le canapé et s'endormit comme une pierre.

Ce fut une main sur sa joue qui la réveilla. En ouvrant les yeux, elle vit que Harry était assis à côté d'elle, en lui souriant.

- Eh, la belle aux bois dormant…, dit-il, en la fixant avec ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. On se réveille…

La jeune fille se releva, et lui sourit à son tour.

- Ecoute Harry…Il faut que tu me pardonne pour tout à l'heure… J'étais fatiguée et…

Elle fut interrompue par le jeune homme qui avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il. Je ne t'en veux pas…Faut dire que je t'ai aussi poussé à b…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, car Amy venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- On est deux idiots, souffla-t-elle, son front contre celui du jeune homme.

- Oui c'est vrai, approuva-t-il en lui souriant. Deux pauvres idiots … très amoureux !

Un baiser passionné termina le moment des excuses.

- Amy, commença Harry. Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu sais que dans 1 semaine, c'est le Bal de la St Valentin …

- Déjà ? S'étonna la brune. C'est passé vite...

- Quoi qu'il en soit… Un bal, on n'y va pas tout seul, non ?

- Ben non. A la base, on y va avec quelqu'un.

- Eh ben figure-toi que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un …

- Vraiment ? Et elle a dit oui ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire.

- Heu… Elle ne m'a pas encore donné sa réponse, déclara Harry avec un air malicieux.

Il enlaça la jeune fille par la taille.

- Mais comme elle m'a encore rien dit, tu pourrais peut-être … répondre à sa place ? Souffla-t-il, avec un sourire.

Amy le regarda dans les yeux, rapprocha sa tête de la sienne. Quand leurs visages ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres, elle lui sourit et murmura :

- Espèce d'idiot…


	30. Proposition masquée et baisers cachés

Chapitre 32 : Proposition masquée

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 32 : Proposition masquée et baiser caché

- Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! cria Ron à une Hermione, particulièrement sur les nerfs.

- C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, ouais ! répliqua Hermione, sarcastique.

- Ben t'a qu'à trouver quelque chose d'autre, puisque tu es si maligne ! Mademoiselle Je sais tout !

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça tu entends ?!

- Mais oui parfaitement … Tu es entrain de me crier dans les oreilles…

Hermione avait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les cheveux, mais elle se calma.

- Ecoute, on est censé avoir trouvé cette idée au plus tard ce soir, pour pouvoir la soumettre à MacGonagall, alors il faut qu'on trouve un arrangement Ronald !

- Ben moi je veux bien, répliqua le roux, en regardant la brune. Mais quand je propose quelque chose, c'est toujours NON ! Sois plus ouverte aussi !

- Plus ouverte, moi ? Cria la jeune fille, hors d'elle. Ça c'est la meilleure !

- Ben allez ! Cria à son tour Ron, le teint rouge de colère. Si c'est la meilleure, c'est forcément qu'il y en a d'autres ! Alors, rappelle-moi une seule raison qui me dise que tu es ouverte !

- Espèce d'imbécile ! hurla Hermione. Tu es carrément immature !

- Bon maintenant STOP ! cria Amy le plus fort qu'elle put, en se levant de son fauteuil. STOP !

Les deux adolescents furent surpris, mais se turent.

- Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, continua Amy. On ne s'entend plus penser…

- En plus, tout le monde sait que vous vous plaisez, ajouta Ginny agacée, qui faisait ses devoirs à la table à côté. Alors arrêtez une fois pour toute de UN, vous engueuler à en décoller les murs, et de DEUX, de vous tourner autour comme des gamins de 12 ANS ! Comprit ?

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle commune.

Il était difficile de décerner lequel entre Ron et Hermione était le plus rouge.

Ginny parut soulagée et Amy retenait son fou rire devant la réplique directe de la rousse envers les deux tourtereaux.

- Bon … heu … je vais…heu… balbutia Ron, qui était gêné à un point inimaginable.

- Heu … il …faut euh … trouver cette … heu…idée, non ? dit Hermione, encore plus embarrassée.

- Une idée pour quoi ? demanda Amy, en levant la tête de son cahier.

- Oh…heu, d'animation particulière pour le Bal de la St-Valentin, parvint à articuler Hermione, en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder Ron.

- Et c'est pour ça que vous vous disputez ?

- … euh…

- Décidément, soupira Amy, vous deux, c'est un sacré cas ! Bon, je peux réfléchir de mon côté et je vous dis si j'ai trouvé une idée, ok ?

- O-Ok, répondit Ron. Heu… bon, moi je vais ….prendre l'air…

- O-ui moi aussi, annonça Hermione, en sortant de la salle commune à la hâte, sur les traces de Ron.

_Ils se sont encore disputés, c'est absolument dingue…_

_- Qui ça ?_

_Hermione et Ron, c'est horripilant…._

_-Ah oui, ces deux-là…Ben ils s'aiment non ?_

_Comment tu le sais ?_

_-Ça empeste à trois kilomètres si tu veux mon avis…_

_Ouais c'est vrai que la discrétion ce n'est pas trop leur truc…_

_-Bon assez parlé d'autres personnes…Dis-moi à quoi tu pense maintenant…_

Le sourire aux lèvres, Amy resta un instant la plume en l'air. Puis elle écrivit :

_Je pense que ça fait 3 jours qu'on s'écrit et que tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton prénom…et aussi que je ne sais pas énormément de chose sur toi !_

La réponse s'inscrivit :

_Eh bien je vais te dire ce que je sais … ( pas très logique mais enfin bon je vais faire avec…) Je suis fils unique. J'ai 16 ans, comme toi et je suis célibataire. Autre chose ?_

_Eh ben, c'est déjà pas mal_, écrivit Amy. _Mais ça ne m'éclaire pas tant que ça sur ton identité…_

_-Ça tu le saura bien assez tôt je te l'ai dit…Et tout ce que j'ai à dire pour l'instant, c'est que c'est chouette de discuter avec toi !_

_Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien parler avec toi,_ répondit la jeune fille.

Et c'était vrai. Au départ de cette correspondance, Amy était très méfiante vis-à-vis de son mystérieux interlocuteur. Puis, au fil des phrases et des questions, elle s'était sentie de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui. Il savait trouver les mots juste pour lui redonner le sourire, il savait comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontais. La jeune fille appréciait beaucoup de pouvoir se confier à un garçon plutôt qu'à une fille, parce que c'était différent. Les réponses étaient plus masculines et plus mûres. Parce que contrairement à certains garçons de 16 ans. ce poète raté semblait étonnement mûr pour son âge. En 3 jours, il était devenu son ami. Un ami de papier certes mais un ami quand même. Elle ne connaissait de lui que son écriture, son mental et ses réflexions. Amy n'avait parlé de cette correspondance à personne de son entourage, pas même à Hermione ou à Ginny. Et surtout pas à Harry…

Amy interrompit sa rêverie, et soupira, tout en inscrivant :

_Dommage que je ne sache pas qui tu es…_

_Je te l'ai dit, tu le saura bientôt_ … _On se verra une fois je te le jure._

_Oui ça serait bien…Je voudrais bien voir ta tête ! Mais si je viens te voir et que Harry me voit avec toi, il va être vraiment furieux…et je donne pas cher de ta peau mon vieux…_

_Ça c'est sûr que c'est un problème… Il faudrait qu'on puisse se voir sans qu'il le sache…Et sans éveiller les soupçons…_

« Mais oui ! Se soudain dit Amy » C'est ça ! Je l'ai ton thème Hermione !

- Quoi ? Un bal masqué ? Répéta Hermione, incrédule.

- Mais oui ! T'en penses quoi ?

- Ben, c'est une bonne idée ma foi…

- Tu voulais une idée, alors je t'en offre une sur un plateau, ajouta Amy. De plus ... Tu va pouvoir aborder ton prince charmant totalement incognito et sans passer pour une idiote.

Hermione rougit sous la remarque et regarda ses pieds.

- Heu ben oui, je vais aller suggérer au professeur MacGonagall ton idée Amy… Merci !

- De rien ma puce !

Hermione lui sourit, puis se dirigea vers la porte, pour aller au bureau de la directrice, avec la proposition dans la bouche ( façon de parler bien entendu ) Amy, quand à elle, rouvrit le petit calepin pour raconter l'idée à son Poète Raté.

_Voila ! Le problème est réglé…_

_- Ah oui ? _

_Parfaitement ! J'ai suggéré un Bal costumé à Hermione, comme animation pour le Bal de la ST-Valentin…Tu vois le genre ?_

_- Je crois avoir comprit en effet… Mais explique quand même, j'aime bien te voir parler ! ,)_

Amusée, la jeune fille s'empressa d'expliquer.

_Pendant la soirée, on pourra se voir en toute incognito ! Vu que les costumes selon leur nature, nous camouflerons un tantinet. _

_- Maligne Amy ! Super idée ! Tu m'impressionnes !_

_Oui, bon ça va, j'ai pas inventé la potion non plus _

_- Baaah, pourquoi pas, hein ?_

_C'est vrai ça ! ;)_

_-Alors, faut te trouver un costume alors … T'a déjà une idée ?_

_Hum non pas encore, mais je vais trouver t'inquiète ! Je te le dirais quand je saurais, au moins on pourra se reconnaître…_

_-Parfaitement d'accord !_

_Mais comme une info en vaut une autre, si je te dis comment je serais habillé, … toi tu me dit ton nom ! ça va ?_

La réponse arriva 30 secondes plus tard ( bah oui, ça fatigue d'écrire, faut laisser le temps aux poignets de se…. Oui enfin bref on s'est tape … ).

_-OK, t'a gagné ça marche. Donc demain soir, tu me dit comment tu sera déguisée, et moi je te dirai mon prénom._

_Parfait ! Marché conclu ! _

_Super, bon moi je dois te laisser. A plus tard !_

Sur cette phrase, le cahier se referma, signifiant que l'autre personne avait fini d'écrire. La jeune fille sourit et soupira. Elle crevait de curiosité de savoir le nom de son nouvel ami de papier. Mais il allait lui dire, c'est super cool ! :)  Et pouvoir le voir en vrai, encore mieux !

Amy jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : Elle avait rendez-vous dans 5 min avec Harry pour manger, donc il fallait qu'elle descende immédiatement. Ses mains se refermèrent sur le précieux calepin et la brunette se rendit dans son dortoir et le cacha au dessus d'un poutre de son baldaquin. Son « cachage » effectué, elle sortit précipitamment pour rejoindre son « n'amoureux » .

Le soir venu….

Dans un couloir froid bah oui, c'est un vieux château moyennageusement moche, avec des tas de courants d'air dignes de Février, oui enfin on se comprends …, une grande pancarte sous le bras et Hermione sur ses talons, notre rouquin préféré marchait d'un pas plutôt pressé. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Depuis que Ginny leur avait balancé la vérité sadique et évidente dans les dents devant la moitié des lions, .ils évitaient de se causer et même de se regarder. Le silence régnait, et gardait sous verre un mélange impressionnant de gêne, de gêne et encore de gêne, qui rendait la situation pratiquement irrespirable. Pourtant, enfin, Ron se décoinça un peu, se racla la gorge, et toujours sans regarder Hermione, déclara :

- C'est bien que MacGonagall ait aimé l'idée du Bal Masqué… heu … Tu trouve pas ?

- Heu.. ben oui … oui oui c'est vraiment cool…, balbutia Hermione, la mine un peu rose.

- Oh, heu … moi … aussi … je heu pense que c'est… heu une bonne heu… idée, articula-t-il.

- Heu… oui t'a heu …moi-même ….c'est … bien !

Décidément, la tension évidente et la gêne (eh oui encore cette chiantissime gêne) leurs collaient à la peau telle une sangsue et les empêchaient de se parler correctement.

- Heu… Ron ? demanda timidement la brune. Heu… pour ce que … ta s-sœur a … dit à …heu à notre … heu sujet, heu…. On oublie ça, … N-n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Heu… oui oui bien entendu… c'est rien que … des heuu salades, marmonna le roux, en se découvrant une soudaine passion pour les fissures dans le mur glacial.

Il s'autorisa un petit regard dans sa direction. Celle-ci tourna la tête, croisa le regard bleu de Ron et sentit un fourmillement dans les confins de son estomac, qui la fit tressaillir un quart de seconde, puis elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Le roux avait lui aussi eu un frisson bizarre dans la colonne vertébrale, ce qui le déstabilisa lui aussi. Et c'était repartit pour un tour de « je fais semblant de ne pas te regarder ». Ils arrivèrent finalement au bout du couloir, et se retrouvèrent devant une porte qui donnait sur un étroit passage. Tout deux regardèrent alternativement l'autre, puis la porte. Pas d'autres passages possibles, c'était la seule route à prendre. Pas d'échappatoire, rien de chez rien. L'indice de gêne et de joues rouges grimpait à nouveau. Quelques bribes de phrases sortirent de la bouche de nos deux zigotto na : c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment des expressions à la bourre… enfin bon :

- Heu…

- Je… après….toi !

- N-Non non non vas-y t-toi…

- Heuuuuu ..moi ? t- 'es sur :. ?? parce que …

Après ces superbes paroles bourrés de bon sens, finalement ce fus Ron qui passa en premier avec la pancarte Pff, bonjour la galanterie…--' et Hermione fermait la marche. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le maigrelet passage. La progression fut un peu difficile, tant la pancarte était large, tant le couloir était étroit. Ron tentait de la tourner dans un peu tous les sens pour la faire passer plus facilement et arriver dans encombre au bout. Ce petit manège perpétuel avec cette maudite pancarte agaçait un peu Hermione et faisait monter sa tension. Si bien, quelle ne se concentra pas où elle mettait les pieds et son pied trébucha sur un bout de roc qui dépassait du sol. Elle poussa une exclamation, qui fit sursauter Ron comme si il avait été piqué par quelque chose, en se retournant vivement. Et bien entendu, la pancarte ne suivit pas le mouvement et se bloqua entre les deux murs. Le roux poussa un juron, et essaya de la faire pivoter, mais rien à faire, il s'énervait et le rectangle ne bougea pas. La jeune fille soupira longuement et s'avança un peu.

- Attend, ne t'énerve pas, tu va la casser si tu forces, bon sang !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle passa devant Ron, aussi près du mur quelle put et attrapa la pancarte, et la débloqua en partant vers le haut. Le dit bout de bois se dégagea et sous le choc du dénouement, Hermione recula et se heurta doucement au torse du roux. Sa main libre avait éfleuré la sienne au passage. Un courant d'electricité passa entre les deux adolescents. Ron sentait son cœur battre la chamade, autant que celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci leva doucement la tête pour le regarder, et leurs regards se croisèrent…Ils étaient si près… En moins de temps qu'il le fallait pour le dire, leurs lèvres avaient réduits l'espace qui les séparait. La force et la passion de ce baiser si soudain les surpris tous les deux. Mais ils s'en fichaient éperdument à présent. Ron avait poussé Hermione contre le mur opposé, elle avait passé ses bras autour de son coup et s'amusait avec ses cheveux flamboyants. Tant de sentiments cachés, repoussés, refoulés et gardés, tout ce petit monde s'était réunis dans ce bal d'émotions. Leurs langues forcèrent le passage et s'amusaient dans leurs bouches. Au bout de quelques minutes bien remplies, ils se séparèrent, un peu sous le choc, par manque de souffle. Maintenant qu'ils avaient goûtés enfin à la saveur de leurs lèvres qui se touchent, ils se sentait bizares. Comme tout nu. Comme quelqu'un qui a toujours eu une monstre tignasse sur le cailloux et qui se les rase du jour au lendemain. La carapace de sentiments cachés qui les protégeaient en permanence avait été réduite en miette par ce baiser si délicieux. Bref, tout ce blabla inutile pour dire qu'ils étaient un peu sonnés. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans prononcer un mot, puis tout bêtement, ils continuèrent leur route pour arriver enfin au bout de ce couloir. Une fois dehors, des sons sortirent en même temps de leurs bouches :

- Hermione…

- Ron …

Ils se sourirent. Puis, Hermione prit la parole, les joues un peu rosées, les mains moites.

- Ron…Je …je ne sais pas comment…expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer…

- Ben…moi non plus en fait, souffla-t-il. Cela dit… c'était super, non ?

- Oui, c'est … vrai…

L'un l'autre quelques instant en fixant chacun un point imaginaire au loin. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils étaient à nouveau enlacés et s'embrassaient fougueusement. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient à nouveau en chemin pour la tour de Griffondors.

- Tu sais Ron… Je crois que ces baisers… devraient…

- Devraient quoi ?

- …rester secrets, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais t'a raison, dit-il en la regardant en biais. Mais je dirais que tant qu'ont peut le … refaire…ça ne me dérange pas. Tu crois pas ?

- Si si…C'est vraiment que moi….aussi j'adore ça…

- Moi aussi j'adore ça…

Ron prit la main d'Hermione et lui enlaça la taille pour se mettre face elle.

- Donc, d'accord pour ne pas le dire aux autres ?

- Parfaitement d'accord.

Un dernier baiser scella leur nouvel accord. Et pourtant, ils n'avaient toujours pas osé se dire qu'ils s'aimaient… n.a. : Non mais quels ploucs alors…

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE**

**Bal de la St-Valentin**

14 Février à 20h30

Soirée Masquée

Costume **obligatoire**

Ps. : toute personne pourvu d'un déguisement douteux ou inadéquat se verra attribuer une retenue et sera exclue de fête.

Minerva MacGonagall, directrice adjointe, ainsi que tout le conseil des préfets

La dit pancarte (témoin d'un secret, pas l'oublier !) avait été accrochée au mur de la salle commune des lions en furie. Les dits lions, des élèves (pas aussi poilus que les véritables lions) s'étaient arrachés à leurs canapés, à leurs fauteuils, où à leur partie de bavoules, pour tous venir s'agglutiner en masse devant la responsable (un vulgaire morceau de papier placardée sur du bois), telles un essaim de mouches devant un pot de confiture. De grandes exclamations, de joie ou de rogne emplirent la salle. Lavande et Jamie faisait partis du lot.

- Cool ! Un bal masqué, c'est trop génial ! s'exclama Lavande. Enfin quelque chose d'original dans cette école !

- Ça tu l'as dit Lav' ! Ajouta Jamie. A nous les beaux costumes et les garçons ! Cette fois, pas question de m'y rendre avec Seamus. Parce que nouveau me retrouver toute seule la moitié de la soirée parce Môsieur est malade, non merci !

Notre jolie brune préférée était quand à elle pelotonnée contre son noiraud sur le canapé devant la cheminée, devant un bon feu. Le couple était bien, serrés l'un contre l'autre, l'un avec un bras autour des épaules de l'autre. Ginny, quand à elle, lisait son « Sorcière Hebdo », dans un autre fauteuil et semblait un peu boudeuse. Amy savait qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'être dans une autre maison que son Jeremy et qu'elle enviait les Griffondors amoureux, qui pouvaient se voir tout le temps, sauf quand Harry avait les entraînements, et ce soir, justement ils n'y en avaient pas. Soudain, le survivant regarda sa montre et poussa un juron.

- J'ai oublié ma retenue avec Rogue ce soir, grimaça-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Amy, en se redressant un peu.

- Ben oui, dit-il avec un sourire désolé.

- Eh ben t'a pas traîné, fit Amy, avec un petit sourire ennuyé.

- Oh que si il a traîné, ironisa Ginny, en levant les yeux du magasine. Généralement, il s'y prend plus vite avant d'énerver Rogue. On est en Février mon gars, t'a perdu de la vitesse !

Le concerné haussa les épaules :

- C'est pas ma faute si Rogue est stupide et qu'il me hait. Et c'est pas moi qui est allé lui souffler à l'oreille de me coller une retenue je te signale.

- Ça je ne pense pas, répondit la brunette, la mine un peu déconfite.

Le survivant remarqua le désarroi de sa petite amie, s'approcha d'elle et lui embrassa le front et les lèvres tout doucement.

- Excuse-moi Amy. Je te promets que je vais essayer de m'enfuir le plus tôt possible de cette retenue de malheur et revenir à tout blinde vers toi !

La jeune fille lui sourit et il le lui rendit en puissance milles.

- A plus tard ! Je t'aime

- Moi aussi.

Quand le jeune homme eut quitté la pièce, Amy ressentit un mélange de tristesse et de grand vide : il lui manquait déjà. La chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, son regard enjôleur dans ses yeux…Comme elle l'aimait, c'était inimaginable.

- Alors, tu vas porter quoi comme déguisement pour la soirée ?

La brune sursauta. Empêtrée dans sa rêverie, elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu Jamie qui était arrivé sur le canapé et qui lui parlait. Elle se secoua et répondit non de la tête.

- Et toi Ginny ? demanda Jamie, à la rousse,qui était plongée à présent dans l'écriture d'une lettre, en laissant choir le « Sorcière Hebdo » sur le sol.

- Bah, aucune idée. Pourquoi, toi t'en a une ?

- ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je suis à court d'idée…, grommela la châtaine, enfoncée dans son canapé.

- J'ai le sentiment qu'on est légèrement pathétiques les filles, soupira la brune, en pianotant nerveusement sur le bord du canapé avec ses doigts.

- Tu l'as dit Bouffi, approuva Jamie.

- Qui ça ?

- Rien. Laisse tomber…

- A qui tu écris ce roman Ginny ? A Jeremy ?

- Non, celle pour Jeremy, je l'ai envoyé il y a 10 min. Celle-ci c'est pour la maison. Je dois leur écrire régulièrement depuis l'autre fois. Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Faut que je dise à Ron que Bill et les jumeaux qui viennent ce week-end.

- Ah ouais ? s'exclama Jamie, enthousiaste. C'est super !

- Ouais c'est cool, mais pourquoi t'es si heureuse ?

- Bah, parce qu'ils sont super simpa tes frères.

- Jamie, le livre que tu fais semblant de lire est à l'envers, fit Amy, avec un micro sourire sadique.

Jamie retourna le bouquin comme si de rien n'était, puis, impassible lança :

- Ben alors, il faut qu'on se bouge un peu pour trouver un costume !

- On va essayer, dit Ginny.

- Une idée ? demanda Amy.

- Heu…


	31. Anniversaire

Chapitre 33 : Dis-moi ton nom…

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 33 : Anniversaire

Notre brunette adorée mangeait dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Harry. Tout en dévorant leur petit déjeuner, les deux amoureux parlaient du Bal de la St Valentin :

- Alors, est-ce que ma petite amie a trouvé un costume ?

- Non pas encore. Mais j'y réfléchis. D'ailleurs ce week-end, on doit se retrouver avec les filles pour l'anniversaire de Jamie. On a toutes prévu de passer la journée ensemble pour se trouver des costumes et pour passer … une journée entre filles, quoi ! Expliqua Amy, tout en grignotant dans son toast.

- Vraiment ? S'étonna le jeune homme. Vous viendrez quand même voir le match ?

- Mais oui bien sûr, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce samedi. Et le match c'est dimanche ! On se verra de toute façon …

- Eh bien il se trouve que j'avais l'intention de profiter de cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'on puisse la passer tous les deux, fit Harry, un air un peu déçu.

Amy tout d'un coup se sentit très mal. Comment faire ?

- La sortie dure toute la journée non ? On passe toute la matinée ensemble et une bonne partie de l'après-midi…, souffla-t-elle.

- Bon, ok ça me va, répondit finalement le brun, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Alors, comme ce week-end, on ne risque de se voir pas très souvent…je compte profiter au maximum du temps qu'on peut passer ensemble.

- Hum, tu penses à quoi ? Questionna Amy, avec un air malicieux.

- ah ça tu verras…

Il se leva et prit la jeune fille par la main et ils sortirent dans le parc (toujours enneigé). La lumière était claire, mais l'air restait relativement froid. Mais la main d'Harry dans celle d'Amy réchauffait tout le corps de la brunette. Les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent sous le grand chêne. Un endroit plein de souvenirs…

- C'est plein de souvenirs ici, non ? dit Harry en regardant leur reflet dans l'eau glacé du Lac.

Amy hocha de la tête en souriant.

- C'est vrai.

- C'est ici que je suis tombé amoureux…, continua le jeune homme, les yeux toujours dans le lac (façon de parler ! On ne lui a pas arraché ses magnifiques mirettes ).

La jeune fille sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

- C'est quand tu sortais avec Cho…, souffla-t-elle, en resserrant sa main dans celle du noiraud.

- Je sortais peut-être avec cette folle, mais mon cœur a toujours été ailleurs, avoua Harry, en se retournant vers la jeune fille. Tu vois, quand j'ai ramassé ta plume dans ce couloir, tu m'intriguais. Je voulais savoir plus de choses sur toi. Et puis il y a eu Cho. J'étais très flatté c'est vrai. Et pourtant je voulais toujours te connaître. Et puis enfin, il y a eu cette nuit. Je t'ai vu sortir du château en douce et je t'ai suivit.

« Voilà comment il s'est retrouvé sans explications derrière mois à 1h du matin » songea la jeune fille.

- Quand je t'ai aperçue assise au bord du Lac, dans la lumière de la Lune, tes cheveux qui voletaient doucement autour de ta tête, j'ai sentit que j'étais amoureux…

Amy crut qu'elle allait fondre tellement elle était émue. Harry ne lui avait jamais avoué comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais jamais de cette manière. Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu m'avais un peu surprise cette nuit-là, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

- Sûrement un peu je pense. Rappelle-toi, il faisait froid ce soir là.

- Oui… Comme aujourd'hui…

- J'aurais eu envie de te réchauffer, je voyais que tu avais froid… Mais je n'ai pas osé, avoua le survivant.

- Tu peux encore te rattraper, fit Amy.

Harry comprit l'allusion et attrapa les mains d'Amy contre les siennes et les pressa entre les siennes. Il les lui embrassa doucement.

- ça va mieux ?

- Question stupide…

Elle approcha son visage et l'embrassa le plus tendrement qu'elle le pouvait.

- Je ne peux pas être mieux qu'avec toi, Harry, murmura-t-elle, le front pressé contre celui du jeune homme. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas tombé amoureuse de toi à ce moment-là…

- Ah oui ? fit Harry, avec un sourire. Au bal de Noël peut-être ?

- Non. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi…quand tu m'as bousculé la première fois dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor.

- Aussi loin que ça ? répliqua Harry, l'air un peu étonné. Et moi qui au Bal de Noël croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas du tout…

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Harry. Quand tu es sortie avec Cho, j'ai cru mourir. Quand Ron m'a demandé de venir au Bal avec lui, j'ai accepté à regret, parce que j'aurais voulu y aller avec toi. J'étais nerveuse pendant les cours de potion parce que chaque fois que tu me frôlais, j'avais le cœur qui allait exploser…Quand on a dansé ensemble à Noël, c'était tellement le bonheur que je ne pourrais jamais le décrire… Et quand tu as courut vers moi au Magicobus, j'avais tant espéré que tu m'embrasses … et Stan nous a interrompu… Et quand tu m'a rejointe au cimetière et que tu m'a embrassé, j'étais tellement heureuse, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été…

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite, les yeux dans les émeraudes de son petit ami.

- J'aurais voulu te dire milles fois ce que je ressentais, mais je n'ai jamais osé voilà tout…

- Alors ça veut dire qu'on est plutôt bêtes… Durant tout ce temps on s'aimait et on a mis un temps fou pour se le dire…, répondit Harry en serrant plus étroitement la jeune fille contre lui, en s'amusant avec ses cheveux bruns. Moi aussi j'étais plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été avec quelqu'un…quand je t'ai rejoins au cimetière…

Une larme solitaire coula sur la joue d'Amy, et le jeune homme la luit essuya, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour sentir toute la profondeur de se baiser. C'était enchanteur, enivrant, mieux que tout.

Après ce moment d'intimité, tous deux rentrèrent au château, main dans la main.

n.a. : Je sais, c'est pire que Roméo et Juliette ce passage, c'est kitch, c'est kawaï, c'est du romantique à point. Du grand classique je sais. Mais j'étais tellement pleine de bonne humeur, j'avais vraiment envie de faire une partie comme ça… toute mignonne et qui fais rêver quand on voit les horreurs de la réalité…Bon je crois que vous m'avez comprit….Bon je continue avec un peu de déconnade…

- Dis-moi Harry…

- Oui ?

- Où sont Hermione et Ron ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et sembla perdu dans ses pensées. Au bout de quelques secondes, il déclara d'une voix sans timbre spécial :

- Vraiment aucune idée… Je crois qu'Hermione devait …. Travailler comme d'habitude, mais alors Ron… je ne l'ai plus vu depuis hier ! Et pourtant c'est mon meilleur ami.

- C'est bizare tu ne trouve pas ?

- Tu as raison…

- Réveille-toi Amy !

La jeune fille ouvrit un œil et se jeta sur le côté pour éviter le coup de coussin que lui administrait Jamie.

- Oui oui je me lève … grogna-t-elle. Je sais que c'est ton anniversaire, mais tu pourrais épargner ma tête, non ?

Elle parlait dans le vide, Jamie était déjà dans la salle de bain, en chantonnant. La brune se leva de son lit si confortable, en pensant à ce jour-là qui débutait : Harry, l'anniversaire de Jamie, les costumes à trouver, re Harry, Pré-au-Lard, les frères de Ginny…la journée entre filles. Elle dut arrêter l'énumération, ça lui donnait un mal de tête horrible.

En arrivant dans la salle de bain, elle vit Jamie entrain d'arranger ses cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En se rapprochant du lavabo, Amy ouvrit le robinet d'eau et le laissa couler. Puis une idée lui vint. Elle récupéra de l'eau discrètement dans ses mains, puis se tourna vers Jamie, qui n'avait rien vu, même avec les miroirs.

- Vois-tu ma Jamie chérie, avoir son anniversaire c'est super… Mais moi…je préfère… nettement …le baptême !

Ne laissant pas le temps à la châtaine de réagir, elle lui envoya l'eau dessus.

- Aaaaaaah ! Hurla Jamie, mi amusé, mi furieux, mais néanmoins mouillé. Ça, miss Patil, tu va pas t'en sortir si facilement !

En même temps, elle prit de l'eau elle aussi et l'envoya sur la brune, qui se retrouva trempée elle aussi. La châtaine éclata d'un grand rire.

- Aha ! Prise à ton propre jeu ! tu t'en souviendra de ce c…

Une gerbe d'eau lui arriva dessus, la trempant encore plus. Alors elle répliqua, encore et encore.

Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, les filles et la salle de bain étaient tellement trempées qu'ont aurait put les essorer. Et ce n'était pas fini…

- _Aguamenti !_ s'exclama une Amy trempée, mais hilare.

Un monstrueux jet d'eau frappa Jamie en plein fouet, la faisant tituber. Un autre jet fit tituber la brunette après quelques secondes de répit. Bref, la monstre bataille d'eau.

Les filles à la fin étaient mortes de rires, trempés, étendues par terre, dans les monstres flaques sur le carrelage. Les murs et les miroirs avaient l'air d'avoir essuyé un tsunami.

- héhé joyeux anniversaire Jamie ! lança Amy, en reprenant son souffle au milieu d'un fourire incontrôlable.

- hiiihi merci ma puce… Alors ça c'est ce qui s'appelle …. Arroser l'évènement ! Rigola Jamie, toute dégoulinante. Sérieusement, merci je ne m'étais encore jamais autant amusé un matin d'anniversaire !

Une heure plus tard, les murs et le sol étaient secs et les filles vêtues de vêtements secs également, et se séchait les cheveux, en riant. Quand elles furent présentables, elle descendirent retrouver Hermione (qui avait réapparut subitement) Ginny, Parvati et Lavande. Elles souhaitèrent toutes un heureux anniversaire à leur amie châtaine.

- Maintenant que t'es la plus vieille d'entre nous, t'a plutôt pas intérêt à nous bassiner avec des histoires de rides ! plaisanta Ginny, en évitant de justesse le coussin que lui avait balancé Jamie.

- Ah c'est vrai que je suis la première a avoir eu 17 ans, fit Jamie, avec un sourire sadique, après avoir attrapé Ginny pour lui passer un savon digne de ce nom. Intéressant comme place, hé hé… Je vais faire de vous 5 mes esclaves pour la journée …

- Mais oui c'est ça, compte là-dessus, railla Hermione, en souriant.

- Je suis à 100 avec Hermy sur ce coup-là, s'exclama Ginny, la tête toujours retenue sous le bras de Jamie. Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça…

- Laisse tomber Ginny, elle est de TRES bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Elle risque de ne pas te lâcher avant un moment, ajouta Amy, en riant.

- Tu as tout à fait raison Amy chérie, approuva pompeusement Jamie avec un clin d'œil. Oh mais si tu es jalouse, j'ai toujours l'autre bras de libre … Reste plus que je te chope et c'est dans la boîte !

Bref, ce fut comme ça jusqu'au petit déj' dans la grande salle. Tous les garçons de Griffondor, y comprit Ron et Harry vinrent souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à la jeune fille. Le directeur avait été mis au courant et avait fait préparer par les elfes de maisons un énorme gâteau au chocolat et avait préparé une mise en scène ; Il avait éteint les bougies qui illuminaient la grande salle et avait fermé tous les volets d'un coup, pour plonger toute la salle dans un noir total. Puis, tous les élèves, (sauf les Serpentard bien entendu, faut pas déconner non plus) ainsi que les fantômes chantèrent un « Joyeux anniversaire » en canon. Jamie fut émue, et eut les larmes de bonheur au coin des yeux, puis les essuya bien vite, avant de serrer tout le monde dans ses bras et souffler les bougies de son énorme gâteau. Superbe journée en fait. Amy était très heureuse pour celle qui était une de ses meilleures amies, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Le couronnement de la matinée, fut quand les jumeaux Weasley, avec la complicité de Ginny et de Dumbledore, firent une entrée aussi spectaculaire que bruyante dans la salle, accompagnés de nombreux feux d'artifices sans chaleur de leur création, qui produirent des grands animaux de paillettes et qui inscrivirent dans le ciel magique « Bon anniversaire Jamie ! », et qui fut récompensée par une salve d'applaudissement dans la salle. La châtaine était au comble du bonheur et les jumeaux eurent droit à deux baisers chacun, sur les deux joues, ce qui les firent prendre la même couleur que celle de leurs cheveux !

Après la surprise, tout le monde sortit du château pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Comme elle le lui avait promi, Amy resta avec Harry, tandis qu'ils se baladaient dans les rues rendues glissantes par la neige fondue, main dans la main. Pendant ce temps, Ginny, les jumeaux et Jamie étaient rassemblés autour d'une table au Trois Balais. Quand Ginny lança la conversation sur les costumes à trouver pour le Bal de la St-Valentin, Georges déclara, avec un sourire :

- Hey ! Je te propose un truc, petite sœur. Tu sais à quoi je pense Fred ?

- Oui, parfaitement mon cher Georges, approuva le concerné avec un clin d'œil. Mais je vais te laisser le soin de lui expliquer.

- Merci ! Donc, je voulais te dire, qu'on a reçu récemment par erreur tout un stock de masques vénitiens. Normalement, la cargaison était destinée à une autre boutique, mais il y a eue erreur d'adresse. Donc, il nous reste une caisse entière de ces masques sur les bras ….

- … dont on ne sait que faire, vu qu'on est pas des travesti, complètement Fred.

Jamie et Ginny pouffèrent sous la remarque.

- Donc, si ça te dit, on peut te fournir toute la caisse pour toi et tes copines, comme déguisement pour votre Bal, déclara Georges à Ginny. Ça te tente petite sœur ?

- Oui ! s'exclama la rousse, toute contente. C'est une idée géniale !

Elle se leva et se jeta dans les bras de ses frères.

- Merciiii vous deux, vous nous sauvez la mise !

- Ah de rien, fit Fred. Si ça nous permet de…

- … faire plaisir à notre seule sœur et en même temps …

- … de nous débarrasser de ses masques… ça ne peut que…

- … nous faire plaisir !

- Ron, attends, c'est pas prudent !

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Ben… si quelqu'un nous voit…

- C'est désert Hermione…

- …

- Allez, viens !

Hermione prit à contrecœur la main du roux, et le suivit près de la cabane Hurlante. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la barrière, Ron s'arrêta et se tourna pour regarder la brunette. Elle était si jolie avec son bonnet blanc sur la tête…

La jeune fille, ne résistant plus, se souleva un peu, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin, qui répondit aussitôt. S'embrasser, c'était si bon !

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Hermione souffla, le front contre celui de Ron :

- J'aimerai pouvoir le faire à chaque seconde…Mais ce n'est pas possible malheureusement…

- C'est toi qui a décidé qu'on ne disait rien aux autres, murmura-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je sais et c'est mieux comme ça, se rattrapa Hermione. Mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est … plus dur que je croyais…

- Qu'est-ce qui est plus dur ? murmura Ron, avec un sourire en coin.

- De te résister Monsieur Weasley, souffla Hermione, en lui souriant, ses bras entourant le coup du roux.

Le sourire de Ron s'élargit.

- Hum… je vois…

Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau, quand des voix leurs parvirent. Automatiquement, ils se séparèrent d'au moins deux mètres. Deux personnes arrivèrent dans la petite clairière.

- Amy ! Harry ! s'exclama Hermione, jouant parfaitement son rôle. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ben on se promène, expliqua Harry, en haussant un sourcil.

- Et je crois qu'on peut vous poser la même question,non ? ajouta Amy.

- Ben comme vous, on se … promène, fit Ron, un peu nerveux malgré lui.

Hermione remarqua sa nervosité en un quart de seconde et lui lança un regard éloquent, que Harry et Amy ne purent discerner, étant trop loin du roux et de la brune.

- Bon ben, nous on y va, on a rendez-vous avec les autres au Trois Balais, déclara Amy. Vous venez aussi, tous les deux ?

- Heu oui oui on arrive, répondit Hermione.

- Parfait ! dit Harry, en se retournant. On y va déjà, vous nous rattraperez !

Et la brune et le survivant revirent sur leurs pas, laissant la brunette et le roux tout seul. Sans un mot, Hermione et Ron, suivirent les pas du couple. Entre deux ejambées, la jeune fille déclara à voix basse, pour que leurs amis n'entendent pas :

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était risqué Ron…

- Eh ! Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils seraient là, se défendit le roux, vexé.

- Ok, bon la prochaine fois, faut qu'on trouve un autre endroit…

- Ouais t'a raison…


	32. Contre mon costume, ton nom !

Chapitre 34 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 34 : Contre mon costume, ton nom !

L'eau ruisselait sur la vitre du dortoir, donnant carrément l'impression que le château était plongé dans la mer en plein ouragan. Le vacarme des gouttes sur le carreau ne dérangeait pas les filles qui dormaient à points fermés, sauf une. La brunette était assise dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre en pierre, la tempe appuyée contre cette vitre si froide. Entre ses doigts, elle tournait et retournait un magnifique masque vénitien rouge et or, orné d'une grande plume blanche. Dans l'heure qui avait précédé, les filles frénétiques avaient dévalisé la grande caisse en bois que leur avaient fourni les jumeaux. La dite caisse trônait encore au milieu du dortoir, délestée de 6 masques, après que les filles eurent fait leur choix. Tout en passant ses doigts sur les dorures du parement, Amy se posait toujours les mêmes questions sur l'aveu du poète, qu'il avait promit de lui révéler le soir même, quand elle lui aurait dit comme elle comptait se déguiser. Tout le reste de l'après-midi, la petite troupe gloussante n.a. : Chai pas si vous avez déjà observé une bande de filles dans la rue, mais si oui vous comprendrez mon expression ! avait passé plus de 2 heure chez DressWizard, pour trouver la tenue adéquate. Elles avaient toutes prévues de se servir des masques, et pour cela il fallait trouver à chacune une robe. La jeune brune avait craqué pour une robe à bustier moirée rouge vif, avec une petite traîne à l'arrière, et ainsi que de longs gants blancs en soie. La dite robe pour l'instant était soigneusement pliée dans sa valise, rangée sous son lit. Le masque quand à lui, était parfaitement assortis à elle.

Amy jet un coup d'œil à sa montre : 11h30. Son mystérieux ami lui avait dit qu'il lui causerait à … 11h30. Le plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller les marmottes ( ce qui serait dur n'empêche ), la jeune fille grimpa sur son lit, et tâtonna avec la main pour attraper le petit calepin, mais elle ne sentit rien. En fronçant les sourcils, elle inspecta toute la longueur de la poutre, mais toujours rien, appart de la poussière !

- Mais où il est passé, bon sang ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas peur que quelqu'un ne le trouve vu que les conversations s'effaçaient au fur et à mesure, mais qu'il l'ait prit pour un cahier normal, ou l'ait jeté, ça, ça aurait été beaucoup plus embêtant ! Soudain, son pied nu toucha quelque chose de froid. En baissant les yeux, elle vit qu'elle marchait sur le précieux cahier. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait du tomber de la poutre et était caché par les couvertures, et avec le noir elle ne l'avait pas vu. Se laissant retomber sur son lit, Amy s'empressa de l'ouvrir, d'attraper sa plume et sa bouteille d'encre sur sa table de nuit. Toute impatiente, elle écrivit :

Salut ! Voilà c'est 11h30. Tu va me le dire alors ?

La plume en l'air, elle attendit la réponse, les yeux rivées sur la page blanche. Est-ce qu'il allait lui répondre ?

Finalement, l'encre vert émeraude que son ami utilisait scribla le papier.

-Bonsoir ! Alors comme le marché le voulait, tu dois d'abord me dire comment tu comptes te déguiser !

Ben oui ça tombe sous le sens !

-Alors vas-y, décris-moi !

La jeune fille trempa à nouveau sa plume dans l'encre, puis en deux ou trois lignes, elle décrivit sa tenue le plus précisément quelle le pouvait, puis en attendant la réponse, une boule se forma dans son ventre. Et si ce mystérieux correspondant n'était en réalité que quelqu'un de son entourage ? Pire, si c'était quelqu'un qu'elle détestait ?

Hum… J'imagine assez bien ! Tu dois être jolie là-dedans…

Merci ! Bon, j'ai remplis ma part du marché… A toi de remplir la tienne maintenant !

Ouais t'a raison. Si ne te gêne pas, je ne te révèlerai que mon … prénom. Ça te va ?

Oui, si tu veux.

Ok. Bon alors, mon nom est …

Un prénom s'inscrit sur le parchemin à une lenteur incroyable. Quand elle le découvrit, Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le prénom en question lui était totalement inconnu, bien qu'elle le trouve même assez … inhabituel.

Ce n'est pas courant comme prénom dis-moi ! Écrivit-elle.

- Effectivement… Mais bon, on ne choisit pas comment on s'appelle, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est vrai…

- Alors c'est toujours d'accord pour se voir au Bal de la St Valentin, demain soir ?

Amy hésita un instant. Cela ne serait pas facile, elle le savait. Mais réalisable pourtant…

Oui c'est toujours d'accord. Faudra juste s'arranger un peu…

-Alors trouvons un arrangement…

Après une demi-heure passées à échafauder un plan, Amy tombait de fatigue, et décida d'aller se coucher. Elle le fit savoir à son interlocuteur, ce à quoi il répondit :

Bien, alors bonne nuit Amy !

Bonne nuit à toi aussi…

Eh dis donc, maintenant que tu sais mon nom, tu peux t'habituer à m'appeler comme ça, tu ne crois pas ?

Un sourire s'étala sur les lèvres d'Amy.

Ouais c'est vrai t'a raison.

- Ben alors vas-y !

La plume d'Amy à nouveau gratta sur la parchemin :

Bonne nuit … Drago.

Sur ce, le calepin se referma doucement. La jeune fille glissa le cahier bien à l'abri dans son tiroir, qu'elle ferma à clef par précaution. Levant les yeux vers la fenêtre, elle vit que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Se pelotonnant dans ses couvertures moelleuses, la jeune fille laissa ses pensées divaguer.

- Vivement demain…Je pourrai enfin te voir vraiment…Drago, se murmura-t-elle le plus bas possible, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

+ 00 +

- Dis-moi Amy, tu as une petite mine ce matin !

- J'n'ai pas beaucoup dormi Parvati.

- Oui, ça se voit un peu. Mais t'inquiète pas ! Avec mon kit de sortilège anti cerne et anti poches, je suis immunisé ! Et toi aussi par la même ocase. J'ai donc de quoi redonner la pêche à ce joli visage qu'est le tien !

- Et toi t'es bien bavarde ce matin !

- Bah, la St Valentin, ça motive, tu ne crois pas ?

- Ouais c'est vrai…

Effectivement, la St Valentin lui redonnait toute son humeur ! D'autant que 30 minutes plus tard, l'homme de sa vie s'était approché d'elle, avec une magnifique rose rouge dans la main. Quel galant ce Harry quand même ! Il se fit récompenser par un baiser langoureux en plein milieu de la Grande salle. Apparemment, les garçons durent s'être concertés, vu que Jeremy fit craquer sa belle en lui offrant une bague en argent, à genoux, ce dont il fut récompensé par la même récompense fructueuse.

Finalement, cette journée de St Valentin démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues ! Mais tout le monde attendait avec impatience le soir,et toute la salle ne parlaient que de ça pratiquement.

Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'à ce moment-là une brunette et un roux s'enlaçaient tendrement derrière une statue et qu'un jeune homme blond aux yeux acier, tout seul dans un couloir prononçait ces mots :

- Oui. Tout ce passe comme prévu.


	33. Mauvaise surprise

Chapitre 35 : Mauvaise surprise

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 35 : Mauvaise surprise

Il n'était que six heures du soir, et pourtant déjà tout Poudlard était en effervescence quand au Bal Masqué du soir, surtout les filles. Les garçons, plutôt ronchons, se crevaient la cervelle Si, si pour un mec, c'est prouvé, c'est POSSIBLE ! xD pour trouver une idée de costume qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Ce qui évidement est difficile, quand on voit leur imagination débordante. Bon revenons à nos chères amies…

Se regardant dans la glace jusqu'à l'user, se tortillant dans sa robe moulante noire, avec les gants en soie assortis, ajustant sans cesse son masque ébène noir sur ses yeux, Hermione se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix de costume, qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour une fille qui était plongée jusqu'au cou dans son travail. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude, c'est vrai. Mais elle avait voulu paraître, pour une fois, plus féminine. Paraître plus femme aux yeux du grand roux qui l'affectionnait tant…Voilà, maintenant elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Pas maintenant.

De leur côté, un roux et un brun se préparaient eux aussi dans leur dortoir. Si l'un était au comble du bonheur de pouvoir passer un Bal tout entier avec sa petite amie, et cette fois officiellement, sans devoir le cacher, l'autre était tendu par l'idée de devoir cacher encore sa relation avec une autre jolie brune, ce qui lui semblait de plus en plus dur, vu que chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, il avait envie de la serrer contre lui, de sentir ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes, humer le délicat parfum qu'elle émanait. C'était une torture journalière, mais nécessaire malheureusement. La voix de son meilleur ami le ramena à la réalité :

- T'es sûr que ça donne pas l'air trop … psychopathe ce manteau en cuir ?

- Hein ? Oh non pas du tout.

- Ah ouais ? Parce que j'étais certain du contraire pourtant …

- Alors pourquoi tu l'a acheté ?

- Heu … ben je sais pas.

- T'inquiète pas vieux. Amy va adorer.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui t'inquiète.

Harry se retourna et Ron sourit. Un Harry amoureux, décidément ça valait le détour.

Sous la brosse, la chevelure de Ginny devenait brillante comme de la soie exposée au soleil. D'un doigt expert, Amy posa la brosse et fit glisser le fin diadème noir en arrière, de manière à ce qu'il retienne toute les mèches et fasse tenir la coiffure en place. Puis, s'emparant à nouveau de la brosse, elle remit en ordre les cheveux tout autour du visage de Ginny. Admirant son œuvre, elle déclara :

- Voilà ma belle. Alors ça te plaît ?

- Oui c'est magnifique, merci Amy ! remercia Ginny avec un sourire. Où est –ce que tu as apprit à faire ça ?

- C'était Maman qui me coiffait, souffla la brunette avec un petit pincement au cœur. Elle se revit à la place de Ginny, Helen lui arrangeant sa masse de cheveux bruns en arrière, exactement de la même manière… Et avec le même diadème noir.

- Ce diadème, c'était celui de ma mère, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mais alors tu ne souhaite pas le porter ?

- Non, je te le prête, il te va si bien, dit simplement Amy, avec un léger sourire.

- Merci Amy.

- De rien.

Elle s'approcha de la rangée de miroir qui bordait la salle de bain, et entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux à elle, tout en bavardant joyeusement avec Jamie, Parvati, Ginny et Lavande, qui se préparaient elles aussi.

- Dis-donc Jamie, t'a choisi le style gothique ce soir, fit remarquer Lavande, en jetant un coup d'œil à la châtaine qui traçait un contour noir sous ses yeux noisettes.

- Envie de changements qu'est-ce que tu veux, répondit Jamie avec un sourire.

Amy, quand à elle, la trouvait vraiment magnifique dans sa robe à corset noire, très ajustée à la taille, lacée sur le devant avec des lacets de satin blanc, et dont le jupon de satin et de dentelles noires et blanches lui arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Elle avait sillonnées ses longs cheveux châtains de mèches noires et mauves, ce qui lui donnait vraiment un genre différent, mais qui lui allait à ravir.

- Hermione, tu sors des toilettes ou bien ? cria Ginny. On a pas encore vu ton costume…

- Oui j'arrive tout de suite.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une Hermione … méconnaissable. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi féminine qu'à cet instant, ses jolies formes mises agréablement en valeur par la robe noire moulante en velours. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés sur sa nuque, soigneusement bouclés, et semblaient briller. Voyant tous les regards postés sur elle, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

- Heu… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a les filles ?

- Ben …

- Hermione t'es …

- Différente !

- Superbe !

- Magnifique !

Les filles se turent et soudain éclatèrent de rire. Amy s'avança vers Hermione, et lui dit :

- Mais évidement que t'es super comme ça ! Tu vas faire des heureux ! ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione rougit.

- Toi aussi Amy tu vas faire des ravages !

- Oui, mais moi mon cœur est déjà pris, répliqua la brunette, avec un sourire en coin.

- D'ailleurs en y pensant, intervint Ginny. En quoi il se déguisent vos chéris à vous ?

- Il a dit que ça serait une surprise …

Vers 20h, Lavande lança à la cantonade.

- Bon c'est l'heure les filles !

Toute la bande comprit le message et placèrent leur masque sur leur visage. Amy ajusta ses longs gants de soie blanche sur ses avant-bras, Ginny remit en place le col bateau de sa robe vert émeraude et Hermione resserra les attaches de ses escarpins. Elles étaient fin prêtes et sortirent en file indienne du dortoir.

Au l'autre bout du château, au même moment, un Serpentard au regard d'acier attachait un loup noir par-dessus ses cheveux blonds, en se posant maintes et maintes questions sur la soirée à venir. Comment allait- elle réagir ? Il chassa ses appréhensions d'une baffe mentale. Il avait une mission et il comptait bien la mener à bien. Un peu plus confiant, il compléta son équipement avec un large chapeau et une cape noire sur ses épaules.

Les trois garçons attendaient dans le hall d'entrée. Un Neo le personnage de Matrix avec un long manteau en cuir noir, armé de lunette, un pirate roux avec une chemise un peu entrouverte Niark, imaginez le costume de Will Turner, ça vous donnera une idée Les filles ne bavez pas , et un vampire blond qui attendaient avec impatience leurs cavalières les garçons ont une de ses imagination .. --' Enfin, plus ou moins, vu que pour ce Bal, pour accentuer le thème du masque, il fallait arriver sans cavalières. Quoi qu'ils en soient, Harry, Ron et Jeremy était sur le qui-vive.

Et puis elles descendirent en ligne de six, toutes masquées, par le grand escalier. Le survivant n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour reconnaître Amy dans sa robe rouge, même sous son masque doré et rouge. Jeremy reconnut assez vite sa rousse à lui. Ron, lui, eut du mal à reconnaître Hermione, elle était tellement … différente de l'Hermione qu'il connaissait. La voyant descendre en dernier dans sa robe noire, il déglutit avec difficulté, mais silencieusement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses amis. Il l'avait rarement trouvée aussi belle.

Relevant légèrement les pans de sa robe pour éviter de marcher dessus en descendant les escaliers, Amy avisa Harry, qui l'attendait en bas des marches. Il avait troqué ses lunettes rondes contre une paire de lunettes noires, ce qui lui donnait un genre vraiment trop … craquant ! Un sourire de deux kilomètres s'étendit sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, quand elle arriva vers lui. Elle tendit sa main gantée vers le visage de son petit ami, et baissa les lunettes, pour découvrir à nouveau ses incroyables yeux verts qu'elle aimait tant.

- Je t'ai reconnu Harry, murmura-t-elle, avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh mon dieu, la prochaine fois je me déguiserai mieux, répondit le survivant, en lui prenant délicatement le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts, tout en prenant une fausse expression de contrariété.

Il se pencha, prit la main d'Amy, et lui fit un baise-main gracieux. Il fut récompensé par un baiser plume sur les lèvres.

Le vampire et la rousse se dirigeaient vers la porte de la salle, décorée pour l'occasion de manière vraiment magnifique. Jeremy avait prit délicatement la main de Ginny dans la sienne et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Tu es vraiment sublime ce soir tu sais…

Ce qui la fit rougir. Elle posa ses bras autour du cou de son blond et lui souffla :

- Toi aussi tu es superbe ce soir, Monsieur Dracula…

La torture continuait, inlassablement pour Ron, alias le pirate, qui devait plus que jamais se retenir d'effleurer, d'embrasser, de toucher la fille de ses rêves, qui était à peine à quelques centimètres de lui. Et c'était pareil pour elle. Ils s'étaient salués normalement comme les vieux amis qu'ils étaient, mais si leurs paroles étaient purement amicales, leurs yeux ne mentaient pas eux. Ils se dévoraient littéralement du regard, le plus discrètement possible, d'un regard d'une incroyable intensité. Le feu dans les yeux, le cœur qui battait la chamade dans leurs poitrines respectives.

La musique était déjà présente dans l'immense salle, qui était décorée d'une profusion de fées qui voletaient partout, et des statues de Venus aux quatre coins de la salle. Les élèves étaient déjà tous à l'intérieur et certains avaient déjà commencé à danser, au son de la musique. Certains sous leur costume étaient très reconnaissables. Amy aperçut une Cho / Cléopâtre, accrochée au bras de ce qui semblait être un mousquetaire, qui se trouva être Roger Davis, qui la suivait comme un petit chien Qui a dit un jour que Roger Davis était un mec intelligent ? Elle aperçut également un Peter Pan (Neville) accompagnée d'une Luna Wendy aux anges. Un Itachi Uchiwa, alias Anthony dans un coin Aucune remarque pleaze xD , quelques pirates, un James Bond, une danseuse Hawaïenne, qui se trouvait être Jasmine, la comparse de Cho. Une sirène faut vraiment être con qui semblait avoir des difficultés à se mouvoir dans sa queue unique. Amy parcourait la salle des yeux, mais ne trouva ni ses cousines, ni Lavande, qui semblaient avoir disparues. Elle allait dire quelque chose à Ginny qui était à sa droite, quand la châtaine lui donna un grand coup de coude.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Regarde !

- Regarder quoi ?

- Qui c'est qui fait les DJ !, trépigna Ginny, en lui montrant du menton.

La brune plissa les yeux, qui s'arrondirent automatiquement de surprise en découvrant le visage des DJ.

- Fred et Georges ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?

- Je sais pas, attend on va aller leur demander !

- Ouais t'a raison. Harry, tu viens aussi ?

- Ok.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'aux enceintes, dépassèrent Jamie qui dansait avec un grand châtain assez craquant, et atteignirent la tribune où se tenaient les jumeaux. Ginny leur cria, réjouie:

- Fred, Georges, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?!

- Ben tu vois petite soeurette, Dumbledore nous a proposé de nous charger de l'animation de cette soirée, déclara Fred, avec un sourire maxi pour tout le monde.

- Et comme ça payait bien et que ça nous permettait de garder un œil sur toi et Ron, il n'y avait aucune raison de refuser, continua Georges avec un clin d'œil à Ginny.

La rousse prit un air faussement vexé, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Après quelques minutes, chacun partit de son côté. Harry se tourna vers Amy et s'inclina devant elle en lui demandant :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Patil ?

- Volontiers Mr Potter, répondit Amy, en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à danser. Mais l'esprit d'Amy se fit à divaguer. Quand est-ce que Drago allait-il se montrer ?

De l'autre côté de la salle, Drago pensait.

Ça y est, je l'ai vu. Elle danse avec le balafré. Ah foutu Potter…Mais n'empêche qu'elle est même … sacrément belle dans cette robe. Stop ! Drago concentre-toi sur ta mission, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le joli cœur. Tu vas attendre la bonne occasion pour l'inviter à danser. A un moment ou le balafré sera ailleurs… Mais pour ça, il faut trouver le bon moment … Mais comment elle va réagir en apprenant qui je suis vraiment ? Elle me déteste. Non, rectification. Elle déteste Malefoy. Pas Drago…Enfin je ne crois pas … Bon tant pis on verra.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus Amy se posait des questions. Comment allaient-ils faire pour se retrouver dans tout ce monde ?

« Bon allez détend-toi, t'es entrain de danser avec ton petit ami, profite et tu verra bien la suite … »

Elle était tellement bien dans les bras d'Harry.

A cet instant, la musique s'arrêta brusquement, et la voix de Fred se fit entendre, magiquement amplifiée bien entendu :

- Voilà ! Alors maintenant, c'est le moment de changer ! La tradition veut que pour cette chanson, tout le monde se mette avec un autre partenaire que le sien !

La voilà mon occasion ! Allez Drago, du courage maintenant !

Cette annonce déclencha un grand brouhaha dans la salle, mais tout le monde sembla se prendre au jeu. Harry regarda Amy avec un air désolé.

- Bon on fait quoi maintenant !

- Ben, va trouver une partenaire ailleurs ! On se rejoint après…

Le jeune brun lui fit un petit sourire, et la seconde plus tard, une fille de Serdaigle, habillée en femme pirate lui proposa de danser avec elle. Amy le regarda partir un peu plus loin avec une pointe de jalousie. Cette fille allait sûrement en profiter pour le peloter comme c'est pas possi'…

- Alors Amy, tu danses ?

C'était une voix grave, une voix de garçon Eh oui ça vaut mieux ! Er0-sEnnin, les pd ça SUFFIT ! xD . Amy se retourna lentement pour voir qu'il lui avait parlé. Son regard croisa les yeux gris acier. Elle avait le sentiment de les avoir déjà vu, mais elle n'était pas certaine. Le garçon arborait un costume façon Zorro, un masque cachant la plupart de son visage, ce qui empêcha la jeune fille de l'identifier. Il était grand, plus grand qu'elle d'au moins 10 cm. Elle demanda, peu sûre :

- D..Drago ? C'est toi ?

_- __Lève une partie du voile__  
__Qui me sépare de ta connaissance__  
__Aussi belle qu'une étoile__  
__Et que j'attends avec impatience. Ça te rassure ?_

_- Alors c'est toi…souffla-t-elle, tout en creusant dans sa mémoire où elle avait bien pu le voir._

_Alors c'était bien lui à qui elle parlait tous les soirs depuis une semaine ?_

_- Ben alors, tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda Drago, avec un sourire en coin._

_Amy acquiesça et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils commencèrent à danser lentement, au son de la musique. Drago prit la parole :_

_- Alors, c'est comme ça que tu m'imaginais ?_

_- A vrai dire, un peu moins grand, répondit-elle en lui souriant. Et moins masqué aussi._

_Le blond mais ça elle ne le fais pas encore ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un moment, il lui souffla :_

_- Pour ma part, je ne t'avais jamais vu d'aussi près…_

_- Et c'est plutôt une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise ? le taquina Amy._

_- Hum … Je ne pouvais pas avoir une surprise mieux réussie…._

_La brunette rougit fortement, et détourna son regard de celui de Drago, pour cacher sa confusion. Son cerveau lui criait inlassablement d'arrêter de rougir, que son cœur appartenait à Harry et de ne pas faire de connerie. Elle décida de l'écouter et se reprit en main, tout en continuant à danser._

Ils continuèrent à danser, tout en discutant. Il la faisait rire et la jeune fille reconnut bien là le Poète Raté avec qui elle parlait depuis une semaine. Il avait le même humour et elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un malentendu. Mais chacun de ses gestes lui rappelait quelqu'un quelle connaissait malgré elle.

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, les yeux émeraude d'Harry ne fixaient plus qu'elle. Il la regardait par-dessus l'épaule de la Serdaigle avec laquelle il dansait. Qui était ce guignol qui dansait avec SA petite amie, et qui en plus la faisait rire ?

Elle est vraiment belle cette fille...Je comprends finalement pourquoi Potter sort avec elle. Je dirais même qu'il ne la mérite pas, ce balafré ! Son rire est vraiment superbe…Epepep ! Drago reprend-toi ! Concentre-toi, et arrête d'avoir des pensées de n'importe quoi !

La fin de la musique arriva lentement, et Amy se sépara de Drago, avec un sourire.

- Merci pour la danse…

- De rien. Ce fut un plaisir…

- Maintenant, si tu me faisais l'honneur de retirer ce masque pour que je puisse voir ton vrai visage au moins une fois ?

Voilà, le moment fatidique arrive…. Vite, gagner du temps….

- Pourquoi tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Amy eut l'air étonnée.

- Ben parce que je veux voir qui t'es tout simplement. Surtout qu'il me semble t'avoir déjà croisé plusieurs fois… S'il te plaît…

Drago semblait prit à une grande hésitation. Au bout d'un moment, il dit :

- Tu es sûr que si tu découvres qui je suis, ça ne va … rien changer ?

- Oui, promi.

- Tu le promet vraiment ?

- Oui, je te le jure. Mais pourquoi tu…

Le ruban qui retenait le masque derrière la tête de Drago se détacha, et le masque tomba à terre, découvrant les yeux acier et les cheveux blond du jeune homme. Amy parut pétrifiée, et elle articula, sous la surprise :

- Q-quoi… Tu es…

- Attend Amy…

- MALEFOY ? s'exclama-t-elle, très fort, ce qui fit tourner toutes les têtes vers eux.

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Le Drago si gentil et si attentionné qu'elle connaissait ne pouvait pas être cette…

- ORDURE ! hurla-t-elle, enragée. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi depuis le début !

- Amy je te demande de m'écouter ! tenta Drago.

Tout le monde dans la grande salle s'était tus pour écouter leur dispute.

Mais la brune était trop énervée pour l'écouter. Elle se sentait trahie, meurtrie et blessée. Pourquoi Malefoy, pourquoi lui bon sang ? Il s'était bien foutu d'elle, ce poison….

Trop boulversée pour continuer à parler, elle se retourna vivement, et gifla Malefoy de toutes ses forces, ce qui le fit chanceler.

- Voilà, ça c'est pour m'avoir trahie. Putain et dire que j'ai tout gobé… T'es toujours le même finalement, cracha-t-elle, sentant les larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Elle tourna les talons, et s'éloigna à pas rapides.

Drago, la main encore sur la joue, sous le choc, la regarda s'éloigner, une soudaine douleur, autre que celle de la gifle, lui étreignant le cœur. Le silence ce fit dans la salle.

Amy avait quitté la salle, et s'était assise sur les marches de l'escalier de marbre. Une larme de rage coulait sur sa joue. Cette ordure de Malefoy l'avait bien berné. Elle était tellement prise dans son émotion, qu'elle ne vit pas une paire de pieds se poser devant elle.

- C'est quoi cette histoire Amy ?

Le ton d'Harry était plutôt froid, et la jeune fille sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui expliquer ?


	34. Confiance en moi ?

Chapitre 36 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 36 : Confiance en moi

Dans la salle, c'était la stupéfaction la plus totale devant cette scène. Tout le monde avait bien vu la petite amie du célèbre Harry Potter donner une baffe monumentale à Malefoy, en lui hurlant dessus. Bien que personne ne comprenne la raison de ceci, chacun se mit à faire ses petits commérages, quand à la vraie raison. Ça chuchotait dans tous les coins, et se fut le comble quand tout le monde vit le survivant suivre Amy jusque dans le hall d'entrée.

- Aïe, ça sent le roussi, murmura Jamie à Ginny avec une grimace.

Cette dernière était tout aussi estomaquée que la châtaine. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy avait à voir avec Amy ? Pourquoi lui avait-elle hurlé qu'il s'était bien foutu d'elle ? Cette histoire ne voulait rien dire. Amy le connaissait-elle donc ? Si oui, la jeune fille avait caché ça à tout le monde … Et si elle…

- Non ça, c'est pas possible…, murmura-t-elle, scandalisée que son cerveau puisse penser à une hypothèse pareille. Elle est folle de Harry, elle n'aurait pas pu…

Malheureusement, Ginny n'était pas la seule qui avait envisagé ce scénario impensable. L'idée avait été implantée dans le crâne d'une autre personne. Dont la réaction aurait beaucoup plus de poids pour la jeune fille.

- Merde…, souffla-t-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle l'avait vu partir. Comme toute la salle. Sa main se serra nerveusement autour de celle de Jeremy.

- Amy, je t'ai posé une question.

La jeune brune ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle lui expliquer toute l'histoire ? Ou lui mentir ? Non ça elle n'en avait pas le droit. Harry était son petit ami, elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Elle leva les yeux.

- Harry, tout ceci n'est qu'un malentendu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Malefoy ?

Un silence.

- Parce qu'il est mon ami.

Ses paroles étaient sortis toutes seules, sans qu'elle puisse les en empêcher. C'était donc ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ? Même après ce qui venait de se passer ? Apparemment oui.

« Mon ami » Ses deux mots narguaient Harry, en se baladant dans son cerveau, en s'amplifiant. Toujours plus. Cette fois, il ne comprenait plus rien. On ne peut PAS être ami avec un Malefoy ! C'était contre nature…

- QUOI ?

- Il est mon ami, répéta Amy.

- Et tu veux me faire avaler ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Comment tu veux que je te croie Amy ? Tu ne peux pas être ami avec un mec comme lui !

- Ah ouais, et pourquoi ? Lança froidement la jeune fille, en se levant brusquement pour être à sa hauteur, le défiant du regard.

Harry sembla hésiter, puis annonça :

- Parce que c'est un mangemort.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

- Ah ouais ? J'en ai l'air peut-être ?

- Je refuse de croire à une telle connerie ! s'exclama Amy, son esprit refusant totalement ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Drago avait peut-être été un menteur, un type désagréablement méprisant, mais il ne pouvait pas être un mangemort ! C'était insensé.

Harry, visiblement énervé encore plus devant l'obstination de sa petite amie à n'arriver imaginer Malefoy en mangemort, monta le ton :

- Mais bon sang Amy ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, au lieu de t'arrêter à ce que tu connais! Tu ne le connais pas autant bien que moi ! Ce type est une ordure !

- Et moi je te dis je le connais suffisamment pour te dire qu'il n'est pas celui que tu crois ! répliqua la brune, d'un ton cassant.

Harry se fit silencieux deux secondes, puis reprit, un air à la fois méprisant et colérique.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Après tout c'est ton _ami_.

Il avait accentué le dernier mot avec une telle hargne, que Amy serra les poings. Elle commençait à comprendre où il venait en venir. Le jeune homme ajouta, d'un ton tranchant :

- Dis-moi une chose Amy. Si Malefoy est à présent un _ami _pour toi, comment ça se fait que tu ne m'en aies jamais parlé ?

Ce fut le blanc dans l'esprit d'Amy, des tas de justifications les plus nulles les unes que les autres lui parvenaient. « Parce que je savais que tu réagirais mal … » voulut répondre Amy, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Elle-même ne le savait pas. Par manque de courage ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ce qui était sûr c'est quelle avait fait une erreur en le lui cachant.

Son hésitation eut raison d'elle. Parce qu'Harry lança l'accusation suprême.

- Moi tu vois, ce que je vois c'est que tu m'a caché cette soudaine _amitié_, par pour me ménager, mais … parce que ça t'arrangeait bien non ?

Les pièces du puzzle se remettaient en place dans l'esprit de la brune. Qu'elle ait fait la faute de ne rien lui dire, s'était mal et elle le savait qu'elle avait mal agis envers lui. Mais qu'il puisse avoir de telles pensées à son sujet, alors ça c'était vraiment trop …

- Quoi ? Tu … tu crois que je t'ai trompé avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, les mains tremblantes sous la fureur.

Le Survivant s'approcha d'elle et planta ses yeux dans les siens, qui pour l'instant n'étaient pas doux et rassurants comme d'habitude, mais remplis d'une colère noire et glacée, qui fit frissonner la jeune fille, et lâcha d'un ton aussi glacé que son regard :

- C'est exactement ce que je crois.

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'un coup de couteau pour Amy. Non, ce n'était pas possible…Il n'avait pas pu dire ça… Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et la jeune fille pèta un nerf.

- Alors ça, c'est au moins la dernière réaction à laquelle je ne serais attendue venant de toi… T'es complètement cinglé Harry ! Je ne t'ai JAMAIS trompé avec Malefoy, ni avec qui que ça soit d'autre ! Après tout ce temps, c'est hallucinant que tu puisses me faire à ce point si peu confiance !

- C'est toi qui oses parler de confiance, alors que tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu connaissais Malefoy ?! Rugit Harry, sortant ses gons lui aussi. La confiance, ça tient aussi sur la sincérité !

- Mais c'est aussi le fait de croire l'autre quand elle lui assure qu'il se trompe et qu'il se fait des films ! envoya Amy, trop révolté pour se rendre compte que son petit ami avait raison. Elle n'avait pas été sincère, et que si elle ne lui avait pas dit pour Malefoy, c'était peut-être aussi par manque de confiance … Mais la colère due aux dires d'Harry submergeait tous.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, bouillonnants chacun de leurs côtés. Amy se décida de briser ce silence si épais qu'on aurait pu le couper au couteau.

- Au moins on est d'accord sur un point, marmonna-t-elle. C'est qu'on manque de confiance l'un envers l'autre …

- Je veux bien te refaire confiance, lâcha Harry. Mais à une seule condition.

La jeune fille se raidit, redoutant la suite.

- Tu ne reverras plus Malefoy.

Un énorme nœud serra l'estomac d'Amy.

- Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Souffla-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes.

Harry la considéra. Derrière la colère, se dissimulait une profonde déception, au milieu de ses yeux émeraude. Au bout d'un instant, il dit enfin :

- Si tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue.

Les jambes d'Amy voulurent lâcher, mais elle se retint, par fierté, bien quelle ait l'impression d'avoir le cœur en charpie à présent. Elle fit un effort surhumain pour garder un minimum de tenue, se contenta de baisser les yeux. Harry quand à lui, tourna les talons, fuyant le regard rempli de désespoir, qui se voyait tellement dans les yeux de la brune. Sans le savoir, ses propres mots avaient brisés quelque chose en lui, mais homnibulé par la colère et la déception, il ne le sentit pas …

Les jambes d'Amy semblèrent retrouver leur mobilité et elle ne sut même pas où elle avait trouvé la force de gravir les étages pour retourner dans son dortoir, ignorant le plus possible ses yeux qui lui piquaient furieusement. Garder la fierté. Jusqu'au bout. Pour une fois.

Harry s'était avancé d'un pas rageur vers l'entrée de la Grande salle, et de rage donna carrément un coup de pied dans la porte, sans sentir la douleur. Puis il leva les yeux vers Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui se tenaient dans l'encadrement. Hermione parut un peu effrayé par l'attitude de son ami, mais resta la plus calme possible, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé Harry ?

Le survivant lui lança un regard encore colérique :

- T'n'as peut-être pas assez entendu ?

Hermione tressaillit, mais ne répondit rien. Ron quand à lui, fit à son meilleur ami :

- Harry. Amy n'aurait jamais pu te tromper et tu le sais bien.

Le brun s'avança vers le roux et lui cracha :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi, hein ? HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU EN SAIS ?

- Il le sait et moi aussi, intervint Ginny, le ton le plus ferme qu'elle pouvait, les sourcils froncés. Maintenant calme toi Harry.

Ce dernier poussa un grognement, et dépassa tout le monde, pour aller se planter à une table, attrapant la première bouteille qui lui passait sous la main, avant de la vider d'une seule traite. Puis il en saisit une autre …

Pendant ce temps, la brune avait gravit tous les étages qui menaient jusqu'au dortoir. Elle avait choqué la grosse dame en lui balançant le mot de passe avec une telle fureur, que le dessin avait sursauté et ouvert le passage en grommelant des remontrances. Elle traversa la salle commune d'un pas rapide, entra en trombe dans le dortoir, claqua la porte, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, elle retira à la hâte sa robe en la laissant choir sur le carrelage et se jeta sous la douche. Une fois que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son visage, elle put enfin laisser ses larmes salés se mélanger à celles de la douche. Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la douche, puis glissa lentement le long du carrelage. La douleur lui broyait le cœur. Son poing martelait le sol de la douche, le plus fort possible, comme si il voulait y faire un trou.

Elle avait joué avec le feu. Croyant peut-être qu'elle arriverai à être amie avec Drago, toute en le cachant à son amour. Trop stupide, elle avait été la plus grande conne que le monde ait porté. Et s'était brûlés les doigts.

Son pire cauchemar était devenu réalité : elle avait perdu Harry.

- Allez mon vieux, ça suffit maintenant.

Ron venait d'arracher avec autorité la sixième bouteille de Bièraubeurre des mains de son meilleur ami, déjà à moitié étendu sur la table. Le survivant sembla se réveiller un peu, et grogna :

- Roh mais … Roooon, allez fais pas ton …rabat-joiiieuh…

Mais le roux l'aida à se relever, et à l'aide de Fred, ils l'emmenèrent tant bien que mal jusqu'au dortoir des Griffondor. A peine leur lâchèrent-ils, que le brun courut comme il put jusqu'aux toilettes, pour y vomir trippes et boyaux. Décidément, il n'aurait pas du boire autant…

Quand à Hermione, elle avait foncés au dortoir elle aussi, plus tôt dans la soirée, avec Ginny et Jamie. Elles avaient cherchés la jolie brune, avant de la retrouver au fond de la douche, complètement gelée, les yeux rougis, le cœur désintégré. Après l'avoir enveloppés dans une immense serviette bonne chaude, elles avaient essuyés ses larmes en serrant le plus fort possibles contre elles son corps si tremblant de froid et de sanglots. Puis Amy leur avait raconté toute l'histoire. Du début à la fin, sans mentir.

- Amy…, avait dit doucement Hermione. Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit à Harry ?

La gorge de la brune s'était serrée, et elle avait soufflée :

- Je n'en avais pas le courage…

Une fois la brunette couchée, réchauffée et consolée le plus possible, la châtaine avait chargée Jamie de surveiller Amy, vu qu'elle était dans le même dortoir, et avait dit bonne nuit à Ginny. Maintenant, elle était assise sur le sofa de la salle commune, dans la lueur des flammes. Elle était inquiète pour Amy, mais aussi pour Harry. Le jeune homme avait peut-être eut une réaction un peu trop violente, mais c'était une réaction normale. Hermione était consciente qu'Amy n'avait jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais elle avait fait une erreur. Et qu'elle puisse être amie avec Malefoy était si … étonnant. Elle ne pouvait pas le sentir d'habitude. Surtout, que … zut, quoi c'était Malefoy ! LE Malefoy…

Il allait falloir soutenir les deux, ou mieux, essayer de les réconciller. Mais la jeune fille savait que c'était risqué…Non. Vallait mieux les laisser régler cette histoire tous seul, mais en étant là pour eux si besoin s'en fait ressentir.

Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait des frissons, malgré la chaleur que dégageait le feu. Elle se frotta les bras, qui avaient la chair de poule. Quand une main débordante de chaleur sur posa contre coup. Sursautant un peu, elle regarda le roux qu'elle aimait tellement fort s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

- Voilà. Harry s'est endormi, encore un peu soûl. Il ne devrait pas boire comme ça, ça ne lui réussit pas…

- Il a arrêté de s'énerver ?

- Ben disons que l'alcool n'a pas aidé. Il a pesté pendant une bonne demi-heure, mais je voyais bien qu'il avait comme des débuts de larmes au coins des yeux, mais ça été l'affaire d'une seconde, expliqua Ron, en tournant légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux noisettes d'Hermione.

- J'espère que ça va s'arranger, souffla Hermione.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans rien dire. Puis le souvenir furtif d'un baiser échangé au bord du lac, juste avant la scène fatidique. Un moment si parfait, si magique.

Quelques secondes plus tard, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, se goûtant amoureusement, avec une passion dévorante. Leur inquiétude pour leurs deux amis, aussi importante qu'elle fut pour eux deux, elle cessèrent d'exister l'espace de ces quelques secondes où leurs visages s'unirent et leurs mains s'égarèrent.


	35. Coups du sort

Chapitre 37 : Coups du sort

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 37 : Coups du sort**

Un frisson continu au toucher de la pierre glacée, la sensation du sang qui coule le long de la tempe. Des échos de voix. Une voix glacée qui semble résonner et avancer.

« Il souffre, il agonise, il va mourir. »

Puis une autre voix plus éraillée, qui semble effrayée cette fois-ci :

« S'il te plaît sors moi de là … »

Puis un rire glacial lui aussi. Puis la sensation de tomber dans un vide interminable…

- NON !

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, le corps tremblant et en sueur. Elle avait crié sans le vouloir. Le sang battait à ses tempes, son cœur battait la chamade. Soudain, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler sur ses joues et ses lèvres. La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur son visage, le mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle saignait du nez.

- Merde …

Sa main pleine de sang attrapa un paquet de mouchoir en papier, et elle l'appliqua sur sous sa narine pour empêcher le liquide rouge de couler sur ses vêtements et sur ses draps. Mais déjà une grosse tache rouge ornait son T-shirt et son cou. D'un pas lourd, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le miroir lui renvoya un visage ensanglanté, ce qui accentuait d'avantage son teint extrêmement pâle. Ouvrant l'eau du robinet, elle entreprit de se nettoyer le visage, comme elle pouvait.

« S'il te plaît, sors moi de là … »

Ces paroles lui revirent en mémoire comme un coup de couteau. Cette voix elle la connaissait que trop bien. Ses jambes flageolèrent, et elle dut s'appuyer contre le lavabo. C'était la voix d'Erwan.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar … » se répétait-elle avec force.

Elle dormait mal. La souffrance la tenait éveillée, la culpabilité la rongeait.

4 jours étaient passés, depuis la St Valentin. Sûrement les pires jours qu'Amy avait passé à Poudlard depuis son arrivée. 96 heures passés à éviter, à subir l'absence d'Harry. L'amour de sa vie l'ignorait, elle faisait pareil, contre son gré. Après tout, elle avait agis comme une pauvre conne, qui n'arrivait même pas à choisir entre un ami et son petit ami. Une seule petite hésitation à une question avait eu raison de sa vie, elle avait mal choisit et avait tout perdu. Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait après tout . Relevant la tête vers le miroir, le visage d'Harry apparut à nouveau devant ses yeux, le regard vert brillant de colère. Celui d'Amy s'embua, se mouilla. Puis, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son poing partit tout seul, et frappa le miroir de toutes ses forces. La vitre se brisa en milles morceaux, qui s'éparpillèrent sur la salle de bain. La jeune fille se figea, regardant son désastre, le poing tremblant. Sa main saignait, elle s'était coupée avec le verre coupant. Soupirant et en essuyant ses larmes d'un regard de sa main valide, elle s'assit par terre, se demandant combien de temps elle allait tenir dans son desespoir.

« Tu me manque Harry. Tu manques à mon cœur. Ta chaleur sur ma peau, tes yeux si doux ancrés dans les miens, tes baisers si sucrés et si délicieux sur mes lèvres, tes bras si rassurants autour de mes épaules… Je t'aimerai toujours, même si toi tu ne dois plus m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait…»

On frappa à la porte. Le battant s'ouvrit sur une Jamie au visage inquiet.

- Amy, ça va ? J'ai entendu un bruit de verre…

- Non c'est … rien, articula la brunette à son amie.

La châtaine n'insista pas. Amy n'était pas son état normal depuis une semaine, il était normal qu'elle pète les plombs. Elle leva sa baguette vers le miroir.

- _Reparo._

Les morceaux de verre se soulevèrent, puis reconstituèrent le miroir en moins de quelques secondes. Jamie s'assit à côté d'Amy, pris sa main ensanglantée et entreprit de la nettoyer, tout en lui parlant doucement :

- Amy, je sais que tu souffre, mais peut-être qu'en allant parler à Harry…

La jeune fille hocha négativement de la tête, en reniflant.

- Non. Le mieux à faire est que j'essaye de l'oublier. Et puis tu l'as entendu, il ne veut plus me voir…

- Amy, je suis certaine que même si il est en colère contre toi, Harry t'aime toujours.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

Le ton d'Amy était amer. Après ce qu'elle lui avait, ce n'était pas possible. Son amie châtaine la serra un instant dans ses bras, en lui soufflant que ça allait s'arranger et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse abattre. Pour Amy, ses paroles étaient toutes les mêmes … Non il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y croire, et qu'elle soit tout simplement plus forte. Il le fallait. Même si elle espérait au fond d'elle que son amie ait raison.

Quelques heures plus tard, le même matin, dans le dortoir des garçons, un garçon brun à lunette réfléchissait, à torse nu, assis sur le bord de son lit Au lieu de baver sur le clavier, allez chercher une bassine les filles xD. Il avait fait des cauchemars, n'avait pratiquement pas dormi, se réveillant sans cesse, se retournant interminablement. Il avait continuellement la sensation de manque. Manque de quelque chose … où quelqu'un. Un mal qui lui prenait au ventre, remontant jusqu'à sa gorge et qui lui donnait envie de tout fracasser pour le faire passer.

Le visage de la jolie brune lui revint en tête, mais il se secoua, repoussant l'image le plus qu'il pouvait. Il ne devait plus l'aimer, elle lui avait mentit …

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser à elle ?

Bordel, c'était insupportable. Il alla se rafraîchir en se foutant la tête sous le robinet d'eau froide, chassant ses démons.

Notre brunette avançait d'un pas mort et sans un mot dans le couloir, à la droite de Jamie, Parvati et Lavande, qui bavardaient entres elles. Les filles passaient devant l'entrée d'un couloir discret, quand une main sûre attrapa le bras d'Amy, en la tirant dans l'embouchure. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni de crier. Les trois autres ne le remarquèrent même pas. Puis elle observa son ravisseur et son visage s'assombrit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je veux te parler, absolument.

- C'est trop tard, c'était avant qu'il fallait le faire !

- Justement, je veux me rattraper le plus possible.

Amy considéra Drago d'un œil furieux. Le jeune homme soupira et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

- Pourquoi tu ne me réponds plus dans le cahier ?

C'était vrai. Le cahier, Amy l'avait enfermé dans son placart et ne l'avait plus ressortit.

- Parce que je ne voulais plus te parler.

- Ce qui est arrivé, on est tous les deux responsables, dit-il, en la fixant des yeux aciers.

- Tous les deux ? s'énerva Amy. C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a trahi !

- Mais toi aussi tu l'a fait ! répliqua Malefoy d'un ton un peu plus sec.

La jeune fille se raidit.

- Quoi ? C'est n'importe quoi ! J'ai jamais fait ça.

- Tu m'avais juré que si tu découvrais qui j'étais, ça ne changerait rien entre nous et pour toi.

Amy accusa le coup, puis baissa la tête, honteuse. C'est vrai elle lui avait promis…

- Alors, on est quittes ? demanda doucement Drago.

Une féroce bataille mentale s'était engagée dans l'esprit de la brune. Devait-elle décréter qu'ils étaient fautifs tout les deux, et oublier cette histoire ? Pourtant il était Malefoy, le garçon qui avait insulté sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait mentit et qui a été la raison de sa dispute avec Harry… ça faisait beaucoup pour tout oublier.

- Peut-être …, souffla-t-elle enfin. Mais si tu veux qu'on oublie ça, il faut à nouveau que tu me promettes quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- De ne plus me mentir.

Drago cilla, puis ignorant la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac hocha de la tête.

- Promit.

- Tiens, où est passé Amy ? S'étonna Hermione, en voyant arriver Jamie, Lavande et Parvati sans la brunette dans la grande salle pour manger.

- Quoi ? Ben … heu … en fait, on en sait rien.

- mais pourtant, elle est sortie avec nous du cours de potion…

Harry, entrain de manger et qui avait entendu la conversation, frémit au nom de la jeune fille. Hermione le remarqua et lui demanda :

- Tu ne l'as pas vu toi ?

Le jeune homme réagit au quart de tour :

- Non et ça me regarde plus ! D'ailleurs je veux pas entendre parler d'elle, ok ??

Hermione fronça les sourcils, son regard s'assombrit :

- Harry, je sais que tu es énervé contre elle, mais ce n'est pas la peine de t'énerver encore plus pour nous le faire comprendre. Ça sert à rien.

Le survivant se leva brusquement, poussa sa chaise, attrapa son sac et sortit de la salle. Arrivant dans le hall, il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds et s'appuya contre le mur. Il ne voulait plus qu'on lui parle d'elle. Il ne voulait plus y penser. Parce qu'il y arrivait très bien tout seul, et ça l'écrasait. Il ne voulait plus l'aimer.

- Bordel …

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Hum ? Ouais bien sûr…

- Quand tu m'écris et quand tu me parles, tu es vraiment un garçon super gentil, attentif et intelligent. Pourquoi est-ce qu'en façade tu es méprisant, désagréable et méchant ?

Le jeune homme blond se fit silencieux pendant un instant, avant de répondre :

- Cette carapace est indispensable quand on est à Serpentard, un sang pur et fils de Malefoy. J'y suis forcé, mes parents sont très sévères là-dessus. Et depuis le temps, j'ai pris l'habitude, mais ce n'est pas moi… Tu te rends compte si ils savaient que j'aimais écrire, être ami avec une Griffondor, et être tout simplement plus agréable ? Je ne serais plus de ce monde depuis un bail …

Amy le considéra un instant. Drago semblait vraiment sincère dans ce qu'il disait, et semblait prisonnier de cette image qu'il devait sans cesse donner. Soudain, il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et détourna le regard.

Dans l'esprit de Drago, tout se bousculait. Il ne devait pas s'attendrir, se concentrer sur la mission qu'on lui avait remise. Il le fallait. Mais pourtant, puis il apprenait à connaître cette Griffondor, cette fille tellement belle au caractère bien trempé, et marrante, plus il sentait qu'il s'éloignait de son but. Ce n'était pas prévu ça… La chaleur qu'il ressentait et sentir son cœur battre la chamade quand il la voyait … Elle était la seule personne à qui il a sut confier ce qu'il ressentait vraiment rapport à son mode de vie, qu'il détestait malgré lui…

… Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal…Elle avait déjà assez souffert à cause de lui. Il voulait être sincère envers elle, lui mentir lui brisait les entrailles de plus en plus … Mais la menace qui pesait sur sa famille si il ratait la mission le forçait malgré lui à continuer…

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui connaît ton autre côté ? demanda la brune, en soutenant son regard.

- Non. Personne. Appart toi…

La réponse avait jaillit de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. La jeune fille resta interdite un instant, puis lui sourit. Drago sentit une vague de chaleur dans son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui souriait depuis la St Valentin… Et quel sourire…

Amy, quand à elle, était heureuse de se rendre compte qu'elle parvenait encore à sourire. Ça lui faisait vraiment du bien de discuter avec le Serpentard, cela lui permettait d'atténuer un peu son mal-être…

- Merci Drago …

- De quoi ?

- D'être mon ami.

A cet instant, le Serpentard se dégoûta tellement, qu'il aurait voulu en hurler, en vomir et en pleurer… Mais il parvint à ne rien laisser paraître et sourit à la brune.

- Tu sais, je m'excuse qu'à cause de moi, tu sois en mauvais terme avec le balaf…Heu … Harry…

- C'est vrai que c'est pas facile …, dit Amy, d'une voix lente. Mais je l'aime tellement….Mais maintenant il ne voudra plus jamais me parler…

Le cœur du blond se serra malgré lui. Ce balafré ne méritait pas qu'Amy souffre à cause de lui.

« Pourquoi est-ce que lui a le droit de l'aimer… et pas moi ? »

Fin Flash Back

/

- NON ! Je ne peux plus continuer ! Je refuse de lui faire plus de mal ! Elle a déjà assez souffert !

- Tu n'as pas le choix Drago ! La mission est lancée, tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. C'est terminé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne changera pas d'avis. Il est déjà suffisamment en rogne à cause de ta gaffe. Ça va être plus dur maintenant.

- Je ne pouvais pas prévoir qu'ils se disputeraient enfin !

- Si ! Tu le devais. Mais bon maintenant, ça continue mais tu n'a plus droit à l'erreur

- …

- Et rappelle-toi qu'il a tes parents … il peut leur arriver n'importe quoi …

- …

- Si tu ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose et que tu te retrouves orphelin, je te conseille de suivre ses ordres. Tu te laisses trop émouvoir Drago… C'est indigne d'un mangemort…

- Mais je n'ai JAMAIS voulu en devenir un ! C'est mon père et vous qui m'avez obligés !

- TU N'AS PLUS LE CHOIX. Alors fais ce que l'ont t'a ordonné. Le plan est en place et il ne te reste plus qu'à faire ton boulot. Tâche de réussir. Allez maintenant continue ta mission et arrête de penser n'importe quoi !

/

Le lendemain matin, le moment du déjeuner fut le coup de massue finale pour Amy. Elle avait à peine commencé à manger, quelle sentait tous les regards portés vers elle. Ça chuchotait dans tous les coins, on exhibait la Gazette du Sorcier dans tous les coins, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à voir les titres, trop loin. A la table des Griffondor, le silence se fit quand elle s'assit au banc, aux côtés de Ginny et Jamie. Ils avaient tous des regards graves. Amy interrogea Ginny du regard. Celle-ci remarqua Jamie, qui ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la rousse lui donna un grand coup de coude désapprobateur. La châtaine grimaça, mais se tut, se contentant de plonger son regard dans son bol de céréales. La brune ne comprenait rien au comportement de ses amies, et commença à s'énerver :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se p…

- Miss Patil ?

La brune s'interrompit, se retourna et vit le professeur MacGonagall derrière elle, un air grave peint sur son visage sévère.

- Il faut que vous veniez avec moi. Le directeur voudrait vous voir. Vous aussi Miss Patil, continua-t-elle en désignant Parvati. Votre sœur a été également avertie.

- Le directeur ? S'étonna Amy.

- Oui suivez-moi tout de suite.

La brune, de plus en plus anxieuse, se leva, et accompagné de Parvati suivit la sous-directrice vers la sortie. Au passage, elle croisa Harry, qui arrivait dans la salle, avec Hermione et Ron. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, Hermione interrogea sa meilleure amie du regard, mais celle-ci était trop inquiète pour faire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de suivre la prof jusqu'à l'escalier.

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Harry et Hermione allèrent s'assoire à la table des Griffondors. Hermione demanda à Ron :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi elle va chez le directeur ?

- Aucune idée, répondit le roux, les sourcils froncés.

Harry leur lança un regard agaçé.

- Je veux pas en entendre parler.

- Putin Harry change de disque ! s'exclama Ron, exaspèré. Amy est notre amie et on s'inquiète pour elle. Alors respecte au moins ça.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Soudain, Ginny arriva vers eux et leur dit d'un air grave :

- Nous on sait pourquoi elle y est allé. Regarde.

Elle posa la gazette du sorcier sur la table, pour que le trio puisse bien voir.

- Oh non …

- La pauvre …

- Sorbet citron.

La statue qui masquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur pivota, découvrant l'escalier. Les filles Patil s'y introduirent, suivit du professeur MacGonagall. Puis la lourde porte s'ouvrit, pour les laisser entrer dans l'imposant bureau du directeur. Amy y était déjà venu, le jour où elle s'était battue avec Cho, mais Parvati et Padma, elles, semblaient impressionnées par le bureau.

Dumbledore attendait les sourcils froncés, derrière son bureau. Minerva se plaça à sa droite, pour faire face aux trois jeunes filles.

- Asseyez-vous Mesdemoiselles je vous prie.

Amy s'exécuta, ainsi que ses cousines, de plus en plus angoissées. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à leur dire, au point de les convoquer dans son bureau ? Les mains de la brunette serrèrent les bras du fauteuil.

- Si j'ai tenu à vous convoquer, c'est pour vous annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. En particulier pour toi Amy.

L'intéressée eut un grand frisson dans la colonne vertébrale.

- Ton père est porté disparut.

Amy resta figée, comme frappée par la foudre. Non ce n'était pas possible… Non … Pas son père …

« Je t'en supplie, sors-moi de là … ».

Ce fut l'annonce de trop. La nausée lui prit à la gorge, sa vision s'embrouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Elle glissa du fauteuil et tomba évanouie sur le sol dallé, si vite, que aucune des personnes présentes n'eut le temps de la retenir.


	36. Promesse faite et non tenue

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait apparemment sur un des lits de l'infirmerie

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Aide pas si précieuse**

Quand Amy ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait apparemment sur un des lits de l'infirmerie. Sa tête lui tournait et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'habituer à la lumière autour d'elle. Parvati et Padma étaient assises à son chevet, sur des chaises en bois. Elles étaient pâles, mais restaient silencieuses. Amy décida alors de bouger un peu. Le lit grinça, Padma le remarqua et lui sourit :

- Ah, Amy, tu te réveilles enfin !

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouie dans le bureau de Dumbledore, répondit Parvati, d'une voix lente.

- Tu nous a fichu les pétoches, renchérit sa sœur, en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis là depuis longtemps ?

- Tu es restée inconsciente toute la matinée.

La jeune brune posa son regard sur le plafond en alcôve. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire : l'annonce, la disparition. Ses mains tremblèrent. Elle se releva légèrement et se recroquevilla sur elle-même en position fœtale. Elle gémit :

- Papa …

Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, encore une fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait se réveiller, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

- Amy, calme-toi, murmura Parvati, en lui prenant la main.

La brunette leva des yeux éteints vers sa cousine, puis repoussa sa main, et se releva brusquement de son lit. Sa tête lui joua encore des tours et elle dut s'accrocher à la monture du lit pour garder son équilibre.

- Il faut que j'aille le retrouver ! cria-t-elle. Il est en danger, je dois aller le chercher !

- Non Amy, tu ne peux pas quitter l'école enfin, rétorqua Padma, qui s'était levée pour soutenir.

- MAIS TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? C'est mon père bon sang ! Je ne peux pas le laisser …

Les jambes d'Amy tremblèrent de plus en plus. Sa vue s'embua.

- J'ai déjà perdu ma mère … Je ne veux … pas le perdre … lui aussi..., s'étrangla-t-elle.

A cet instant, Madame Pomfresh entra en trombe dans la salle :

- Miss Patil, vous n'irez nulle part ! Vous allez boire ceci tout d'abord…

Elle se plaça à droite de la brunette, et la força à se rasseoir avec toute l'autorité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, puis lui tendit un verre rempli d'une potion verte. Amy détourna la tête, repoussa le verre et voulu se relever, mais une main ferme l'en empêcha. Elle leva les yeux. Dumbledore la regardait par-dessus ses lunettes demi-lune.

- Ça va aller Pom-pom, je vais m'en occuper. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations.

La jeune fille regarda le vieil homme, qui semblait fatigué, mais son regard doux lui sembla apaisant. Dumbledore lâcha son épaule et se tourna vers les jumelles.

- Allez faire un tour vous aussi, je dois parler à votre cousine. Cela ne prendra que quelques instants. Je vous en prie.

Une fois les jumelles et Mme Pomfresh sorties, le vieux directeur se tourna vers Amy, assise sur le lit blanc.

- Amy, je sais que ce que tu vis est très dur. La disparition de ton père, ta dispute avec Harry…

- Minute, coupa la jeune fille, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Comment savez-vous pour moi et Harry ?

Dumbledore la considéra un instant, puis un mince sourire désolé apparu sur ses lèvres ridées.

- Je crois qu'à peut près toute l'école est au courant…

Amy resta silencieuse, puis baissa la tête. Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et enserra ses genoux avec ses bras, pour les empêcher de trembler malgré elle. Le vieux directeur reprit :

- Bon. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est très dur pour toi. Mais il ne faut surtout pas te laisser abattre…

« Ne pas se laisser abattre …» Amy enserra plus fort ses jambes. Ce n'était rien que des mots, et toujours des mots. Tout le monde lui rabaissait la même chose.

- Comment voulez-vous que je ne me laisse pas abattre ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix étranglée. Mon père vient de disparaître, et vous me demandez de ne pas me laisser abattre ?

- Oui Amy, répondit Dumbledore, la fixant de son regard bleuté. Il faut garder confiance, les recherches se poursuivent…

- Qu'avez-vous découvert ? demanda brusquement la brunette.

Dumbledore parut hésiter. La jeune fille le remarqua et enchaîna :

- C'est mon père, j'ai le droit de savoir, non ?

- Effectivement, tu es en droit de le savoir, répondit-il. Mais nos informations sont assez vagues à vrai dire…

- Dites toujours.

- Il est possible qu'Erwan ait été enlevé.

Le cœur d'Amy se serra.

- Enlevé par qui ?

- Probablement … par des mangemorts.

La jeune fille sursauta et retint un cri.

- Mais pourquoi des mangemorts en voudraient à mon père, enfin ?

- Parce qu'il est une langue de plomb, donc les mangemorts pourrait vouloir lui soutirer certaines informations, répondit calmement Dumbledore.

L'esprit d'Amy se figea. Elle ne comprenait plus rien … Son père ? Une langue de plomb ?

- Mais … c'est pas possible ! Il m'a dit qu'il était examinateur de BUSE !

Dumbledore fronça légèrement les sourcils, puis sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Peut-être qu'il ne te la pas dit parce que justement il ne le pouvait pas… Tu sais Amy, les langues de plombs ne peuvent…

- Je sais ce qu'est une langue de plomb, monsieur, coupa-t-elle, agacée, et trop choquée pour tenir ses mots.

Le directeur ne parut pas le moins du monde déstabilisé, au contraire, il esquissa un pauvre sourire.

- Je comprends que tu lui en veuille un peu de te l'avoir caché. Mais ce n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Pour l'heure, il faut le retrouver.

- Je veux vous aider à le chercher !

La jeune fille s'était à nouveau levée, mais Dumbledore lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

- Non Amy. Tu vas rester ici.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mon père, non ?, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Parce que ta place est ici et que c'est trop dangereux.

- Je m'en fiche !

- Tu peux t'énerver autant que tu veux, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici pour autant.

Amy serra les dents. Cela ne servait à rien c'est vrai. Elle soupira, puis articula :

- Mais vous me promettez que vous allez tout faire pour le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu as ma parole Amy, répondit Dumbledore.

- Et que vous me tiendrez au courant si il y du nouveau, ajouta-t-elle, en haussant un sourcils.

- Je te le promets.

Amy murmura un merci presque inaudible, mais sincère. Dumbledore lui fit un petit sourire, puis fit quelques pas autour du lit.

-Allez, rassure-toi, fais-moi un sourire et bois ta potion, s'il te plaît.

Amy fit un effort, et esquissa un petit sourire, qui sonnait faux, mais c'était mieux que rien. Le directeur parut satisfait, puis ajouta :

- Maintenant, la potion.

Dans un soupir, la brune prit le verre et le vida d'un coup. La potion était dégoûtante. Elle aurait voulu recracher, mais elle s'en abstint devant le directeur, mais ne put réprimander une grimace.

- Voilà. Maintenant, Amy, avant de te quitter, je veux que toi aussi tu me promette quelque chose à ton tour.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux gris, attendant la suite.

- Tu ne sortiras pas de ce château, quoi qu'il se passe.

Amy tressaillit, serra les dents, mais acquiesça lentement.

Le directeur lui fit un dernier sourire, lui pressa gentiment l'épaule, puis s'en alla. En passant la porte, il avertit Parvati et Padma qui attendaient de pied ferme dans l'entrée que l'entrevue était terminée. Après avoir salué quelques tableaux sur son chemin, il retourna dans son bureau. Passant devant le phénix Fumseck, qu'il caressa sur le bec, le vieux directeur s'assit à son bureau. Joignant ses longs doigts fins entre eux comme à son habitude, il pensa :

« Hum … Cette petite Patil semble être vraiment imprévisible… Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi, si ça lui permettait d'arriver jusqu'à son père, même sans réfléchir. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle va respecter mes conditions … »

Levant les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres de son bureau, il se dit encore :

« Imprévisible … Tout comme sa mère … »

A l'heure du déjeuner, Amy put sortir de l'infirmerie. Toute l'après-midi, les autres élèves ne cessèrent de la regarder, de chuchoter sur son passage, où de lui demander si c'était vraiment son père, et encore d'autres questions de ce genre. Amy les aurait bien tous incendiés rien que pour ça. C'était déjà suffisamment pénible de savoir son père entre les mains de mangemorts, il ne lui fallait pas encore une bande de curieux lui courant après et chuchotant à tout bout de champs.

Heureusement, ses amies ne lui posèrent aucunes questions, se contentant d'être là pour elle si elle avait besoin de parler ou de penser à autre chose. La jeune fille leur en était vraiment reconnaissante, vraiment. Ron lui aussi était très gentil avec elle, mais Harry restait distant, même si il la regardait un peu plus qu'avant tout de même, mais toujours sans lui parler. Cette distance habituelle et cette soudaine approche mais qui s'éternisait ne faisait qu'accentuer la peine de la jeune fille vis-à-vis du survivant. Elle essaya vainement de continuer à faire comme si de rien n'était, et s'enlisa sous une montagne de travail acharné.

Quand à Ron et Hermione, ils continuaient de cacher leur relation aux yeux de leurs amis, disparaissant quelques fois pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, avec une excuse bidon pendue à la bouche pour justifier leur absence. Ils devaient paraître crédibles, parce que personne ne leur faisait de remarques. Mais Amy et Ginny avaient quelques soupçons, mais n'en parlèrent pas aux deux tourtereaux, préférant garder ceci pour elles.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, alors qu'Amy et toute la bande travaillaient dans la salle commune à leurs devoirs, Seamus Finigan et Dean Thomas s'approchèrent de la brune. Seamus parla :

- Amy, c'est vrai que c'est ton père qui a disparut ?

La plume de la brunette cassa, sous ses doigts convulsés par la fureur. Cette fois s'en étaient trop. Ginny le remarqua et leur lança un regard meurtrier. Jamie, sentant la tempête arriver, posa sa main sur le bras d'Amy, mais la brune en avait marre. Elle se leva brutalement, se retourna vers Seamus, le fusillant du regard et explosa :

- MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI TRANQUILLE BORDEL ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est de voir disparaître un à un tous les membres de votre famille et encore plus de devoir supporter une BANDE D'ENFOIRE QUI NE TROUVENT RIEN D'AUTRE A FAIRE QUE VENIR REMUER LE COUTEAU DANS LA PLAIE ! Alors, foutez- moi la paix !

Des larmes de fureur pointèrent au coin de ses yeux, elle tremblait de colère. Les deux Griffondor restèrent plantés là, figés par la violence de la réaction de la jeune fille.

Harry avait entendu la dispute depuis le coin de la salle. Il avait beau avoir des remontrances contre elle, mais la voir dans cet état lui faisait du mal. Sans réfléchir, il se leva et tira l'épaule de Seamus en arrière. Il lui dit :

- Laissez-là tranquille vous deux, c'est suffisamment dur comme ça pour elle.

Mais Amy se tourna vers lui, les yeux humides, mais le regard froid.

- Ne te mêle pas de ça Harry. Ce n'est pas après avoir passé 5 jours à m'ignorer et à faire comme si je n'existais pas, qu'il faut commencer à t'inquiéter pour moi.

Sur ce, elle quitta la salle, essuyant rapidement ses larmes d'un revers de manche, et claqua la porte du dortoir, assez fort pour la déboîter.

En voyant la jeune fille lui gueuler dessus et s'enfuir dans son dortoir, Harry s'est sentit super con, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'avait pas été vraiment le bon moment pour jouer aux héros…

Quand à la jeune fille, elle faisait passer une douche à son oreiller sous les larmes. Harry n'était peut-être pas intervenu au moment propice, mais il avait voulu être gentil. Elle avait attendu ce moment, celui où il lui reparlerait. Mais elle l'avait repoussé et engueulé… Amy martela son coussin de rage avec son poing. Elle faisait décidément tout faux … Et elle mourrait d'inquiétude pour Erwan. Qu'allait-il lui arriver à son pauvre papa ?

Elle resta toute la soirée dans le dortoir, ne prenant même pas la peine d'aller souper. Vers le milieu de la soirée, Parvati et Jamie lui apportèrent quelques bricoles à manger, chipés au festin, que la jeune fille engloutit du bout des lèvres.

Le lendemain, personne ne lui parla plus ni de son père, ni d'Harry, ce qui la soulagea. Elle n'eut besoin que de parler un minimum, ce qui l'arrangea également.

A l'heure du déjeuné, ce fut le moment du courrier. Comme d'habitude, des centaines d'hiboux et de chouettes laissèrent tomber une pluie de lettres et de paquets sur les élèves. Les Griffondor dont le volatil respectif apportait « La Gazette du Sorcier », firent attention de la tenir hors de la vue de la brune, pour éviter qu'elle voit la nouvelle que son père n'avait pas encore été retrouvé, accompagné de la photo animée bien entendu d'un Erwan souriant à l'objectif.

Amy leva les yeux vers le ciel et aperçut Artémis qui voletait vers elle, à l'aide des ses petites ailes grises et blanche. Son oiseau laissa tomber une lettre sur les genoux. La jeune fille la remercia d'une petite caresse et d'un morceau de toast, puis entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre, qu'elle parcourut rapidement :

_Amy,_

_Il faut qu'on se voie, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de très important. Rejoins-moi à 6h pendant le festin de ce soir, dans le parc, près du saule cogneur. Viens s'il te plaît. A ce soir._

_Drago._

« Quelque chose de très important » De quoi pouvait vouloir lui parler Drago ? Amy fourra la lettre dans sa poche et se retourna pour observer la table des Serpentard, chercha la tête blonde. Elle croisa enfin ses yeux aciers, et lui fit un signe affirmatif. Celui-ci lui répondit d'un sourire discret, puis détourna les yeux.

Quand Amy se retourna et que son regard croisa son regard, le garçon eut l'impression que son cœur fondait. Il lui sourit, puis détourna rapidement le regard. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi cruel ? Pourquoi devait-il lui faire encore plus de mal ? Pourquoi devait-il faire le mangemort alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais voulu ? Il ne savait, il serait incapable de terminer sa mission ce soir normalement. Parce que cette fois, il le savait : Son cœur appartenait tout entier à la jolie Patil. Il garda le visage impassible devant les autres Serpentard, mais si il avait été seul, il aurait hurlé en se frappant la tête contre les murs, tellement sa conduite forcée envers elle le dégoûtait. Et pourtant, il continuait …

Non. Même si il devait sacrifier ce qui lui était cher, il allait refuser de continuer. Il avait prit sa décision et il allait tout révéler à Amy.

Tout le reste de la journée, Amy n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les cours, l'esprit trop occupé par la révélation de Drago. Elle bâcla son travail, incapable de faire plus, ce qui lui valu des remontrances de la part du professeur Flitwick et Chourave, mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. L'heure avançait à un pas d'escargot, de limace, de tortue … Bref à pas de tous les animaux les plus lents qui soient.

Quand enfin la cloche sonna la fin des cours, elle rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à quitter la salle de classe, quand Jamie la retint par le bras :

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas Amy ?

- A la bibliothèque, mentit la jeune fille.

Finalement, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, elle avait bien l'intention de s'y réfugier jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous. Au moins, elle pourra y être tranquille.

- Pour faire quoi ? On n'a pas de devoirs ce soir …, répliqua son amie, en haussant les sourcils.

- Si, si, le professeur Vector m'en a donné un particulier en Arithmancie ce matin, inventa Amy, précipitamment. Bon j'y vais, à tout à l'heure !

- Tu nous rejoins pour le festin ?

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà filé. Jamie haussa les épaules en soupirant, puis rejoint les autres qui se dirigeaient vers la tour de Griffondor.

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, la brunette fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas personne, donc personne qui pourrait l'enquiquiner à nouveau. Elle s'assit à une table de bois cirée entre les rayonnages, près de la fenêtre et pris un bouquin au hasard pour tenter de s'occuper. Le livre était sur l'histoire de la confédération magique de l'écosse et elle ne comprenait rien, mais le silence de la grande pièce lui était agréable. Elle patienta jusqu'à cinq heures et demi, puis impatiente, se leva et quitta la bibliothèque, en saluant rapidement Mme Pince.

- Non, non non et non ! Je refuse !

- Espèce d'idiot, tu n'as plus le choix…

- Si ! Oubliez-moi, je ne le ferai pas c'est tout !

_- Impero ! _

Le parc était désert, tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le souper, donc Amy ne croisa personne en se rendant vers le saule cogneur. Il faisait encore assez jour, les derniers rayons de soleil accentuaient nettement la découpe de l'arbre, qui gesticulait dangereusement. La jeune fille se mit alors à attendre Drago, en se tenant à une distance raisonnable du saule.

Un quart d'heure passa lentement. Amy commençait à se demander ou il avait pu passer.

« Bon sang calme-toi, tu est un quart d'heure en avance … » se dit-elle.

Puis elle le vit sortir des buissons, un air vide imprégné sur le visage. Amy fronça légèrement les sourcils, tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle.

- 'soir, fit-elle.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses traits étaient un peu plus durs que d'habitude. Il semblait tellement … peu naturel, et cet état inquiéta un peu la brunette.

- Heu, alors, tu avais quelque chose d'important à me dire, non ? Alors vas-y, parle-moi …

Malefoy sembla se renfermer un peu plus, semblant être en proie à un combat mental fort violent. Il la dépassa, lui tourna le dos et annonça d'une voix platonique :

- Je sais où ton père est retenu prisonnier.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie.

- Q…quoi ? Mais … où est-il ?

- Dans une maison de Little Hangleton. Et je vais nous y conduire tous les deux.

- Mais comment le sais-tu ?

Drago fit une pause, puis se retourna vers elle.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, lâcha-t-il. Viens, il faut partir vite.

« Promet-moi que tu ne sortiras pas de ce château, quoi qu'il se passe. »… Les mots du vieux directeur revirent à la mémoire d'Amy. Elle se tortura. Devait-elle faire confiance à Drago et désobéir à Dumbledore ? Ou devait-elle laisser passer une chance de sauver son père, en refusant la proposition de ce Drago, son ami certes, mais quelle ne connaissait que depuis un mois ?

- Vite, il faut y aller, si nous voulons sauver ton père, pressa Drago en avançant vers elle un peu plus.

- Mais tu es sûr qu'il est à Little Hangleton ? S'enquit Amy, en soutenant son regard.

Le jeune Serpentard acquiesça.

La bataille faisait rage dans l'esprit d'Amy. Mais la tentation d'avoir la chance de retrouver et peut-être de sauver son père fut la plus forte. Elle hocha positivement de la tête.

- D'accord je te suis. Mais comment va-t-on s'y rendre ?

- Par portoloin !

Il lui prit le bras, et ils se dirigèrent au pas de course vers l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer sur les cours lui non plus. Impossible. L'image de la brunette lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Son cœur se serra quand il revit l'instant où elle lui avait hurlé dessus le soir précédent… Il ne pouvait plus supporter de n'essayer de ne plus y penser, de l'ignorer, c'était décidément trop dur, trop peinant. Amy lui manquait trop … Et la voir triste et désespéré l'autre soir avait ravivé en lui tous ces sentiments et il s'était sentit imprégné de sa peine. Cette fois, il en était certain, il était encore fou amoureux d'elle. Il fallait qu'il aille lui parler, c'était décidé. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps…

Pendant le repas du soir, il avait cherché Amy des yeux, mais la jolie brune était invisible Pas au sens propre du terme bien entendu, on est pas dans les 4 fantastiques … Qu'elle est absente voilà . Il se pencha vers Ron et lui demanda :

- Eh, elle est où Amy ?

- Tiens, tu t'en inquiète maintenant ? répliqua le roux, en haussant un sourcils.

Harry lui lança un regard mauvais, mais Jamie, qui avait entendu la conversation, s'écria :

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas là … Mais … c'est vrai, elle m'a dit quelle travaillait sur un devoir supplémentaire que le professeur Vector lui avait imposé, à la bibliothèque !

Un bruit de couvert se fit entendre. Hermione avait laissé tomber sa fourchette et s'était tourné vers la châtaine.

- Un devoir supplémentaire ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, le professeur Vector ne lui a jamais donné de travail supplémentaire, elle excelle en cette branche.

- Elle m'aurait mentit ? S'étonna Jamie. Mais pourquoi ?

- Peut-être pour te cacher où est-ce qu'elle se rendait …, répondit Hermione, en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. A un autre moment, ça aurait été peut-être normal, mais dans son état, qu'elle nous mente n'est vraiment pas de bon augure...

- Où est-elle, alors ? demanda Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Le silence se fit à la table. Puis Harry souffla :

- La carte du maraudeur.

Chapitre 39

- On y arrive bientôt Drago ? demanda Amy, un peu essoufflée.

- Oui il est là, répondit ce dernier en désignant un petit tas d'ombre informe avec son doigt un peu plus loin, contre un arbre.

- C'est toi qui l'a crée ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas de réponses. Drago avait seulement accéléré l'allure et Amy dut presque courir pour suivre ses foulées. Ils arrivèrent devant la chose informe, qui se révéla être une vieille botte en peau de dragon, toute cabossée. Normale quoi. Drago s'agenouilla, et tira un peu fort le bras de la jeune fille pour la forcer à s'accroupir également. Avant de toucher la botte, Amy souffla :

- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude …

- Rien.

- Mais…

- C'est rien, je te dis. Maintenant, à trois tu attrapes cette botte et moi aussi, compris ?

Elle acquiesça, surprise par son ton un peu trop cassant.

- Un … deux … trois !

Leurs 10 doigts agrippèrent la botte, et Amy sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle, brouillant sa vision et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elle est ?

Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il essayait vainement depuis quelques minutes de repérer l'étiquette « Amy-Line Patil » sur la carte aux points mouvants, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron. Leurs trois paires d'yeux n'arrivaient pas à trouver la brunette. Ils avaient minutieusement observé chaque salle, chaque couloir, chaque placard, épuisé du regard chaque recoin du parchemin, sans résultat. La tension se faisait ressentir à la table. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets, c'était certain, mais ne n'était rien en comparaison à celle de leur meilleur ami, incapable de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur, dont le bruit matte s'entendait à plus de 3 mètres de distance. Les doigts du noiraud palpaient frénétiquement la carte, la retournait dans tous les sens possibles, pour essayer de trouver ces quelques mots, au milieu d'un fouillis de points et de noms qui se déplaçaient sur le parchemin magique.

Soudain, les yeux verts s'arrêtèrent enfin sur le dessin du parc, plus précisément à l'orée de la forêt interdite, près du Saule Cogneur. Deux noms, apparentés à deux points. « Amy-Line Patil » et « Drago Malefoy ». Il sursauta et poussa une exclamation. Ses deux amis sursautèrent eux aussi.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

Le brun voulut répondre, mais quand il reposa les yeux sur l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu les points, il ne vit plus rien. Les points, comme les noms s'étaient soudain volatilisés, dans l'espace d'une seconde. Harry se frotta les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes, l'esprit bourré de questions. Avait-il eu une telle impatience de la retrouver, qu'il voyait n'importe quoi ? Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Oui c'était sûrement ça … De dépit, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tout en soufflant :

- Non rien, c'était rien.

Cette vision lui dansait devant les yeux. Bordel, pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir pas halluciné ! Le nom de son ennemi juré et celui de sa … De sa quoi ? Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme sa petite amie ? Après ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux ? Soudain, une onde de colère, mélangée à celle de l'inquiétude, qui ne faisait guère bon mélange dans son cerveau, emplit son corps. Malefoy. Celui qui était responsable de ce que leur était arrivé. Si finalement il n'avait pas halluciné ? Si elle était vraiment avec ce fumier ? Sans plus attendre, il ramena ses yeux verts la carte et chercha l'étiquette « Malefoy ». Si il avait fait quoi que ce soit à Amy, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le tuerait.

Enfin la sensation de tourbillon s'estompa, les couleurs du décor devinrent de moins en moins floues, et l'air chaud qui les avait entourés fut vite remplacé par un air plutôt glacé. Finalement, les pieds d'Amy touchèrent terre, un peu violement, alors la jeune fille ferma les yeux et perdit l'équilibre. Ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement ce sol si froid, si dur. Puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Elle se trouvait sur une sorte de route, mi-béton, mi-gravier, entourés d'arbres à la hauteur impressionnante, devant une énorme bâtisse, qui avait des allures de manoir, Un léger brouillard stagnait, le soleil semblait avoir pliés bagages, et il faisait un froid mordant. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun bruit, un vent très léger soulevait les pans de sa robe de sorcier. La jeune fille frissonna. Pas âme qui vivent sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Amy se releva péniblement et chercha Drago des yeux. Le jeune homme blond était atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, et semblait un peu perdu, mais c'était levé. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, puis souffla, d'une voix, d'où trahissait une once de peur :

- Drago…Où sommes-nous ?

Le garçon resta irrémédiablement silencieux. Ses yeux aciers étaient tournés par la maison et semblaient étrangement vides. Amy lui prit le bras :

- Hé, tu m'écoute, où est-ce qu'on est ?

Toujours silencieux, le jeune homme ne semblait plus l'entendre, les yeux toujours tournés vers la bâtisse. La brune suivit son regard et dit d'une voix blanche :

- Tu … tu crois que mon père, peut-être là dedans ?

Soudain, les traits de Drago se convulsèrent fortement, il porta ses mains à ces tempes et tomba à genoux en gémissant, semblant en proie à une folie extérieure ou intérieur. Amy, fut prise de court par sa réaction si violente, commença à paniquer, elle se précipita sur lui, lui tenant les épaules, essayant de le calmer comme elle put.

- Drago, DRAGO ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bon sang, calme-toi !

Le blond semblait souffrir terriblement, il se tenait la nuque en criant, comme si il essayait de repousser quelque chose.

_Je dois résister ! Je DOIS RESISTER ! Arggghh, sortez de ma TETE !_

Amy continuait de lui crier de se réveiller, de sortir de sa folie, de plus en plus paniquée.

_Cette voix… c'est elle ! Je dois résister, pour la prévenir ! Elle est en danger ! AAAAAARRRRGGHHH NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! Laissez-moi !_

Soudain, le corps de Drago sembla eu un dernier soubresaut et il retomba brutalement dans les bras d'Amy. Le cœur de la jeune fille sursauta dans sa poitrine. Elle le secoua par les épaules, de peur qu'il puisse être inconscient…ou pire encore. Mais les yeux du Serpentard s'entrouvrirent lentement, et dévisagèrent la jeune fille penchée sur lui, ses cheveux bruns lui caressant la tempe, ses grands yeux inquiets scrutant la moindre réaction de sa part. Il avait réussi à repousser le sortilège. Mais maintenant, il fallait la faire fuir…absolument. Elle était en très grand danger. Et le temps lui était compté … A elle, comme à son père.

- Amy, souffla-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Il faut que tu t'en aille, tout de suite…

- Quoi ? Et mon père ?

-. Fous-le camps, insista Drago, en se relevant comme il pouvait. Vite, avant que…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un grand bruit l'interrompit. Amy fit volte face.

Dans une grande détonnation, une dizaine de personnes vêtues de capes et de cagoules noires apparurent, les encerclant. La main d'Amy se ressera sur sa baguette, mais avant même qu'elle ait put la lever, un des mangemorts leva la sienne et cria :

- Expeliarmus !

La baguette de la jeune fille s'envola de sa main, pour atterrir dans les mains du mangemort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, un autre mangemort lança :

- Incacerem !

De longues cordes solides apparurent, ficelant Amy comme un saucisson, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba lourdement sur le côté. Drago émit un cri, et fit un geste pour bouger, mais le mangemort le plus proche de lui, balança son pied dans les côtes, qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Puis :

- Silencio.

Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Drago.

- Voilà c'est moins bruyant. Et par mesure de précaution …Incacerem.

Enfin, l'homme cagoulé s'avança vers Amy, et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il la souleva par le col de sa robe et siffla :

- Tiens tiens, voilà la fille maintenant … Miss Patil…

- Lâchez- moi et dites-moi où est mon père ! cracha-t-elle, en tentant de se débattre, pour se libèrer de son emprise, mais sans succès.

- Tss tss décidement, elle fait bien la paire avec Potter, ricana le mangemort, en la serrant plus fort. Tu es tellement naïve ma chère Amy…

Il la lâcha et elle retomba brutalement sur le sol glaçé. L'homme s'avança vers Drago, puis lâcha :

- Bien joué Drago. Tu as réussi ton coup de main de maître. A un moment, on a pensé que tu allais craquer, mais finalement … Tu as réussi à l'amener !

Si le jeune homme avait put parler, il aurait hurlé à Amy de ne pas l'écouter, même si c'était vrai. Horrifié, il tourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille, interdite.

Les mots du serviteur des Ténèbres la roulaient de coups, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était trop absurde… Elle faisait encore un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement !

- Drago…, souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Dis-moi… Dis Moi que c'est PAS VRAI !

Elle tourna des yeux désespérés vers le blond. Le jeune homme croisa son regard si plein d'incompréhension, puis baissa lentement la tête.

A ce instant, le rire des mangemorts se fit de plus en plus fort, le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. A cet instant, Amy aurait voulu vomir, hurler, n'importe quoi pour faire passer ce sentiment de trahison qui lui bousillait le ventre. Ainsi, tout avait prévu. Depuis le début, il s'était foutu d'elle, et avait comploté pour l'emmener ici. Il l'avait trahie une nouvelle fois, mais c'était beaucoup plus grave qu'un seul nom. Ce goût apre lui restait entre la gorge. Elle avait marché, couru dans le piège de cet enfoiré. Trop naïve…

« - Mais bon sang Amy ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, au lieu de t'arrêter à ce que tu connais! Tu ne le connais pas autant bien que moi ! Ce type est une ordure ! »

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ?

Drago quand à lui, la douleur lui prenait partout dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister. Il avait conduit celle qu'il aimait à la mort. Et il l'avait perdue… Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Les rires des mangemorts la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans de sales draps, à cause de sa stupidité. Elle allait crier quelque chose, quand elle se reçut un coup derrière la tête, qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

- Pas là non plus ! Ragea le survivant, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

Il n'avait pas trouvé Drago sur la carte, non plus, son ennemi ainsi que la brune s'étaient carrément volatilisés. Hermione tenta de le calmer, malgré sa propre inquiètude.

- Calme-toi Harry, ils ne doivent pas être loin …

- Si ils n'étaient pas loin, ils seraient sur la carte Hermione ! Lança-t-il, d'un ton cassant.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ron resta silencieux. Le noiraud reprit :

- Je vais aller la chercher.

- Et où tu compte chercher si elle n'est même pas sur la carte ?!

- Aucune idée ! Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, bon sang ! s'écria Harry avec colère.

- Oui tu as raison sur ce point vieux, approuva Ron. Mais Hermione a raison. On ne sait même pas par ou commencer !

Le jeune homme sembla se figer, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Soudain, Hermione se leva, décidée :

- Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore. Il saura quoi faire.

Harry sembla hésiter un court instant, puis se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient que cette alternative, acquieça. Le trio sortit en trombe de la salle commune, dans la direction du bureau du vieux directeur.

La douleur vive d'un coup de pied dans le dos réveilla brusquement Amy, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Elle ouvrit les yeux : la pièce où elle se trouvait était immense, autant haute que large, et une immense cheminée y trônait, avec un feu ronronnant à l'intérieur. Le seul mobilier était un grand fauteuil tourné vers l'âtre. Le sol était froid, en pierre, et meurtrissait les genoux de la jeune fille. Soudain, une voix glaciale se fit soudain entendre, du genre qui vous gèle les entrailles dès que celle-ci parvient à votre oreille.

- Alors la voilà… Miss Patil. Bienvenue au Manoir Jedusor…

Un frisson violent parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Amy. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement vers la voix, et elle crut qu'elle allait hurler, mais elle resta là paralysée comme une statue. Devant elle, se tenait un homme immense, maigre, la peau pâle, le crane lisse, le nez réduit à deux uniques fentes et des yeux jaunes, plus que terrifiant, dont se dégageait toute la cruautée imaginable. Lord Voldemort lui faisait face, la considèrent d'un air narquois, la baguette d'Amy se baladant entre ses doigts aux ongles fourchus. Il continua de sa voix à en glacer le sang :

- Enfin le plaisir de connaître la petite dernière des Patil… Voyons… J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer toute ta famille si je me souviens bien. Ah oui, cette chère Hélène.

Le cœur de la jeune brune se serra fortement et elle recommença à trembler.

- Une sorcière très douée, ajouta Voldemort d'une voix lente, levant les yeux aux ciels, comme pour mieux faire semblant de se rappeler. Mais pas suffisamment bien entendu…

Amy frissonna encore une fois plus fort. Que racontait-il ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien… Sa mère avait été tuée par un mangemort …

- Je n'ai mis que 5 misérables petites minutes pour la tuer.

La peur de la jeune fille se transforma soudain en haine pure. Ce type était donc le véritable assassin de sa mère, ainsi que de pleins d'autres innocents. Aveuglée par la colère, elle voulut se relever, mais Voldemort baissa machinalement sa propre baguette :

_- Endoloris !_

Le rayon de lumière frappa Amy de plein fouet. Elle retomba sur le sol dur, se recrocquillant sur elle-même, en hurlant comme une dingue. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connue pareil douleur. Elle hurlait, hurlait, suppliant intérieurement pour que cela cesse. Enfin, Voldemort leva sa baguette. La douleur cessa, et Amy resta couchée sur le sol, épuisée, tremblante et les muscles douloureux. Le mage noir s'avança d'un pas vers elle, et éclata d'un rire sans joie, glacial.

- Alors, ça fait mal, hein ? La douleur …

Des larmes de rage jaillirent des yeux de la brune, mais elle était trop faible pour bouger, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. Le mage noir ajouta :

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait confiance à n'importe qui et qu'on ne croit même pas ce que nous dit son tendre et cher… D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder …

« Il ne devrait pas tarder … » Coup de poignard pour Amy, qui trouva un peu de force pour ouvrir les yeux et souffler :

- Harry ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

A nouveau, le serpent éclata de son rire tellement terrifiant.

- Stupide petite Amy. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, ce n'est pas mon genre… Pour attirer ce cher Potter jusque ici, tu étais vraiment la plus désignée, non ?

La jeune fille sentit une pierre lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Non …. Non, pas Harry ! Elle sortit courageusement :

- Il ne sait pas ou je me trouve ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il vous rejoigne ici ?

- Disons que Potter est très … hum … sensible à ses visions, susurra Voldemort ,un sourire mauvais incrustée sur son horrible visage. Il ne lui faudra que quelques heures pour te retrouver … et venir nous rejoindre ici.

Il se retourna, laissa Amy le nez dans la poussière, mélangée à ses larmes, qui coulaient inlassablement. Elle gémit :

- Non … Harry … Ne viens pas…Je t'en supplie …

Voldemort aboya à un des mangemorts :

- Amenez-là avec le vieux. Au moins passer ses dernières heures en compagnie de son … cher papa…Ahlala… vivre la mort en famille… Quelle joyeuse perspective…

Amy, alarmée ,releva la tête. Alors son père était vraiment ici ?

- Que lui avez-vous fait ? lança-t-elle au maître des ténèbres.

Voldemort l'ignora royalement, se contentant de donner des ordres à ses mangemorts.

- QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ESPECE DE SERPENT ? hurla Amy cette fois.

- Espèce d'insolente petite peste, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. Endoloris !

Et la torture reprit pour la jeune fille. Après avoir hurlé pendant un certain temps et souffert plus que jamais, Amy retomba, à moitié assomée sur la pierre. Elle entendit à peine Voldemort crier à un des hommes cagoulés :

- Hington ! Amenez-là auprès de ce cher Erwan, en attendant l'arrivée de … l'amour de vie, notre cher Potter !

Les mangemorts ricanèrent, sauf le dénommé Hington, qui se contenta de soulever la jeune fille, sans un mot et l'emmener dans une chambre miteuse. Amy se sentit soulever, ouvrit dificilement les yeux, vers le mangemort. Une boucle blonde dépassait de sa cagoule…. Une boucle terriblement familière…

Abasourdie, elle articula :

- _Harvey ?!_


	37. Encore trahie

Titre : Premier regard, première émotions

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 39 : Trahisons **

- On y arrive bientôt Drago ? demanda Amy, un peu essoufflée.  
- Oui il est là, répondit ce dernier en désignant un petit tas d'ombre informe avec son doigt un peu plus loin, contre un arbre.  
- C'est toi qui l'a crée ? L'interrogea-t-elle.  
Elle n'eut pas de réponses. Drago avait seulement accéléré l'allure et Amy dut presque courir pour suivre ses foulées. Ils arrivèrent devant la chose informe, qui se révéla être une vieille botte en peau de dragon, toute cabossée. Normale quoi. Drago s'agenouilla, et tira un peu fort le bras de la jeune fille pour la forcer à s'accroupir également. Avant de toucher la botte, Amy souffla :  
- Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude ...  
- Rien.  
- Mais...  
- C'est rien, je te dis. Maintenant, à trois tu attrapes cette botte et moi aussi, compris ?  
Elle acquiesça, surprise par son ton un peu trop cassant.  
- Un ... deux ... trois !  
Leurs 10 doigts agrippèrent la botte, et Amy sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle, brouillant sa vision et sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elle est ?  
Harry commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il essayait vainement depuis quelques minutes de repérer l'étiquette « Amy-Line Patil » sur la carte aux points mouvants, avec l'aide d'Hermione et de Ron. Leurs trois paires d'yeux n'arrivaient pas à trouver la brunette. Ils avaient minutieusement observé chaque salle, chaque couloir, chaque placard, épuisé du regard chaque recoin du parchemin, sans résultat. La tension se faisait ressentir à la table. Ron et Hermione étaient inquiets, c'était certain, mais ne n'était rien en comparaison à celle de leur meilleur ami, incapable de ralentir les battements frénétiques de son cœur, dont le bruit matte s'entendait à plus de 3 mètres de distance. Les doigts du noiraud palpaient frénétiquement la carte, la retournait dans tous les sens possibles, pour essayer de trouver ces quelques mots, au milieu d'un fouillis de points et de noms qui se déplaçaient sur le parchemin magique.  
Soudain, les yeux verts s'arrêtèrent enfin sur le dessin du parc, plus précisément à l'orée de la forêt interdite, près du Saule Cogneur. Deux noms, apparentés à deux points. « Amy-Line Patil » et « Drago Malefoy ». Il sursauta et poussa une exclamation. Ses deux amis sursautèrent eux aussi.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?  
Le brun voulut répondre, mais quand il reposa les yeux sur l'endroit où ils avaient aperçu les points, il ne vit plus rien. Les points, comme les noms s'étaient soudain volatilisés, dans l'espace d'une seconde. Harry se frotta les yeux en dessous de ses lunettes, l'esprit bourré de questions. Avait-il eu une telle impatience de la retrouver, qu'il voyait n'importe quoi ? Son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours ? Oui c'était sûrement ça ... De dépit, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, tout en soufflant :  
- Non rien, c'était rien.  
Cette vision lui dansait devant les yeux. Bordel, pourtant, il était certain de n'avoir pas halluciné ! Le nom de son ennemi juré et celui de sa ... De sa quoi ? Pouvait-il encore l'appeler comme sa petite amie ? Après ce qu'ils s'étaient passés entre eux ? Soudain, une onde de colère, mélangée à celle de l'inquiétude, qui ne faisait guère bon mélange dans son cerveau, emplit son corps. Malefoy. Celui qui était responsable de ce que leur était arrivé. Si finalement il n'avait pas halluciné ? Si elle était vraiment avec ce fumier ? Sans plus attendre, il ramena ses yeux verts la carte et chercha l'étiquette « Malefoy ». Si il avait fait quoi que ce soit à Amy, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il le tuerait.

Enfin la sensation de tourbillon s'estompa, les couleurs du décor devinrent de moins en moins floues, et l'air chaud qui les avait entourés fut vite remplacé par un air plutôt glacé. Finalement, les pieds d'Amy touchèrent terre, un peu violement, alors la jeune fille ferma les yeux et perdit l'équilibre. Ses genoux heurtèrent douloureusement ce sol si froid, si dur. Puis elle ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
Elle se trouvait sur une sorte de route, mi-béton, mi-gravier, entourés d'arbres à la hauteur impressionnante, devant une énorme bâtisse, qui avait des allures de manoir, Un léger brouillard stagnait, le soleil semblait avoir pliés bagages, et il faisait un froid mordant. Il n'y avait pratiquement aucun bruit, un vent très léger soulevait les pans de sa robe de sorcier. La jeune fille frissonna. Pas âme qui vivent sûrement à des kilomètres à la ronde.  
Amy se releva péniblement et chercha Drago des yeux. Le jeune homme blond était atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, et semblait un peu perdu, mais c'était levé. Elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, puis souffla, d'une voix, d'où trahissait une once de peur :  
- Drago...Où sommes-nous ?  
Le garçon resta irrémédiablement silencieux. Ses yeux aciers étaient tournés par la maison et semblaient étrangement vides. Amy lui prit le bras :  
- Hé, tu m'écoute, où est-ce qu'on est ?  
Toujours silencieux, le jeune homme ne semblait plus l'entendre, les yeux toujours tournés vers la bâtisse. La brune suivit son regard et dit d'une voix blanche :  
- Tu ... tu crois que mon père, peut-être là dedans ?  
Soudain, les traits de Drago se convulsèrent fortement, il porta ses mains à ces tempes et tomba à genoux en gémissant, semblant en proie à une folie extérieure ou intérieur. Amy, fut prise de court par sa réaction si violente, commença à paniquer, elle se précipita sur lui, lui tenant les épaules, essayant de le calmer comme elle put.  
- Drago, DRAGO ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Bon sang, calme-toi !  
Le blond semblait souffrir terriblement, il se tenait la nuque en criant, comme si il essayait de repousser quelque chose.

Je dois résister ! Je DOIS RESISTER ! Arggghh, sortez de ma TETE !

Amy continuait de lui crier de se réveiller, de sortir de sa folie, de plus en plus paniquée.

Cette voix... c'est elle ! Je dois résister, pour la prévenir ! Elle est en danger ! AAAAAARRRRGGHHH NON JE NE VEUX PAS ! Laissez-moi !

Soudain, le corps de Drago sembla eu un dernier soubresaut et il retomba brutalement dans les bras d'Amy. Le cœur de la jeune fille sursauta dans sa poitrine. Elle le secoua par les épaules, de peur qu'il puisse être inconscient...ou pire encore. Mais les yeux du Serpentard s'entrouvrirent lentement, et dévisagèrent la jeune fille penchée sur lui, ses cheveux bruns lui caressant la tempe, ses grands yeux inquiets scrutant la moindre réaction de sa part. Il avait réussi à repousser le sortilège. Mais maintenant, il fallait la faire fuir...absolument. Elle était en très grand danger. Et le temps lui était compté ... A elle, comme à son père.  
- Amy, souffla-t-il, en la regardant dans les yeux. Il faut que tu t'en aille, tout de suite...  
- Quoi ? Et mon père ?  
-. Fous-le camps, insista Drago, en se relevant comme il pouvait. Vite, avant que...  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un grand bruit l'interrompit. Amy fit volte face.  
Dans une grande détonnation, une dizaine de personnes vêtues de capes et de cagoules noires apparurent, les encerclant. La main d'Amy se ressera sur sa baguette, mais avant même qu'elle ait put la lever, un des mangemorts leva la sienne et cria :  
- Expeliarmus !  
La baguette de la jeune fille s'envola de sa main, pour atterrir dans les mains du mangemort. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose, un autre mangemort lança :  
- Incacerem !  
De longues cordes solides apparurent, ficelant Amy comme un saucisson, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et elle tomba lourdement sur le côté. Drago émit un cri, et fit un geste pour bouger, mais le mangemort le plus proche de lui, balança son pied dans les côtes, qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Puis :  
- Silencio.  
Plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Drago.  
- Voilà c'est moins bruyant. Et par mesure de précaution ...Incacerem.

Enfin, l'homme cagoulé s'avança vers Amy, et s'arrêta juste devant elle. Il la souleva par le col de sa robe et siffla :  
- Tiens tiens, voilà la fille maintenant ... Miss Patil...  
- Lâchez- moi et dites-moi où est mon père ! cracha-t-elle, en tentant de se débattre, pour se libèrer de son emprise, mais sans succès.  
- Tss tss décidement, elle fait bien la paire avec Potter, ricana le mangemort, en la serrant plus fort. Tu es tellement naïve ma chère Amy...  
Il la lâcha et elle retomba brutalement sur le sol glaçé. L'homme s'avança vers Drago, puis lâcha :  
- Bien joué Drago. Tu as réussi ton coup de main de maître. A un moment, on a pensé que tu allais craquer, mais finalement ... Tu as réussi à l'amener !  
Si le jeune homme avait put parler, il aurait hurlé à Amy de ne pas l'écouter, même si c'était vrai. Horrifié, il tourna ses yeux vers la jeune fille, interdite.  
Les mots du serviteur des Ténèbres la roulaient de coups, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était trop absurde... Elle faisait encore un cauchemar, ce n'était pas possible autrement !  
- Drago..., souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée. Dis-moi... Dis Moi que c'est PAS VRAI !  
Elle tourna des yeux désespérés vers le blond. Le jeune homme croisa son regard si plein d'incompréhension, puis baissa lentement la tête.  
A ce instant, le rire des mangemorts se fit de plus en plus fort, le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. A cet instant, Amy aurait voulu vomir, hurler, n'importe quoi pour faire passer ce sentiment de trahison qui lui bousillait le ventre. Ainsi, tout avait prévu. Depuis le début, il s'était foutu d'elle, et avait comploté pour l'emmener ici. Il l'avait trahie une nouvelle fois, mais c'était beaucoup plus grave qu'un seul nom. Ce goût apre lui restait entre la gorge. Elle avait marché, couru dans le piège de cet enfoiré. Trop naïve...  
« - Mais bon sang Amy ! Ouvre un peu les yeux, au lieu de t'arrêter à ce que tu connais! Tu ne le connais pas autant bien que moi ! Ce type est une ordure ! »  
Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas écouté ?

Drago quand à lui, la douleur lui prenait partout dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas réussi à résister. Il avait conduit celle qu'il aimait à la mort. Et il l'avait perdue... Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues pâles.

Les rires des mangemorts la ramenèrent à la réalité, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans de sales draps, à cause de sa stupidité. Elle allait crier quelque chose, quand elle se reçut un coup derrière la tête, qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

- Pas là non plus ! Ragea le survivant, ayant de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.  
Il n'avait pas trouvé Drago sur la carte, non plus, son ennemi ainsi que la brune s'étaient carrément volatilisés. Hermione tenta de le calmer, malgré sa propre inquiètude.  
- Calme-toi Harry, ils ne doivent pas être loin ...  
- Si ils n'étaient pas loin, ils seraient sur la carte Hermione ! Lança-t-il, d'un ton cassant.  
La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Ron resta silencieux. Le noiraud reprit :  
- Je vais aller la chercher.  
- Et où tu compte chercher si elle n'est même pas sur la carte ?!  
- Aucune idée ! Mais on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés sans rien faire, bon sang ! s'écria Harry avec colère.  
- Oui tu as raison sur ce point vieux, approuva Ron. Mais Hermione a raison. On ne sait même pas par ou commencer !  
Le jeune homme sembla se figer, réfléchit à toute vitesse. Comment faire pour la retrouver ? Soudain, Hermione se leva, décidée :  
- Il faut aller prévenir Dumbledore. Il saura quoi faire.  
Harry sembla hésiter un court instant, puis se rendant compte qu'ils n'avaient que cette alternative, acquieça. Le trio sortit en trombe de la salle commune, dans la direction du bureau du vieux directeur.

La douleur vive d'un coup de pied dans le dos réveilla brusquement Amy, lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Elle ouvrit les yeux : la pièce où elle se trouvait était immense, autant haute que large, et une immense cheminée y trônait, avec un feu ronronnant à l'intérieur. Le seul mobilier était un grand fauteuil tourné vers l'âtre. Le sol était froid, en pierre, et meurtrissait les genoux de la jeune fille. Soudain, une voix glaciale se fit soudain entendre, du genre qui vous gèle les entrailles dès que celle-ci parvient à votre oreille.  
- Alors la voilà... Miss Patil. Bienvenue au Manoir Jedusor...  
Un frisson violent parcourut la colonne vertébrale d'Amy. Ses yeux se levèrent lentement vers la voix, et elle crut qu'elle allait hurler, mais elle resta là paralysée comme une statue. Devant elle, se tenait un homme immense, maigre, la peau pâle, le crane lisse, le nez réduit à deux uniques fentes et des yeux jaunes, plus que terrifiant, dont se dégageait toute la cruautée imaginable. Lord Voldemort lui faisait face, la considèrent d'un air narquois, la baguette d'Amy se baladant entre ses doigts aux ongles fourchus. Il continua de sa voix à en glacer le sang :  
- Enfin le plaisir de connaître la petite dernière des Patil... Voyons... J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer toute ta famille si je me souviens bien. Ah oui, cette chère Hélène.  
Le cœur de la jeune brune se serra fortement et elle recommença à trembler.  
- Une sorcière très douée, ajouta Voldemort d'une voix lente, levant les yeux aux ciels, comme pour mieux faire semblant de se rappeler. Mais pas suffisamment bien entendu...  
Amy frissonna encore une fois plus fort. Que racontait-il ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien... Sa mère avait été tuée par un mangemort ...  
- Je n'ai mis que 5 misérables petites minutes pour la tuer.  
La peur de la jeune fille se transforma soudain en haine pure. Ce type était donc le véritable assassin de sa mère, ainsi que de pleins d'autres innocents. Aveuglée par la colère, elle voulut se relever, mais Voldemort baissa machinalement sa propre baguette :  
- Endoloris !  
Le rayon de lumière frappa Amy de plein fouet. Elle retomba sur le sol dur, se recrocquillant sur elle-même, en hurlant comme une dingue. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait connue pareil douleur. Elle hurlait, hurlait, suppliant intérieurement pour que cela cesse. Enfin, Voldemort leva sa baguette. La douleur cessa, et Amy resta couchée sur le sol, épuisée, tremblante et les muscles douloureux. Le mage noir s'avança d'un pas vers elle, et éclata d'un rire sans joie, glacial.  
- Alors, ça fait mal, hein ? La douleur ...  
Des larmes de rage jaillirent des yeux de la brune, mais elle était trop faible pour bouger, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. Le mage noir ajouta :  
- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on fait confiance à n'importe qui et qu'on ne croit même pas ce que nous dit son tendre et cher... D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder ...  
« Il ne devrait pas tarder ... » Coup de poignard pour Amy, qui trouva un peu de force pour ouvrir les yeux et souffler :  
- Harry ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?  
A nouveau, le serpent éclata de son rire tellement terrifiant.  
- Stupide petite Amy. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour rien, ce n'est pas mon genre... Pour attirer ce cher Potter jusque ici, tu étais vraiment la plus désignée, non ?  
La jeune fille sentit une pierre lui tomber au fond de l'estomac. Non ... Non, pas Harry ! Elle sortit courageusement :  
- Il ne sait pas ou je me trouve ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il vous rejoigne ici ?  
- Disons que Potter est très ... hum ... sensible à ses visions, susurra Voldemort ,un sourire mauvais incrustée sur son horrible visage. Il ne lui faudra que quelques heures pour te retrouver ... et venir nous rejoindre ici.  
Il se retourna, laissa Amy le nez dans la poussière, mélangée à ses larmes, qui coulaient inlassablement. Elle gémit :  
- Non ... Harry ... Ne viens pas...Je t'en supplie ...  
Voldemort aboya à un des mangemorts :  
- Amenez-là avec le vieux. Au moins passer ses dernières heures en compagnie de son ... cher papa...Ahlala... vivre la mort en famille... Quelle joyeuse perspective...  
Amy, alarmée ,releva la tête. Alors son père était vraiment ici ?  
- Que lui avez-vous fait ? lança-t-elle au maître des ténèbres.  
Voldemort l'ignora royalement, se contentant de donner des ordres à ses mangemorts.  
- QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ESPECE DE SERPENT ? hurla Amy cette fois.  
- Espèce d'insolente petite peste, cracha-t-il avec mépris. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire. Endoloris !

Et la torture reprit pour la jeune fille. Après avoir hurlé pendant un certain temps et souffert plus que jamais, Amy retomba, à moitié assomée sur la pierre. Elle entendit à peine Voldemort crier à un des hommes cagoulés, en lui envoyant la baguette de la jeune fille, que le mangemort réceptionna en plein vol :  
- Hington ! Amenez-là auprès de ce cher Erwan, en attendant l'arrivée de ... l'amour de vie, notre cher Potter !  
Les mangemorts ricanèrent, sauf le dénommé Hington, qui se contenta de soulever la jeune fille, sans un mot et l'emmener dans une chambre miteuse. Amy se sentit soulever, ouvrit dificilement les yeux, vers le mangemort. Une boucle blonde dépassait de sa cagoule... Une boucle terriblement familière...  
Abasourdie, elle articula :  
- Harvey ?!


	38. Si tu m'aime

Chapitre 40

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 40 : Faire la paire**

Le jeune homme sembla se figer une seconde. Mais resta silencieux. D'une voix étranglée, Amy dit :

- Non … pas toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Silence.

- Pourquoi …toi … POURQUOI ?

Les yeux d'Amy cherchèrent les yeux du blond, sous la cape noire, sans les trouver. Une larme coula sur sa joue endolorie et sale, traçant un sillon humide sur sa peau pâle. Un cliquetis d'une clé dans une serrure rouillée se fit entendre, brisant le silence comme un couteau. Harvey s'arrêta.

- REPONDS-MOI ! s'étrangla Amy, la gorge nouée.

Sans prévenir, Harvey la fit retomber brusquement sur ses pieds. Elle chancela, se rattrapant de justesse au col de la robe du jeune homme, qui plia sous le poids. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder, et Harvey croisa son regard si plein de larmes, de détresse et de désespoir. Elle souffla dans un sanglot :

- Je t'en prie … réponds-moi…

Le jeune homme sembla tressaillir. Lentement, il attrapa les mains gelées d'Amy qui s'agrippaient à sa robe, les détachant délicatement de leur emprise, et souffla, avec un dernier regard bleuté :

- Pardonne-moi Amy.

Avant même que la jeune fille ne puisse ni réagir, ni ajouter quelque chose, Harvey la poussa dans la pièce, et referma vivement la porte, qu'il verrouilla derrière lui. Amy perdit l'équilibre et tomba par terre, avant de se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se releva et se jeta contre la porte.

- Non ! Harvey … Ne me laisse pas ! HARVEY !

Mais c'était sans espoir. Dans un sursaut de rage, elle tenta de se jeter encore contre la porte pour l'ouvrir. Mais elle vit bien vite que cela ne servait à rien et elle se laissa lentement glisser le long du bois, ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus. Cette fois, elle ne savait plus du tout ou elle en était. Drago, Voldemort et maintenant Harvey, qu'elle croyait chassé de sa vie pour toujours, appart de ses souvenirs… Elle serra les poings.

Soudain …

Le bruit des pas des trois Griffondor se répercutaient sur les murs du long couloir de pierre qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, ce qui donnait un concert assez inquiétant. Le dit couloir était complètement désert, tout le monde étant au festin, surement au moment du dessert. Le cœur du survivant frappait dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait la transpercer, d'inquiétude et également par un douloureux point sur le côté gauche.

Enfin, la statue imposante se dressa devant leurs trois paires d'yeux, et ils s'arrêtèrent. Ron, malgré son inquiétude, jeta un regard incertain aux deux autres :

- Heu … Comment on va faire ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben on n'a pas le mot de passe

Harry se serrait bien giflé si il avait été tout seul, mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour le faire, et donc de passer pour un imbécile, alors que la situation était gravement urgente.

Soudain, il eut une sensation désagréable. Il se sentait…. Bizarre. Patraque, comme si il venait d'avoir une poussée de fièvre. Il avait chaud tout d'un coup, très chaud. Sa vue se troubla presque instantanément, sa tête lui tourna, ses jambes s'affalèrent, ne le portant plus. Il tomba face contre terre et ce fut le noir.

- Papa !

La brune se releva aussi vite qu'elle put, fit rapidement quelques pas, et se jeta à genoux devant son père étendu par terre, inconscient. Elle lui prit la main et sentit un pouls faible. Il était vivant, mais juste inconscient.

- Papa ? Réveille-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle, en lui tapotant la joue.

Les yeux d'Erwan restèrent hermétiquement fermés, mais un son faible s'échappa de ses lèvres bleutées :

- A…Amy…

- Oui c'est moi papa, je suis là, répondit la concernée, en lui saisissant ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes, et en soufflant dessus pour les réchauffer encore plus.

Cette fois, Erwan entrouvrit les paupières un millimètre, puis deux, et il put enfin voir sa fille, le seul trésor qu'il lui restait. Sa simple vue, même le visage fatiguée et ensanglanté, lui transmis plus de chaleur en une seconde qu'il n'en avait eu durant ces nombreux jours ou il était détenus dans cette cellule froide. Cette chaleur lui donna la force pour se relever et serrer son trésor dans ses bras, ce qu'il avait voulu faire pour n'importe quel prix avant de mourir.

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre pièce, Lord Voldemort était en pleine concentration, assis dans son fauteuil, les deux fentes qui lui servaient de narines palpitaient légèrement, sous l'effort et ses yeux de serpents étaient fermées. Mais le mage ricanait malgré lui. Plus que quelques heures …

Dans une autre salle, un blond toujours ligoté réfléchissait à toute vitesse comment réparer son erreur et sa trahison monumentale, en faisant sortir la jeune fille et son père de ce merdier. Il y avait peu de chance de sortir vivant du repère du Seigneur des Ténèbres, même carrément aucune. La situation était grave, très grave. Le seul qui pourrait les aider devait arriver dans quelques heures… Mais cependant, pouvait-il être aussi naïf qu'elle et se jeter dans la gueule du loup par amour ? Oui. Il n'avait plus le choix de toute façon.

- NON !

Harry hurla aussi fort qu'il put, se réveillant en sursaut et en sueur, toujours sur le sol devant la gargouille pour mener au bureau du directeur. Son cœur battait la chamade. Hermione et Ron le regardaient d'un air paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arriver Harry ? Tu t'es évanouis …

- Tu nous a fichu les pétoches, on a cru que tu avais eu une attaq…

- Je sais où est Amy ! coupa le brun, en se relevant aussi vite que son état le put.

Sa vision avait été aussi choquant que claire. La jeune fille était en train de se faire se torturer, au milieu d'une salle glaciale. Un portoloin dans le parc. Une silhouette.

Harry leur expliqua le plus vite possible ce qu'il avait vu, persuadé qu'il trouverait le portoloin dans le parc pour aller la rejoindre, qu'il les conduirait à Amy. Voyant qu'il s'emballait, Hermione lui attrapa le bras avec toute l'autorité dont elle pouvait faire preuve et lui dit :

- Harry. Ne fais pas deux fois la même erreur.

Le garçon se figea, puis se retourna vivement vers son amie :

- Qu'entends-tu par deux fois la même erreur ?

- Sirius.

Le nom assena l'esprit d'Harry comme un couteau particulièrement aiguisé et pointu. Une douleur intense lui noua le cœur. Elle disait vrai …

- Tu croyais aussi qu'il se faisait vraiment torturé. Et tu t'es trompé … , poursuivit Ron, d'une voix faible. Et c'était Tu sais qui qui te l'avait envoyé ….

- Imagine qu'il ait fait pareil avec Amy, ajouta Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Harry resta silencieux les yeux dans le vide. Soudain, il lâcha :

- Je prends le risque.

Les deux amis étouffent une exclamation de surprise. Le brun les regarda dans les yeux :

- Là Amy a vraiment disparut. Et si cette vision peut nous apporter ne serait-ce que la moindre petite chance de la retrouver et de la sauver, je la tenterai, piège ou pas piège.

Ce fut un long silence pénible. Enfin, Ron soupira.

- Si tu sais ce que tu fais, on te suit. On te fait confiance Harry.

- Et on te suivra partout ou tu ira, ajouta Hermione d'une petite voix, mais ou l'ont ressentait de l'assurance.

Un sourire sincère et plein de reconnaissance se peignit sur le visage du survivant.

- Merci…

- Alors ? Comment on va faire pour nous y rendre ?

- Il y avait un portoloin dans le parc dans ma vision, expliqua rapidement Harry, en se mettant déjà en route, à grandes enjambées, suivit de près par les deux autres.

Si on y parvient, il devrait nous mener à Amy. Enfin … j'espère.

Ils partirent en courant dans les couloirs et les escaliers.

- Bébé Potter tu es si facile à manipuler…

Voldemort se frotta les doigts, en produisant un bruit horrible avec ses phalanges squelettiques, et se mit à rire.

- Comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici ? demanda Amy à Erwan, après qu'il l'aie serrée dans ses bras jusqu'à lui en briser les os.

- C'est ma faute, expliqua le paternel d'un air grave. Je ne me suis pas assez méfié des connaissances … que je fais.

- Des connaissances ? Mais lequelles ?

- Tu te souviens de la femme blonde que Sean m'avait présenté à l'anniversaire de ta mère ? Tu m'avais demandé de faire attention aux fréquentations de Sean, parce qu'il était louche …, raconta Erwan, baissant les yeux, sous la honte.

- Oui je m'en souviens bien même, grinça la jeune brune, de plus en plus anxieuse de la suite. C'était qui finalement ?

- Une certaine Narcissa, répondit-il.

- Narcissa ?

- Malefoy.

- Hein ?!

Amy avait à nouveau envie d'hurler. La mère de Drago ? Elle aussi était dans le coup ? Cette famille entière était de la peste ambulante…

- Elle m'a séduit très facilement je l'avoue, ajouta l'homme, toujours les yeux baisser, le regard plein de regret et de culpabilité. On s'est revu, et puis de plus en plus souvent. Et au fur et à mesure, je crois que je ne me rappelais plus de ce que je faisait de ma journées, je perdais la mémoire…

A présent, la Griffondor comprenait pourquoi elle l'avait trouvé bizarre. Cette maudite blonde l'avait envouté, il n'était plus lui-même.

- Un filtre d'amour surement …., fit-elle entre ses dents. Et ensuite, c'est elle qui t'a amené ici non ?

- Exactement. Un jour elle m'y a trainé, et comme un imbécile, je l'ai suivit. Là, c'est Sean et elle qui m'ont mis hors d'état de nuire. Ah ce Sean… Quelle ordure, tu avais raison depuis le début sur lui ma chérie. C'est un mangemort lui aussi…

- Pourriture, cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée de découvrir que chaque personne qu'elle connaissait avait une face cachée aussi abominable. Drago, Harvey. Sean… ça lui donnait une furieuse envie de vomir.

- Je suis ici depuis une semaine, poursuivit Erwan d'une voix faiblarde. Les mangemorts m'ont fait subir de nombreux sortilèges, pour me faire parler…

- Parce que tu es langue-de-plomb, compléta Amy, en détournant les yeux.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- C'est … Dumbledore qui me l'a dit…

Son père marqua une pause en voyant l'expression de sa fille. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

- Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché ma chérie. Mais je ne pouvais rien dire.

- Oui je sais papa…

Soudain, une violente douleur prit au cœur et à la tête de la jeune fille, l'obligeant à se recroqueviller sur elle-même en position fœtale. Un malaise horrible s'empara d'elle et un visage apparut dans sa tête. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Harry …

Elle le vit par un flash, courrir vers le parc, à l'endroit du portoloin. Elle se mit à trembler :

- Non …. Non Oublie-moi. Ne ViENS pas Harry, je t'en supplie… Si tu m'aime, ne viens pas, je t'en conjure.


	39. Alliances entre ennemis

Chapitre 41 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 41 : Alliance **

D'un geste de dépit, Harvey agrippa ses tempes entres ses mains, appuya son dos contre le mur rocheux de la pièce vide où il se trouvait. Une seule question lui venait à l'esprit en ce moment : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

Le fait est qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune fille soit justement le grand amour de celui qui était au centre de la machination du maître des Ténèbres. Le choc de l'annonce l'avait laissé de marbre en apparence, mais son esprit hurlait jusqu'à la mort. Il aurait pu s'agir de n'importe qui, et pourtant … c'était elle.

A cette nouvelle pensée, un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et une vive douleur lui saisit le bras gauche. Avec une grimace, il releva sa manche et frotta cette marque significative qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar forcé de tous les instants. Ses mangemorts de parents ne lui avaient pas laissé le choix. Tout comme ceux de son cousin éloigné et détesté, qui ne lui en avait pas laissé pas une miette non plus. Il avait tant pensé à se sortir de ce cercle atroce, fuir fuir et tout abandonner. Malheureusement, on ne part pas des rangs du seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si par chance, si on y arrive, c'est trop tard, il vous a déjà rattrapé et rayé de la carte.

Les mains moites, le jeune mangemort ferma un instant les yeux. Que faire ? Même si Amy n'était plus sa petite amie, il avait toujours de l'affection pour elle et la voir dans cette état, au bord de se faire tuer par son maître, souffrir milles morts lui était très difficilement supportable. Non, il fallait aider Amy à s'en sortir. Son cher Potter allait bientôt arriver, et quand il sera là, le mage noir allait sans aucun doute la tuer, par pur amusement de voir le cœur du Survivant se déchirer de toute part … ainsi que celui de son crétin de cousin, d'après ce qu'il avait pu remarquer.

Mais si il voulait avoir une chance de la sortir d'ici vivante, avec son père, il fallait de l'aide. C'était périlleux, si son maître l'apprenait, s'en était fini de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix, la personne s'imposait. Les doigts crispés, Harvey prit le chemin des cellules, la peur d'être découvert lui nouant le ventre.

- Mais bon diable, pourquoi lui avoir fait confiance ?

Amy avait raconté toute l'histoire à son père, sa voix chancelait par moments, de grosses larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Son père l'avait prise par les épaules, la serrant contre son cœur, mais son ton était chargé de reproches bien mérités, ce dont Amy avait conscience.

- Je n'en sais rien …, fit-elle dans un souffle. J'avais … l'impression d'assez le connaître…

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Erwan resta silencieux, mais la serra plus fort.

- Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

- Je ne sais pas ma chérie, souffla-t-il l'air abattu. Mais on sera ensemble.

Un nœud terrible c'était implanté dans le ventre d'Amy. De toutes ses forces, elle souhaita qu'Harry ne viennent jamais, ne soit pas aussi idiot qu'elle l'a été… Elle s'en voulait plus que tout, ne pas lui faire plus de mal qu'elle ne lui avait déjà fait, à cause de sa naïveté enfantine pour avoir crut ce que lui racontait ce serpent de malheur. Elle voulait qu'il continue à vivre, et ne pas mourir par sa faute, Jamais elle n'avait souhaité quelque chose autant fort. Elle méritait de pourrir en enfer …

Soudain un grincement et un bruit de serrure leur fit tout deux sursauter.

Le visage qui apparut dans l'entrebâillement lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Oh non, pas toi encore, gémit-elle avec force.

Entre temps, le blond aux yeux aciers criait de toutes ses forces :

- Ouvrez cette porte bordel !

Cette fois, Drago était à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs. Il ne voulait qu'une chose : sortir de cette pièce et pouvoir sortir Amy de cette merde. Jamais dans sa vie il n'eut envie de quelque chose avec autant d'acharnement. Réparer les dégâts, il le voulait. Même si ça devait lui couter la vie, il la sauverait. De dépit et la gorge en feu, il se tut, en fermant les yeux, de rage. Un bruit de serrure le tirera de sa folie.

- Drago, tais-toi tu vas ameuter les autres.

- Je m'en fiche ! Ce n'est pas toi qui va me donner des ordres, Hington, cracha Malefoy, en dévisageant l'autre blond d'un sale œil.

- Ecoute-moi, coupa ce dernier, dur. Je vais te libèrer.

Le visage de Drago exprima une surprise soudaine, une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux éteints. Mais elle fut vite remplacée par un profond scepticisme.

- Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi ? Surtout qu'on se déteste depuis qu'on est gamins …

- Je ne le fais pas pour toi, recoupa Harvey en baissant la voix.

- Pourquoi alors ?

Le blond ferma la porte derrière lui, à laquelle il lança rapidement un sort d'isolement pour les empêcher d'être entendus, puis il s'accroupit devant le Serpentard ligotté.

- Parce qu'il faut sauver Amy. Et on peut le faire avant que l'autre arrive.

Au prénom de la jeune fille, Drago releva la tête, alarmé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Et il faudrait que je te croie aussi ? fit-il, les yeux sombres, mais une pointe d'espoir pointant dans sa poitrine malgré lui. Comment ça se fait que tu veuille la sauver toi aussi ? Qu'as-tu à voir avec elle ?

Harvey se releva tourna le dos à Drago, resta silencieux, puis déclara :

- Elle est mon ex-petite amie.

- QUOI ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, crétin de cousin, assena le second blond, en se retournant vers ce dernier.

Drago resta silencieux, les nerfs à vif, considérant son cousin des éclairs dans les yeux. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Harvey, le ton aussi assuré que possible, reprit la parole :

- Alors, on s'allie pour la première … et dernière fois ?

Après un silence et un instant d'hésitation, Malefoy hocha positivement de la tête. Harvey leva sa baguette et les cordes qui retenaient Drago prisonnier. En se frottant les poignets, le blond demanda :

- Comment on va faire ?

- Il faut trouver un moyen de la faire sortir.

- Fantastique déduction.

- Commence pas. J'ai une idée. C'est de la vieille méthode, mais voilà j'ai rien de mieux…

Malgré lui, Drago écouta les explications de son cousin détesté. Harvey semblait sur de lui, mais il priait pour que Drago ne remarque pas qu'il était en fait assez effrayé par ce qu'ils allaient tenter de faire. Mais est-ce qu'Amy allait accepter l'aide des deux mecs qui à un moment ou un autre, l'avaient trahie ?

En ce même instant, trois personnes partaient à la recherche d'une vieille botte pourrie dans un parc déjà fort sombre. L'heure avançait … et le moment ou le Survivant arriverait à Little Hangleton approchait dangereusement vite.

- Il faut partir Amy, Je vais te faire sortir d'ici.

- Pour m'emmener où cette fois ? Au bord d'un fossé ou tu me pousserais en bas ? répliqua Amy, glaciale, se relevant difficilement pour être à la même hauteur. Tu n'es qu'un menteur Malefoy ! Pourquoi je te croirai ?

- Je veux réparer mes erreurs Amy, dit Drago, d'une voix lente.

- C'est un peu tard, non ? répondit-elle d'un ton acide

- Je sais. Mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

- Dommage effectivement, souffla Amy, avec une pensée pour Harry, qui lui valut un resserrement d'estomac. Si elle l'avait écouté…

- Je peux te faire t'échapper de cette pièce, ton père et toi, reprit Drago.

- Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? cria-t-elle. Tu ne raconte que des MENSONGES !

- C'est vrai cette fois ! s'emporta-t-il, en approchant d'elle.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pas, le regard toujours autant furieux.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais te croire cette fois !

- Parce que je …

- Parce quoi ?!

- Parce que je t…t'aime….

Amy se figea. Le jeune homme immédiatement se mordit la lèvre très fort , s'incendiant d'avoir perdu son sang-froid de la sorte. La brunette ne réagissait pas, elle semblait paralysée, comme frappée par la foudre. Le temps filait malgré la situation, et une voix autoritaire coupa le silence de marbre :

- Jeune homme, je voudrais savoir très exactement ce que vous cherchez.

Erwan s'était relevé avec la force qui lui restait, s'était approché derrière Amy et jugeait Drago d'un regard méfiant. Le blond soutint son regard et répondit avec le plus de conviction possible :

- Je veux vous aider à vous échapper de cette maison.

- Et ce parce que soi-disant vous aimez ma fille ?

Amy tressaillit et repris peu à peu ses esprits, ses jambes flageolantes sous la révélation. Drago ? Amoureux d'elle ? Ça n'avait aucun sens…

- Ecoutez, je n'ai aucune confiance en vous alors pourquoi…

Soudain le visage d'Erwan se convulsa, il porta la main à son cœur et tomba lourdement à genoux, semblant en proie à une terrible douleur.

- Papa ! hurla la jeune fille en se précipitant pour le soutenir. Papa qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Son père ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit, son corps fut secoués de tremblements incontrôlables. Amy le serra contre elle, pour essayer de le calmer, des larmes de panique pointant au coins de ses yeux.

- Papa, je t'en pris reprends-toi respire…

- Il est à bout de forces.

Drago s'était approché de l'autre côté de l'homme, et observait le visage, les sourcils froncés. Amy releva vivement les yeux vers lui et demanda d'une voix rauque par l'inquiétude :

- Mais … il va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit lentement Drago. Les mangemorts lui ont surement fait subir beaucoup de maléfices et Il n'est plus tout jeune …

Il approcha la main pour sentir le pouls.

- NON ! Ne le touche PAS ! s'écria Amy, brusquement féroce.

- Il est mal en point, et il faut le faire sortir vite Amy, lâcha le blond en fixant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Sinon il va mourir … et toi aussi. Mais tuée par les mangemorts dans à peine quelques heures.

La brune eut un hoquet, puis lança un regard plein de douleur à son père, étendu sur ses genoux. Drago continua, doucement :

- Amy … Accepte mon aide… Je vais te faire sortir d'ici toi et ton père. C'est la seule solution, je t'assure.

Un combat intérieur faisait rage dans l'esprit d'Amy et pourtant, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu es sincère cette fois ? Souffla-t-elle, douloureuse.

- Ça.

Les lèvres du Serpentard se posèrent sur les siennes, sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, car cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Drago se recula vivement. crut que son cœur allait exploser, Amy se mordit la lèvre et ses larmes continuèrent de couler de plus belle.

- Pour…

Un grand fracas se fit entendre, des cris retentirent dans le couloir au loin, coupant la jeune fille dans sa phrase. Drago releva vivement la tête. Harvey avait du commencer à mettre son plan à exécution. Il n'y avait plus une minute à perdre.

- Vite ! Il faut partir, nous n'avons que quelques minutes devant nous…

Amy hésita. Mais encore une fois, elle se laissa faire. Elle n'avait pas d'autres choix cette fois…Elle se releva.

- Et pour mon père ?

Le jeune homme se décida vite, sortit sa baguette et fit s'envoler l'homme inconscient au dessus de leurs têtes. Puis de son autre main, il prit la main glaçée de la jeune fille, et lui souffla :

- Allez viens, il faut faire vite. Harvey fait diversion.

Amy frissonna.

- Harvey ?

- C'est lui qui m'a délivré pour te secourir, expliqua rapidement le Serpentard. Ah oui, tiens.

Il lui tendit la baguette magique que les mangemorts lui avaient repris.

La situation n'était pas vraiment propice aux explications, donc il lui tira doucement la main, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Après maintes et maintes avertissements de son cerveau, Amy enfin, à contrecoeur, accepta de le suivre dans le couloir. Ils partirent en courant dans un escalier tortueux, le père volant les suivant.

- Voilà ! Je la vois ! s'écria Ron, tandis qu'ils couraient le long de la lisière de la forêt interdite.

Harry sursauta, et accéléra l'allure pour arriver le plus vite possible à l'endroit que Ron avait indiqué. Il s'arrêta devant la vieille botte, le cœur battant, un point lui sciant le côté. Hermione et Ron tout essoufflés le rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard.

.- On n'a pas une minute à perdre, souffla Harry, ignorant la douleur, en se mettant à genoux devant l'objet..

Une fois les deux autres accroupis à ses côtés, le noiraud respira un grand coup et lança un regard à ses meilleurs amis. Ron hocha de la tête, ainsi qu'Hermione.

- Allez, à 3 on y va. Un … deux …

La main du roux enserra celle d'Hermione.

- Trois !

Leurs 15 doigts agrippèrent le cuir mou de la chaussure simultanément et le tourbillon de couleur reprit, les emmenant tous les trois vers Little Hangleton, sous le regard narquois de Rogue, qui les observait un peu plus loin, la baguette encore dans la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry sentit ses pieds se poser sur le sol, et l'environnement autour de lui redevenir net. Hermione et Ron étaient arrivés sans encombre, mais ils semblaient nerveux et la main de Ron n'avait toujours pas quitté celle de la jeune fille.

- Harry, où sommes-nous ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il lentement, en observant autour de lui d'un œil méfiant.

Amy était-elle vraiment dans cette vieille maison délabrée ? Il voulait y croire de toutes ses forces et repoussait férocement les voix dans son esprit qui lui soufflaient le contraire.

Soudain, un bruit le fit sursauter, et il saisit par réflexe sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe, qu'il dirigea vers la direction du bruit. Hermione frissonna, sa main dans la poche enserrant sa baguette et sa deuxième dans celle de Ron.

- Harry …

- Chut ! Il y a quelque chose là-bas….

Soudain, dans la brume, une voix s'éleva :

- Eh bien ! T'en a mis du temps Bébé Potter pour arriver ! On ne t'attendait plus …

Un rayon rouge fendit l'air et Harry réussi à le dévier de justesse avec un sortilège de bouclier.

- Aah ! Bébé Potter n'a pas encore perdu la main, c'est bien, ricana le mangemort qui avait lancé le sortilège, en sortant de son coin d'ombre, suivit par beaucoup d'autre, encerclant peu à peu le petit groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'Amy ? s'écria le Survivant, la baguette toujours tendue.

- Tiens, il me semble que j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, lança un autre mangemort en commençant à rire, suscitant les ricanements de tous les autres encapuchonnés de service.

- Dites-moi OU ELLE EST !

- Dites-moi où elle eeeest ! Singea un mangemort d'une voix criarde.

Harry sentit la colère bouillir en lui et serra les poings. Ils étaient en fâcheuse posture et il n'y avait aucune preuve de la présence d'Amy dans les parages.

Pendant ce temps, Drago entraînait cette dernière dans un souterrain sinueux qui apparemment passait sous la maison. Le passage était étroit et pas très haut, et les deux jeunes gens durent se baisser pour ne pas s'éclater la tête au plafond rocheux. Erwan toujours inconscient les suivaient en flottant, et Amy faisait attention à ce qu'il ne heurte pas le roc. Enfin, ils virent apparaître la sortie, qui arrivait juste derrière le manoir, l'ouverture obscurcie par un tapis de ronce. Après s'en être difficilement extirpé, Amy fit son possible pour sortir le corps toujours inerte de son père par le trou sans encombre. Quand tout le monde fut dehors, les deux jeunes gens restèrent un instant silencieux, accroupis au pieds du mur. Puis Drago reprit la parole :

- Il faut que tu retourne au Portoloin avec ton père … Il vous ramènera à Poudlard…

Amy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des éclats de voix leur parvirent. Drago se leva silencieusement, et contourna légèrement la maison en rasant les murs, Amy sur ses talons, pour tenter d'aperçevoir ce qui s'y passait. Quand il vit le groupe de mangemorts, il étouffa un juron.

- Merde, les mangemorts sont là ! Harvey, espèce d'enfoiré, c'est ça que tu appelle une diversion ?

Amy l'avait entendu et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, les jambes tremblantes. Soudain, elle sursauta et étouffa un cri. Son cœur manqua un battement : Au milieu des capes noires des mangemorts, malgré la distance, elle avait reconnu Harry, Ron et Hermione.


	40. Sauve ma fille

Chapitre 42 :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

Chapitre 42

Les mains de la jeune fille devinrent moites, sa gorge se serra jusqu'à lui en faire mal. Elle voulut crier le nom du jeune homme, mais une main se posa avec fermeté sur sa bouche pour l'en dissuader.

- Chut.. Ne dis rien, tu vas nous faire repérer, lui souffla Drago à son oreille.

Il sentit sa main devenir brusquement humide. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que des torrents de larmes se déversaient des yeux d'Amy, et ruisselaient allégrement sur sa main. Tout doucement, et de son autre main, il la tint plus fort pour l'empêcher de trembler ou de bouger. Un cri déchira le silence. Drago leva la tête et ne vit pas la main d'Amy se glisser dans la poche de sa robe et en sortir sa baguette magique.

- Hermione !

Hermione avait évité de peu un sortilège lancé par un mangemort, mais il l'avait tout de même atteint au bras, une blessure assez sérieuse, qui la fit hurler de douleur et tomber à genoux. Ron et Harry ripostèrent immédiatement et le mangemort fut projeté à terre, immobilisé par un Stupéfix double, mais les trois jeunes gens furent vite contrôlés par tous les autres partisans. Ron fut ligoté, Hermione également, dont la blessure au bras trempait de sang sa robe de sorciers. Harry allait lancer un sortilège au mangemorts près de lui, quand soudain, il tomba à genoux en hurlant, en se tenant le front. La douleur qu'émanait sa cicatrice était insoutenable, presque inhumaine. Il sut immédiatement ce qui se passait, et la voix qui perça le silence le confirma :

- Enfin … Harry quel plaisir de te revoir…

Lord Voldemort avançait au milieu de ses serviteurs, qui courbèrent l'échine devant lui, en murmurant des « Maîtres » à tout bout de champ. Le corps d'Harry tremblait, de douleur et de rage, et il leva des yeux vers celui qui avait détruit sa vie et tué ses parents. La bouche du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étira en un affreux sourire, tandis qu'il observait le Survivant à ses pieds.

- tss Tss Tss … Après toutes ses années, tu n'a pas du tout changé Harry… Toujours aussi naïf … et faible. Que je me rappelle… Ah oui. Ce cher Sirius.

Le cœur du Survivant se serra et il voulut se relever, mais Voldemort lui abattit le pied sur sa gorge, en appuyant toujours un peu plus.

- Hé mon cher, calme toi, susurra-t-il perfidement. Laisse-moi te raconter quelque chose maintenant si tu le veux bien.

Harry était entrain d'étouffer à moitié, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Sa baguette était à 1 mètre de sa main, et il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Mais ce qui suivit lui glaça les entrailles.

- C'est l'histoire d'un garçon, qui en à peine 2 ans … a réussi à envoyer à la mort son gentil tonton ainsi que sa chère petite copine… en suivant ses hallucinations. Amusant n'est-pas ?

Cette fois, Harry eut l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur du tout. Il fit un effort surhumain pour se relever, mais Voldemort l'en empêcha encore, en levant sa baguette :

- Endoloris !

Terrassé par une douleur incomparable, le Survivant hurlait de toutes ses trippes. Mais la plus grande douleur qui celle-là était bien réelle était celle d'avoir perdu son cœur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur du sortilège diminua, ne lui laissant que celle d'avoir perdu Amy et envoyé ses deux meilleurs amis à la mort. Le pied sale de Voldemort repris sa place dans le cou du jeune homme et recommença à appuyer.

- Tu as presque tout perdu Harry … Pour l'instant en tout cas. Et quand tu ne sera que poussière, je serais enfin libre d'avoir le pouvoir absolu…

La douleur d'Harry se transforma alors en colère et en haine profonde. Il lui fallait coûte que coûte sauver justement … ce qu'il lui restait. Mais pour l'instant il étouffait à moitié sous le pied de son ennemi.

Soudain, tout se passa dans une fraction de secondes. Dans un immense souffle, une énorme boule de feu fit son apparition et incendia d'un seul coup l'énorme arbre à côté d'eux. Voldemort releva son pied, tous les mangemorts tournèrent la tête d'un seul coup pendant une fraction de seconde. Harry en profita, se releva, plongea sur sa baguette. Voldemort fit volte-face, et visa Harry avec sa baguette :

- Avada Kedavra !

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette dans la main, Amy de derrière son arbre, le souffle haletant, observait le brasier qu'elle avait déclenché. Son cœur fit un saut dans sa poitrine quand elle vit Harry et Voldemort reliés par un puissant lien de lumière dorée, chacun résistant le plus possible. Hermione et Ron étaient attachés l'un à côté de l'autre quelques mètres devant elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle : Drago ne bougeait plus et semblait évanoui. Elle avait été obligée de l'assommer pour qu'il la laisse bouger. Son père reposait un peu plus loin. Amy rampa quelques centimètres, s'approchant de ses deux amis. Ron entendit quelque chose et tourna discrètement la tête. Quand il l'aperçut, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'illumina, mais Amy lui fit signe de se taire. Hermione l'aperçut également, mais resta silencieuse, mais dans ses yeux régnait un immense soulagement.

Pointant la baguette vers les cordes, elle murmura :

- Reducto.

Les cordes disparurent en une seconde. Les mangemorts étaient trop occupés à regarder le combat mythique entre le survivant et leur maître et ne se rendirent compte de rien. Tous…sauf un seul. Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, les cordes qu'elle venait de faire disparaître revinrent enserrer les deux amis, et ils furent pétrifiés.

- Hermione ! Ron !, fit-elle, paniquée.

- Eh ben ma belle, tu croyais pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça, hein ?

Elle sentit une baguette glacée dans son cou et sa respiration s'arrêta une seconde. Lucius Malefoy ricana et dit de sa voix lente et traînante :

- Allez gamine, lève toi et va observer ton petit ami mourir. Question de profiter pleinement … du spectacle et des quelques minutes qu'il te reste à vivre.

Ensuite, il la souleva par le col de sa robe, la forçant à se lever. Elle cacha sa baguette magique dans sa manche et pria pour qu'il ne voie pas Drago et Erwan évanouis à quelques pas de là. Par un miracle qu'elle ne put expliquer, il ne les remarqua même pas. Quand elle fut remise sur ses pieds, Lucius plaça sa baguette sous son cou et lui murmura à l'oreille de sa voix doucereuse :

- Très impressionnant cette boule de feu … Il n'y a pas à dire, tu tiens vraiment de ta mère. Elle aussi se croyait notamment plus maligne qu'elle ne l'était…

- Je vous interdis de parler d'elle comme ça, fit férocement Amy, entre ses dents, malgré la présence de la baguette dans son cou.

- Je crois que tu n'es pas vraiment dans la bonne position pour me donner des ordres, siffla Malefoy d'un ton mauvais, en enfonçant plus fort la baguette. Allez, maintenant, viens avec moi regarder la victoire du Maître des Ténèbres.

Avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, il la traîna près de l'endroit où la confrontation se passait. Amy eut un gros saut de cœur en voyant Harry aux prises avec le maître des Ténèbres, le lien tenait toujours, et chacun des deux bataillaient inlassablement.

- Regardez Maître, nous avons une invitée au spectacle, fit il en élevant la voix, en tenant toujours fermement la jeune fille.

Voldemort tourna un peu la tête pour regarder Lucius.

- Parfait, s'écria le mage noir avec un sourire mauvais, la baguette toujours reliée à celle d'Harry. Miss Patil va pouvoir assister au spectacle. Finalement Potter tu as de la chance, elle pourra te voir tomber !

Au nom d'Amy, Harry sentit son cœur se soulever, et il tourna difficilement la tête. Son regard croisa enfin celui de la brune, il croisa son regard bleu plein de douleur, mais son regard vivant. Elle était vivante …

La jeune fille croisa le regard vert de celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et elle cria :

- Résiste Harry ne t'occupe pas de m…

Malefoy ne la laissa pas finir, il lui assena un énorme coup derrière la tête, qui la fit tomber, à moitié assommée.

- Lucius, tue-là maintenant, lança Voldemort. Potter, profite du spectacle à ton tour.

- A vos ordres Maître, répliqua Malefoy, avec un mauvais sourire.

- NON AMY ! hurla Harry.

Malefoy pointa sa baguette vers Amy, étendue par terre.

- Au revoir jolie Amy. Au plaisir. Avada …

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, un sortilège le frappa en plein dans le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Drago se tenait derrière Lucius, la baguette à la main. Lucius se retourna vers son fils, les yeux injectés de sang et une profonde expression de dégoût sur le visage.

- Toi… Espèce de traître…

Drago s'avança vers lui, la baguette tendue, le visage déterminé.

- Tu ne la toucheras pas …

- Oho mon cher Drago, tu compte m'en empêcher peut-être ? ricana Lucius, le regard haineux. Cette petite t'a tapé dans l'œil, hein ? Pauvre idiot…

Un rayon vert jaillit de la baguette de Drago et frappa le mangemort de plein fouet, il se souleva une dernière fois, émit un râle et son corps sans vie retomba sur le sol mouillé. Malheureusement, un sortilège violet le frappa de plein fouet dans le dos et il tomba lourdement, aux côtés d'Amy. Narcissa baissa sa baguette, dissimulant ses larmes sous sa cagoule.

Harry commençait à faiblir, face à la puissance toujours grandissante du lien, sa rage à vouloir sauver ses amis et sa petite amie était intacte, mais le mage noir gagnait du terrain. Dans un grand effort, il fit avancer la boule lumineuse de quelques centimètres dans la direction de son adversaire. La boule avançait toujours plus vite, puis toucha la baguette de Voldemort, qui comme deux ans auparavant se mis à cracher des apparitions blanchâtres et translucides, de toutes les personnes que Voldemort avait tué. La première qui sortit de la baguette était une femme apparemment brune, très belle, aux grands yeux clairs, qui lui souffla :

- Je t'en pris Harry, sauve ma fille et mon mari … Ramène-les sains et saufs…

Sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Helen lui sourit, puis laissa place à une foule d'autres apparitions, jusqu'à James et Lily Potter.

- Harry, ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller tu vas voir… Résiste encore quelques instants …

A cet instant, un chant mélodieux, clair et fort retentit dans l'air froid et glacé. Harry leva la tête ; ce chant il le connaissait. C'était celui du phénix.

Dans une grande détonation, de feu et d'étincelle, un magnifique phénix au plumage d'or apparut, puis dans une grande flamme, laissa apparaître la silhouette imposante de Dumbledore.


	41. Batstoi

Rapidement, il lança à Harry :

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 43 : Bats-toi**

Rapidement, il lança à Harry :

- Vite Harry ! Brise le lien !

- NON ! vociféra Voldemort, livide de colère. Espèce de vieux débris, ne te mêle pas de ça !

Le jeune homme, surpris mais également soulagé de voir le directeur arriver, obéit et avec toute la force dont il était capable et dans un immense effort, il brisa le lien doré qui le reliait au mage noir. Le choc de la rupture les fit reculer d'un pas tous les deux. Les apparitions blanchâtres foncèrent sur Voldemort, lui brouillant la vue. Dumbledore leva sa baguette et dit à Harry :

-Délivre tes amis Harry et va protéger Amy. Je m'occupe de Voldemort.

Avant que le survivant ait pu répondre, Dumbledore para un jet de lumière verte qui le visait et se plaça en face du Mage noir en colère.

- Bonsoir Tom.

- Toi … Dumbledore, toujours là pour secourir ton petit protégé à ce que je vois, cracha Voldemort les yeux brillants.

- Quand comprendras-tu Tom, que tant que je serai de ce monde, tu ne feras pas de mal à Harry, ni à mes élèves d'ailleurs. Et cette fois, tu as usé de la naïveté d'Amy pour parvenir à tes fins … je ne te laisserai pas leur faire plus de mal.

- Vieux timbré, ricana le mage noir en rejetant la tête en arrière. Tu crois réussir à me tenir tête peut-être ? Que je vais te laisser détruire ce que j'ai entrepris, alors que je suis si près d'atteindre mon but ?

Il leva sa baguette et envoya un sortilège mortel à Dumbledore, mais le sorcier esquiva, et riposta aussi vite que l'éclair.

Tandis que les deux sorciers se livraient à un duel acharné, Harry s'était précipité auprès de la jeune fille, toujours étendue sur le dos, aux côtés de Drago. Doucement, il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la réveiller.

- Amy … Reviens s'il te plaît, réveille-toi…

La jeune fille enfin bougea et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Harry …

- Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, en lui saisissant la main.

La jeune fille se releva tant bien que mal et aperçut les deux mages en plein combat.

- Dumbledore ! Mais comment … ?

- Je t'expliquerai, coupa le survivant, en l'aidant à se relever. Pour l'instant, il faut délivrer Ron et Hermione !

Soudain, Amy vit surgir un mangemort derrière son petit ami. Elle sortit vivement sa baguette de sa manche et s'écria :

- Stupéfix !

Le mangemort se figea et tomba sur le dos d'un bruit sourd.

- Merci !

- De rien, fit Amy, avec un demi-sourire. Vite, il faut aller les détacher !

A peine avait-elle finit de parler, que d'autres mangemorts arrivèrent tout droit sur eux. Les deux jeunes gens ripostèrent vivement, les sortilèges fusaient de tous les sens. Entre deux enchantements, Harry cria à la jeune fille :

- Va les délivrer ! Je m'en occupe !

Amy répondit d'un signe de tête, envoya un sortilège à un autre mangemort, qui hurla de douleur et se précipita vers ses amis, tandis qu'Harry combattait les autres serviteurs.

Le puissant sortilège rebondit sur le bouclier du mage noir, et revint à toute blinde sur Dumbledore, qui l'évita cette fois ci d'extrême justesse. Voldemort en profita et ricana :

- Rends-toi compte Dumbledore… Tu te fais vieux, tu n'es plus tout jeune…

- Non effectivement Tom, répondit-il d'un ton presque léger. L'âge après tout…

Il agita sa baguette et une grande colonne de feu s'abattit sur le mage noir, l'enveloppant presque entièrement dans les flammes. Un énorme serpent d'eau apparut soudain au milieu des flammes et les engloutit en moins de deux, repoussant le sortilège de Dumbledore.

- En voici la preuve, siffla Voldemort.

- Reducto !

Pour la deuxième fois, les cordes de Ron et d'Hermione fondirent comme neige au soleil sous la baguette d'Amy, laissant les deux adolescents retomber l'un contre l'autres, car toujours inconscients. Une deuxième fois, Amy leva précipitamment sa baguette.

- Enervatum !

Les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent les yeux l'uns après l'autre.

- Amy ! Tu es vivante !

- Oui, mais pour l'instant il faut aller aider Harry, répondit-elle. Vite !

Les trois ado coururent porter secours au Survivant, aux prises avec 5 mangemorts. La blessure d'Hermione à son bras la faisait souffrir, mais elle se battit courageusement. Le nombre de mangemorts encore en état de marche xD diminuait à chaque sortilège, à chaque incantation prononcée. Amy se retrouva devant Narcissa. La blonde avait les yeux éjectés de sang, et écumait de rage.

- A cause de toi, mon propre fils … a tué mon mari, hurla-t-elle, en brandissant sa baguette sur Amy. Endoloris !

Le sortilège atteint la jeune fille au ventre, et elle s'effondra sur le sol, en proie à nouveau à une douleur sans limite. Elle retrouvait une nouvelle fois la terrible impression que chacun de ses membres étaient en feu, et se retint d'hurler de toutes ses trippes. Sous cet effort, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses pommettes… Elle voulut presque mourir, tellement elle souffrait.

- AMY ! Stupéfix !

Narcissa poussa un cri, touchée par trois éclairs de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine et retomba sur le sol, dans un grand bruit. Ron, Hermione et Harry avaient volés au secours de la jeune brunette.

Enfin … la douleur s'est arrêté mais … je n'en peux plus, je ne sens plus mes membres …je …

Harry se précipita vers elle, les deux autres sur ses talons, et s'agenouilla. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient clos. Le jeune homme la prit contre lui, lui carressant la joue à nouveau pour tenter de la réveiller, mais rien n'y faisait. Harry sentit ses yeux piquer sous la pression des larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses paupières, son cœur battait la chamade. Quand il parla, sa voix sembla se briser :

- S'il te plaît Amy… Ne nous laisse pas, je t'en prie… Pas maintenant…

Soudain un grand cri retentit dans l'air glacé de la nuit tombante.

- Aaah espèce de vieux fou ! hurla Voldemort, des centaines de larmes luisantes et brûlantes recouvrant sa peau pâle, le brûlant et le meurtrissant de toute leur intensité. NON ! je ne te laisserai PAS contrecarrer mes plans encore une fois Dumbledore !

- C'est fini Tom, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix posé, mais ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu as perdu…

Le mage noir hurla de rage, ses yeux rouges luisaient de toute leur haine.

En un instant, le vent se leva, un vent puissant, un véritable ouragan se leva, à en déraciner les arbres. Des éclairs s'enroulaient au creux des remous, le rendant plus dangereux et dévastateur encore. Dumbledore réagit immédiatement, et leva sa baguette. Un halo de lumière entoura les quatre adolescents, ainsi que Drago et Erwan, les protégeant des rafales meurtrières. Serrant toujours le corps d'Amy contre son cœur, Harry observait les yeux mi-clos le vieux directeur lutter contre la force de l'ouragan. Ron avait lui aussi pris Hermione contre lui, cette dernière avait enfoui sa figure contre la poitrine du jeune Weasley.

Soudain, l'ouragan sembla se calmer, et l'endroit où se tenait le mage noir était vide. Voldemort s'était volatilisé, ainsi que les corps des mangemorts. Dumbledore poussa un long soupir, et leva sa baguette. La protection qui entourait les Griffondor, le Serpentard et la Langue-de-plomb s'estompa petit à petit, pour disparaître complètement. Harry avait fermé les yeux, serra contre lui sa petite amie, qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione. Venez, il faut rentrer maintenant, et vite.

Les jeunes gens relevèrent la tête, pour croiser le regard plutôt inquiet, mais tout de même doux du vieux directeur.

- Professeur, murmura Harry. Ou est Voldemort ?

- Il s'est sauvé … répondit Dumbledore, le front plissé. Maintenant, rassemblez-vous. Agrippez également Erwan et Drago. Ne les lâchez pas.

Avec un geste de dégoût, Ron attrapa le poignet de Drago, tout en tenant Hermione, et Harry fit pareil avec Erwan. Soudain, ils sentirent leurs pieds se détacher du sol et se sentirent comme aspirés dans un espace froid et hostile. Harry, le poing serré autour du poignet d'Erwan, serrait toujours celle qu'il aimait contre son cœur, priant pour arriver le plus vite possible à Poudlard.

Enfin, ils semblèrent atterrir t et tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, en reconnaissant l'environnement rassurant du Parc de Poudlard, éclairé par la lune. Une silhouette s'approchait d'eux en courant.

- Mon dieu Albus, que s'est-il passé ? S'affola le professeur MacGonagall, en voyant les cinq adolescents, ainsi qu'Erwan étendus dans la pelouse.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard Minerva, coupa Dumbledore. Pour l'heure, il faut les amener tous à l'infirmerie. Prévenez Pompon.

Ils furent tous conduits à l'infirmerie, et Amy, Drago, Hermione ainsi qu'Erwan furent rapidement pris en charge par Madame Pomfresh. Tout le long, Harry resta auprès de la jeune brunette, ne lâchant pas sa main. La blessure d'Hermione était superficielle et il ne fallu que quelques secondes à l'infirmière pour la soigner, mais elle insista pour qu'elle restât à l'infirmerie jusqu'au lendemain. Après avoir examiné Drago et Erwan, il fut décrété qu'ils étaient hors de danger. Malheureusement, pour ce qui était d'Amy …

- Miss Patil est dans le coma Mr Potter.

Une pierre sembla tomber dans le cœur d'Harry, et ses jambes tremblèrent. Il souffla :

- ça veut dire … Qu'elle risque de ne pas se réveiller ?

- Je n'en sais rien Mr Potter, avoua Mme Pomfresh sur un ton navré, mais doux. Il se peut qu'elle reste comme ceci pendant des jours, des semaines, des mois … On ne peut rien dire…

Le Survivant aux yeux verts resta silencieux. Sa main serra encore plus fort les doigts d'Amy, étendue sur le lit blanc.

- Est-ce que vous … m'autorisez à rester ?

- Il n'est est pas quest…

Mais le Professeur MacGonagall l'interrompit d'un signe de main.

- Mr Potter peut rester s'il le veut.

- Amy aura besoin de lui, souffla Hermione, en jetant un regard plein de larme à son amie.

Il sembla que Mme Pomfresh voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais elle croisa le regard émeraude d'Harry et battit en retraite. Ron et Hermione rejoignirent Harry. Le grand roux posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et Hermione fit de même. Le survivant se retourna et leur adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Amy, bas-toi. Résiste et reviens nous…Je t'aime »


	42. Amis c'est bien aussi

Un grand trou noir et gris

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Chapitre 44 : Amis c'est bien aussi**

Drago bougea, remua sur son matelas, en provocant les grincements du vieux cadre de lit en fer légèrement rouillé. Un mal de tête lui assaillit les sens, lui arrachant une grimace. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas son environnement. Le bruit que fit son lit alerta l'attention de plusieurs personnes, en tout premier lieu, celle de Madame Pomfresh, qui s'approcha de lui, un air partagé entre l'inquiétude et la satisfaction de le voir revenir à lui.

- Ah monsieur Malefoy est de retour ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Drago cligna des yeux, sans répondre. Soudain, tout lui revint comme un coût de canon: Voldemort, Little Hangleton, son père, Amy gisant à ses pieds …

- Amy !

Sa voix rauque résonna dans la grande salle. Il tenta de se redresser vivement, mais une violente douleur dans le bas de son dos le força à se recoucher. Madame Pomfresh lui lança un regard exaspéré et autoritaire.

- Ne bougez pas mon garçon, vous avez été blessé et vous devez vous reposer.

Drago soupira, une grimace de douleur fendait sa bouche. Le visage de la jeune fille resta scotché devant ses yeux.

- Où est-elle ?

- Qui ça ?

- Amy !

- Elle est ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Elle va bien ?

Un court silence s'installa. Drago allait reposer sa question, face au silence de l'infirmière, mais une voix s'éleva :

- Elle est dans le coma Malefoy.

Harry s'était approché du lit du Serpentard, le visage sans expression. Ses yeux émeraude semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat, la lueur qui les animait était comme éteinte. Le blond avait reconnu sa voix et son regard croisa le regard de son pire ennemi. Pour la première fois quelque chose les reliaient. Pour la première fois, ils avaient la même inquiétude, la même peur, la même douleur. Leurs univers tellement différents venaient de se rejoindre par comme un mince cheveu, qui n'était autre que la jeune fille inconsciente aux cheveux bruns. Drago lui souffla :

- Que s'est-il passé Potter ?

Harry tressaillit et répondit d'une voix vide :

- Ta mère lui a infligé le sortilège Doloris, et elle ne se réveillait pas.

Cette révélation fut pour le Serpentard comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Sa mère…. Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux le plus fort possible.

- Je n'ai pas réussi …. à … la protéger, dit-il entre ses dents d'une fois douloureuse.

- Si Malefoy.

- Elle ne sera pas dans cet état si j'avais su la protéger.

- Malefoy, coupa Harry. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Amy serait morte.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle, les mots d'Harry restèrent comme en suspends dans l'air et dans les esprits. Ce dernier continua, d'une voix basse :

- J'ai tout vu, même quand je me battais avec Voldemort. Tu as tué ton propre père alors qu'il voulait la tuer. Tu as sacrifié un de tes parents …juste pour la sauver.

Harry fit une pause, pour regarder encore une fois le Serpentard aux yeux aciers, immobile dans son lit, raide comme une planche.

- Amy a une dette envers toi, continua-t-il, tentant de ne pas laisser trop ses sentiments se ressentirent dans ses paroles. Et moi aussi par la même occasion.

Un grand trou noir et gris. Sans lumière ni autre clarté. Je manque de lumière. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi me suis-je retrouvée ici, dans cet endroit si vaste, si sombre et si inconnu ? Je me sens faible, ôtée de toute force. Je ne sens plus mon corps, mes jambes, mes bras et mes mains ne semblent plus répondre à mon esprit. Tout ce que j'entends, c'est la cadence régulière de mon cœur, battant à mes tempes. Toujours le même rythme. Suis-je morte ? Mais non c'est ridicule. Mon cœur ne battrait pas sinon. Mais je me sens si vulnérable, si seule ... Où sont passé les autres ? Où êtes-vous ? Mais il n'y a que le silence pesant qui daignent me répondre. Et pourtant, j'entends des échos de temps à autres… Où ai-je atterrit ?

La main du Survivant se leva et resta tendue vers le jeune homme. Les paroles l'accompagnèrent :

- Je … te remercie Malefoy.

Harry avait un peu mal à le dire, mais il l'était obligé. Sa petite amie, son âme-sœur devait la vie au Serpentard, le fait était là, malgré leur aversion. Le blond fixait étrangement la main que le survivant lui tendait, puis après une hésitation, la serra.

- Enfin de compte Potter, elle te mérite peut-être …

Une semaine avait passé, avec ses cours normaux, ses heures normales, les repas et les moments de devoirs si banals. La vie à Poudlard n'avait pas changé son cours habituel et monotone. Les Serpentard lançaient des piques à des lions particulièrement enragés pendant un cours de potions. Dans la salle commune, les potins et les discutions allaient bon train. Rien n'avait changé.

Mais pour Harry, la vie avait pris un nouveau court. Chaque matin, il n'allait pas déjeuner, se rendant directement à l'infirmerie. Il passait alors de longues minutes assis sur une chaise en bois, penché vers la jeune fille endormie, semblant étrangement paisible, son torse se soulevait au rythme de ses respirations, ce qui était presque la seule chose qui démontrait qu'Amy vivait toujours. Harry ne la quittait que pour ses cours, lui promettant de revenir vite à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas si elle pouvait l'entendre ou nom, mais il préférait le croire, avec l'espoir qu'un jour elle ouvrirait enfin les yeux et lui réponde de sa voix si douce. Mais à chaque fois, la brune restait muette, mais le jeune homme continuait inlassablement. A la fin de ses cours, il courrait le plus vite possible, pour pousser la porte de la pièce et revenir s'assoir à ses côtés. Il ne descendait plus manger dans la Grande Salle, et mangeait les plateaux que Mme Pomfresh, après avoir maugrée longuement sur cette nouvelle habitude, commandaient aux elfes de maison pour lui. Ses mains ne lâchaient jamais celles d'Amy, pour transmettre sa chaleur à ses mains si froides.

Il n'était pas le seul à venir voir la jeune fille. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Jamie, Parvati, Padma ainsi que les autres étaient venus passer quelques minutes au bord du lit, parlant eux aussi à Amy, ou bien restaient silencieux. Drago venait lui aussi, le cœur toujours serré, son esprit embrouillé. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il voulait à tout prix que la jeune fille se réveille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'oublierait totalement à son réveil. Elle était amoureuse d'Harry, et il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans son cœur…Même si il lui avait sauvé la vie. Il fallait qu'il se fasse à cette idée… Mais c'était très dur.

- Ron …

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais te dire merci.

Le rouquin se tourna vers Hermione en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Pour avoir été à mes côtés durant cette nuit-là… Pour m'avoir protégé, pour juste m'avoir entouré de tes bras…

Ron resta silencieux un instant. Hermione sentit alors ses bras puissant se refermer autour d'elle, avec une telle douceur qu'une onde de chaleur se répandit en elle comme si elle avait plongé dans un bain bouillant. Le roux appuya doucement sa tempe contre la sienne et murmura :

- Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé Hermione. Jamais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle se recula lentement.

- Qu'est-ce que … tu as dit ?

Ron sembla prendre quelques couleurs, mais un léger sourire apparut sur ces lèvres.

- Que je ne te laisserai jamais.

- Juste après

- Jamais

- Ron, s'il te plaît.

Le sourire du rouquin s'agrandit. Il se baissa vers Hermione et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis, il murmura à son oreille :

- Je t'aime Hermy…

Les lèvres de la jeune fille rencontrèrent les siennes à nouveau.

- ça fait plaisir, murmura Hermione, les yeux dans ceux de son amoureux.

- Plaisir ? Rien que ça ?

- Mais non…

Elle lui tira la cravate avec un air malicieux. S'arrêtant à deux centimètres de ces lèvres, elle lui souffla :

- De savoir que je ressens la même chose pour toi …

A nouveau, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent et cette fois les langues s'amusèrent entre elle. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas la même chose. Cette fois, ils avaient enfin osé se le dire.

Une autre différence de cet échange passionné par rapport aux autres … fut que celui-ci n'était plus vraiment secret….

Ce jours-même, Harry était à son « poste » au chevet d'Amy, qui était toujours dans son coma, comme indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle depuis une semaine. Son visage serein n'avait pas changé, et elle n'avait donné aucun signe. Le Survivant lui prit la main, et y déposa un baiser, en signe de bonjour.

- J'aimerai que tu soie là avec moi, à mes côtés Amy. La vie sans toi est froide.

Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et il serra plus fort la main de la jeune fille.

Une présence… Je sens une présence…Pour la première fois, je semble m'éveiller au monde extérieur de celui ou je me sens enfermée. Ce toucher, cette voix, je la reconnais si bien.

Harry. Il est là, il me parle. Je ne pensais ne plus jamais l'entendre. Je l'ai tant déçu, je ne mérite pas de l'avoir à mes côtés…Je ressens son toucher sur ma main. Je ne peux pas bouger, je n'en ai pas la force. Ce couloir est trop sombre, je te sens mais je ne peux pas sortir. Allez ma vieille, essaye, un effort de volonté ! Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'étais pas seule, que tu avais une raison de se battre. Tu sens la chaleur, allez. Essaye. Bouge… Bouge … Montre-lui que tu es toujours en vie, bordel ! Allez, bouge …

Harry la contemplait toujours et encore, en silence cette fois-ci. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux… Soudain, un détail attira son attention : Les traits du visage d'Amy se durcirent, et en l'espace d'une seconde, ses paupières clignèrent. Il sursauta et se releva si vivement, que sa chaise grinçait d'une manière proprement affreuse. Il en était certain, Amy avait cligné des yeux. La flamme d'espoir au fond de son cœur s'intensifia, avait enfin trouvé un moyen de s'alimenter et de grandir toujours plus, toujours plus intense. Il observa attentivement le visage de la jeune fille et s'écria :

- Allez réveille-toi ! Je sais que tu peux revenir ! J'en suis sûr !

A ce moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'entrouvrit, pour laisser apparaître le visage pâle et les yeux aciers.

Harry ! Je vais revenir, j'essaye, tu as confiance en moi… Pour toi, je reviendrai…je vais me battre ! Bouge, bouge !

- Du nouveau Potter ?

- Malefoy, s'écria Harry. Elle a cligné des yeux, elle va revenir je le sais..

En un rien de temps, Drago se retrouva de l'autre côté du lit, observant lui aussi le visage d'Amy.

- Tu en es certain Potter ?

- Je te le jure, assura Harry, d'une voix où se ressentait une pointe d'agacement.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se réveille pas ? murmura Drago, en levant les yeux vers Harry.

Bouge … bouge BOUGE !

A ce moment, Harry sentit les doigts de la jeune fille se resserrer brusquement autour de sa main. Il fut surpris, mais Amy serra à nouveau sa main, et un grand bonheur et une grande chaleur emplit le corps d'Harry. Il sourit et souffla :

- Tu vois … Elle est là. Elle va se réveiller.

Le Serpentard était sans voix, son regard restait fixé sur la main d'Amy qui enserrait toujours plus celle du Griffondor. Il s'accroupit lui aussi.

J'entends deux voix à présent. Harry, qui est-ce qui est avec toi ? Attends une minute … Non … je la reconnais … Il est vivant lui aussi….Drago…

Je veux vous voir, je veux voir enfin la lumière, je veux pouvoir vous parler, être enfin avec vous. Je suis depuis trop longtemps dans ce tunnel. Si c'est la mort qui m'attends, elle attendra. Mais … j'entends ma mère….

« Amy, bas-toi et va retrouver les gens qui t'aiment … »

Je lui fait un grand sourire, j'acquiesce lentement et j'essaye de m'accrocher à cette parcelle d'espoir. Je prends une grande respiration, j'ignore la douleur et je m'accroche… Aidez-moi une dernière fois … Même si j'ai été une ordure, je voudrais pouvoir vous le dire en face … vous présenter mes excuses c'est tout ce que je demande …

- Potter, si tu pense qu'elle veut et va se réveiller, alors il faut l'aider.

Harry fixa Drago d'un air perplexe. Le blond reprit :

- Il faut qu'elle sache … qu'on est avec elle.

Le brun hocha lentement la tête et d'un commun accord, chacun des deux garçons saisirent les mains de la jeune fille.

- Reviens Amy, bats-toi …. On veut que tu revienne, ne nous laisse pas…

Je vous sens … vous ne m'en voulez alors pas trop ? J'arrive. J'essaye de m'accrocher. Vos mains m'aident, je me sens déjà plus légère… J'y suis presque je le sais … Le tunnel passe du noir au gris … je me rapproche du blanc. J'ai mal, je vais perdre pieds …

Dans un sursaut, les yeux d'Amy s'ouvrirent, dévoilant sa pupille claire et vivante. Elle voyait un amas de flou, blancs, gris, noir … Elle essaya de bouger, mais elle semblait ne plus appartenir totalement à son corps. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et elle entendit soudain une voix qui lui disait :

- Je savais bien que tu allais revenir…

Ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas lui obéir, mais, dans un effort considérable, elle tenta, tout doucement…

- Ha …rry… Har..ry..

- Je suis là, murmura le concerné, en lui embrassant le front, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune fille sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle sentit une présence à son autre côté et tourna les yeux.

- Dra..go …

Le jeune Serpentard fit un petit sourire, gardant toute sa joie à l'intérieur, n'ayant pas l'habitude de montrer l'entièreté de ses émotions.

Un autre point commun unissait à présent les deux ennemis. Leurs espérances communes avaient été réalisées.

Le lendemain, Amy allait beaucoup mieux et arrivait à parler, mais bougeait encore très peu, mais elle était réveillée, et la nouvelle enchantait tout le monde autour d'elle. La lueur dans les yeux d'Harry était réapparut, Drago semblait heureux et serein. Hermione, Ginny, Jamie, les jumelles, le père d'Amy ... Tous étaient ravis.

- Harry …

- Oui ?

Amy se redressa un peu, comme elle le pouvait et chercha le regard du jeune homme, assis sur le rebord de son lit. Les mots d'Amy furent murmurés dans un souffle :

- Pardonne-moi … Je t'ai pas écouté, je t'ai fait tant souffrir …Je t'ai fait courir un tel danger, à toi, à Hermione, à Ron, à Drago … Je ne te mérite pas, je ne vous mérite pas…

Avant qu'elle puisse terminer sa phrase, Harry l'embrassa sur la bouche. Un baiser passionnée, où se mêlèrent les larmes de la jeune fille.

- Ne dis pas ça Amy … Je t'aime tant …Toi aussi tu m'a sauvé … Et tu es mon cœur…

Amy observa le visage de celui qu'elle aimait et souffla :

- … je t'aime moi aussi … Pardonne-moi ….

- Je t'ai déjà pardonné. Tu es revenue, tu t'es battue pour te réveiller. Cela mérite bien …

Harry l'a prit avec douceur dans ses bras, en la serrant contre lui, le cœur battant, laissant la joie s'emparer de son corps, tellement heureux. Il huma lentement le parfum de la cascade de cheveux bruns, qui semblait encore plus doux et enivrant qu'avant. Amy était bien vivante. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, ils étaient tous simplement heureux.

La jeune fille crut que son cœur explosait de joie, et la chaleur des bras du Survivant ne faisait que l'amplifier. Comment avait-elle put être aussi cruelle avec lui ? Elle l'aimait tellement fort.. Elle n'aurait jamais été capable de vivre sans lui, elle voulait rester à ses côtés pour toujours, sentir son odeur contre elle, ses lèvres si douces contre les siennes … Le bonheur était là, devant ses yeux, elle le serrait dans ses bras, tout simplement. Harry était sa vie, son tout.

Au coin de la porte de l'infirmerie, Drago observait le couple enlacé et heureux. Un mixer particulièrement vorace lui dévorait le cœur, inlassablement. La vérité lui était arrivé en pleine figure : il s'était sacrifié pour elle, et il devait la laisser à un autre. C'était horrible. Une larme discrète coula de ses yeux acier, roula doucement le long de sa joue, pour terminer sa course silencieuse au fond de son coup, pour enfin disparaître. Mais une petite partie de son cœur lui souffla qu'il avait fait le bon choix : Amy était vivante et qui plus est, heureuse. Après tout, c'était ce qui comptait le plus… Son sacrifice n'avait pas été inutile. Il ne l'avait pas fait pour qu'Amy l'aime. Il l'avait fait pour qu'elle vive.

Un minuscule sourire se forma au coin de sa bouche et à cette seule pensée, la peine de son cœur sembla se soulever un peu, et fut moins lourde à porter. Il allait se retourner, quand il vit en un éclair le regard bleu d'Amy par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry. Son regard si vif, si brillant, qui lui témoignait une éternelle reconnaissance, sincère et profonde, armé d'un sourire magnifique. Jamais Drago, n'avait croisé un regard pareil, et en fut réchauffé. Il répondit à son sourire, puis se retourna lentement, et quitta l'infirmerie.

« Merci pour tout Drago. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi … Tu m'a sauvé, je te dois la vie … Tu sera toujours quelqu'un d'important dans ma vie .., Et tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu. »

- Après tout, être amis, c'est encore mieux, souffla-t-il pour lui, en plongeant son regard par la fenêtre, qui donnait sur le lac scintillant aux derniers rayons de soleil de la journée.

Une semaine plus tard, Amy était complètement rétablie et avait repris sa place habituelle dans le groupe. Elle et Harry ne se quittaient plus, plus heureux ensembles que jamais. Les raisons du coma de la jeune fille restèrent inconnues, alors à nouveau, les étudiants assoiffés de rumeurs avaient imaginés maintes et maintes histoires loufoques et inimaginables. Cho Chang grinçait les dents, mais finalement se fit une raison et accepta la proposition de Roger Davis, qui l'harcelait depuis des mois pour sortir avec elle. Le dernier soir de la semaine, toute la joyeuse équipe était confortablement installé dans les fauteuils de la salle commune. A la grande surprise de tout le monde, Jeremy y était également. Ginny et lui expliquèrent que le professeur Dumbledore, indulgent, avait observé les comportements déprimants qu'ils arboraient quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble, alors il avait autorisé le jeune blond à rejoindre Ginny dans la salle commune des Griffondor aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Mais attention, juste la salle commune alors !

Tout le monde riait à grand éclats, quand Jamie entra dans la salle, un grand sourire sur le visage, et un air mystérieux dans le regard. Elle invita d'un geste les autres à la suivre.

Ils arrivèrent devant une salle de classe vide, tous silencieux, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Bah alors Mimi, qu'est-ce qu'on est sensés voir ? interrogea Amy.

- Patience ma tite, vous allez le voir. Regardez ça.

Avec la pointe de la baguette, elle entrouvrit légèrement la porte de la salle. Tout le monde retint une exclamation.

A l'intérieur, Ron et Hermione s'enlaçaient passionnément, s'embrassant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage des adolescents, surtout Harry, qui était vraiment heureux que ses meilleurs amis aient enfin comprit se que lui avait deviné depuis belle lurette. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de les laisser continuer tranquille. Puis ils pouffèrent tous dans le couloir :

- Comment tu l'a sus, demanda Amy, les larmes de rire au coins des yeux.

- Ben c'est simple, ya une semaine, je les avais déjà surpris, mais je n'ai attendu que la bonne ocase pour le révéler au grand jour, expliqua Jamie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ah les cachottiers tout de même, lâcha Parvati.

- Mais non pas tant que ça, fit Ginny.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'était écrit sur leur visage qu'ils s'aiment depuis un sacré bout de temps, répondit Jeremy, le bras autour de l'épaule de la rousse, le visage hilare.

- Comment tu le sais toi ?etonna Lavande.

- Bah je suis peut-être aveuglé par l'amour, mais je ne suis pas totalement aveugle, répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire, avant d'embrasser Ginny sur la joue.

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire sonore. Le bruit qu'ils firent alertèrent les tourteraux dans la salle de classe. Hermione gicla à deux mètres du roux, prête à toute éventualité.

- C'est les autres … qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?

- Si ça se trouve, ils nous ont découvert, fit Ron, avec un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux

Hermione se retourna et interrogea Ron du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le roux s'approcha de la jolie brunette et lui prit la taille, puis souffla :

- Ben vois-tu, ils ont ouvert la porte tout à l'heure, pendant qu'on s'embrassaient. Avec leur discrètion habituelle …

- Mais …

Un baiser l'interrompit.

- Je n'allait quand même pas m'arrêter pour eux, dit-il avec un grand sourire et un regard très doux.

Hermione se détendit et sourit. Tout en portant ses bras autour du cou du roux, elle répondit :

- Hum … Galant en plus avec ça ….


	43. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Titre :** Premier regard, première émotions

**Auteur **: Em0uille

**Disclamer :** A part Amy et sa famille, et quelques ajouts, les personnages appartiennent à J.K.Rowling.

**Genre :** K+ , Romance, Aventure

**Note 1 :** Pas de lemon¨

**Note 2 :** ça fait longtemps que je l'ai terminée, mais je mets juste long à poster les chapitres ! Donc si un jour vous voyez une quinzaine de nouveaux chapitres en une fois, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je n'ai pas la capacité d'écrire aussi vite !

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! Et soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fiction.

A plus et merci pour vos reviews.

Em0uille

**Epilogue**

La main fébrile froissait et défroissait le papier au fond de la poche, produisant un doux bruissement, tandis que la jeune fille avançait rapidement le long de la rue sinueuse et ensoleillée de Londres. Amy était nerveuse, ses pensées défilaient tel un film dans sa tête, chaque détail prenant une proportion plus volumineuse encore. Elle tripota encore pendant quelques minutes la feuille de papier qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, tentant de s'apaiser un peu. Puis petit à petit, vitrine après vitrine, l'enseigne noiraude du Chaudron Baveur se profila à l'horizon. Avant de pousser la porte, la brunette jeta un œil derrière elle, puis entra, faisant valser sa tignasse brune.

L'intérieur était toujours aussi miteux, et remplis de divers sorciers, tous plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Lâchant la feuille au fond de sa poche, sa main attrapa sa baguette magique. Une fois dans la pièce du fond, elle tapota les briques du mur, et celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la rue imposante qu'était le Chemin de Traverse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Amy ressortit le morceau de papier et relu à toute vitesse les mots qui l'intéressaient.

« Rendez-vous au bar chez Lewis sur le Chemin de Traverse »

Parcourant des yeux les vitrines, et au bout de quelques minutes, Amy aperçut le fameux bar, coincé entre la boutique animalière et l'encrier. Toujours nerveuse, la jeune fille poussa doucement la porte et balaya du regard la pièce quelque peu sombre. Elle s'avança de quelques pas, observant un à un les quelques clients qui discutaient à de petites tables en bois. Soudain elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle tressaillit, ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, puis se retourna, avec un petit sourire.

- Salut.

Son interlocuteur lui rendit son sourire.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir Amy. Je vois que tu as pu venir…

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec un autre sourire.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa le garçon.

Les deux adolescents s'assirent à une table dans l'angle, et commandèrent deux Bièraubeurre. Après une gorgée l'air pensif, Drago demanda :

- Il sait que tu es ici ?

Amy but une gorgée et hocha positivement de la tête.

- Oui. Je n'ai pas voulu lui mentir.

Effectivement, Harry savait qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec Drago. Il lui avait posé quelques questions, et avait été un peu réticent, mais Amy avait su le rassurer.

- Il a quand même insisté pour venir me chercher, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Normal …

Drago resta silencieux quelques minutes, se contentant de la regarder. Cela faisait 2 mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, depuis le départ précipité du Serpentard au moins de Mai. Il lui avait envoyé une ou deux lettres en lui racontant l'essentiel, mais Amy ne savait pas tous les détails de sa soudaine disparition à la fin de la sixième année. D'ailleurs, il vit que la jeune brune soutenait son regard, un air interrogateur ancré dans ses jolis yeux gris-bleus. Toujours aussi clairs et vifs. Elle parla enfin, coupa le silence, qui bizarrement n'était pas si pesant que ça.

- Alors, tu m'éclaire ? Où est-ce que tu étais partit ?

Drago se redressa sur sa chaise, et jeta un œil aux autres clients, mais ceux-ci avaient l'air trop passionnés par leurs conversation et le contenu de leurs verres d'alcool et ne faisaient aucunement attention à eux. D'une voix plutôt basse quand même, le blond entama son récit :

- Le 12 mai, Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il m'a annoncé que ma mère et les mangemorts, et surtout Voldemort me recherchaient. Il fallait me mettre en sécurité, car ils menaçaient de venir me chercher à Poudlard, ce qui aurait eu pour effet de mettre en danger les autres élèves. Alors, Dumbledore m'a envoyé en France, près de la mer, chez un de ses amis mages, dans une maison entourée d'Auror, le temps que les poursuivants soient arrêtés… Je suis resté là-bas pendant 2 mois.

Drago fit une pause, reprit une gorgée de Bièraubeurre, puis reprit.

- Tu te souviens, le 4 juillet, la Gazette du Sorcier a annoncé que … ma mère, et 3 autres mangemorts avaient étés envoyés à Azkaban ?

Amy acquiesça.

- Eh ben vu que mes poursuivants principaux avaient étés arrêtés, Dumbledore a décrété que le danger était moins grand et m'a autorisé à revenir en Angleterre. Et comme l'année scolaire était finie, je n'avais plus aucune raison de revenir à Poudlard cette année… J'avais passé mes examens en France, Beaubâtons m'a fait passer l' examen de sixième année en même temps que les autres élèves …

Au nom de son ancienne école, les yeux d'Amy se voilèrent un instant, une vague de souvenirs la submergea, mais elle resta silencieuse, attendant la suite de l'histoire de son ami.

- J'ai donc passé ses derniers jours caché dans une maison en bordure de Londres, sous un faux nom, et sous la protection d'un auror, par précaution. Alors je t'ai écris. J'ai envoyé la première lettre que j'avais écrite en France, mais qu'on m'avait interdit d'expédier, et la deuxième durant ses derniers jours. Mais je n'ai été que très évasif dans leur contenu, vu que je me savais surveillé.

« C'est vrai que ces lettres n'étaient pas claires du tout »pensa Amy, songeuse, observant le Serpentard au regard acier.

- Mais j'avais envie de te parler de vive voix. De revoir … ma seule … véritable amie, ajouta-t-il en la regardant avec ses yeux gris, dans un souffle.

Un doux sourire se peignit sur le visage de la brunette, la rendant encore plus jolie que d'habitude, avec son regard pétillant.

- Tu as bien fait. Moi aussi j'avais envie de te revoir Drago, répondit-elle, souriante. Il me tardait de savoir ce que tu étais devenu… Tu es parti si vite …

Le jeune ne répondit pas, se contentant de vider sa bouteille d'un air songeur. Amy, finissant à son tour sa bouteille, lui demanda :

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je vais devoir rester caché jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée, pour être à nouveau en sûreté à Poudlard, répondit-il. Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu passe l'été ?

- Chez les Weasley, avec Harry et Hermione, expliqua Amy. Mon père devra nous rejoindre ce soir, pour fêter mon anniversaire.

Un léger sourire se forma au coin de la bouche de Drago.

- J'allais oublier. Joyeux anniversaire, ajouta-t-il, en lui tentant un paquet rectangulaire emballé dans du papier kraft. La jeune fille rougit et bredouilla :

- Merci, mais tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé…

- C'est ton anniversaire, rectifia le blond. On a pas 17 ans tous les jours !

Les doigts fébriles de la jeune fille déchirèrent le papier, laissant découvrir un livre. « La Mécanique du Cœur ».

- C'est un roman français, expliqua le blond. Je l'ai acheté pendant que j'étais là-bas, en … sûreté. Tu verras c'est vraiment bien.

Les doigts d'Amy effleurèrent la couverture noire et blanche, ses yeux parcoururent le résumé.

- Comment tu savais que j'adorais ce genre d'histoires ? demanda-t-elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oublie pas que je commence à te connaître pas mal, répondit Drago, avec un nouveau sourire.

Les yeux d'Amy se voilèrent à nouveau, quand elle se remémora dans quelles circonstances ils s'étaient connus… Elle soupira, chassa ses démons et sourit encore une fois.

- Merci Drago, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part.

- C'est pas grand-chose.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, qui se fuyaient presque des yeux. A nouveau, ce fut la jeune fille qui le brisa, d'une petite voix.

- Drago … Je peux te poser une question ?

L'interpellé hocha de la tête, la scrutant de son regard acier.

- Est-ce que tu sais … ce qui est … arrivé à …

Le nom semblait apparemment mal passer dans la gorge d'Amy. Les muscles tendus, l'œil vif, le jeune homme attendit patiemment la suite.

- Harvey, souffla finalement la brune, d'une voix à peine audible.

Le Serpentard se crispa un peu, baissa les yeux, les dernières images de son cousin détesté lui revenant derrières les yeux. Celui qui l'avait aidé à sauver Amy…

- J'ai eu quelques échos, commença-t-il d'une voix basse. Comme quoi il avait … réussi à s'enfuir après cette nuit là… ça discute beaucoup chez les Auror. Je les entendais parler entre eux. Et un jour, j'ai surpris une conversation…Où ils parlaient de la famille Hington. Elle avait été reconnue comme une famille mangemort. Ils ont perquisitionnés chez eux, et on enfermé les parents à Azkaban… D'ailleurs ses parents sont morts en prison il y a 2 semaines…. Mais il n'ont pas retrouvés Harvey.

Amy était resté droite comme une planche, le visage blanc comme un fantôme. Puis elle posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Comment le connaissais-tu ?

- Harvey était mon cousin. C'est lui qui m'a libèré pour te sauver cette nuit-là, répondit Drago, d'un ton sans expression.

Cette fois, Amy était vraiment perdue. Elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Harvey. Son sourire et ses yeux bleus azurs.

Puis la vision s'altéra dans son esprit, ne laissant plus que les échos dans sa tête.

« Pardonne-moi Amy. »

Si le regard du jeune homme avait été une source de chaleur, la montre qu'il regardait depuis dix minutes aurait déjà fondue.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? », pensait-il, en faisant les cents pas devant le chaudron baveur.

Il lui faisait confiance à elle. Mais même si il avait vu ce que le Serpentard avait déjà fait pour la jeune fille, c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas avoir confiance en Malefoy. Mais il lui avait promit de ne pas s'en mêler après tout. Tout de même, elle avait du retard …

Pour évacuer un peu sa nervosité, il shoota dans une canette de soda, qui alla finir sa course contre le mur de brique, dans un bruit métallique grinçant. Un peu plus calme, Harry s'adossa au mur, regardant à présent fixement la porte du Chaudron Baveur, sursautant à chaque mouvement de poignée, et à chaque sortie d'un sorcier ou d'une sorcière. Il soupira un grand coup. Rester calme et avoir confiance. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant.

- Ça fait 15 mornilles et 3 noises, lâcha le serveur d'une voix traînante.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient tellement pris par leur discussion et leurs pensées, qu'ils sursautèrent à l'unisson quand les mains noueuses du serveur saisirent les carcasses de leurs bouteilles vides. Drago, remit de sa légère surprise, sortit une poignée de pièces, mais en voyant Amy ouvrir la bouche, il l'interrompit d'un regard :

- C'est pour moi.

Le ton était ferme, et la jeune fille s'abstient de toute protestation. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle leva les yeux et dit :

- Harry doit m'attendre. Il faut que j'y aille…

- Je t'accompagne ?

- Si tu veux, fit-elle, avec un micro sourire.

La remonté du Chemin de Traverse se fit dans le silence, chacun profitant juste de la présence muette de l'autre, les conversations animées des passants en toile de fond. Une fois devant la barrière, ils s'arrêtèrent, laissant encore planer quelques seconde ce silence auquel ils s'étaient habitués. Puis Amy prit la parole :

- Je suis contente de voir … que tu vas bien. Et merci pour le cadeau… et pour m'avoir raconté ce qu'il s'était passé… Pour toi et pour Harvey…

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si il cherchait ses mots, perdus dans le déluge de ses pensées, qui se contredisaient malgré lui entre elles. Il luttait contre l'envie fulgurante de la prendre dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum, de l'embrasser… Il parvint à se contenir, en gardant un visage impassible et souffla :

- Merci à toi Amy. Pour m'avoir écouté et d'avoir accepté … de me revoir.

- Drago … Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Il leva les yeux vers la jolie brune, lui offrant un regard reconnaissant, tandis que son cœur battait dans sa poitrine.

- Allez viens-là.

Dans une étreinte fraternelle, Amy serra le grand blond contre elle, tandis que le cœur de ce dernier tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Drago se laissa aller, savourant cet instant comme un bonbon délicieux, où il pouvait sentir la chaleur de la jeune fille contre son torse et la douceur de ses cheveux pressés contre sa joue. Il en profita le plus possible, car ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'il le ferait. Quand l'étreinte cessa, au grand regret intérieur du Serpentard, Amy sourit.

- Essayons de nous revoir bientôt, d'accord ?

- Promit, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Ah oui encore une chose …

- Quoi ?

Le jeune homme se pencha et souffla à l'oreille :

- Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec Potter, tu le mérite.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, attirant une fois de plus l'attention du Survivant, qui cette fois, vit arriver avec soulagement sa brune de petite amie.

- Oh enfin une tête connue !

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? demanda Amy, avec un sourire amusé caché au coin de ses lèvres.

- Mais oui, j'ai campé ici depuis hier, bravant mer et marées…

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Bon d'accord, depuis dix minutes.

Amy éclata de rire, tandis qu'Harry lui prenait la taille, et l'embrassait sur le front.

De l'autre côté de la barrière, Drago était resté droit comme un piquet, à regarder fixement l'endroit où sa flamme aux cheveux bruns avait disparu. Il avait bien failli l'embrasser cette fois-ci. Mais il ne l'avait heureusement pas fait. Tant mieux. Cela valait mieux pour tous les deux .

Il se sentit soudain horriblement seul, tout comme il l'avait été durant ces longs mois de cachette. Il se retrouvait à nouveau en solitaire, au milieu d'une rue pourtant ensoleillée mais qui lui paraissait plus grisonnante et froide que jamais. Parce que son seul soleil l'avait laissé.

Une soirée chez les Weasley était synonyme de bonheur et de bonne nourriture. Et ce soir, en ce 12 juillet, la tribu des roux, ainsi que les deux bruns fêtaient l'anniversaire de la jolie brune. Parce qu'avoir 17 ans, ça ne se fait pas tous les jours. Mrs Weasley avait préféré comme à son habitude une ribambelle de succulents plats pour tout le monde.

Ron, fidèle à son habitude, mangeait goulûment, un regard noisette profondément amoureux posé sur lui, auquel il répondait puissance mille. Erwan parlait avec animation avec Mr Weasley à l'autre bout de la table. Jeremy avait été lui aussi convié, au grand bonheur de Ginny. Cependant le blond faisait attention à ses moindres faits et gestes, vu qu'il avait tous les regards des frères de la rousse qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Sauf celui de Fred, qui déviait de plus en plus souvent vers la tête châtaine de Jamie ( qui d'ailleurs avait gardé ses mèches violettes depuis la St-Valentin ), lui décochant des clins d'œil, ce qui avait le don de la faire rougir tel un phare de voiture.

Amy était heureuse de voir tout ce monde heureux le jour de son anniversaire. Mais le regard émeraude qui hantait son cœur était ce qui la rendait la plus épanouie. Elle passait son temps à les accrocher avec son propre regard, les photographier des milliers de fois derrière ses paupières, les regarder encore et encore, et pour enfin les barbouiller de messages tendres, pour les renvoyer à travers ses pupilles couleur glace pillée. Quand sa main effleurait la sienne, une chaleur douce et délicieusement relaxante s'emparait de tout son corps. Ce qu'elle l'aimait. A quel point, elle ne le savait pas. Elle le savait c'était tout.

Ce n'est que vers 2h du matin, que tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Les couples avaient eu l'autorisation de dormir dans des chambres respectives.

Assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en top et en short court, les cheveux tombant en une cascade acajou sur ses épaules, Amy regardait la nuit évoluer dans le jardin, le silence occupant tout l'espace, le noir du ciel sillonnée par les petits points lumineux.. A la lumière de la lune, ses doigts effleuraient progressivement la couverture de « La Mécanique du Cœur », qu'elle avait déjà dévoré du début à la fin. Son esprit se perdit un instant sur le souvenir du blond, et elle sourit, puis chassa l'image qui s'effaça .A nouveau elle sentit la chaleur si familière atteindre son cou, plus descendre vers son épaule. Elle posa le bouquin à ses pieds, et ferma les yeux, profitant de cette merveilleuse sensation, qui lui donnait des frissons de chaleur dans tout le corps.

- A quoi tu pense ?

- A rien de bien précis. Je suis heureuse c'est tout.

- Tant mieux.

Les bras d'Harry entourèrent sa taille fine, il posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis embrassa son épaule.

- J'ai encore mon cadeau à te donner…

Il déposa une boîte sur les genoux d'Amy. La jeune fille rougit, puis l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Une petite bague argentée aux reflets bleutés y reposait. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle ressemblait tellement à …

- C'est magnifique …

-Voilà, la suite du cadeau. Ça fait un bon moment que je l'avais acheté… C'était un coffret entier. Mais pourquoi tout donner en même temps ?

Un énorme sourire se peignit sur le visage d'Amy. Elle tourna les yeux, rencontrant ceux d'Harry, et serra sa nuque sous ses paumes, l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'elle pouvait donner.

- Tu es vraiment … plein de surprise, souffla-t-elle avec un regard malicieux et amusé.

- Et tu n'a pas encore tout vu …

De sa main gauche, il effleura son épaule, et un courant d'électricité passa entre les deux adolescents. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet délicieux, tandis qu'il la soulevait délicatement, et qu'ils basculèrent sur le lit derrière eux.

Pourquoi en raconter plus ? C'est un moment qui n'appartient qu'à eux seuls …

Seul au bord d'une falaise, Drago fit un pacte avec lui-même. Il allait garder le souvenir de la jeune fille tout au fond de sa mémoire, l'arroser précieusement et l'inonder de soleil tel une rose fragile, question de le garder en vie, mais ne le regarderait comme étant véritable. Si il y parvenait, il se donnait le droit d'alléger son cœur.

Il allait continuer à la regarder vivre, de loin, être tout simplement heureuse d'être en vie. C'est tout.

Et peut-être qu'un jour … on ne sait jamais…

**FIN**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ma fic ! Il m'a fallu en tout un an et demi pour l'écrire. Le début est pas terrible, faut dire que j'avais 14 ans je l'avais écrit et pis bon… voilà quoi ! Mais j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et je vous dis à bientôt et merci pour ceux qui m'ont postés des reviews !**

**Em0uille**


End file.
